


Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos

by kizaten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cruelty, M/M, Post Season 4, Slightly close to canon, confused Shiro, experimenting, lost Keith
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, y Keith es el más rápido para actuar en situaciones problemáticas. Es imparable. Impulsivo por ultima vez.Una explosión. Una nave hecha añicos. Un cuerpo pequeño en comparación con el fuego y la intensidad de la batalla.El silencio en los canales de comunicación y el miedo que llena todo después.Y la ruptura que trasciende más de una realidad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.  
> Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos.  
> -P. Neruda

Muchas de las peleas en las que Voltron se había envuelto a lo largo de la guerra no habían salido según lo planeado, y si bien representaba cierta dificultad, lograban encaminar sus acciones al fin principal con cierta efectividad. En realidad, las pequeñas variaciones en el desarrollo de las operaciones podían adjudicarse con toda comodidad a la inexperiencia de los Paladines.

Con alrededor de un año en esta situación, Allura esperaba que estos descuidos fueran mínimos, en especial con el crecimiento que habían estado demostrando después de cada batalla. Aun así, solían haber una o dos cosas que escapaban de su control.

Una de ellas era Keith.

Muchas de sus acciones se ligaban directamente a la impulsividad, y esa misma fiereza y autonomía les habían representado tanto problemas como victorias. Con la Espada de Marmora, con los dirigentes de los diferentes planetas, e incluso con los miembros del equipo. Keith actuaba según su instinto, y en más de una ocasión, sin consultar ni discutir las consecuencias de esto con los demás. Cumplía su objetivo, sí, pero la tensión o las posibilidades alrededor de sus acciones no eran cosas que considerara.

Era muy probable que no hubiera considerado cómo impactaría al equipo la explosión que causaría al estrellar deliberadamente su nave contra la barrera que protegía la flota de Zarkon antes de hacerlo. La imagen de un lánguido cuerpo flotando entre la chatarra y el fuego en medio de un ataque imparable los dejó helados.

 

*

 

— ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!

Matt era el más alterado de todos, por lo menos el más ruidoso. Era el único que había tenido comunicación directa con Keith y en cuanto los paladines entraron al Castillo con Keith en brazos no dejó de temblar ni de llorar.

— ¡Le dije que no lo hiciera!

Keith no era más que un despojo totalmente ennegrecido, colgando en los brazos de Shiro. A pesar de algunos fragmentos de la nave perforando su piel, se veía bastante completo, pero estaba demasiado frío, casi congelado y eso no podía ser una buena señal. Shiro caminaba de prisa, era obvio que la única razón por la que no estaba corriendo era el hecho de llevar a Keith tan frágil consigo. Sus zancadas eran rápidas, acompañadas por el ligero trote de los demás detrás de él.

No sabía si Keith estaba respirando, o si tenía pulso, sabía que era crucial verificar que tuviera algún signo vital pero el temor de no encontrar ninguno le impedía tratar de comprobarlo. Su mente respondía solo al instinto de pedir ayuda, llevar a Keith tan rápido como fuera posible hasta la cápsula que tantas otras veces había hecho milagros con sus heridas.

Podía escuchar los pasos de los demás, las constantes y repetitivas preguntas de Hunk, los diagnósticos posibles de Pidge y el llanto de Matt. Allura no hacía más que insistir a Coran que se apresurara, Lance era inteligible, excepto al momento de decir sus nombres.

Era una situación de suma importancia. Crítica. Toda la tensión hacía a Shiro acelerar el paso y su respiración, estaba a punto de hundirse en su propio pulso. Crisis. En toda la extensión de la palabra.

—No hay tiempo para limpiarlo—Coran apuntó en cuanto vio al grupo entrar al ala médica. Se apresuró a ayudar a Shiro a tratar de hacer que el cuerpo de Keith se mantuviera vertical en la cápsula para asegurarlo—. Detenlo ahí. ¿De verdad él...?

Nadie contestó. Matt asentía frenéticamente, aferrándose a su hermana menor para conseguir consuelo. Shiro era incapaz de contestar esa pregunta, no había forma de que su voz pudiera producir esa frase. Aun así, todos conocían la respuesta.

Coran añadía detalles al panel de control de la cápsula mientras susurraba constantes maldiciones. Le temblaban las manos pero trataba de moverse con agilidad en un claro intento por ocultarlo. En menos de parpadeo la cápsula se había cerrado, iniciando el proceso con un suave brillo color turquesa.

En cuanto el ligero zumbido de la capsula activa empezó a mezclarse con el resto de los sonidos en la habitación, sonó un colectivo de suspiros. No se trataba de la desaparición del nerviosismo ni del miedo, sino del cansancio apoderándose de todos ellos. Lance se quedó recargado cerca del marco de la puerta, con los brazos colgando a los costados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, Hunk se dejó caer al suelo y cruzó las piernas, Pidge y Matt estaban unidos en un abrazo mucho más flojo pero no menos estabilizador. Allura se acercó a la cápsula junto con Coran, y tan solo con mirar sus reacciones al leer la información que el panel comenzaba a mostrar, Shiro podía concluir que no habría un momento para dejar su preocupación. En realidad, parecía mucho más grave de lo que la obviedad podía sugerir.

Se acercó a los Holt, sentándose junto a ellos y siendo adoptado en el momento de consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Sus ojos no dejaban la única cápsula activa frente a ellos.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí—suspiró Allura antes de dejar el cuarto con rumbo al Puente.

Al cabo de un minuto, el inconfundible sonido de un agujero de gusano selló la batalla. Con suerte, los rebeldes podrían ponerse a salvo para reagruparse una próxima vez. Incluso cuando Keith ya no era una de las partes cruciales para Voltron, ellos también necesitarían tiempo antes de volver a la guerra.

 

*

 

Pasaron casi dos días antes de que la cápsula se abriera. Coran había estado monitoreando el estado de Keith con regularidad, y encontraba a Shiro en el área cada vez, ya fuera entrando o dejando la habitación con la expresión de estar interrumpiendo algo. Por supuesto estaba ahí al momento de que el ciclo de la cápsula terminara. Coran y Shiro estaban listos para atrapar a Keith en cuanto fuera expulsado de la cabina, pero no fue necesario. Incluso después de haber vaciado el líquido aturquesado y abierto el panel frontal, la cápsula no soltó a Keith en caída libre como había pasado con los otros usuarios. Keith no despertó. Aún le quedaban algunos rasguños y tenía una palidez escalofriante que hacía que dudaran de la efectividad del tratamiento. Por supuesto era preocupante.

Coran hizo algunos ajustes a la máquina, tecleando en el panel holográfico hasta que consiguió que la cápsula soltara el cuerpo que albergaba. Shiro lo sujetó y lo movió con sumo cuidado hasta la mesa de procedimientos en el centro del cuarto.

—Tal vez el traje interfirió en el proceso—apuntó Coran mientras ayudaba a Shiro a remover las piezas de armadura del uniforme de Marmora que Keith aún llevaba puesto—. Se estabilizó bastante pero no entiendo por qué no despertó.

— ¿Deberíamos dejarlo más tiempo?

Coran regresó a revisar el registro que la capsula había hecho. Shiro no podía apartar la mirada de Keith, tratando de notar su respiración o algún indicio que los dejara saber si despertaría pronto. Era difícil, Keith se veía débil y la luz del cuarto no ayudaba para nada a calmar a Shiro, además Coran estaba demasiado silencioso mientras leía y desplegaba más informes. Al final, dejó que la cápsula se apagara y regresó a la mesa.

—Estará bien—apuntó Coran mientras hacía a un lado el peto y las pesadas muñequeras de Keith—. Todas sus lesiones fueron tratadas, seguramente se trata solo de cansancio. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba peleando antes de esto. Llévalo a su cuarto, no debe tardar mucho en despertar.

Shiro asintió pero no se movió de su sitio junto a Keith. Esperaba que con unos minutos más la imagen frente a él cambiara, que Keith abriera los ojos y se incorporara, pero no. Con el mismo cuidado que antes, Shiro llevó a Keith consigo. Era extraño, Keith era fuerza y energía crudas, y en su estado actual se sentía tan frágil como el papel. Ni siquiera cuando terminaba por llevarlo así en Garrison se sentía tan ligero.

Apenas llegó a la antigua habitación del muchacho cuando Allura solicitó con urgencia a través las comunicaciones la asistencia de todos los Paladines en sus Leones. Shiro recostó a Keith tan rápido como pudo, lo cubrió con la única sábana de la habitación con la esperanza de que recuperara un poco de color, y salió disparado a atender la emergencia.

Incluso durante la batalla con una pequeña flota Galra, los pensamientos de Shiro regresaban al Castillo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

 

*

 

Últimamente, los enfrentamientos eran esporádicos, no se trataban de amenazas tan grandes pero conseguían absorber mucho de su tiempo y energía. Aunque tenían ciertos momentos de calma en sus pequeñas pausas, la sensación general era de agobio. Una batalla que no terminaba.

Con cada vez que los Leones regresaban al hangar tras un enfrentamiento, Shiro tenía in poco de tiempo para revisar cómo seguía Keith.

Las primeras dos veces no pudo notar ningún cambio, Keith seguía dormido en la misma posición en la que lo había acomodado cuando lo llevó al cuarto, respiraba tranquilamente y su expresión no revelaba nada en absoluto. Tenía un aspecto de inconsciencia que seguía preocupando un poco a Shiro.

La tercera vez que Shiro entró a la habitación había estado tentado a posponer su visita y echarse en su propia cama por culpa de tanto cansancio. Sin embargo, la preocupación salió ganando y él terminó sentado al borde de la cama de Keith. Agotado, sostenía el casco sobre su regazo. Trataba de limpiar una mancha del cristal con el único objetivo de evitarle a su mente regresar a sus preocupaciones.

Cuando por fin volteó para completar su visita revisando el estado de Keith, sus ojos se encontraron con la adormilada mirada del otro, y sus manos se detuvieron en el acto. Shiro sonrió aliviado.

—Te queda bien el negro—la voz de Keith aún era débil, más bien cansada.

Shiro dejó el casco y se acercó un poco más a él. Keith movió un poco su mano, sus dedos buscaban a Shiro. Él reaccionó rápidamente, tomó su mano y le dio un leve apretón.

Keith trató de incorporarse, pero Shiro lo detuvo, podría lastimarse.

—Espera—Shiro se levantó y se apresuró a ayudar a Keith a sentarse, dejando una mano en su espalda como soporte—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Todo da vueltas.

—Entonces deberías dormir más.

— ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? — Keith sonaba de verdad cansado, tenía la vista fija en sus manos que poco a poco volvían a acercarse a Shiro hasta que consiguió tomar su mano otra vez.

Shiro no trató de apartarlo, seguro Keith buscaba anclarse a algo real y en realidad tampoco le extrañaba que hiciera algo como eso, el contacto era bastante normal si se trataba de Keith.

—Unos 3 días—contestó Shiro.

—Es demasiado. Ya debería estar afuera, peleando otra vez.

—Claro que no, necesitas más tiempo.

Keith suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Nos encargaremos de todo, tú solo descansa.

Keith se echó un poco hacia atrás, Shiro lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo. Si Keith volvía a dormir, probablemente se sentiría mejor cuando despertara, al menos eso era lo que Shiro esperaba.

— ¿Te quedas un poco más? —preguntó Keith, aun no soltaba su mano y volvía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Shiro asintió, Keith pareció relajarse y cerró los ojos. Se veía mucho más natural que antes y algo tan sencillo consiguió calmar a Shiro al instante.

Keith ya estaba mejor.

Pero la situación no había cambiado, y en menos de un minuto las alarmas estaban sonando de nuevo.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme—Shiro se disculpó, alcanzando su casco.

—Ve, Paladín Negro—Keith estrujó su mano una ultima vez y sonrió levemente antes de que Shiro dejara el cuarto.

 

*

 

Aunque en realidad había pasado muy poco tiempo con Keith, Shiro no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo no andaba del todo bien con él. Había algo que no podía señalar con seguridad, pero tampoco lograba ignorarlo. Era confuso, estaba feliz de que Keith fuera a recuperarse pero algo lo ponía nervioso al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que regresaron al Castillo, Shiro le avisó al equipo que Keith había despertado. El alivio fue inmediato, todos estaban dispuestos a ayudar y atenderlo, incluso comenzaron a considerar si era buena idea avisar a Kolivan o si debían esperar un poco más para poder tener a Keith con ellos al menos un día o dos más.

—Ya estuvo lejos de nosotros mucho tiempo, que se quede otro poco, por si acaso.

—Claro, claro, sabemos que lo extrañabas muchísimo, Lance.

Incluso después de negarlo una y otra vez, Lance terminó por aceptarlo, quería ver a Keith, hablar con él y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Y no solo él pensaba eso, pronto se acordó que tratarían de hacer una pausa mucho más larga que las anteriores para así poder hacer algo por Keith, para reunirse y ponerse al día con todo lo que había pasado fuera de las extenuantes batallas. Esperaban que la unión que se había conseguido mientras Keith fue parte del equipo Voltron pudiera recuperarse.

El grupo dejó el hangar muy animado, dejando solo a Shiro.

¿Qué había de él? Después de ver algo así, Shiro se sintió incómodo. Keith y él se conocían desde mucho antes, antes de Voltron, antes de Kerberos, e incluso con todo lo que habían hecho el uno por el otro en este par de años de intensa pelea, Shiro tenía la sensación de estar muy lejos de lo que tenían. Nada era suficiente para cortar esa distancia.

¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Ahora, los pequeños gestos de Keith en su estado de calma no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza. Tomar su mano, pedir que se quedara. Él mismo había estado en su lugar más de una vez, vulnerable y necesitado después de haber sido rescatado, pero había dudado. Ese titubeo le pesaba como nunca en ese momento. ¿Por qué no había podido hacer nada?

_Paladín Negro._

Keith lo había reconocido como tal desde el inicio, e incluso insistía en reafirmar la posición de Shiro como el líder en cuanto llegaba a aparecer alguna duda, pero la forma en la que lo había hecho en la habitación era nueva. Como si lo hiciera por primera vez y tratara de asimilarlo por sí mismo. Keith fue quien insistió en cortar su conexión con el León Negro para que Shiro recuperara la suya, incluso dejó el Castillo después de hacerlo. No debía tener ninguna duda al respecto y aun así...

— ¿En qué piensas?

La voz de Keith era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato. Sin embargo, la mano en lo bajo de su espalda era un contacto bastante nuevo para el que no tenía respuesta más allá de la inmovilidad.

Keith estaba a su lado, lo tenía sorprendido verlo de pie tan pronto, aunque la confianza y libertad con las que lo tocaba eran mayor sorpresa. Shiro no dijo nada, sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitar del camino sus pensamientos y prefirió concentrarse en él.

—Ya estás mejor—apuntó Shiro con una sonrisa—. Qué bien.

—Desperté hace como 30 minutos, te estaba buscando. Me dijeron que apenas regresaron.

Shiro suspiró y asintió. Keith quitó su mano y se quedó frente a él, volvió a acomodar sus manos en Shiro, esta vez en sus hombros.

— ¿Todo bien? —Keith se veía preocupado.

—Sí, es solo que no hemos parado. Estoy cansado.

—Hmm, sí te ves acabado—Keith llevó sus manos al rostro de Shiro, sus pulgares comenzaron a dibujar bajo sus ojos unas ojeras mucho más exageradas de lo que Shiro recordaba tener.

Keith estaba jugando, en realidad consiguió hacerlo reír. Él también sonrió y sus dedos se detuvieron, fijando la vista en Shiro.

—La verdad no me importa—la voz de Keith se hizo más baja, también su mirada—. Te extrañé.

Keith no había parado de sorprenderlo desde que había despertado, cada uno de sus movimientos parecía conectar con sus recuerdos y era sencillo aceptarlos y seguir. Era una sensación de familiaridad que él también había extrañado, incluso cuando se trataba de gestos que no habían aparecido entre ellos.

En ese momento, Keith se levantó con las puntas de los pies y atrajo a Shiro hacia él hasta que sus labios lo alcanzaron. Shiro estaba absolutamente seguro de que eso nunca antes había pasado.

 

*

 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te beso. Ahora, deja que siga.

Shiro había apartado a Keith apenas sintió sus labios tocarlo. Lo detenía en su sitio mientras el otro luchaba por volver a hacerlo.

—No, Keith.

— ¿Por qué no? Estás cansado, te extraño, es bueno para los dos—, Keith seguía aferrándose a él, Shiro tenía que empujarlo y hacer que la diferencia de estaturas sirviera para detenerlo, pero no era fácil.

Keith era fuerte, y justo en ese momento, terriblemente obstinado.

—Basta, Keith, espera.

— ¡No quiero esperar! —Keith prácticamente trataba de subirse a él—. Creí que lo harías cuando estábamos en el cuarto pero no, entonces vine a buscarte. Vamos, Shiro.

— ¡Keith, no!

—Anda, ¿Qué no te alegra que esté bien?

—Claro que me alegra, es solo que-

— ¡Entonces hazlo! Quiero esto, Shiro, ¿qué tú no?

— ¡No!

A medida que el forcejeo avanzaba, Keith se veía más y más ansioso. En cuanto Shiro levantó la voz y volvió a frenar sus esfuerzos por llegar a él, Keith se detuvo. Agachó la mirada, soltó a Shiro y se alejó un paso. La cruda tristeza que lo envolvía confundió aún más a Shiro, ¿qué le pasaba a Keith?

— ¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó Keith. Estaba asustado.

—No.

La respiración de Keith era audible, estaba haciéndose cada vez más pequeño frente a él y parecía temblar. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró al suelo. Era un tanto evidente que luchaba con algo dentro de sí mismo, a juzgar por cómo había estado actuando antes. Keith no era muy bueno lidiando con la frustración pero de verdad parecía estarse esforzando.

Al final, solo soltó un suspiro.

—Lo siento. Debí preguntar—Keith sacudió la cabeza.

Shiro creía que incluso cuando era notoria su decepción, Keith no se veía tan mal como alguien a quien le hubieran rechazado un primer beso. Era casi como si fuera a dejarlo para después.

Keith le dio una palmada en el hombro, le deseó que descansara y dejó el hangar.

Shiro tuvo que recargarse en algo, terminando contra una de las patas de León Negro. Siempre había sido consciente de lo impredecible que Keith podía ser, pero esto... Esto jamás se lo habría esperado.

 

*

 

— ¿Keith? Estaba aquí cuando vinimos a cenar pero dijo que no se sentía tan bien como creía y se fue a dormir—Hunk resumió pasándole a Shiro un tazón de una sopa medio viscosa casi violeta.

Shiro había pasado al menos una hora tratando de asimilar todo, usando una ducha como excusa para poder estar sólo. Esperaba que Keith pudiera distraerse con el resto del equipo pero al parecer no había ni siquiera cruzado más de dos frases con ellos. Era más difícil dejar de pensar que algo andaba mal con respuestas así.

—Tal vez aún está cansado—apuntó Coran torciendo las puntas de su bigote—. El proceso en la cápsula no terminó correctamente, no esperaba que pudiera levantarse y caminar como si nada tan pronto.

—Seguro no quiere vernos después de haber hecho algo tan estúpido—Pidge apuntó con molestia.

En realidad, sonaba como la opción más acertada. Shiro podía aceptar que su ausencia se debiera a la vergüenza, aunque no sabía qué de todo lo que Keith había hecho últimamente sería lo que lo avergonzaba más.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio.

 

*

 

Shiro entró en su habitación sin molestarse en encender las luces. El día, tal vez incluso dos, habían sido demasiado pesados, confusos y agotadores como para turbarse con el sólido brillo de la habitación blanca.

Después de cambiarse a un flojo pantalón alteano mucho más cómodo para dormir, Shiro se estiró un poco y se encaminó a la cama. Con un suspiro tuvo que aceptar una sorpresa más en la larga lista que había acumulado durante el día.

En el borde de la cama y con el rostro casi pegado a la pared, estaba Keith. Recostado de lado y respirando con suavidad, se veía mucho más natural de lo que se había visto en su propia cama los últimos días. Era un alivio, en parte, aunque también resultaba ser mucho más de lo que Shiro quería manejar después de tanto estrés. No podía entenderlo aún, y estaba demasiado cansado para seguir intentando por hoy.

Shiro se acercó a la cama y con cuidado levantó a Keith. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, salió del cuarto y atravesó el pasillo hasta la puerta de Keith. Una vez dentro, acomodó al otro en cama, tratando de dejarlo justo como lo había encontrado antes en su habitación.

Regresó a su cuarto y se echó a la cama con un largo suspiro, al menos ahora podía descansar como tanto había querido. Tan solo tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos y rodarse sobre su costado cuando la puerta se abrió con un rápido zumbido.

— ¿Es en serio? —Keith entró al cuarto con pasos violentos, subiendo a la cama y haciendo casi a la fuerza que Shiro se volviera—. ¿Es serio, Takashi?

 _Takashi._  Keith nunca lo llamaba así.

— ¡Llevarme a otra habitación! ¿Ya ni siquiera puedo dormir contigo?

Shiro se incorporó, no importaba qué tan agotado se sintiera, al parecer debía enfrentar a Keith en ese momento o no podría dormir. Incluso en la oscuridad podía ver cuán alterado estaba, aunque no por ello conseguía entender a Keith.

—Sé que estás cansado y que quieres espacio, ¡pero al menos dímelo! ¡Dime qué te pasa! ¡Dime qué fue lo que hice y no me eches fuera así nada más! ¡Habla conmigo, Shiro!

— ¿Por qué tengo que decirte que quiero dormir en mi cuarto?

— ¿Tu cuarto?

Keith se veía tan confundido como Shiro se sentía, aunque sin duda la rabia seguía consumiendo la mayor parte de su expresión. Keith empezó a agitarse, su mano tenía aferrada la muñeca de Shiro, e incluso con la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba, sus manos temblaban. Sus ojos también se mostraban erráticos, mirando en todas direcciones y llenándose de algo muy parecido al miedo cada vez que se fijaban en Shiro.

— ¿Cómo cambiaste tanto en tres días? —preguntó Keith, estaba perdiéndose y su voz sonaba necesitar una respuesta con desesperación—. ¿Pasó algo más, no? ¿En qué momento tú y yo ya no...? Shiro, tú y yo.

Keith comenzó a acercarse igual que en el hangar, solo que la confusión no dejaba sitio para la avidez de antes y Shiro pudo detenerlo más fácilmente.

—No, Keith—Shiro trataba de explicarse, debía haber una forma de dejar todo en claro sin que pudiera alterarse más.

Keith se veía y sonaba como si fuera a romperse con lo que escuchaba, pero Shiro tenía que hacerlo entender.

—Tú y yo no... No.

—No digas eso—Keith sacudió la cabeza, aterrorizado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus manos apretaban a Shiro con demasiada fuerza, sin dejar de temblar—. Lo que sea que haya pasado, sé que podemos arreglarlo. Haré cualquier cosa, estar contigo es todo lo que quiero y-

—Keith, no—Shiro lo interrumpió. Consiguió hacer que Keith lo soltara—. Nunca habíamos hablado de esto. No sabía que tú... Además, no podemos, no con una guerra así encima.

Keith no dijo nada, estaba agachado sin mirar a Shiro, sus manos estrujaban ahora la sábana debajo de ellos, con fuerza suficiente para hacer que sus nudillos resaltaran en la oscuridad.

Lo único que Shiro esperaba era poder dejar clara la situación entre ellos, pero ahora que Keith se desmoronaba frente a él, no podía alejar la sensación de culpa presionando detrás de su cabeza.

Quería calmarlo, intentó anclarlo de nuevo e incluso cuando Keith permitió sus manos sobre sus hombros, terminó por acelerar todo.

Keith empezó a llorar. La culpa era tan sólida como el dolor del otro.

—Keith—sin pensarlo, Shiro lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo y esperando servir de algún consuelo, pero parecía solo empeorar las cosas.

Keith se aferró a él y no parecía que fuera a dejar de llorar pronto.

—No sé qué clase de visión tuviste mientras te recuperabas en la cápsula, pero las cosas no son así.

Fue lo primero en lo que pudo pensar. Recordaba bien lo confundido que estuvo después de haber estado en una, todo lo que había visto mientras estaba inconsciente resultaba demasiado vívido, y a juzgar por la forma en la que Keith estaba actuando desde que había despertado, era fácil pensar que se tratara de algo así. Aunque la idea de Keith creando una ilusión en la que ellos pudieran estar juntos como sugería de verdad era un shock.

Keith seguía sujetándolo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro y llorando sin parar. Negó enfático con la cabeza aun pegada a Shiro, desordenándose el cabello todavía más de lo habitual.

—Lo siento mucho, Keith.

—Shiro—su voz era más baja y era un poco difícil escuchar mientras seguía aferrado a él con la cabeza agachada—. Te amo.

Shiro se quedó paralizado, y aunque todo su cuerpo estaba quieto, su corazón se aceleró y pareció querer escapar de su pecho en ese momento. Keith se acercó mucho más, justo en el punto en el que podría notar mejor el cambio en su pulso.

—Parece que tú te sientes igual.

—Keith, no podemos—Shiro repitió, esta vez no sonaba tan firme como antes.

—No estás negándolo—Keith se apartó un poco.

Shiro estaba seguro que Keith volvería a intentar llegar a él como había estado haciendo antes, no estaba listo para eso esta vez. Dejó que se incorporara y lo abrazó de nuevo. Tal vez él también temblaba ahora, no estaba del todo seguro.

—No podemos, Keith, no es el momento. Tenemos demasiado por hacer todavía, cosas importantes y lo sabes. Yo con Voltron, tú con la Espada de Marmora. Los Galra...

Keith se separó de él para poder verlo a la cara.

— ¡Ahora son los Galra! ¡Antes era Kerberos! Shiro, sé que es posible, pudimos superar eso y sé que funcionará ahora. La Espada es un gran aliado, podrán arreglárselas—Keith había dejado de llorar y estaba sentado de frente a él, tomando su mano.

—Fuiste tú quien dejó el equipo para-

— ¡Yo no quería hacerlo, Shiro! El León Negro-

—Dijiste que debía recuperar mi León.

—Ahora estoy aquí, puedo volver al León Negro y tú puedes volver al tuyo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — ¿Cómo iba Shiro a volar su León cuando Keith decía que él estaría con el León Negro?

—Trabajaremos duro y podremos vivir juntos, como antes.

—Pero Kolivan seguro va a a necesitarte, vas a volver a la Espada en unos días...

— ¿Por qué iría con ellos? Shiro, tengo que estar aquí para formar a Voltron, ¡para estar contigo!

—Pero, Keith, podemos-

— ¿Cómo van a poder hacerlo? ¡Yo soy el Paladín Negro!

¿Qué estaba pasando? Keith parecía no solo haberse inventado una relación, sino también haberse olvidado de algunas cosas. ¿Por qué insistía tanto con algo que había estado tan reacio a hacer? Shiro estaba mucho más confundido ahora, las cosas que decía Keith no tenían mucho sentido y, a juzgar por la forma en la que interrumpía, él tampoco entendía muy bien en qué situación estaban. Coran tenía razón, algo debió salir mal cuando Keith estuvo en la cápsula para que se comportara así.

—Sí, y estoy muy orgulloso de que lo lograras, Keith, pero eso fue hace mucho. Ahora yo-

—Dijiste que no podías hacerlo.

—Y después me ayudase a conectar con él.

— ¿Cuándo hice eso?

—Justo antes de irte con la Espada de Marmora.

— ¿Por qué dejaría el equipo para ir con ellos? —Justo como pensaba, la confusión de Keith no tenía ninguna clase de filtro, totalmente cruda en ese momento—. Deja de inventar cosas, Shiro. ¡Yo no haría eso! ¡No después de todo el tiempo que estuviste buscándome cuando estaba perdido!

—Keith, tu jamás te perdiste.

— ¡Deja de tratarme como si estuviera loco! —Keith se alejó de él, estaba enojado, harto—.  ¡Sabes de lo que hablo! Después de la pelea con Zarkon, el plan con el Teludav, el virus... ¡Todo eso! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe que el León Negro me transportó lejos! ¡Que tuve que escapar de los Galra, esconderme en un planeta extraño y arreglármelas para encontrar a los Leones y a ti!

— ¡Keith, no, eso-!

— ¡Puedo probarlo! —Keith hablaba más rápido, claramente alterado, pero eso no era lo más importante.

— ¡Keith! —Shiro lo detuvo sujetándole ambos brazos, probablemente con más fuerza de la necesaria. Tenía que hacerlo callar de una vez. Él no podía seguir diciendo esas cosas—. ¡Eso no te pasó a ti!

Keith se zafó de las manos del otro. En realidad se veía fuera de sí, lo que sea que hubiera visto en la cápsula lo había afectado más de lo que Shiro podría esperar. Tuvo que detenerlo de nuevo.

—Escucha, sé que eres muy empático y que toda la situación con la guerra, el estrés, la presión y todo lo demás muchas veces es demasiado pesada. Regresar a la rutina después de haber estado en las cápsulas del Castillo es muy confuso, pero todo eso, todo el asunto con el León Negro, Keith, fueron cosas por las que tuve que pasar y lo sabes. No tú, Keith: yo. Tú me salvaste y yo... Aún me impresiona todo lo que hiciste para lograrlo.

Keith mantuvo el contacto visual todo el tiempo, agitándose más y más a medida que Shiro explicaba las cosas. Para cuando terminó de hablar, Keith estaba llorando de nuevo. Keith seguía negándose a creerle, comenzó a encogerse en su lugar, hasta que terminó ocultando su rostro de la vista de Shiro y agachado a un pelo del colchón. No paraba de llorar y esa falta de control también quebraba a Shiro.

Era doloroso ver a Keith sufrir así.

Se quedó ahí con él, esperando que se calmara. Después de un rato, Keith pareció cansarse, solo que las lágrimas no paraban aún. Se incorporó y poco a poco volvió a acercarse a Shiro hasta acabar acurrucado en él, abrazándolo. Esta vez Shiro no trató de quitarlo de encima, Keith lo necesitaba y no podía hacerle eso.

—No entiendo—la voz de Keith sonaba apagada por el llanto—. Incluso con la guerra, todo estaba bien. Seguimos peleando pero todos estábamos en la misma sintonía. Lo último que recuerdo fue...—Keith pareció tensarse de nuevo—. La explosión.

El asunto con la explosión también era una de las memorias más fuertes para Shiro. La nave volando en pedazos, Keith siendo disparado a la nada, lo frío que estaba, el negro, los días de espera frente a la cápsula... La falla que hizo a Keith diferente.

—No entiendo nada...

_La explosión. Keith..._

¿Y si no fue la falla?

Cuando Shiro vio la explosión y le confirmaron qué había pasado, lo que más lo asustó fue cuán imposible parecía que alguien sobreviviera a eso. Luchó para no permitirse pensar en eso ni por un segundo mientras sus ojos se centraban en buscar un indicio. Encontró a Keith y lo llevaron al Castillo.

Se veía como Keith, su cuerpo era igual y tenía la misma fuerza, además de mucha de la información que él conocía pero... Muchas otras cosas no coincidían.

Una cosa era olvidar después de un shock así, o incluso que algunos recuerdos regresaran, como le pasó a él antes. Pero modificar tantas cosas era algo muy distinto. Keith sonaba completamente convencido de lo que decía, pero no había forma de que algo así hubiera pasado.

No en esta realidad.

Shiro recordó de inmediato la palabrería de Slav, además de la anécdota del encuentro que el equipo tuvo con una tripulación de Alteanos malvados y una versión rebelde del propio Shiro haciéndose llamar Sven.

Ellos lo habían visto y era posible, y según dijeron, compartían algunos puntos con las versiones que conocían.

Sonaba como una locura, pero todo en la habitación ya se sentía así. Cualquier cosa que uno dijera era un disparate para el otro. No podía pensar en otra opción.

¿Y si...?

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

— ¿De qué hablas? —Keith estaba perdido todavía.

—Tú no eres el Keith que conozco—pudo sentir cómo Keith volvía a temblar encima de él y estaba seguro que rompería a llorar o a gritarle en cualquier momento—. Y creo que yo tampoco soy el Shiro que tú conoces. No entiendo muy bien, pero es la sensación que tengo.

Keith se quedó tan quieto como pudo por un momento, después volvió a levantar la mirada a los ojos de Shiro.

—Muchas de las cosas que dices no pudieron haber pasado pero son reales para ti—continuó Shiro—. No hay forma de que eso hubiera pasado, al menos no aquí.

Keith pareció entender qué era lo que trataba de decir.

—Los demás dijeron que una vez atravesaron una especie de grieta y encontraron un universo diferente, así que definitivamente es posible. Sé que no estás mintiendo, solo que nada de eso pasó en esta realidad.

Keith lo miró con sorpresa pura.

—Creo que no eres el Keith que debería estar aquí.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seis temporadas de Voltron después, soy incapaz de no soltar algunas palabras. Seis temporadas y sigo atascada en el momento de la casi explosión de la cuarta... Aunque obviamente también me enamoró la más reciente.  
> No tengo remedio y sigo escribiendo Angst. Espero que disfruten las historia y como siempre, comentarios y kudos más que bienvenidos.  
> En otras noticias, me hice una cuenta de [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Kizaten) donde también podrán encontrar este trabajo. 
> 
> ¡Muchisimas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cambio de punto de vista.

La idea era sumamente descabellada, tanto que en realidad estaba sorprendido de que Shiro hubiera hecho la sugerencia en primer lugar. Después se encontró a sí mismo considerándolo con seriedad y la sorpresa regresó al fondo de sus pensamientos. El silencio se hizo pesado, helado. Un minuto después y habiendo dejado atrás todo el cansancio, los dos se encontraban abordando el León Negro.

 _Se abrió para él_ , pensó Keith, sin duda hay algo diferente.

Shiro condujo con los labios sellados y la vista al frente. Keith no dejó su posición a su costado, tomando el respaldo del asiento como apoyo mientras Shiro maniobraba a través de la interminable oscuridad. Llevaban tal vez una media hora casi sin cambiar de dirección y en un total silencio tan denso como lo era antes en la habitación.

Keith no tenía idea de cómo terminar con un silencio así. Era extraño, ver a Shiro usando _su_ armadura y conduciendo _su_ León con absoluta confianza. La forma en la que sostenía los mandos y leía la información alrededor, la seguridad con la que revisaba las listas de frecuencias de comunicación hasta encontrar la que necesitaba, todas sus acciones hacían que fuera difícil para Keith no sentirse frente a una imagen por completo desconocida.

Era una locura, pero comenzaba a creer en ella. Aunque se parecía bastante, esta no era la realidad que conocía. Y este no era el mismo Shiro que siempre estaba a su lado.

—Ryner, gracias por contestar—Shiro comenzó una vez que la comunicación se estableció y Keith reconoció a la líder del otro lado de la transmisión.

— ¿Hay alguna emergencia?

—No por el momento. Nos dirigimos a Olkarion para hacer una consulta rápida—Shiro tomó un profundo respiro, pausando antes de seguir con lo que decía—. Slav sigue con ustedes, ¿cierto?

El tono en la voz de Shiro era de absoluta irritación, un rasgo para nada habitual en él, según podía recordar Keith. Y no solo eso, en cuanto Shiro mencionó  al otro la expresión de Ryner también se transformó en un hastío sin filtro y por completo auténtico. 

Keith era consciente de las dificultades que tratar con Slav representaba, pero un enfado tan puro era demasiado. ¿Qué tan diferente era Slav aquí?

Aún era difícil procesar el asunto de encontrarse en una dimensión totalmente distinta de la suya.

—Sí. Sigue aquí.

Shiro suspiró, recuperando su formalidad inicial.

—Pasaremos a hablar con él. Será breve.

— ¿El Castillo y los demás Leones también vendrán?

—No, solamente Keith y yo. Disculpa que interrumpamos tan tarde.

—Apenas ha pasado la mitad de la mañana, aún queda mucho tiempo por delante, Shiro.

—Entendemos, Ryner—Keith se sumó a la transmisión, acercándose un poco más para mirar por encima del asiento—. Estaremos ahí en menos de una varga—Keith cortó la transmisión.

Shiro volvió a suspirar y se recargó en el respaldo con notorio cansancio. Incluso cerró los ojos por un momento, sin soltar los comandos del León.

—Si quieres dormir deberías  hacerlo—Keith sugirió, acariciando el brazo de Shiro casi como un acto reflejo—. Yo puedo volar el León hasta Olkarion.

—Falta muy poco, no es necesario—Shiro  se incorporó de nuevo, tomando el mando con mayor firmeza y sin mirar a Keith—. No puedo creer que olvidé que el Castillo tiene ciclos diferentes que los planetas.

—Desventajas de haber salido a mitad del ciclo nocturno, supongo—Keith bromeó un poco—. Realmente necesitas descansar. Hablo en serio, si quieres puedo-

—No es necesario.

Keith se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Shiro no era así de apático generalmente y aunque quería adjudicárselo al evidente cansancio estaba seguro que mucho del asunto de “no ser el Keith de esta realidad” tenía mucho que ver en todo esto. El resto del camino Keith lo pasó sentado tras el respaldo de la silla del Piloto, incapaz de ver a través del cristal ni de enfrentar la imagen de Shiro en un estado así. Con suerte, se calmaría una vez que todo se aclarara.

*

Una vez en Olkarion, Keith se encontró un poco abrumado al estar  rodeado por la perfecta fusión de ingeniería y naturaleza que se desplegaba frente a ellos. Era el mismo Olkarion que ya conocía, pero después de haber pasado más de lo que pudiera contar dentro de diferentes naves sin ver otra cosa que el metal de las paredes  o el negro del Universo en el exterior, tantos detalles exigían su atención sin darle oportunidad de enfocarse.

Ryner los recibió en cuanto dejaron el León. Shiro estrechó la mano de la líder con tanta compostura que era difícil adivinar cuán agotado estaba en realidad. Keith saludó con el mismo ademán, incapaz de separar la parte de él que tenía, al parecer, la misma carga que Shiro tenía aquí, incluso cuando verlo actuando así era una muy grata sorpresa. Ryner pareció extrañarse de su repentina cordialidad, por suerte se ahorró toda clase de comentario al respecto.

—Por aquí. Entiendo que no quieran tomar demasiado tiempo en su consulta—Ryner apuntó sin ocultar su enfado.

—Ojalá no sea necesario.

Keith los siguió en silencio.

En realidad, debía reconocer que Shiro sí solía ponerse notoriamente más tenso cerca de Slav, pero la incomodidad nunca había sido un problema que considerara tan pesado como lo parecía ahora. Cuando notaba estas diferencias era inevitable recordar la razón por la que estaban ahí. Cosas como estas dejaban muy claro que el Shiro frente a él no era el Shiro al que estaba acostumbrado. Tampoco él era el mismo Keith  para ellos.

Shiro era un líder hecho y derecho, todo en su comportamiento, su forma de hablar y hasta su postura reflejaba esto. No significaba que Shiro nunca hubiera proyectado tanta seguridad frente a él, era solo que el Shiro que caminaba con Ryner un par de pasos más adelante justo en ese momento era incluso capaz de inspirar esa confianza, y lo hacía con una naturalidad tal que era posible creerle cualquier cosa. Era más parecido al Shiro del Cuartel Galáctico que al Paladín de Voltron.

Control. Shiro parecía tener todo bajo control y ser suficientemente hábil para hacer cualquier cosa. Parecía tener una solución y explicación para todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, y lo manejaba con la calma de alguien que conoce la mejor forma de enfrentar una crisis.

Shiro parecía ser responsable de poner todo en orden y en la dirección correcta, haciendo que el entorno tuviera la misma funcionalidad que él demostraba en un solo gesto. Firme.  Incluso se había comportado como un líder cuando se encontró con un insubordinado y desorientado Keith en su cama.

Trató de ponerlo en regla, de llevarlo a su habitación y hacerle entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Lo escuchó y discutió posibilidades con él, sin ceder ante la insistencia del otro. Keith estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando Shiro desmoronó todo lo que conocía tan solo con sus palabras en la habitación, pero antes de que pasara, Shiro estaba buscando una explicación sin desacreditarlo, proponiendo que consultaran a Slav justo después. Keith debía admitir que hizo que todo el asunto doliera menos que cuando comenzó a enfrentar cada uno de las diferencias entre ellos.

 “No estás mintiendo, pero las cosas no son así, al menos no aquí”.

—Slav está en el cuarto al final del pasillo—anunció Ryner deteniéndose, era claro que no tenía intenciones de acercarse más.

—Gracias.

Keith agradecía la privacidad, en realidad seguía sin comprender cómo podrían explicar qué era lo que estaba pasando y parecía mejor así. Esta vez él se adelantó, Shiro lo siguió un paso detrás.

*

—Increíble.

Slav daba vueltas alrededor de Keith, observándolo con demasiada atención y tocándolo con más manos de las necesarias.

—Y quiero decir increíble como en un 0.003%, el salto entre realidades no es tan imposible como muchos podrían pensar. Aún así, es increíble que pudiera pasar hacia esta realidad. Y la forma.

— ¿Cómo que la forma? —Preguntó Shiro con el mismo interés que Keith era incapaz de demostrar justo en el momento.

—Hay un 0.003% de probabilidades de que esta realidad fuera a cruzarse con otra. De esas, en tan solo el 0.002% de probabilidades, un individuo cambia con su yo posible. Y tan solo en un 0.000008% dentro de ese 0.002% el cuerpo permanece en su realidad original. ¡Eso es lo increíble aquí! Tu cuerpo pertenece a esta realidad pero la información y los recuerdos no.

Keith se quedó quiero, su voz seguía sellada mientras Slav explicaba su sorpresa con entusiasmo. Incluso cuando aseguraba conocer las probabilidades de todo lo que acababa de calcular, que el caso específico correspondiente a ellas estuviera justo frente a él hacía que su emoción fuera palpable.

— ¿Qué pasó con Keith? El Keith de esta realidad.

—Oh—Slav dejó de inspeccionar a Keith y volvió a centrarse en Shiro—. Ya discutimos el porcentaje de probabilidades de un intercambio. Si fue lo que pasó, entonces está en su realidad. Si no, está en alguna de las infinitas realidades alternas—Slav continuó como si el hecho de que Keith se hubiera perdido en alguna parte no fuera más que una cifra más.

Keith estaba impactado aún, en especial por la expresión de Shiro al escuchar a Slav. Todo era demasiado confuso aún.

_No es mi realidad. No es mi cuerpo. Nada es mío…_

—Las rupturas para un intercambio son mucho más específicas que los saltos unidireccionales— Slav se sentó a mitad de la habitación—. Se necesita la misma cantidad de energía detonando en ambas realidades y así conseguir hacer el corte entre ellas. Además del menor número de variables entre una realidad y otra para que el sujeto pueda ser atraído al otro lado. Por lo menos en un cruce involuntario a una continuidad diferente.

—Hubo una explosión, Shiro dice que también en esta realidad—Keith se sumó a la charla finalmente. La explosión podría ser la energía de la que Slav hablaba.

Slav asintió.

—Entonces la probabilidad de un intercambio sube. Aunque también hay que considerar las probabilidades de supervivencia.

— ¿Quieres decir que pudo haber muerto? —Shiro estaba atento, no había rastro alguno del cansancio de antes pero estaba completamente pálido.

—No “pudo”, Shiro, es claro que está muerto. Su esencia no está en la forma física que le corresponde, ni siquiera está en su misma realidad así que está muerto, si es que el concepto de “muerte” no ha cambiado—Volvió a llevar su mirada a Keith—. Tú también estás muerto. Eso no es lo importante, ¿cómo fue la explosión?

Keith no pudo moverse después de escuchar eso. Era… aterrador. El impacto más grande alrededor de todo este asunto y, honestamente, lo único que no había considerado. De pronto sintió el cuarto dar vueltas, su visión oscurecerse y que el aire se atoraba en su garganta. Como si justo en el momento en el que Slav lo dictaminó su cuerpo hubiera muerto como una reacción a eso. Sabía que se refería al terminó estricto de correspondencia cuerpo-mente, lo había dicho explícitamente, pero nada lo había preparado para escuchar algo así de directo.

— ¿Cómo fue la explosión? ¿Shiro?

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Slav se levantó y se acercó a Shiro, después a Keith.

—Me alegra que esta no sea la realidad en la que me atacas con tu brazo Galra después de decir que él está muerto— Slav regresó a su sitio y se sentó con renovada paciencia, casi como si fuera el mejor escenario posible —. Es mucho más fácil esperar a que pase el shock. Entonces, ¿la explosión?

—Estábamos en una nave Galra buscando información—Keith escuchó su propia voz, fue casi como un baldazo de agua fría despertándolo—. La nave nos detectó y se activó un protocolo de autodestrucción. Estábamos atrapados, yo en el puente y los demás en el hangar. Traté de abrir la puerta con otra explosión antes de que la nave estallara…pero calculé mal.

— ¿Y aquí, Shiro?

Shiro hizo una pausa para respirar antes de poder contestar.

—Keith estrelló su nave contra la barrera de la flota de Zarkon.

—Los dos estuvieron en el centro de la detonación—apuntó Slav con premura—, y el impacto generó suficiente energía para desprender la esencia de cada uno, cortar la realidad y fijar la esencia que la otra expulsó en el cuerpo contrario. Quiere decir que tu realidad y esta comparten suficiente pasado para que hubiera compatibilidad, por lo menos entre el Paladín Rojo y tú.

 _Rojo._ Keith era el rojo en esta realidad, ¿Qué no Shiro había dicho que estaba con la Espada de  Marmora?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Slav se incorporó de nuevo, estirando su cuerpo y poniendo un par de manos frente a sí mismo en posición paralela.

—Esta es la realidad en la que estamos—movió su mano derecha para enfatizar. Después repitió el gesto con la izquierda—. Y esta es la realidad de la que vienes. Las dos van avanzando una junto a la otra y se van alejando según las decisiones que los “yoes” de cada una de ellas tome. Al parecer, Keith—de nuevo señaló su mano derecha—y tú—y la izquierda—comparten muchas de las variables que construyeron sus líneas de realidad, o su pasado, y las elecciones que cada uno haya hecho son las que determinan cómo va a ocurrir la divergencia en otra realidad diferente.

Slav estiró sus manos hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que explicaba el asunto de los puntos en común, haciendo que sus manos se alejaran de su centro mientras continuaban su propio curso.

—Si los dos acabaron en esta guerra como paladines de Voltron quiere decir que las variables entre las dos realidades son menos significativas y eso pudo haber facilitado las cosas para que las realidades consiguieran cruzarse. Hace que tu realidad sea una de las más cercanas a la nuestra.

— ¿Podemos revertirlo? —Preguntó Shiro.

—Sí.

Slav se quedó quieto, mirando a Shiro en completo silencio. La tensión dentro del cuarto subió hasta sepultarlos en menos de un respiro.

— ¡Oh! Quieres decir “cómo”, ¿verdad?

Shiro suspiró, Keith estaba seguro de que el sonido que acababa de escuchar era más un gruñido que  eso. El líder que lo había guiado hasta ahí, el Shiro con absoluto control de toda situación estaba perdiéndolo frente a él y se convertía en una imagen de verdad fascinante. Keith sabía que el asunto que discutían era de suma delicadeza, pero los lapsos de desesperación sin tapujos de Shiro representaban suficiente novedad como para alejarse del agobio inicial a causa de tanta información.

Todo este asunto era demasiado complicado y pesado y al final la consulta tomó mucho más del tiempo que esperaban.

*

Keith estaba de nuevo mirando por encima del asiento la ruta que el León Negro había trazado después de rastrear la ubicación del Castillo. El silencio era aplastante de nuevo y era casi como si los hubiera estado esperando dentro de la cabina todo el tiempo. Ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabra alguna desde que dejaron el cuarto de Slav y no parecía que fuera a cambiar en ningún momento. Lo único que podía escuchar era el cursor de la ruta y el sonido natural del León Negro que siempre resultaba reconfortante. Aún le era difícil acostumbrarse a la imagen de Shiro piloteando el León.

Debía admitir sentirse impresionado por ello, pero incluso así, la rigidez que toda la tensión previa puso en Shiro después de visitar a Slav le daba una imagen bastante triste. Shiro estaba tan callado y quieto que era casi como si estuviera solo. ¿Sería eso lo que quería, que él no estuviera ahí? Después de haber escuchado a Slav era fácil suponer que se trataba de eso. Había estado bastante irritable desde que Keith había despertado, y notarlo bajo esa perspectiva era más que doloroso.

Una parte de él quería decirle que él tampoco quería estar ahí, que por supuesto preferiría  volver a su realidad cuanto antes, y era cierto. Pero la otra seguía siendo terriblemente débil ante él. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ver a Shiro sufrir a costa de todo esto lo angustiaba como ninguna otra cosa.

De pronto, el sonido del monitor hizo a Keith reaccionar y encontró al León perdiendo altura y alejándose del curso que debían seguir.

— Shiro, ¿qué pasa?

No obtuvo respuesta, el León seguía sin regresar a la ruta.

—Shiro— sacudió al otro con una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que espabilara, sujetara los mandos con fuerza y realineara el León.

Shiro se quejó un poco.

— ¿Te quedaste dormido?

Shiro suspiró y asintió.

—En realidad me quedé dormido desde que dejamos Olkarion—admitió con una sonrisa llena de cansancio—. Sabía que el León podría llevarnos.

—Shiro, en serio necesitas descansar—Keith se agachó un poco, tratando de hacer más fácil verlo a la cara.

—No falta mucho, estoy bien.

—Deja que haga esto. Descansa— Keith insistió. Puso su mano sobre la de Shiro, tratando de convencerlo de dejar los controles y dormir por un rato.

Shiro se quedó quieto, por un momento desvió su mirada hasta encontrar la de Keith antes de regresar su atención a la imagen holográfica con las indicaciones y el tiempo de llegada aproximado. Respiró profundamente y dejó los controles.

—Ojalá funcione— suspiró levantándose del asiento.

El cambio fue rápido, aunque mucho menos abrupto de lo que Keith había esperado cuando lo vio dejar su lugar. Shiro se levantó y el León seguía nivelado en posición. Keith dudo por un momento antes de por fin decidirse y sentarse en el lugar del piloto. En cuanto tomó los mandos las luces en la cabina se apagaron y el León pareció quedarse sin energía.  Keith esperaba que Shiro se apresurara a arrojarlo fuera del asiento, pero no lo hizo. Solo se acercó un par de pasos, probablemente a comprobar qué pasaba pero sin quitarle la oportunidad de intentar, y eso era todo lo que Keith necesitaba para conservar su motivación.

Estaba suplicándole a le León que le permitiera hacerlo, tratando de hacerle ver que podía confiar en él. Keith estaba convencido de hacer esto, él era el Paladín Negro después de todo.

Al cabo de un minuto las luces volvieron a encenderse y el León volvió a encontrar la ruta que necesitaban. Keith estaba aliviado, agradecido por la oportunidad que le habían dado, tanto Shiro como el León.

—Muy bien, Keith— Shiro lo felicitó dándole una palmada en el hombro y después se retiró al área más amplia después del asiento.

Una oleada de nostalgia se apoderó de Keith. Era justo como antes, cuando estudiaba en el Cuartel Galáctico y sus mayores desafíos eran las marcas en los simuladores. Cuando el apoyo y reconocimiento de Shiro eran sus mayores victorias. Cuando todo era simple.

Keith los condujo con gusto y maestría hasta el hangar dentro del Castillo en menos de lo estipulado por la ruta más óptima, y aunque el tiempo había variado por uno o dos minutos, era suficiente para sentirse satisfecho.  Esperó un poco más antes de despertar a Shiro, hasta que terminó por darse cuenta que tal vez sería mejor hacerlo pronto para que pudiera bajar del León y descansar en un lugar mucho más apropiado y cómodo.

Cuando Shiro se incorporó y Keith le informó que habían llegado volvió a felicitarlo. Keith estaba bastante complacido, la tensión parecía haberse disipado y Shiro se veía mucho más tranquilo. Era un cambio bueno para los dos.

Keith lo siguió a través de las diferentes salas por las que tenían que pasar para llegar a las habitaciones desde el hangar, charlando todo el tiempo sobre cómo era volar el León Negro tal como solían intercambiar opiniones sobre otras naves cuando aún estaban en la Tierra. 

—No se agitó ni por un segundo, realmente tenías el control, Keith.

—O estabas demasiado cansado como para notarlo, estoy seguro que tuve que hacer al menos dos giros cerrados.

—Sé que estuvo bien, habría chocado con algo si hubieras perdido el control—Shiro tenía confianza en él. Creía en él y veía potencial en lo que hacía. Era fácil sentirse especial de nuevo con comentarios así viniendo de él.

Y era muy fácil olvidar su situación real.

En cuanto llegaron a las habitaciones, Keith seguía riéndose y Shiro seguía repitiéndole que bajara la voz, que era demasiado tarde y podrían despertar a los demás. Keith no podía evitarlo, no se sentía como si hubiera despertado después de una terrible explosión ese mismo día, era más como si regresaran escabulléndose de alguna aventura privada. Divirtiéndose. Merecía sentirse así, estuvo todo el día cansado y angustiado por la frialdad de Shiro y justo en ese momento volvía a recibirlo con calidez a su lado, a aceptar su compañía como de costumbre.

Shiro se detuvo frente a su puerta y esta se abrió con el rápido zumbido que hacían siempre todas las habitaciones.

—Espero que aún quede suficiente tiempo del ciclo para dormir—comentó Shiro con total esperanza en sus palabras. Tras un bostezo, su mirada se fijó en el interior de la habitación con un anhelo inmenso, estaba a pocos pasos de obtener lo que quería: descansar—. Más tarde hablaremos con el equipo.

Keith también quería descansar, después de todo lo que había pasado en el día su mente estaba demasiado revuelta, tratando de entender la información sobre realidades, su propia memoria y algunas de las cosas que había dicho Shiro mientras estuvieron juntos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y en un movimiento ya automatizado desde hacía años, Keith cortó la distancia entre los dos con mayor rapidez de la que un cansado Shiro podría percibir, se colgó de sus hombros y lo besó.

Antes de poder desearle siquiera que descansara, Shiro ya estaba quitándoselo de encima. Su expresión de calma se había transformado en un hastío casi idéntico al que Slav detonó en él más temprano y Keith estaba tan desorientado como la primera vez que intentó hacerle una demostración de afecto así después de haber despertado.

—Deja de hacer eso— su voz  fue firme, al igual que sus manos al ponerlo en su lugar sin ningún esfuerzo, alejando a Keith de él casi un paso completo.

Sin decir nada más, Shiro cerró la puerta de su habitación. La soledad y el silencio del pasillo atraparon a Keith apenas fue consciente de ellos. Justo como había pasado en el hangar, o en la habitación de Shiro antes de descubrir qué pasaba, que lo hubiera desairado así era un dolor crudo y para el que no estaba preparado. Ni siquiera cuando ya había pasado un par de veces.

Keith había pasado tanto tiempo con Shiro que conductas como esa lo preocupaban bastante. Lo sacudían, incluso lo asustaban. No había tenido que enfrentar el rechazo así desde que estaban en el Cuartel… En su propia realidad. Keith se encaminó a la que debía ser su habitación e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por volver a desechar la frustración y no dejar que esto se metiera en su sistema. No porque el Shiro de esta realidad reaccionara así quería decir que Shiro, _su Shiro_ , hubiera dejado de quererlo.

*

Pasó más casi medio ciclo antes de que Keith dejara la habitación. En realidad, no había tardado tanto en despertar, sino que el hecho de dejar ese espacio y enfrentar una infinidad de diferencias en lugar de transitar por la comodidad de la realidad que conocía lo agobiaba tan solo de pensarlo. Fue extraño para él no tener otra opción más que usar uno de los uniformes de la Espada de Marmora. Fue extraño dejar una habitación en la que había pasado la noche solo. Recorrer el Castillo sin dejar de ponerse nervioso al imaginarse encontrando a alguien en el camino. Cada paso era por completo ajeno a lo que acostumbraba.

Sentía que era una clase de intruso y que lo eliminarían en cualquier momento, y si decidió dejar el cuarto y cargar con todo eso fue porque no pudo aguantar más tiempo sin haber comido más que medio tazón de masa verdosa. Cuando se acercó al comedor para por fin dejar de ignorar el hambre, Coran se acercó para recordarle que tenían una junta importante en la sala de conferencias.

—Hay algo que al parecer no podemos discutir sin que estés presente, así que por favor se puntual. Todos estamos impacientes.

Keith asintió en silencio, Coran desapareció un minuto después. 

Las reuniones para discutir estrategias o los problemas que enfrentaban durante la batalla eran normales, pero el recordatorio en lugar de tener que convocar a una por sí mismo no era parte de sus hábitos. Hasta ahora, no había tenido problema con ninguno de los demás tripulantes del Castillo, sencillamente porque no había tenido la oportunidad de arruinar las cosas como lo había hecho con Shiro. El deseo de estar con él después de un proceso de recuperación lo había hecho olvidarse del resto y, siendo francos, eso no era algo que debía permitirse.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si esta hubiera sido su realidad y tan solo por concederse unas horas de “vida privada” hubiera puesto en riesgo al equipo? Keith sabía que no era un líder modelo, pero justo en este momento era peor que nunca.

En realidad, toda su búsqueda por un poco de tiempo con Shiro había sido el principal problema en todo esto. Le quitó su tiempo de descanso y lo había incomodado al grado de enviar a Coran para informarle de la junta en lugar de hacerlo personalmente. No importaba si su relación no era tan cercana como en su realidad, el hecho de no llevarse bien con Shiro era algo que no podía soportar.

Después de terminar con la porción de sobras morado y naranja que se había servido, Keith se dirigió a la sala de conferencias. No estaba tranquilo, Shiro seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, aunque no tan agradablemente como de costumbre.

El interior de la sala no estaba tan iluminado tal como recordaba, las sillas estaban vacías y solamente Shiro estaba ahí. Se veía menos cansado aunque era bastante obvio que no había tenido tanto tiempo para dormir como Keith. Seguramente lo habían llamado temprano para que se hiciera cargo de algo, siendo el líder que era.

Keith caminó a uno de los extremos de la mesa y tomó asiento tratando de no hacer ruido. Shiro notó que había llegado en cuanto Keith recorrió la silla de vuelta a la mesa, se acercó a él y lo saludó con naturalidad. _Justo como a Ryner en Olkarion hacía unas horas_ , no debía doler pero Keith no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Keith cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Ya vienen de regreso. Hunk y Lance respondieron a una señal de alarma desde temprano. Pidge estaba haciendo algunas reparaciones para los rebeldes—Shiro  se sentó en la orilla de la mesa, mirando a Keith desde arriba, todo el conjunto era demasiado familiar. Keith hizo un esfuerzo para no moverse ni decir nada, no quería cometer más errores con Shiro.

Shiro suspiró y se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza, rascándose con un gesto que era inconfundible para Keith, la única muestra de simple e inocente duda que recordaba en él. Tal vez Slav de verdad había acertado en eso de las diferencias mínimas. Shiro era muy parecido en las pequeñas cosas.

—No tengo idea de cómo decirles sin que piensen que estamos locos— admitió Shiro.

— ¿Recuerdas todo lo que dijo Slav? Podría servir.

—Consultamos a Slav, definitivamente creerán que estamos locos.

—Se supone que esa es la explicación “lógica” ¿no es así? Podríamos decirles lo de la explosión, el intercambio y esas cosas. Definitivamente estamos locos.

La broma no tuvo ningún efecto. Shiro asintió con la mirada baja, aunque Keith ya no podía sentirla sobre sí mismo.

—Todo irá bien. Estoy seguro de que van a creerte—desanudó sus brazos y puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Shiro—. No he dejado de darle vueltas a todo el asunto de lo que dijo Slav, sabes que puedo a ayudarte.

—Gracias—Shiro contestó con monotonía y se levantó de la mesa.

La mano de Keith quedó sobre la mesa como un gesto vacío, y ese hueco se hizo más y más grande dentro de él, tragando su estómago y atrayendo su corazón hasta perderse en el vórtice también. Las diferencias no eran mínimas para nada. Eran enormes, importantes y una molestia. Odiosas.

Después de unos 10 minutos, Allura y Coran entraron a la sala de conferencias. Le preguntaron a Shiro si era conveniente hacer esta reunión sin ninguno de los demás aliados, especialmente interesados en saber por qué motivo no se había avisado a Kolivan sobre lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo. Shiro les aseguró que pronto trataría esto con Kolivan, pero que necesitaba consultarlo con el equipo primero.

Tras otros 5 minutos, los demás Paladines se sumaron a la conferencia. Todo el equipo saludó a Keith de nuevo, le reiteraron lo felices que estaban de verlo recuperado y que ansiaban tener la oportunidad de relajarse todos juntos. Keith tan solo asintió y les agradeció la atención.

El tema que estaba por discutirse no era para nada fácil, en realidad no había forma gentil de llevar la conversación sin que los resultados obtenidos durante la batalla que originó su problema se vieran minimizados. Shiro comenzó la reunión hablando del estado de la Coalición después de lo que había sucedido. Habían demasiados detalles referentes a ese día que Keith desconocía, y el único aspecto positivo que fue claro para él fue el hecho de no haber terminado con pérdidas mayores. Si, fueron devastadoras, pero aun contaban con bastantes aliados y la fuerza suficiente para reagruparse. Por supuesto, entre las pérdidas estaba la imagen de la explosión.

A medida que Shiro hablaba, su expresión comenzó a llenarse de un agobio que Keith había esperado se hubiera erradicado con el descanso, pero no, había regresado e invadía a Shiro con tanta rapidez que era difícil de soportar. No podía ver a Shiro pasando por todo eso. Y ese siempre había sido su problema.

Luchar por mantener la compostura, por conseguir que toda transición se hiciera de forma tan gradual como fuera posible para hacerse imperceptible, era parte de las fijaciones de Shiro, pero siempre habían sido por completo identificables para Keith. Le producían esa clase de incomodidad que hormiguea sobre la espalda, detrás de los hombros y estruja la nuca. No tenía por qué hacer eso justo en este momento. Estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

Keith miró a los otros en la sala, todos estaban escuchando con atención y reservado sus dudas hasta encontrar, tal vez, la forma de formar las preguntas que de seguro les surgían con tanto misterio. Incluso Lance estaba callado.

Shiro estaba llegando al terreno de lo indecible, aquello que le era imposible explicar. Incluso teniendo bajo el tapete de la memoria los números y términos que Slav les había proporcionado Shiro ataba por sí mismo las palabras en su garganta impidiéndoles salir. El preámbulo seguía alargándose y el tema no parecía llegar.

—Debemos seguir trabajando para poder recuperar lo que hemos perdido. La confianza de las organizaciones rebeldes, las naves. Sé que entienden que en realidad logramos un avance con el último ataque, pero la situación se complicó mucho más de lo esperado.

—No hay que dejar que Shiro pase más tiempo con Kolivan—Keith escuchó a Lance susurrarle a Pidge—, sus discursos se están volviendo igual de malos.

_Diles. Ya no des más vueltas._

—Tenemos que traer a Keith de vuelta.

— ¿Qué?

—Apenas estamos asimilando que él dejara el equipo y ahora quieres que se quede otra vez—Lance por fin dejó de aguantar y empezó a hablar— ¡Estamos bien así! No te ofendas, amigo.

—Shiro, entendemos que después de ver el riesgo que la Espada de Marmora representa quieras que Keith regrese al Castillo pero-

— ¡Fuiste tú el primero en pedirnos que aceptáramos su decisión! —Pidge interrumpió a Allura.

_Solo diles. ¡Diles!_

La confusión se alzó en un segundo, todos hablaban, preguntaban y se quejaban a la vez. Al parecer había mucha más tensión en el grupo de lo que parecía.

_Solo. Dilo._

—Trato de explicarles algo, tan solo-

— ¿Por qué dices “volver”? Keith está aquí. ¡Ha estado aquí por más de 3 días!

Insubordinación. Las voces se mezclaban, incluso Shiro estaba perdiendo la calma. No hacían caso a lo que decía y sin importar cuanto tratara no recuperaba el control. _Solo diles_.

Keith golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, cortando el alboroto y dirigiendo la atención a un solo punto de forma efectiva.

— ¡Shiro está hablando del Keith real!

Silencio.

— ¿Qué tú no eres el Keith real? —Lance volvió a hablar, siendo el primero en cortar la pausa.

—No, yo-

— ¿Quieres decir que los de Marmora cambiaron a Keith por un clon malvado y tenemos que salvarlo?

— ¡Debe ser una broma!

— ¿Keith bromeando? ¡Sí, cómo no!

— ¡Lo hace! Desde que se volvió Galra tiene sentido del humor.

— ¿Entonces vamos a hacer que el Keith no Galra vuelva?

—No podemos. Keith siempre fue Galra, solo que no lo sabía.

— ¡Cállense! —Keith volvió a alzar la voz, esta vez se levantó de su asiento.

— ¡Keith-Todos, ya basta! —Shiro volvió a tomar las riendas. Keith dejó su lugar y caminó al otro lado de la mesa, poniéndose junto a él al frente del grupo—. Escuchen: Keith viene de una realidad alterna. El Keith que conocemos probablemente está en esa otra realidad.

— ¿¡Qué quiznak!?

— ¿Cómo?

—La explosión de la nave de Keith generó suficiente energía para atravesar la realidad—continuó Keith donde Shiro se había quedado.

— ¡Mientes! Miente,  ¿verdad? Tiene que ser broma.

—No lo es—Keith cortó con seriedad y bastante molestia. Ya estaba hartándose de todas las interrupciones.

Shiro pareció notarlo al instante, dejó la mano sobre el hombro de Keith en un intento por calmarlo. Por supuesto sabía que funcionaría.

—Ustedes ya han cruzado a otra realidad alguna vez así que saben que es posible—Shiro siguió hablando—. Lo importante ahora es concentrarnos en tratar de ayudar a Keith, a ambos, a volver al lugar donde deben estar.

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? —Preguntó  Allura—. Cuando nosotros cruzamos la grieta ya estaba hecha y no sabíamos qué clase de realidad había del otro lado.

—De acuerdo con Slav, necesitamos hacer otra explosión igual. El verdadero problema es que tiene que hacerse al mismo tiempo en ambas realidades.

—Podríamos confiar en que Keith notara la situación en la realidad en la que está y tratará de volver—siguió Shiro—, pero eso no elimina el problema de sincronizar las explosiones.

—Creo que sería mejor traer a Slav para tener todos los detalles—sugirió Pidge, e incluso cuando sacó la propuesta ella misma, su voz estaba impregnada de fastidio anticipado—. Podríamos buscar una forma de comunicarnos con Keith del otro lado.

Dicho de esa forma sonaba como si realmente hubiera muerto. La furia que  Keith había sentido antes se disolvió dejando paso a la angustia para ocupar su lugar. Slav había apuntado con precisión lo que podría haber salido mal, y una parte de él seguía preocupándose por la posibilidad de que Keith se hubiera perdido y lo que eso significaría para todos los demás. El equipo de Keith que comenzaba a coordinarse para buscarlo, su propio equipo quedándose sin nada más que una explosión y la pérdida que dejaría no encontrar nada a diferencia de como Shiro lo hizo en esta realidad.

Shiro…

— ¿Qué tan diferente es tu realidad?

—No mucho—contestó Keith, estaba suficientemente distraído para no haber notado quién hizo la pregunta—. Slav piensa que por eso pudimos cambiar. La misión a Kerberos, Voltron, todo eso está ahí. Las únicas diferencias son entre Shiro y yo.

— ¿Con Shiro? —Preguntó Hunk.

—Keith es el Paladín Negro en su realidad y Shiro el rojo—Shiro contestó por él—. Según lo que me ha dicho, todo lo demás es igual que aquí.

Keith no había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar sobre los otros aspectos que pudieran diferir de esta realidad, después de notar la diferencia en su relación con Shiro, no pudo mirar más allá. Las cosas que hasta ahora reconocía como novedades podían contarse con los dedos, pero a partir de ellas se derivaban muchísimas más y parecía una absoluta locura. Tenía que preguntarle a Slav qué significaba “mínimo” para él.

Por otro lado, esa sensación hacía que el asunto de las realidades diferentes fuera muy claro. Un pequeño detalle desencadenaba posibilidades completamente impredecibles hasta construir un resultado que escapara su imaginación.

Allura, Coran y Pidge dejaron la sala de conferencias para contactar a Ryner y comenzar a trabajar con Slav cuanto antes. Todos acordaron avisarle a Kolivan para que la Espada pudiera seguir con sus planes sin esperar por Keith más tiempo.

Él se quedó quieto, escuchando los planes armarse frente a él, viendo un equipo actuar  sin necesitarlo, tan propio y ajeno a la vez que enmudecía sus dudas con miedo y nerviosismo. Shiro se acercó.  Y le dijo algo que no pudo registrar, Shiro, que era su amigo nada más y a la vez no lo era.

Se quedó de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, inmóvil en un cuerpo que era suyo y a la vez no. Después de un rato acabó siguiendo a Shiro al pasillo de las habitaciones, siguiendo un camino que era familiar y no. Antes de llegar, Allura hizo llamar a Shiro de inmediato, Keith lo siguió hasta el puente con un nerviosismo calado hasta los huesos, que eran suyos, pero no.

Una vez ahí, recibieron un mensaje que derribó la única certeza que Keith había conservado en sí mismo. La convicción de la lucha contra un enemigo que ya era suyo, pero que suplicaba convertirse en un aliado en este mundo.

Lotor contactó con Voltron.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Actualización!  
> Quiero compartirles que me leí un poco de física cuántica para poder explicar mejor el asunto de las realidades. Creo que hasta empieza a caerme mejor Slav.  
> Además, hay un pequeño cambio en la narración que va a repetirse en próximos capítulos.  
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, no duden en comentar y picar el corazoncillo de Kudos.  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Kizaten)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Vista fija._

Shiro ha tratado de avanzar en la forma más conveniente para todos los involucrados. Ha mantenido la meta frente a él desde el principio; ha sido consciente del objetivo final y de que no están cerca. Ya lo habían enfrentado pero justo cuando creían poder concentrarse en la liberación de los planetas, el Impero se recuperó.

Zarkon regresó y quitó el poder de las manos de Lotor. Ahora él, perseguido por su propia raza, busca asilo en Voltron. “El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi aliado”, es un principio básico. Sin embargo, Shiro tenía el presentimiento de que algo se les escapaba.

_Vista fija._

Desde el principio de la lucha, el brillo de la luz verde que despedía el mapa proyectado al centro de la sala de observación se había convertido en su consuelo y una gran presión al mismo tiempo. En muchas ocasiones acabó sacrificando algunos minutos, hasta horas de descanso observando el movimiento de los pequeños planetas holográficos en búsqueda de respuestas. Muchas veces había sido encontrado por Keith en ese mismo sitio.

Esa noche no fue la excepción.

Atravesando las luminosas galaxias móviles, desde una zona totalmente oscura al otro lado de la sala, Keith mantenía la vista fija en él. Shiro no pudo señalar el momento exacto en el que Keith había entrado, e incluso cuando lo había identificado, la imagen de Keith se mezclaba y se perdía entre el movimiento de las estrellas. Pero la sensación de ser observado no se borraba.

Keith se adelantó, surgiendo entre planetas y diferentes cuerpos galácticos móviles que desaparecían y reaparecían a medida que él se acercaba. ¿Por qué no podía recordar si había sido así la forma en la que lo veía siempre? ¿Acaso la ausencia de Keith en el Castillo lo había hecho olvidar tantos detalles sobre él? Probablemente no habían pasado más de un par de meses desde la última vez que pudieron encontrarse en esa misma sala, antes de que Keith se uniera a la Espada de Marmora, pero se sentía más como la primera vez que pasó. Recién comenzando con todo lo que implicaba ser Paladines de Voltron, después de haber pasado un año entero sin verse.

Al llegar a donde Shiro estaba, Keith cruzó los brazos y siguió la mirada de Shiro como si fuera capaz de adivinar el punto exacto que llamaba su atención. No era muy difícil en realidad.

— ¿Tú qué harías? — Shiro preguntó sin pensar ni ofrecerle advertencia alguna.

—Dejaría de ver Kerberos. Es deprimente.

Shiro sonrió. ¿Cómo lograba hacer esas cosas?

—Es una buena sugerencia—Shiro hizo que el mapa se moviera de vuelta a la posición actual del Castillo, dejando a Plutón y sus lunas perderse muy lejos de su atención.

— ¿Qué dice Allura? —Preguntó Keith.

—No piensa aceptar bajo ningún concepto.

— ¿Así como no iba a aceptar a los de la Espada?

Shiro asintió.

— ¿Tú lo estás considerando? —Keith pareció querer adivinar.

Shiro volvió a sentir su mirada, suspiró.

—Sé que necesitamos todas las herramientas que tengamos y justo ahora no tenemos muchas. Lotor las tiene, y lo sabe. Podría darnos una ventaja, pero sigue siendo como abrirle la puerta al enemigo. Así como podríamos aprender de él, Loto sabría más sobre nosotros también.

Keith estaba callado, mirando los puntos holográficos siguiendo su curso con total parsimonia.

— ¿Quieres usarlo pero sin que él pueda hacer lo mismo?

—Algo así—Shiro le dio la razón—. Me gustaría crear una alianza, pero no creo que pase.

—Sabes que hay galras buenos, como los de la Espada.

Shiro volvió a quedarse callado. Había demasiado qué considerar antes de aceptar o declinar la oferta. Zarkon estaba de nuevo al mando del imperio y Lotor era casi un traidor, era una amenaza para los Galra, aunque no llegaba al nivel de Voltron.

Lotor no mencionó una alianza en ningún momento, existía la posibilidad de  que buscara involucrar a Voltron en una lucha interna y, aunque la idea de usar una guerra civil como distractor para interrumpir las conquistas y motivar a más revoluciones representaba una ventaja táctica, apuntar a un cambio en el poder podría ser la solución.

—Yo aceptaría su propuesta—Keith se encogió de hombros antes de elegir un planeta al azar y mover el mapa con ese punto como eje central—. Primero lo dejaría entrar para que “podamos dialogar”, aunque sería considerado un prisionero. Si todo sale bien, se comporta y coopera, entonces podría considerar una alianza. Pero tendría que observarlo durante un tiempo.

— ¿Y si no?

—Lo ejecutaría.

—Drástico.

—Los galra ejecutan prisioneros todo el tiempo y lo sabes, Shiro. Es una guerra.

—Ahora estoy más preocupado por Keith. Tu realidad suena de verdad mucho más violenta.

Keith se rió, sonó casi como si resoplara pero sin lugar a dudas era risa.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Shiro. Keith sacudió la cabeza.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Aquí todo se siente más tranquilo.

—Estamos discutiendo estrategias de guerra, ¿y te parece tranquilo?

Keith volvió a reírse, esta vez mucho más suelta y claramente.

—Son estrategias políticas ¡Menos charla y más acción!

— ¿Qué clase de líder eres? —Shiro seguía de ánimo de bromear.

—Uno violento, tú lo dijiste. Aunque no tanto como Allura, lo de la ejecución habría sido idea suya y se habría asegurado ella misma de que Lotor estuviera bien muerto.

—Tal vez tu realidad sí era a la que los demás viajaron desde aquí, con todo y los alteanos enloquecidos de poder. Hasta podríamos llevarte de regreso ahora mismo. ¿Seguro de que no me conocías como Sven?

—No, mi realidad no tiene ningún Sven. Lo siento pero no podrás deshacerte de mí todavía.

Los dos reían como antes, mucho antes de todo esto. Aún con todo el humor, Shiro se sintió intranquilo. El asunto con Lotor no era lo único que lo ponía tenso, era Keith. Estaba riéndose con él y sugiriendo qué hacer con el mensaje recibido, se involucraba aunque no le correspondía, y la cercanía que mantenía hacía algo en Shiro revolverse hasta hacerse indistinguible. Preocupación, miedo, nervios. Alegría.

Siempre había sido feliz pasando su tiempo con Keith, solían tener esa clase de charlas y llevar al otro a límites que no habría pasado por sí mismo. Robar una nave para ir a volarla al desierto, escabullirse con alcohol en el terreno del cuartel, utilizar el simulador a mitad de la noche. Bromear sobre ejecuciones cuando se suponía que eran el estandarte de la Paz del Universo. Keith siempre conseguía que hiciera una o dos cosas menos apropiadas de lo que se esperaba de él, era un buen cambio y una excelente forma de soltarse y quitarse de encima el peso de las jerarquías. Keith trataba de ofrecerle un espacio libre, sencillo. Una pausa.

Justo en ese momento tenía algo así, un momento para respirar y solo mirar las luces y verlas como eso y nada más. Para ver a Keith y que fuera eso… Keith, y nada más. Keith, con su energía explosiva, con la risa contagiosa y el humor especial. Keith, con el mismo cabello desordenado y ojos poderosos. El mismo Keith de siempre.

_Pero no es él._

—Bueno… Ojalá sea menos complicado decidir—Keith tenía la cabeza agachada y miraba las luces más cercanas a sus piernas—. Iré a ver si hay algo que no sea morado para comer. Supongo que Hunk no debe tardar mucho en tener algo listo.

—Claro, en seguida los alcanzo.

Keith le dio un leve apretón en el hombro, sonriéndole una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y dejar el cuarto, perdiéndose en la oscuridad justo como había hecho al llegar hasta él. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Shiro le dio la espalda a las constelaciones luminosas, concentrándose en las que se desplegaban a través de la ventana.

La vista que tenía frente a él estaba registrada también en la proyección, eran idénticas pero no eran lo mismo.

Shiro cerró los ojos.

*

— ¿Los ratones del Castillo son ratones? — Hunk preguntó a Keith sentado a su derecha.

Keith masticaba un trozo del platillo amarillo limón que  parecía un pastel enrollado, levantando un dedo para pedirles que esperaran pero asintió de todas formas.

—Agh, esperaba algo más alienígena—suspiró Lance.

—Las cosas del Castillo y los integrantes del equipo son iguales—aclaró Keith cortando otra rebanada del rollo amarillo en su plato—. Creo que en todo caso son los eventos los que serían diferentes.

—Eventos, ¿eh? —Lance repitió, parecía pensar en algo seriamente.

— ¿Fuimos a Balmera? —Preguntó Hunk sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

—Y ahí conociste a Shay y querías que liberáramos el planeta en cuanto terminamos el asunto con Sendak.  ¿Eso también pasó aquí?

Hunk asintió y pareció alegrarse al escuchar a Keith confirmar eso. No afectaba la vida que ellos llevaban para nada en un sentido estricto, sus realidades estaban separadas y nada de lo que ocurriera en la otra podría volver a afectarlos si no tenía la misma carga energética que ya habían discutido, pero aun así, estaban ansiosos por conocer la visión de Keith como si pudiera predecir el futuro o cambiar su pasado. Y Keith, justo como si pudiera influir en ellos con sus recuerdos, se había negado a hablar en detalle al respecto. Al parecer, habían logrado convencerlo y estaban enfrascados tratando de hacer que Keith hablara de su realidad, apelando a su naturaleza más reservada y haciendo preguntas como su mejor opción.

Shiro los miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, tratando de no distraerse de la charla que tenía con Allura, aunque era difícil. Los dos parecían incapaces de hacer oídos sordos a la plática sobre la otra realidad. Pidge era la única que los ignoraba casi por completo, sentada junto a Keith e inmersa en sus propios asuntos. Conectados a los brazos, pecho y cabeza de Keith, Pidge había acomodado varios sensores cuyas lecturas podía analizar en una suerte de computadora conectada al sistema del Castillo, sin duda esto era lo único que captaba su atención.

Shiro no podía evitar pensar en el contraste entre los dos métodos empleados para indagar más sobre Keith al ver a sus compañeros tratando de obtener información tanto social como analíticamente justo frente a él. Lo más impresionante era la calma con la que Keith les permitía envolverlo en su alboroto.

—Espera, dijiste que tú eras el Paladín Negro, ¿cierto? —Preguntó Lance señalando a Keith con el tenedor que estaba usando—. ¿Te enfrentaste a Zarkon junto con el equipo? ¿Usaron  un Teludav? ¿Qué pasó ahí?

—Usamos un virus, el Teludav y todo lo que pudimos. Y después de recuperar mi bayard y ganar la palea… El León me transportó a otro lado.

—Wow. De verdad solo Shiro y tú cambian de lugar.

— ¿Quiere decir que entonces Shiro estuvo buscándote?

Keith asintió. Shiro pudo notar en Keith una ligera sonrisa aparecer en el rincón de su boca. Antes de que Keith pudiera hacer otro comentario al respecto, Lance puso las manos en la mesa y se levantó un poco, acercándose más a Keith quedando casi encima de Hunk. Era extraño ver a Lance demostrando un interés positivo en Keith de forma tan abierta.

— ¿Qué pasó con los leones? —La pregunta consiguió despertar la curiosidad de Hunk, Pidge e incluso Allura—. ¿Quién pilotea qué?

— ¡Dime que yo por fin formé la cabeza!

—Obviamente fue Shiro—Pidge apuntó mascando un bocado de su propio rollo—. Keith y él han cambiado en todo lo demás, seguro en eso también.

— ¡Lance como Paladín Negro, por favor!

—Nada—Keith contestó en cuanto pudo competir con el alboroto alrededor—. No pasó nada. Shiro me dijo que todos trataron de hacer que el León reaccionara pero no funcionó. Por desgracia, no se pudo contar con Voltron por un buen rato.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Ustedes pudieron cambiar? —Preguntó Keith tratando de eliminar la tensión.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Lance levantó la voz de nuevo—. Keith pudo volar el Negro, yo el Rojo y Allura terminó con Azul. ¡Fueron un montón de cambios!

Esta vez Keith era el más sorprendido. Se quedó pasmado, con la vista fija en la princesa junto a Shiro.

— ¿Aún eres su Paladín?

—Por supuesto, de otra forma el equipo no habría podido avanzar.

—De verdad quiero ver eso—Keith estaba sonriendo, de seguro la idea de ver a Allura como Paladín involucrándose en la guerra era muy grata.

—Será un gusto para mí—contestó ella con una risa ligera.

Todos se habían integrado a la plática y la sensación era de una familiaridad muy agradable. Keith se veía cómodo hablando con Allura de su posición como líderes y además curioso de saber cómo conseguía equilibrar la diplomacia y la participación en el enfrentamiento directo. Allura contestaba con naturalidad, consultando la opinión de Shiro de vez en cuando como parte de la toma de decisiones en esta lucha. Todo era muy casual, hasta que Lance volvió a llamar la atención.

— ¿Qué pasa con esas miradas, princesa? —Sonaba como un niño pequeño preguntando por un detalle que nada tenía que ver con el tema del que se estaba hablando.

Shiro no pudo entender la velocidad de lo que sucedió pero justo después de que Lance cortara la charla, Hunk y Pidge intercambiaron una mirada y se acercaron hasta casi quedar abrazados por encima de Keith. En ningún momento dejaron de sonreír y el brillo en los lentes de Pidge le daba cierta malicia adicional.

—Oye, Keith… ¿Cómo va el asunto del romance en tu mundo? —Preguntó Hunk, y aunque hablaba con Keith, tenía la mirada clavada en Lance.

— ¿Ha florecido el amor en el equipo dentro del Castillo?

Keith empezó a reír de nuevo, aunque esta vez era claro que se trataba de una risa nerviosa. La atmosfera en la mesa cambió de pronto. Lance se seguía viendo ansioso pero menos irritado, se veía más como si tuviera miedo de lo que estaba comenzando en ese momento, aunque su expresión no se veía tan angustiada como la de Keith.

Shiro notó la inconfundible sensación de los ojos de Keith encima de él. Era impresionante, la forma en la que Keith lo miraba rebelaba vulnerabilidad absoluta, y una mezcla de añoranza y admiración que tenía mucho sin ver en esas pupilas, junto con otra cosa que no podía identificar hundiéndose en todo eso. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar de leer lo que Keith pensaba a partir de su mirada, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo. No era fácil encontrar esa expresión en ningún recuerdo, pero su mente seguía pidiendo que la reconociera. ¿Keith lo habría visto así antes?

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó Lance, cambiando el miedo por la curiosidad con gran rapidez.

—No quieres saber, en serio—Keith contestó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza en un intento por disuadirlos. Sus ojos dejaron a Shiro y se concentraron de momento en el otro muchacho—. Las cosas no son como aquí, no tiene caso que lo diga.

— ¿Por qué no? Solo tenemos curiosidad.

—Podría no pasar jamás en esta realidad. Sería un poco triste, ¿no creen? Les dije que era mejor no preguntar detalles así… No tiene mucho caso, en serio.

Lance dejó su asiento, rodeando a Hunk y colocándose frente a Keith, agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura.

—Dime—suplicó—. Lo que sea, solo un pequeño chisme de tu dimensión que jamás veremos. Por favor. ¿Por favor?

Shiro pudo notar como Keith comenzaba a perderse en esto. Incluso cuando aseguraba desempeñar la posición de liderazgo en su propia realidad, parecía estar a punto de escapar del lugar en el que tanta atención lo tenía acorralado. Su mirada no conseguía quedarse en un sitio mucho tiempo, pasando de Lance a Hunk y después a Shiro. La tercera vez que sus ojos vagaron hacía él, se quedaron en ese punto.

—Bueno, Shiro y…—Keith se interrumpió, dejando la frase suelta aunque sus ojos no se distrajeron ni un poco de la imagen frente a él.

Pidge y Hunk siguieron su mirada, después Lance lo hizo también. Con tantos ojos encima, Shiro terminó sintiéndose tan atrapado como Keith, y en un intento por evitarlo terminó mirando a Allura junto a él, quien seguramente intentaba hacer la misma cosa.

En cuanto los otros advirtieron esto, un sonoro rugido de sorpresa por parte de Pidge y Hunk, acompañado de un chillido de Lance llenaron la habitación. Los tres trasladaron su atención del lado de la mesa donde estaban amontonados sobre Keith hasta hacer casi lo mismo del otro, sobre Shiro y Allura. Pidge quedó sentada sobre la mesa y miraba en ambas direcciones, girando la cabeza con la rapidez de un ave.

— ¡Shiro y Allura! —Fue la primera en decirlo. Lance soltó otro chillido en cuanto terminó, mirando a Allura como si eso fuera lo que ocurría en ese mismo momento.

Allura empezó a reírse, Shiro no pudo evitar sonreír también. Lance parecía estar a punto de llorar Hunk y Pidge estaban revolviéndose el propio cabello tratando de asimilar la mentira que Keith acababa de decirles.

—Vaya, parece que los descubrieron—. Hunk se burló, levantando las cejas una y otra vez mientras veía a los dos líderes.

Shiro sonrió presa de los nervios, Allura seguía riéndose, divertida con las reacciones de los otros 3 paladines. A medida que ellos se acercaban, ella trataba de alejarse, acabando por recargarse en Shiro. Estaban acorralados.

—No suena nada mal—dijo ella en un momento de seriedad, terminando por tomarlo del brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Volvió a reírse cuando vio a Lance dejando caer la quijada, terminando boquiabierto.

— ¡Keith! —Lance reclamó, parecía como si lo culpara por algo que, en realidad, no estaba pasando—. ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Por qué Allura y Shiro…? ¡Por qué!

—Shiro es el Paladín Rojo, igual que lo fue el Rey Alfor, ¿no? —Keith siguió añadiendo detalles a su mentira. Era agradable verlo bromear tan animado como ahora—. Supongo que se acercó a él por nostalgia y… Shiro resultó ser todo lo que quería o algo así.

Lance regresó de inmediato al lado de Allura.

—Bueno, princesa, yo soy el Paladín Rojo en esta realidad—Lance le regaló un audaz guiño.

Allura rodó los ojos y regresó su atención a Shiro. Él solo pudo encogerse de hombros ante la dramática tristeza de Lance.

— ¡Y antes lo era Keith! —apuntó Pidge en un agresivo intento por humillar a Lance, que fue secundado por un sonoro “¡Uuh!” por parte de Hunk casi al instante.

Lance volvió a chillar.

—Y _casualmente_ escapamos juntos—Allura se sumó a la broma, consiguiendo otra queja del Paladín Rojo—. Tal vez las realidades sí tengan algo de esto como uno de tantos puntos en común después de todo.

— ¡Es verdad!

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no fue coincidencia!

—Allura, ¿en serio? ¿Keith? —Esta vez Shiro se decidió a participar, fingiéndose ofendido con una mano en el pecho en aire dramático—. ¡Sabes lo cercano que es para mí!

—Lo siento tanto, Shiro. Es solo… su León. Y, bueno, que él es tan fantástico. ¿No crees?

—Tienes razón—Shiro asintió con ligereza—. Es mi orgullo.

— ¿Puedo tenerlos a ambos? —Allura tomó sus manos y lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Parecería que en realidad trataba de convencerlo.

Lance seguía chillando, histérico y a punto de arrancarse el cabello. Hunk y Pidge no paraban de reír. La expresión en Keith era difícil de descifrar otra vez pero Shiro podía notar la incomodidad y el mismo deseo de burlarse que tenía antes, aunque de nuevo se mezclaba con algo que no podía definir con tanta seguridad.

—Lo que quieras, Princesa mía.

— ¡Oh, Shiro!

Un grito. Lance no pudo aguantar más y estaba gritando, fuera de sus cabales ante la romántica farsa que montaban los dos líderes frente al grupo. Los demás estaban satisfechos por haberlo hecho llegar al límite.

—Es todo. ¡Odio tu realidad! ¡Es la peor de todas!

— ¡Oye! —Keith se defendió—. En la mía son solo Shiro y Allura, y ni siquiera te importa. Es en esta en la que al parecer son Shiro, Allura, Keith y el León Rojo.

Lance volvió a gritar, dando de pisotones se acercó a Keith otra vez, poniéndose muy cerca de su rostro.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hay de mí? —Preguntó Lance, irritado—. Dime todo lo que hay de malo en mí en tu realidad de porquería, greñudo. Nada puede ser peor.

El comedor se quedó en silencio. El desafío estaba echado y todos estaban a la expectativa de qué haría Keith para volver a tener a Lance agobiado para su entretenimiento. Keith se puso serio, se quitó todo lo que tenía conectado y se levantó de su lugar, Lance no retrocedió ni un poco.

—No hay nada de malo en ti—su voz sonó un tono más baja, y sus manos tomaron a Lance de la cintura en abrazo un muy flojo—. Eres perfecto en todas las realidades, amor mío.

Lance palideció en un segundo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se veía paralizado. Después, Keith empezó a acercarse más y más a él, cerrando los ojos en lo que sin duda pretendía convertirse en un beso. Lance recuperó su color y unos 4 tonos más rojizos de golpe, empujó a Keith y empezó a gritar con espanto a tiempo que el otro se echaba a reír. Los demás no tardaron en unirse. Pero Shiro no podía reír.

— ¡Es la peor realidad de todas! ¡La peor! —Lance se dio la vuelta y dejó el cuarto echando pestes.

— ¡Todo fue una mentira, Lance, una broma!

¿Por qué no podía reírse? Todos habían hecho su parte para hacer que las mentiras molestaran a Lance, incitando a Keith para hablar o apoyando sus palabras. Él mismo accedió cuando salió el tema de su relación con la princesa. ¿Entonces?

En cuanto Lance salió, las bromas terminaron y cada uno volvió a sus asuntos. Keith siguió comiendo, Pidge colocó todos los sensores en su lugar nuevamente y Hunk siguió haciendo preguntas. Allura también trataba de regresar al tema que discutían e incluso cuando Shiro tenía la intención de hacerlo, no podía concentrarse.

¿Qué había sido eso? El Keith que conocía no tenía esa facilidad para demostrar afecto y éste frente a él no había parado. Sí, tal vez era parte de su papel como líder mostrarse accesible y tratar de crear vínculos con su equipo, pero estaba seguro que no debía hacerlo con tanto cariño. Tan físicamente.

Sabía que había sido para meterse con Lance y fastidiarlo por un rato y aun así...

Aunque consiguió seguir la plática donde la habían dejado, estaba distraído. Se sentía tenso, perdió el apetito y estaba un poco inquieto. Su mirada vacilaba entre el plato frente a él, Allura y Keith. Esto no podía seguir, no era fácil para él sentirse víctima de algo que no podía nombrar, pero por más que trataba, la explicación terminaba por escaparse de sus ideas.

Después de convencerse a sí mismo de terminar de comer y de que Allura diera por concluida la charla y se levantara de su lugar, Shiro terminó con la vista fija en Keith. La sensación indefinible volvió a revolverse en su estómago.

Pidge desconectó los sensores y después de echarse el último trozo del rollo en su plato a la boca dejó el comedor. Keith parecía tener la misma intención pero fue detenido por Hunk, quien insistió en llevar su plato por él como un favor por el entretenimiento.

—Debería hablar con él, creo que tal vez me pasé de la raya—Escuchó a Keith.

Hunk le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse y que Lance podría darse cuenta por sí mismo de lo tonto que fue, pero Keith de verdad quería asegurarse.

En ese momento, la palabra que había estado buscando llegó a él con fuerza, corriendo por sus venas y llenándole de espinas el pecho, haciendo cada respiro y latido arder debajo de su piel. Recordó la mirada de Keith e identificó la sensación en sí mismo.

_Celos._

*

La presión que Shiro solía tener sobre sus hombros rara vez alcanzaba el grado de _insoportable_. Era consciente de haber sido responsable de haber puesto tantas cosas en su carga por sí mismo, pero estaba tan acostumbrado que conseguía manejarlo con cierta destreza. Aun así, había momentos en los que le habría gustado que las cosas fueran más sencillas.

Durante su tiempo de cadete logró balancear todo de la mejor forma, avanzando a pasos agigantados y terminando con honores, el currículo y registros impecables para aspirar a una misión tan importante como la exploración de Kerberos.

No fue hasta que tuvo un pie dentro de la lista oficial de la tripulación que todo el peso comenzó a cobrarle. Siempre fue consciente del esfuerzo que significaba aspirar tan alto con tantas cosas en contra, era demasiado joven, recién egresado y sin la suficiente experiencia real salvo numerosos records conseguidos en simuladores y naves menos imponentes que una auténtica cápsula de exploración.  Shiro vivía para lograrlo, lo había dado todo por su trabajo.

— ¿De qué te sirve trabajar tanto si no puedes hacer lo que quieres?

Keith siempre cuestionaba sus decisiones, incluso cuando acababa por romper varias reglas cuando se trataba de él. Eran el otro montón de reglas que dejaba intactas lo que incomodaba a Keith, o al menos eso le parecía. Más de una vez terminaron peleando por cosas que Shiro consideraba “correctas” o “incorrectas” y que, según Keith, estaban afectándolo más que si dejara de lado esos criterios.

Keith siempre estuvo en la línea entre lo correcto e incorrecto.

Era correcto ayudar a los cadetes a encontrar una motivación, pero era incorrecto darle acceso total a áreas exclusivas para rangos más avanzados, incluso cuando lo ayudaban. Era correcto darle herramientas para que practicara fuera del simulador, pero no lo era dejar el área del cuartel sin autorización ni registro. Era correcto tratar de asegurar el bienestar de los cadetes, pero no había forma de justificar que Keith se quedara en su departamento todo un fin de semana sencillamente porque disfrutaba su compañía. Era incorrecto dejar a un cadete entrar al lanzamiento para la misión de Kerberos. Pero habría sido peor dejar a Keith lejos para que lo mirara por televisión.

Alegrarse porque Keith pudiera relacionarse más abiertamente con su equipo debía ser lo correcto. Los celos no podían serlo.

Después de pensar cosas así, no podía evitar cuestionar las cosas como Keith lo hacía. ¿De verdad era malo?

Si había una cosa que Keith no podía soportar de él, según sus propias palabras, era como dejaba que su propia vida quedara en último lugar. Incluso cuando ya no era parte de una institución que lo regulara parecía vivir para el trabajo. Todos los días eran iguales, preocuparse por la misión general, los pasos a seguir, los comunicados, los movimientos políticos, las estrategias, las comunicaciones…  Una serie de cosas que tenían que ser hechas, independientemente de si quería o no hacerlas.

Tal vez era solo que no funcionaba si no estaba ocupado. En ese momento Shiro estaba solo, sin ninguna tarea por realizar e incapaz de pensar en hacer algo que no fuera productivo. Estaba en la plataforma de entrenamiento, había pasado al menos media hora luchando con el androide y ahora consumía el resto de su energía corriendo alrededor del área.

¿Qué era lo que quería hacer? Quería mantenerse ocupado, quería encontrar la forma de seguir avanzando, organizar sus ideas y tener mejores estrategias para sus próximos enfrentamientos. Quería encontrar el mejor enfoque para tratar la situación que el mensaje de Lotor representaba. Quería solucionar el asunto de la realidad alterna…

Quería a Keith de vuelta.

Shiro no solía arrepentirse de las cosas, consideraba que sus acciones tenían suficiente planeación previa como para perder el tiempo pensando en lo que pudo ser o los errores que había cometido. Sin embargo, no podía hacer que su mente dejara de lamentarse todas las veces que se había frenado a sí mismo por la maldita duda.

_No sabía que te sentías así, jamás hablamos de eso._

Shiro bajó el ritmo, sintiendo las piernas hormiguear por el esfuerzo y el cansancio.

En realidad no se permitía caer en esos pensamientos por mucho tiempo, trataba de mandarlos lejos tan pronto como llegaban, de ahí que jamás consiguiera responder preguntas tan sencillas como las que Keith solía hacer. Al principio, Shiro se había ocultado en cortesía, pero incluso cuando había apelado a las acciones políticamente correctas, al final, su relación con Keith no era un cúmulo de interacciones fabricadas que encajaran en un molde mentor-aprendiz. No era así, no admitía esas etiquetas. No había ninguna clasificación en la que encajaran. Keith consiguió que Shiro interactuara con él por el puro deseo de hacerlo, de forma natural y adaptándose uno al otro casi sin que pudiera darse cuenta de esto. Keith era la persona más cercana a él, eso no era mentira. Justo en ese momento, podría ser el único que supiera todo de él. Excepto los aspectos de sí mismo que ni siquiera Shiro se atrevía a pensar. ¿Las cosas serían diferentes si hubiera dejado de vacilar?

Tal vez era el momento de dejar de hacerlo. Podría concentrarse en la clase de convicción que llevó a Keith a buscarlo a través de la galaxia y hacer lo mismo, recuperarlo y por fin dejar atrás sus temores. Enfrentarlo como se debía.

Shiro dejó de correr y optó por caminar, estabilizando su respiración y ayudando a su ritmo cardiaco a regresar a una frecuencia normal. Además, así podría reordenar sus ideas con más calma. Después de estirar, dejó la plataforma con rumbo a su habitación. Ya había comenzado el cambio al ciclo nocturno, por lo que Shiro no estaba para nada sorprendido de encontrarse rodeado por un silencio completo mientras recorría el Castillo. 

Cuando llegó, encontró a Keith saliendo de su habitación. Se veía bastante cansado.

—Shiro, qué suerte, justo salía para preguntarte algo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Shiro se detuvo junto a su puerta, Keith se recargó en la pared del otro lado.

—No pude dormir ayer—admitió Keith sin levantar la vista a los ojos del otro, sus dedos trazaban el marco de la puerta de Shiro y su atención se quedó ahí.

—Llegamos de Olkarion muy tarde—Shiro trató de entenderlo—. Además lo que dijo Slav fue difícil de asimilar.

Keith sacudió la cabeza.

—No es solo eso. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, Keith, lo que necesites.

— ¿Está bien si duermo contigo hoy? —Preguntó levantando la mirada, aunque todavía parecía desear encogerse y no ser notado—. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo, es todo.

Shiro se detuvo a pensarlo por un segundo. Keith de verdad se veía cansado, y si se había atrevido a pedirle algo así de seguro era algo serio para él. Si antes había dormido solo era porque no había tenido opción, además había estado agotado debido a la recuperación después de haber dejado la cápsula y no había mucho que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso.

—No hay problema, puedes quedarte aquí.

—Perfecto—una sonrisa ligera apareció en su rostro—.Iré a cambiarme y a traer una almohada.

—Voy a darme una ducha, así que puedes tomarte tu tiempo.

Keith dejó su sitio pegado a la pared, agradeció a Shiro y regresó a su habitación, dejando a Shiro entrar solo a la suya.

*

Por lo general, las luces y  el ruido solían formar parte de los factores que podían espantar el sueño de cualquiera. Incluso cuando el Castillo contaba con un sistema suficientemente avanzado para emular la noche y regalar una oscuridad con la densidad necesaria para facilitar el descanso, el ligero brillo de las líneas de seguridad trazando los muros y pasillos, así como las luces que conseguían colarse por las rendijas de las puertas conseguían crear un ambiente casi irritante si se le prestaba suficiente atención.

En noches de insomnio, era imposible no prestar atención a algo así, por lo que Shiro había terminado por memorizar su habitación incluso en la oscuridad. Estaba conforme con poder distinguir los contornos de los pocos objetos en el cuarto, al menos podía evitar el terror que le provocaría una oscuridad total parecida a la de las celdas de prisioneros del coliseo Galra, pero el sencillo hecho de que su mente tardara tanto en dejarlo dormir seguía molestándolo.

Incluso cuando no había nada que pudiera distraerlo, era la pesadez del silencio lo que lo tenía despierto. En cualquier otra situación, se habría levantado y habría dejado la cama para hacer algo, en vista de que no podría descansar aunque intentara, pero no era lo mejor.

Keith estaba ahí, acostado junto a él justo como lo había encontrado la noche anterior, no podía dejar el cuarto. Sin embargo, comenzaba a pensar que había una relación entre su insomnio y su invitado. No era que estuviera siendo ruidoso ni muy inquieto, sino todo lo contrario, estaba demasiado tenso como para realmente estar dormido. Shiro no podía ignorarlo, si no encontraba el momento para por fin ceder y dormir era porque no podía dejar de preocuparse.

En realidad, no era lo único que tenía en la cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Shiro después de decidirse a dejar de fingir que no pasaba nada.

Escuchó a Keith exhalar un suspiro y moverse un poco bajo la sábana.

—Estaba pensando. ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

—No. ¿En qué pensabas?

—En lo de hace rato, cuando hablábamos de mi realidad. En cómo reaccionó Lance.

Shiro volvió a sentir una oleada de celos aplastarle el cuerpo y robarle el aliento por un segundo, pero en lugar de permitirles algo más hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarlos.

— ¿Fuiste a hablar con él?

—Sí, creí que debía hacerlo.

— ¿Decirle que era mentira? —Shiro se rodó sobre su espalda, quedando boca arriba.

—Solo quería dejarle claro que las cosas que les dije no tenían por qué pasar aquí—Keith movió las piernas un poco, aun de frente al muro junto a la cama—. No es como si pudiera adivinar qué pasará ni he visto el futuro, solo algunos eventos cambiando por diferentes motivos. Quería que entendiera que la realidad que conozco no es esta, que por eso no debía pensar que todo iba a cumplirse o a afectar su mundo.

— ¿Y funcionó?

—Se veía más tranquilo cuando lo dejé—admitió Keith y volvió a tomar un respiro profundo—. Fui yo quien se sintió muy mal después de eso. ¿Cómo puedo decirle que no deje que mi realidad lo afecte cuando yo estoy haciendo exactamente lo contrario? No he dejado de acercarme a ti ni puedo trazar una línea entre Shiro y tú. Incluso estoy aquí ahora.

Shiro se quedó callado. Miraba a Keith junto a él, su estrecha espalda y su cabello desordenado se perdían un poco en la oscuridad del rincón que había escogido para dormir, pero era claro que seguía bastante tenso. Incluso tenía la sensación de verlo encogerse poco a poco.

—Sé que todo esto te incomoda mucho, sé que por eso no puedes dormir pero… También es difícil para mí—Keith murmuró sin atreverse a voltear, Shiro estaba seguro de que ya sabía que lo observaba—. En cuanto te veo pienso en él y siento todo lo que siempre ha estado ahí, de golpe. Quiero hacer muchas cosas y antes de poder reaccionar estoy tratando de llegar a ti, entonces tú me rechazas y yo… Sé que no eres él. Sé que no te sientes igual. Sé que no es mi lugar y que debería irme pronto, que volveré a verlo. Sé que no debería importarme, pero me afecta demasiado.

A medida que Keith hablaba su voz parecía estrecharse, algo en él impedía que el sonido fuera tan nítido como debería parecer gracias a la cercanía. Además, sus palabras lograban estrujar a Shiro, dejándolo paralizado y conteniendo el aliento. En cuanto hizo una pausa, Shiro pudo distinguir el llanto en su respiración. Keith se quebraba, igual que la primera noche que se había colado en su habitación.

 Era odioso. Keith no debería estar explicándose ni tratando de justificar lo que pensaba, al contrario, él merecía todo el consuelo.

La culpa de esa misma noche volvía a subir por su espalda hasta estrujar su tranquilidad. Entendía todo lo que Keith quería decir, pero no era justo. Una parte de él estaba segura de que Keith era quien merecía recibir explicaciones en lugar de ofrecerlas. No había hecho nada malo.

El mismo instinto de siempre lo llevó a acercarse a Keith, abrazándolo con la esperanza de llenar el vacío que no podía cortar con palabras en ese momento. La oscuridad y la voz de Keith hacían que Shiro se sintiera indefenso. Por si no fuera suficiente, el reducido espacio entre ellos y el reconocimiento de sus propios deseos tan solo unas horas antes lo envolvían y presionaban con fuerza.  

Keith se quedó callado. Al cabo de unos minutos la tensión parecía haberse esfumado y Shiro pudo notar que Keith comenzaba a buscar una posición más cómoda, acabando por darse la vuelta y acurrucarse cerca de su pecho. Era familiar, como volver a la temporada en la que Keith terminaba por quedarse en el complejo de egresados en lugar de regresar a su propio dormitorio. Keith se colgaba de él y Shiro podía acariciar su cabello hasta hacerlo dormir, una vieja rutina que se reanudaba en medio de las circunstancias más extrañas.

— ¿Sabes? —Keith murmuró sin tratar de levantar la cara—. Una de esas veces que habíamos hablado con Slav, Shiro dijo que estaba seguro de que iba a amarme en todas las realidades. Cuando lo vea le diré que es un mentiroso.

Silencio. Su mano seguía revolviendo el cabello de Keith. Era lo único que se movía en él, incluso el automatizado latido en su pecho pareció detenerse. Suspiró. **No.** Shiro no podría cargar con esto más tiempo, no soportaría arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada después de escuchar eso.

Sus brazos estrujaron a Keith un poco y se acercó un poco más, apoyando el rostro sobre la cabeza del otro.

—No es un mentiroso—contestó—. Solo ha sido muy lento y no ha podido decirle nada.

Keith apretó las manos, arrugando la camisa de Shiro. Levantó la cara aún en silencio y con el rastro del llanto de antes. Incluso cuando la oscuridad era densa, cuando la cercanía lo haría demasiado difícil, Shiro estaba convencido de que podía ver el color de los ojos de Keith. Era imposible, solo un truco de su memoria tratando de hacer el momento mucho más impactante, como si la fuerza de su pulso o el espacio milimétrico entre ellos no fuera suficiente.

—Lo amo, a Keith.

Keith tenía la vista fija en él, era difícil verlo pero no había duda. Era intensa, como de costumbre, con la potencia necesaria para atravesarlo, acelerando todo en él con solo mirarlo.

—Creo que sí debimos haber hablado de eso antes—siguió Shiro, no estaba preparado para que Keith se quedara tan callado después de algo así. No estaba preparado para nada en realidad—. No sabía cómo. Tenías razón, siempre había algo haciéndome aplazarlo, seguía pensando que podríamos hacerlo después, y ahora… él ni siquiera está aquí—Esta vez era él quien estaba temblando—. Lo perdí y nunca se lo dije.

—Shiro…

—Quería hacerlo. De verdad quería hacerlo, pero no pude.

—Shiro, déjalo—Keith se acercó a él, cambiando la posición hasta que fue él quien abrazaba a Shiro.

Seguía temblando, aunque recibir estabilidad de Keith comenzaba a ayudarlo un poco. Sus brazos se negaban a dejarlo ir y lo atraían más y más hasta aferrarse por completo a él. Keith estaba justo ahí, con él, pero no era Keith.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si podemos regresarlo a esta realidad. ¿Por qué no lo hice?

—No pienses eso—Keith acariciaba el cabello y espalda de Shiro, dejando ligeros besos en su cabeza con el afán de calmarlo.

—Debí haberlo hecho.

—Entonces—Keith hizo una pausa, tratando de apartarse lo suficiente para poder verlo de frente otra vez. Sus manos no dejaron de tocarlo—. Hazlo. Dilo ahora, Shiro.

Shiro negó con la cabeza, incluso cuando su intención inicial era confesar y hacer que Keith se sintiera mejor, no estaba del todo seguro ahora que el peso real del asunto caía sobre él. Keith no estaba con él. La persona frente a él era idéntica, incluso su historia debía serlo pero esa pequeña diferencia le quemaba el corazón. Tenía todo para ser Keith, pero no lo era.

Keith llevó sus manos a sostener el rostro de Shiro, manteniéndolo en su sitio, obligándolo a enfrentarlo. 

—Dilo, Shiro.

Era la misma fuerza, sus ojos y su voz tenían la misma determinación que siempre lo había cautivado. ¿Qué tan diferentes podían ser? ¿Qué tan lejos podía estar si esa calidez venía de él, de su cuerpo? ¿Si esos ojos lo paralizaban como siempre? Shiro deseaba que Keith fuera completamente _Keith_ , y no había forma de que sus deseos no se cumplieran.

_En cualquier realidad…_

—Lo amo— _No. Así no._

Keith asintió, acariciando los pómulos de Shiro con sumo cuidado, como si limpiara lágrimas de ellos. Tal vez lo hacía, Shiro no recordaba si estaba llorando o no. Todo dentro de él se contraía y ardía, exigiéndole que hablara, que dejara de negarse esto. Que hiciera lo que siempre quiso.

Estaba agitado, los dos lo estaban. Pronto, Shiro dejó de necesitar que el abrazo lo mantuviera en su lugar, estaba seguro de que no se rompería. Estaba seguro de todo, cada cosa que había pensado a través de los años de convivir con Keith, todo lo que había mantenido oculto y se había alejado de la posición prioritaria que le correspondía fluía de vuelta hasta convertirse en su único objetivo.

Shiro acercó a Keith casi sin esfuerzo, imitando con una mano el contacto de las de Keith en su rostro y atrayéndolo de la cintura con la otra.

—Te amo.

—Shiro—Keith cerró los ojos, soltó a Shiro y dejó las manos quietas muy cerca de su pecho.

—Keith, te amo.

Shiro leyó la impaciencia de Keith, sabiendo que esperar no era lo suyo y que no era el momento para darse el lujo de regresar a las dudas. Ya no lo haría jamás, nada le arrebataría esto. Se acercó a él hasta dejarlo atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo, Keith se adaptó a la perfección.

En menos de un respiro, estaba besando a Keith. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin algo así, se sentía más como un primer beso, añadiendo todos los beneficios de la memoria muscular. Solo un chispazo y todo lo demás comenzó a conectar.

Keith se aferraba a él, e incluso cuando no se trataba de nada profundo, sus labios reflejaban el mismo ímpetu y fiereza que todas sus acciones, haciendo que la intensidad no tardara en subir. Era la clase de persona que lo daba todo, hacía hasta el último esfuerzo por alcanzar lo que quería y no era bueno para rendirse. Shiro no tenía pensado hacerlo más difícil, todo lo contrario. Estaban en el mismo barco. Keith lo abrazaba como siempre había querido, reaccionaba tal y como alguna vez se atrevió a imaginar y no era para nada sencillo pensar en bajar el ritmo. Era demandante, y vaya que Shiro quería soltar el control y ceder.

Se rindió. Dejó que Keith hiciera lo que quisiera, él mismo tomó cuanto quería con la misma avidez y dejó todas sus preocupaciones de lado. No iba a arrepentirse más, no si se trataba de Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, sus comentarios y corazoncitos son bienvenidos así que no duden en dejarlos aquí.
> 
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Kizaten)


	4. Chapter 0

Shirogane era solamente un nombre que había escuchado en una presentación en secundaria sin prestar demasiada atención. Un apretón de manos y un apellido en una tarjeta de contacto. Keith la tomó sin ningún interés especial y la guardó junto con el resto de sus cosas en el dormitorio de la casa en la que actualmente vivía.

Después, su nombre cambió a Shiro y era una persona muy diferente de lo que Keith había pensado al principio.

Shiro preguntaba cosas sobre él, pero no lo hacía como las trabajadoras sociales o los profesores, aunque no entendía muy bien cómo lo lograba, hacía mucho más fácil contestar. Consiguió entrar en su radar y no parecía que fuera a salir con facilidad. Keith usaba esa tarjeta de contacto más a menudo de lo que había pensado cuando la recibió y no se arrepentía de ninguna llamada. Shiro era increíble.

Charlar era fácil, Shiro compartía muchos de sus intereses y estaba dispuesto a involucrarse en lo que Keith quisiera mostrarle. Por supuesto, el impulso tenía su equivalente por parte del más joven.

—Quiero entrar al Cuartel Galáctico—confesó Keith con entusiasmo después de dar una vuelta por el desierto montado en el Hover Bike de Shiro.

La sonrisa que recibió como respuesta fue auténtica, Shiro lo abrazó antes de bajarlo del vehículo y le aseguró que lo lograría. Una parte de Keith estaba segura que escuchar eso era todo lo que Shiro había esperado desde el principio. Él mismo sentía que había logrado reconocer algo que siempre estuvo en sí mismo.

—No puedo esperar para verte ahí.

*

Todo el proceso fue extenuante. Keith no tenía mucho que hacer en realidad pero ver a Shiro tan tenso cada vez que debía consultarle algo para el papeleo lo ponía nervioso. No tenía pensado retractarse, eso jamás, pero esperaba que las cosas fueran más simples o que pudiera hacerse cargo de todo el trámite él mismo y no tuviera que involucrar tanto la estabilidad de Shiro. Incluso cuando se ofrecía a ayudar, Shiro siempre terminaba por tranquilizarlo y decir que todo estaba bajo control.

 Keith pensó que lo menos que podría hacer era tratar de hacer que Shiro no se arrepintiera de haber dado tanto por él. Se decidió a aprender cuanto pudiera antes de que Shiro tuviera alguna noticia de parte del Cuartel, quería poder hacer que se sintiera orgulloso en cuanto tuviera un pie dentro. Keith tenía plena confianza en que Shiro conseguiría que lo aceptaran, él debía demostrarle que también podía confiar en que lo aprovecharía.

*

Keith pasaba con Shiro casi cada momento libre que tenía. Al principio no sabía muy bien cómo se suponía que su relación debía funcionar con las jerarquías encima, pero fue un verdadero alivio que Shiro le asegurara que no importaba tanto para él que fuera formal o no.

—Nunca lo has hecho, no tienes que empezar ahora.

Era justo lo que necesitaba, formar parte de un cuartel casi militar hacía que el estrés se acumulara tan solo de pensar en cómo dirigirse a los demás, y ser capaz de tener un espacio en que Shiro fuera solo “Shiro” le daba suficiente tranquilidad.

Le recordaba que aunque aspirara a formar parte de algo podía seguir siendo él mismo. Los dos podían hablar y hacer las mismas cosas que antes, con algunas novedades y ventajas que el propio cuartel ofrecía. En realidad, a Keith le agradaba poder formar parte de la vida de Shiro, poder escucharlo reír o incluso dejar salir una que otra queja le recordaba que él también necesitaba un tiempo para dejar las formalidades.

Podía ayudarlo, podían bromear, hacían toda clase de cosas juntos. Keith recorrió todo el campus con él, sumando al recorrido básico que todo cadete recibía un tour más extenso que abarcaba áreas exclusivas para egresados y oficiales. Shiro pudo darle los detalles que hacían al lugar sentirse menos aislado y puro. Era fácil recordar que, aunque fuera una institución estricta, las personas que recorrían a diario los pasillos tenían sus propias vidas y hacían variar el ambiente por completo.

Shiro era abierto y gracias a eso Keith podía navegar a su mismo ritmo. Pronto formó parte del círculo social de Shiro, conociendo por nombre a otros pilotos de su mismo rango, técnicos, ingenieros, especialistas en medios e incluso generales y comandantes. Keith se sentaba con ellos durante el almuerzo, o podía disfrutar de una comida más tranquila solo ellos dos en el apartamento de Shiro. Tan informal como podía ser. Llenaba a Keith de comodidad.

Tenía la suficiente confianza para cuestionar e incluso molestar a Shiro, se sumaba con facilidad a las broma de sus amigos y al final casi podía sentir que también eran parte de su propio círculo de algún modo. Nunca había tenido un círculo, eran solo Shiro y él.

Debía reconocer que lo que lo hacía más feliz de todo el asunto era que Shiro pudiera aceptarlo en su vida de esa forma, que pudiera dejarlo entrar.

Quería hacer lo mismo.

*

Había momentos en los que era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Shiro era amable, gracioso, inteligente y paciente. Era alguien a quien admiraba y estaba tan agradecido con cada cosa que hacía que los constantes recordatorios de su mente eran cosa de todos los días. Desde ayudarlo con papeleo o tareas hasta llevarlo a dar una vuelta por el desierto. Todo lo que Shiro hacía era bienvenido. Inolvidable.

Keith crecía siguiendo sus pasos, ansioso de llegar a su altura y acelerando cuanto podía. Adelantaba cursos, se esforzaba al máximo y jamás dudaba en preguntar. Admiración, quería a Shiro como una aspiración. Ser como él.

Aun así, a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos fuera del ambiente de presión del Cuartel, cada vez que Shiro aceptaba y alentaba aspectos característicos de la personalidad de Keith y contrarios a la de Shiro, algo en él se torcía. No era doloroso en realidad, todo lo contrario. Era parecido a una inyección, el temor aparecía en cuanto estas conductas se manifestaban, Keith se programaba para recibir rechazo o una reprimenda como solía pasar antes de conocerlo, pero en lugar de eso… Shiro sonreía. El dolor no se presentaba como había imaginado. No existía.

Podía respirar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin hacerlo?

Era feliz. Shiro lo hacía de verdad feliz como nada había podido hacerlo antes. Era incluso más feliz piloteando el simulador porque sabía que Shiro lo acompañaba que por el hecho mismo de practicar rutas y generar mejores tiempos. Su compañía lo era todo, sus recuerdos eran cada vez más dignos de ser conservados. De revivirlos.

Pronto sus memorias se torcieron, transformándose en deseos. Más tiempo con él, hablar de diferentes cosas, imaginar cómo reaccionaría o qué diría. Keith quería conocer su mente, lo cual era una seña de sus propias ansias de exploración interna.

Keith crecía.

Sus deseos cambiaron. El hambre ardía dentro de su pecho y le robaba el descanso, daba vueltas en la cama atormentado por las imágenes que sus pensamientos profundos traían tan nítidas que no podía negarse a verlas. Eran sus propias ideas, sus ganas. Sus aspiraciones se habían hecho a un lado y en lugar de ver a Shiro como un ideal y una figura a la que podía seguir, lo hicieron tan sólido como realmente era. Tangible, accesible. Su deseo era pesado, incluso llegó asustarlo al principio. Deseaba _tener_ a Shiro.

Era sencillo llenar los huecos que su imaginación necesitaba, su inconsciente podía tomar fragmentos de sus memorias y trasladarlos a fantasías elaboradas. Sabía cómo se sentía tener los muslos de Shiro rodeándolo después de todas esas veces que montaron el Hover Bike juntos, sabía cómo se sentía su respiración sobre su hombro, sabía cómo sonaba su nombre casi borrándose entre la agitación mientras combatían como práctica. El tacto de sus manos guiándolo, sus brazos rodeándolo, sus ojos mirando…

Deseo. Culpa.

Sin embargo, ni la culpa ni el miedo hacían que el deseo se detuviera. Entonces, algo más fuerte vino detrás de deseo. Tal vez siempre estuvo ahí, esperando paciente detrás de la fuerte insistencia de deseo, tal vez era solo que después de tantos años Keith tenía problemas para reconocerlo. Pero estaba ahí, sonriente, con los brazos abiertos y en calma.

_Amor._

¿Cómo confiar en él después de haberse sentido tan desatendido? Keith no podía hacerlo. Pero cada vez que Shiro sonreía, cada vez que preguntaba cómo estaba o si necesitaba algo, ahí estaba Amor. Exprimiéndole el corazón hasta que conseguía hacerlo exhalar un hilo de felicidad. Y aunque se parecía bastante al Amor que conocía de antes, no se comportaba de la misma forma. Era Amor, pero no era el mismo.

Era el amor que exige ser presentado, no el que se tiene sin reconocerse. Amor se paraba junto a Shiro todo el tiempo, tratando de hacer que Keith lo llamara en voz alta e hiciera a Shiro reconocerlo. Pero no podía hacerlo, ¿o sí?

Keith pasó varios meses con la silenciosa compañía de Amor estrujando sus pulmones. Aun así, en ningún momento pensó en pedirle al Amor que se fuera.

*

— ¿No deberías dejar eso para después? Ya te aceptaron como uno de los candidatos, podrías enviar eso mañana, o pasado mañana.

Shiro suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, dejando su cabeza colgar un poco hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos, tomó un respiro y después regresó a su posición frente a la computadora.

—Quiero tener esto terminado antes de la fiesta—contestó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza—. Sé que no podría hacerlo después.

Keith cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se echó sobre ellos, sus ojos seguían fijos en Shiro. Había pasado meses trabajando en conseguir todo lo necesario para presentar su aplicación para la misión de Kerberos, desde registros de diversos vuelos hasta pruebas físicas extenuantes. Estaba cansado, siempre ocupado y yendo y viniendo con nuevos requisitos que debía cubrir. Durante estos meses, Keith se había ocupado de recordarle muchas cosas sencillas, como que tomara tiempo para despejar su mente, que dejara de saltarse comidas y que las cosas saldrían bien. De verdad quería creer que tendría razón en eso último y después de bastante estrés de segunda mano, la aceptación de su solicitud apareció frente a ellos.

Shiro estaba feliz, pocas veces lo había visto así de eufórico, incluso comenzó a dar de saltos alrededor de la mesa para café de su departamento y hasta levantó a Keith haciéndolo girar con él como parte de su despliegue de alegría. Bailó, festejó con cierta incredulidad y agradecía a todo. Keith lo felicitó en cuanto le pareció que ponía atención al mundo alrededor de él otra vez. Shiro no dejaba de sonreír, Keith se contagió con facilidad de ese ánimo y terminó por incitarlo a hacer alboroto de nuevo. Por supuesto los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, demasiados para un lapso menor a los 10 minutos.

Mientras Keith recuperaba el aliento y trataba de hacer que su pulso se calmara, Shiro avisó a sus amigos sobre la noticia que acababa de recibir. En menos de un minuto ya habían organizado una fiesta como si lo hubieran aceptado para ser el piloto oficial de la misión y no solo su candidatura.

Shiro mantuvo la sonrisa eufórica durante media hora entera antes de enfrascarse a leer y releer la nueva lista de requisitos para la siguiente etapa. Keith trató de hacerlo parar, de convencerlo de tomar una pausa y tan solo disfrutar el resto de su alegría, pero Shiro se había negado.

Entontes habían terminado en la biblioteca. El Shiro feliz había sido reemplazado por el de aspecto rígido, absorto en papeleo, terminologías y agobio que había estado frente a él durante el último mes.

Keith no estaba tranquilo. El pulso dentro de él parecía atrasarse y comenzaba a sentir escalofríos. ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Había estado junto a Shiro mientras escribía otros informes, en peores condiciones y con la presión de sus propios deberes encima y aun así, no se sentía tan mal como ahora. Sabía que estaba feliz por él, era su meta más grande y se había esforzado muchísimo para lograr avanzar así, pero también sabía que la felicidad no debía sentirse así.

La sensación lo cubría con la pesadez de la ropa mojada, apretándole la nuca y tirando de su garganta por el interior, haciendo sus manos sentirse frías y que toda la piel hormigueara. La felicidad no hacía nada de eso. ¿Sería porque Shiro había guardado su contagiosa alegría en un cajón?

—Keith, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Shiro lo sacó del sitio donde estaba hundiéndose.  Al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos que conocía muy bien. Después notó la mano de Shiro revolviéndole el cabello, el gesto debió ser relajante también para él así que Keith no trató de evitarlo.

—Si estás cansado deberías ir a dormir temprano.

— ¿Y perderme tu fiesta? ¡Claro que no! —Keith contestó incorporándose en su asiento junto a Shiro—. Solo estoy aburrido de no hacer nada. ¿No quieres que te ayude a algo?

Shiro se quedó pensando, el texto en el que estaba trabajando mostraba un considerable avance en la pantalla y Keith esperaba que al menos terminara pronto. Se acercó a la mesa, revisando los informes y libros que Shiro había estado usando.

— ¿Todavía vas a usar esto?

Shiro se asomó por encima de la laptop frente a él y se sumó a Keith pasando las páginas de los archivos.

—No, creo que no.

—Voy a regresarlos a su lugar—Keith comenzó a ocuparse de cerrarlos y apilarlos en orden de registro—. Aprovecho para estirar las piernas.

Shiro se rió en voz baja y volvió a teclear. Hizo una pausa y lo llamó. Keith apenas se había levantado.

— ¿Puedo encargarte algo? —Keith se encogió de hombros antes de asentir—. Es un manual de procedimientos de emergencia para capsulas de exploración. No pude traerlo porque rebasaba la cantidad máxima de consulta con todo eso. Estaba cerca de los 608, es azul oscuro.

—Eso es muy vago, ¿no tienes nada más?

—Puedo ir a buscarlo yo-

—No, no. Yo lo hago.

—Espera, creo que debí anotarlo por aquí.

Shiro acercó sus notas y comenzó a pasar las hojas con rapidez. Keith se acercó un poco más. Al poco rato, Shiro se detuvo en una página, preguntándose a sí mismo si el número que estaba anotado ahí seria el que buscaba. Después de un poco se convenció y señaló el fragmento de la página a Keith.

—Este es el código.

—Voy a anotarlo, no creo recordarlo.

Shiro le tomó el bazo y levantó la manga del uniforme, alcanzó una pluma y escribió el código en la piel de Keith.

Shiro siempre había actuado con esa libertad estando con él, lo mismo hacía Keith, pero algo en ese momento había hecho que sus pensamientos  se detuvieran y solo recibieran señales de sus sentidos. Las manos de Shiro, la sensación de sus trazos justo sobre su pulso. Su rostro.

Keith conocía muy bien la cara de Shiro, le había sido familiar por años, pero en estos últimos meses no había podido evitar encontrarse fascinado por todo lo que no había visto con suficiente atención antes.

En ese momento no podía despegar la vista de sus labios. La línea de su boca era larga y sus labios delgados aunque bien definidos. Shiro los mordía, no solo el hecho de que lo estuviera haciendo justo cuando escribía en Keith lo hacía evidente, sino las múltiples marcas que los enrojecían en algunos puntos, así como el discreto brillo de la humedad en ellos debido a su constante movimiento hacia sus dientes. Tal vez era por estrés, tal vez alguna clase de manía, pero llenaba a Keith de curiosidad. ¿Sería que Shiro lo disfrutaba?

¿Le gustaría si Keith lo hiciera? Porque a él le encantaría.

—Si no lo encuentras, voy por él—Terminó Shiro dejando la pluma sobre la mesa y soltando el brazo de Keith.

— ¿Eh? Claro—Keith regresó a la realidad tan agitado como si hubiera estado corriendo a la misma velocidad que su mente—. No tardo.

Recogió los archivos y dejó a Shiro solo en la mesa.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta una tremenda ansiedad comenzó a arañarlo desde dentro, pidiendo a gritos que hiciera algo. Tenía que decirle a Shiro, o mostrarle cómo se sentía, o lo que fuera. ¡No podía resistirlo más! Pensamientos como este ya lo habían azotado antes, pero jamás con tanta urgencia como ahora, casi como si fuera a perderse si no hacía algo al respecto.

Lo peor de todo era que incluso cuando parecían exagerados tenía razón.

Estaba asustado.

Había comenzado una suerte de cuenta regresiva. Shiro había dado el primer paso hacia lo que más deseaba, y era el primer paso lejos de él. Sabía que vendrían más pruebas, que tendría que hacer todavía más papeleo pero la misma fe ciega en que Shiro lo conseguiría comenzaba a atarle la garganta cada vez con más fuerza. Shiro se iría.

Incluso cuando estaba orgulloso, se sentía aterrado. No quería perderlo.

Sabía que no podría sentirse cómodo si tenía que despedirse de él sin haberle dicho nada de esto. Sería el peor de los mentirosos.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cuándo?

Dejar los archivos en los carritos de devolución no le tomó mucho tiempo pero estaba entreteniéndose bastante en encontrar el manual que Shiro le había pedido. En medio del código numérico había una letra y gracias a ella el asunto de encontrarlo en los estantes estaba complicándose. Cada vistazo al número en su brazo lo hacía distraerse y pensar en Shiro, lo que retrasaba aún más que se topara con el volumen que necesitaba.

Se volvería loco antes de encontrar el libro. Se volvería loco antes de encontrar la ocasión para hablar con Shiro.

_¿Por qué no ahora?_

El pensamiento saltó a su cabeza y lo dejó paralizado. Era una posibilidad que no había contemplado. Keith miró a su alrededor, los pasillos de estantes estaban casi desiertos, tan llenos de libros y archivos que eran casi tan solidos como auténticos muros. La hora también ofrecía cierta privacidad y el hecho mismo de tratarse de una biblioteca garantizaba silencio y calma.

Podría llamar a Shiro fingiendo que no había encontrado nada. Cuando él llegara solo tendría que acorralarlo contra uno de los estantes, le diría lo que tanto había estado pensando y, si tenía suerte, hasta podría conseguir un beso. Después, le daría el manual que buscaba.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, el lugar estaba tan tranquilo que por un momento pensó que incluso podría escuchar su pulso fuera de su pecho. Era muy fácil imaginar algo así, hacerlo no tanto. Se sentía agitado, tal vez incluso le temblaban las piernas.

No _. No, no, no._ No podría. En cuanto Shiro apareciera en el pasillo se podría tan nervioso como ahora y no podría formar ni una sola frase que sirviera para dejar en claro lo que quería.

Keith respiró profundamente con el deseo de calmarse. Resumió entonces la búsqueda y dejó de lado el asunto de la confesión.

— ¿Keith?

Escuchó nítida en medio del silencio la voz de Shiro, así como sus pasos acercándose por donde Keith había llegado. La sangre volvió a caer a sus pies y las palabras se apilaban ansiosas en su mente, cortándole el aire y toda posibilidad de sacarlas.

¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? Antes de poder decidir, Shiro lo había encontrado desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

— ¿Aún no lo encuentras? —Shiro venía hacia él, su voz era mucho más suave de lo requerido por la biblioteca, Keith estaba seguro de ello.

—Tiene que estar por aquí.

Trató de concentrarse, de revisar los estantes frente a él y evitar delatarse por accidente. Shiro llegó a él y le pidió ver el número, Keith accedió y comenzaron a buscar entre los dos. En realidad, estaban muy cerca de encontrarlo. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Keith estaba muy cerca de perder la razón.

—Shiro.

Shiro se dio la vuelta después de que Keith lo llamara. Lo miraba con atención. Keith volvió a quedarse sin respirar. Estaba seguro que estallaría en cualquier momento.

_Me gustas, muchísimo. Me enamoré de ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te amo._

¿Qué pasaría si le decía? Le correspondiera o no, Shiro se iría a Kerberos como tenía planeado, se despedirían en el lanzamiento y probablemente encontrarían la forma de filtrar comunicaciones para poder hablar. Tal vez Shiro estaría feliz de saberlo. Tal vez lo haría extrañar la Tierra y se desconcentraría. Tal vez tendría memorias agradables que lo acompañaran en el espacio. Tal vez se sentiría abrumado por la nostalgia.

_Te amo._

Keith se acercó a él, su brazo se levantó con torpeza hasta quedar casi a la altura del hombro de Shiro, quien siguió el movimiento con cierta curiosidad. Pronto su mano se quedó quieta sobre una de las repisas. Keith tenía los ojos clavados en él y sentía la voz quemando el interior se su garganta deseando salir. _De verdad te amo._ Keith abrió la boca.

—Aquí está.

Al darse la vuelta, Shiro encontró el volumen azul oscuro con el código que habían estado buscando. Sonrió y lo bajó del estante con un suspiro de alivio. Le agradeció a Keith y anunció que regresaría a la mesa, se veía feliz.

Valía la pena conservar a Shiro feliz durante todo el tiempo que le quedara antes del lanzamiento. En ese momento, Keith estaba convencido de haber encontrado la forma para lograrlo. Shiro se había esforzado como nunca por conseguir esto, no era justo que Keith lo arruinara con una confesión y el vacío indeterminado de un reencuentro.

El silencio lo haría feliz. Era lo único importante.

La esperanza de poder terminar ese silencio en cuanto Shiro volviera mantendría vivo a Keith.

*

La fiesta se hizo en el departamento de Shiro en el complejo de egresados. La gran mayoría de los asistentes vivían en el mismo edificio así que no habría nadie que fuera a quejarse por el ruido que tantas personas reunidas podría ocasionar. Los amigos de Shiro se encargaron de todo: invitados, ocultar las cosas de valor que pudieran sufrir algún daño, elegir la música y el alcohol. Mucho alcohol.

El grupo más cercano a Shiro sabía a la perfección que Keith era menor, también consideraban que estaría rodeado por todos ellos y que sería un ambiente seguro, por lo que podrían ofrecerle uno o dos tragos sin que fuera un gran problema. La única falla fue haberse olvidado de acordar quién lo haría y acabaron por darle una cerveza o dos cada uno. Por supuesto, Keith las aceptó todas.

Decidió dejarse llevar, necesitaba ver a Shiro disfrutando la noche para convencerse de que había hecho la mejor elección. Keith vaciaba cada vaso y lata con el único deseo de ahogar sus pensamientos, de verdad quería que se disolvieran en el alcohol con el mismo ardor que le provocaba en la garganta.

Podía hacer esto, podía reír con Shiro y formar parte de los eventos importantes sin tener que cruzar ninguna línea y eso sería suficiente. Tenía que ser suficiente.

Shiro sonreía para él. Shiro lo acogía bajo su brazo y lo presentaba a todo el mundo. Shiro hablaba bien de él. Shiro lo abrazaba. Shiro dijo que era muy importante para él. Shiro había bebido demasiado.

Keith pensó que podría besarlo. Siguió tomando hasta que pudo borrar la idea de morder los sonrientes labios de Shiro. Keith estaba mareado, no lo dejarían regresar a su dormitorio así.

Shiro lo dejó quedarse en su habitación.  Estaban solos. Estaba oscuro. No quería que lo soltara. No quería que lo dejara. Keith volvió a felicitarlo, estaba riéndose aunque en realidad quería llorar. Tenía miedo.

—No te vayas.

—Tengo que estar allá hasta que los demás se hayan ido—contestó Shiro, sus dedos le acariciaban el cabello.

—No te vayas.

Shiro sonrió. Keith repitió la petición pero la voz se le apagaba cada vez. Estaba quedándose dormido y no podía decir nada más, ni siquiera su nombre conseguía cruzar completo sus labios. No podía hacer nada.

Había sido mala idea pero era lo único que pudo haber hecho.

Se quedó dormido de inmediato. Después de una hora, tal vez menos, sus ojos se encontraron a Shiro en el cuarto. En un parpadeo volvió a dormirse.

Pasó la noche sin ningún sueño.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente seguía en la habitación de Shiro, con él rodeándolo en un flojo abrazo y una resaca tan grande como su satisfacción. Keith no quiso moverse. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el momento, no era la primera vez que despertaba ahí y tal vez no sería la última.

Todo podría seguir igual hasta que tuvieran que despedirse.

Keith se resignó.

*

Conformarse no era sencillo, pero cada día obtenía más práctica en ello. Keith pasaba días enteros siendo incapaz de respirar como solía hacerlo antes, parecía como si debiera evitar que sus palabras escaparan por accidente cada vez que exhalaba. Era difícil, pero pudo conservar a Shiro al alcance de sus manos todo el tiempo. Y Shiro se veía feliz y tan cómodo como siempre.

El día previo al lanzamiento de la misión Kerberos Keith no pudo dormir. Tardó mucho más que de costumbre en silenciar al Amor gritando en su cabeza, sollozando en voz alta y desgarrando su cuestionable tranquilidad. En cuanto se presentó en la plataforma de lanzamiento, Keith temblaba de cansancio y miedo, tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por mantener a raya al Amor.

Al final consiguió convencerlo y disfrutó el último día de Shiro en el Cuartel como su amigo más cercano. Podía conformarse un día más.

Sería mejor que una confesión se presentara como palabras de bienvenida y no de despedida.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Keith pudo alejarse y ver la nave despegar.

 

*

 

 

*

 

 

Después de que se diera a conocer el accidente, Keith cayó en picada en el arrepentimiento. Sabía muy bien que eso no había podido hacer que Amor lo dejara, incluso cuando parecía haberse alejado de su vista, jamás perdió la sensación de tenerlo estrujándole la garganta. En tanto pudiera sentirlo, no le importaría dejar de respirar.

 

*

 

 

*

 

 

Cada vez que Keith perdía el sueño, dejaba su habitación y recorría el Castillo de los Leones. Tal como había supuesto, la primera noche fuera del planeta Tierra cayó dormido en la cama como una roca,  así habían sido las siguientes mientras el agotamiento de los esfuerzos de Allura por formarlos como Paladines habían drenado su energía. Después pasaron una noche entera en vela enfrentando a Sendak por el control del Castillo.

En cuanto la nave dejó Arus, el insomnio comenzó a hacerse algo regular y Keith inició sus caminatas nocturnas. Las primeras dos noches que se encontró rodando en la cama sin lograr relajarse por más de un minuto estaba casi seguro que se debía a lo difícil que era acostumbrarse a los ciclos en los que la nave estaba programada, pero una vez que consiguió llevar la cuenta de las horas seguía sin comprender por qué su cuerpo no se acostumbraba. Incluso llegó a creer que podría deberse al movimiento de la nave en el espacio, aunque de verdad era imposible de percibir.

Recorría los pasillos y después terminaba por regresar a su cuarto para intentar dormir una vez más y, por lo general, lo conseguía. En esta ocasión, no funcionó.

Dejó el cuarto para tomar una segunda caminata y después de varios pasillos e incluso un par de elevadores, Keith escuchó un andar muy familiar y el zumbido de una puerta. Caminó un poco más y encontró un único cuarto en el cual podrieron haber llegado esos pasos, pudo notar como la línea de división entre las puertas era enmarcada por un brillo singular de un tono turquesa. No pensó mucho antes de entrar.

El cuarto era amplio, no había ni una sola de las brillantes luces blancas que iluminaban las otras salas encendidas, en su lugar un inmenso mapa holográfico llenaba el espacio dentro de la sala. Cada planeta brillaba por sí mismo en un movimiento muy ligero ocasionando que la luz tuviera el mismo color que había visto antes. Al fondo, en lo que debía ser el muro paralelo a la puerta, una enorme ventana dejaba que la vista se extendiera hacia el interminable y profundo negro del Universo fuera de la nave.  En medio de ambas estaba Shiro.

Keith estaba impactado por la luz en la habitación. También debía admitir que el movimiento del mapa era cautivador, incluso podía ver algunos cometas transitar fuera de las orbitas más definidas, así como un leve toque de puntillismo formando distintas estrellas entre los planetas. Mirando cómo las imágenes holográficas parecían desaparecer a medida que avanzaba, Keith recorrió el cuarto hasta llegar junto a Shiro. Una vez ahí, se olvidó de las galaxias detrás de ellos.

—Excelente vista—murmuró con la mirada hacia el frente, igual que Shiro. Viendo el espacio más cerca de la ventana no se veía tan negro y puro como le había parecido al principio.

Shiro giró un poco, lo identificó y regresó su atención a la ventana con un suspiro.

El silencio era extraño para él. Incluso después de haber encontrado a Shiro después de poco más de un año, no sentía que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de un reencuentro. Shiro despertó en su cabaña y aunque lo hizo de verdad feliz que pudiera reconocerlo, no hubo tiempo para ninguna charla significativa antes de encontrarse dentro de la cabina del León Azul y estar dejando la Tierra a gran velocidad.

Pasó un año sin ver a Shiro, sin saber nada de él, de extrañarlo día a día y de ser consumido por sus propios latidos. Ahora que parecía haber terminado, le era imposible encontrar la forma de cortar ese tiempo y permitirse hablar como había pensado mientras estaba solo.

Había pensado que el dolor se iría en cuanto Shiro regresara a él, pero no. Era incluso más pesado.

Shiro había admitido que sus pensamientos eran un caos, que no recordaba muchas cosas y que estaba bastante confundido. Incluso cuando pudo notar el alivio al momento de encontrarse con Keith al despertar, también fue fácil identificar cuánto faltaba en comparación con su relación anterior.

Keith había estado guardando una confesión bajo la etiqueta de bienvenida, pero le era impensable siquiera considerarlo al tener a Shiro frente a él en este estado. ¿Sería buena idea? Antes había tenido miedo a ser rechazado, ahora estaba seguro de que no había forma de ser bien recibido.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —Escuchó a Shiro. Su voz tenía casi la misma calma que antes. Casi. Sin duda faltaba algo.

Keith asintió.

—No es la primera vez, ¿verdad?

—No—Keith admitió, sus ojos se arrastraron a un extremo de la ventana frente a ellos. Suspiró—. No había venido aquí antes. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

—Le pregunté a Coran por un mapa—Esta vez Shiro suspiró—. He venido muchas veces.

— ¿Para qué has estado usándolo?

—Trataba de encontrar el lugar en donde había estado después de que nos capturaran. Es demasiado difícil, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que haya sido un planeta. Creo que en realidad era una nave y el mapa no puede registrarlas.

Keith regresó la vista a Shiro. Tenía los brazos cruzados y a pesar de conservar la fuerza arraigada de su disciplina militar, el cansancio era notorio en su cara. Muchas veces podría significar incluso más insomnio del que Keith había padecido. ¿Habría dormido al menos una noche desde que se convirtieron en Paladines?

Shiro era diferente. Los cambios más obvios atraían la atención de Keith ahora: la cicatriz en su rostro, la pesada prótesis cerca de su pecho, sumados a la confusión y el dolor que de seguro rondaba su memoria hacían demasiado evidente la razón de su pérdida de sueño. El estrés bajo el que lo había visto antes no podía compararse con lo que seguro había vivido el último año.

—La luz es muy relajante—Keith murmuró sin pensarlo.

Shiro lo miró. Keith estuvo incluso más seguro de lo que acababa de decir. La luz verde era suave alrededor de ellos, rodeaba a Shiro con cierta delicadeza que le sienta bien, hacía que pensara que se trataba de un sueño. Todo había sido de esa manera. El simple hecho de encontrarse en una habitación a mitad de la noche porque ninguno consigue descansar parece irreal.

Después de un año deseando esto Keith no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

Parecía haber una barrera y, del otro lado, una conversación que buscaba reanudarse, pero Keith no podía encontrar la forma de llegar a ella. Siempre había sido él quien levantaba los muros y alejaba a los curiosos, nunca había sido quien trata de cruzar. Los muros de Shiro parecen imposibles de atravesar.

Shiro dejó que sus brazos se relajaran a sus costados y avanzó hacia la ventana. Sus dedos tocaron el vidrio y de nuevo dejó un que un suspiro lo hiciera cerrar los ojos. Keith no estaba cómodo al verlo así.

—Shiro—siguió sus pasos y se detuvo junto a él.

Las palabras le fallaban y sabía bien que si no era muy bueno para hacer que funcionaran en situaciones normales, ahora sería imposible.  Actuar era la única forma en la que podría entenderlo y terminó por tomar la mano derecha de Shiro. Era fría y sólida e incluso cuando no era parte de lo que conocía, se sentía como siempre solía ser.

Keith se encontró aterrado de haber tratado de saltar esa barrera con demasiada prisa. La idea de caer de bruces en el rechazo era escalofriante pero ya no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

—Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras—fue difícil escuchar su propia voz, había sido muy baja y no estaba seguro de haber llegado a Shiro en realidad.

Entonces él apretó un poco su mano, Keith respondió sin saber si Shiro podría sentirlo. Se sentía extraño, la rigidez parecía ceder un poco y logró reconfortarlo. Deseó que ojalá para Shiro también lo fuera.

—No quiero asustarte—la voz de Shiro fue clara, aunque daba la impresión de ser él quien estaba asustado.

—Ya estás de regreso, no tengo nada que temer.

Keith sabía que están en una guerra, que no tenía idea de cómo proceder y que cada minuto era un riesgo inimaginable. También sabía que lo que dijo era exactamente lo que quería transmitir. Una parte de él temblaba ante la sensación de exposición absoluta que la honestidad siempre le ha provocado, pero se mantuvo firme apoyando sus palabras. Por él podría soportar el nerviosismo.

Shiro avanzó un poco más y se dio la vuelta, recargándose en la ventana y mirando de nuevo el holograma que recorre el cuarto. Guió a Keith consigo hasta hacerlo quedar frente a él. Solo entonces soltó su mano.

— ¿Qué haces para poder dormir? —Preguntó Shiro después de un poco de silencio y tal vez una vuelta completa del sistema que estaba mirando en la proyección.

—Caminar. Creo que ya casi conozco todo el Castillo. ¿Quieres intentar?

Shiro sacudió la cabeza con lentitud, alcanzó el brazo de Keith otra vez y lo hizo quedarse junto a él. Keith no protestó, adoptó la misma posición que él justo a su lado, sus brazos quedaron a un roce de distancia.

—Cuéntame qué has visto.

Keith estaba agradecido por la simplicidad del tema, hacer una descripción para Shiro podría calmarlo. A ambos. Incluso cuando todo lo que de verdad quería preguntar y todos los asuntos que necesitaba sacar de su pecho eran tan delicados, que Shiro quisiera escuchar algo así de sencillo lograba hacer más fácil respirar. Tal vez Shiro encontraría en su voz la tranquilidad que tanto buscaba. Keith quería creer eso, aunque una parte de sí mismo le repetía que se daba demasiado crédito.

Tomaría tiempo para que pudieran acercarse como antes. Los dos estaban heridos y habían pasado tanto tiempo en la desesperación que era fácil desconfiar y tener precaución antes de  avanzar, incluso cuando se trataba de llegar a lo que más habían deseado.

Keith tragó sus palabras de nuevo, esta vez no había alcohol que limpiara su rastro ni una posible bienvenida en la que pudieran convertirse. Lo único que quedaba era la misma idea a la que se había aferrado desde hacía más de un año: que esta era la decisión correcta.

Es lo mejor que puede hacer por los dos.

*

El descubrimiento sobre su propia sangre hizo que varios engranes encajaran en su mente, tal vez en reversa, tal vez no de la mejor forma, pero el clic apareció ahí y activó demasiadas reacciones en él.

Recordó como nunca tuvo miedo a las heridas ni a la sangre. Recordó todas las peleas en las que se involucró cuando era niño. Todas las veces que creyó que algo estaba mal en él. Tenía razón. Siempre tuvo razón.

_Peleas como un soldado Galra._

Keith estaba mal. Estaba tan mal que no podía hablar con nadie. Tanto que aceptó y exigió un trabajo calificado como suicida. Se sumió en silencio y en el temor de una soledad que ahora entendía. Aceptarla parecía lo más sencillo, casi como si la mereciera.

Aun así, no lograba entender por qué la voz de Shiro no pareció cambiar, por qué su mirada conservaba la misma fuerza en él. Por qué lo abrazó como si temiera dejarlo ir. Por qué no tenía miedo de los Galra. De él.

Keith no podría olvidar lo que los Galras han hecho aunque quisiera, y en cuanto vio la conexión entre ellos y su pasado comenzó a hostigarlo la idea de ser la misma clase de plaga. La raza que más daño le ha hecho al Universo. A Shiro.

Keith ya no quería sentir nunca más. No quería hablar nunca más. Solo quería que esto terminara.

 

 

*

 

 

Debió haberlo dicho mientras podía.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he tenido la oportunidad de dejar muchos comentarios respecto al fic y parece raro que haya esperado hasta el 4 capítulo (bueno, 0) para hacerlo. El tema es: La temporada 7 está a la vuelta de la esquina y siento que camino sobre hielo muy muy delgado.  
> Comencé a escribir esta historia antes de que se anunciaran muchos detalles sobre la siguiente temporada y la serie en sí, han sido noticias bastante interesantes e impactantes pero que probablemente no tendrán entrada del todo en el fic (en específico, me refiero a todo el asunto con ADAM). Me encanta seguir los pequeños detalles del Canon pero también me gustaría advertir que no habrá un seguimiento al 100% (obviamente, se trata de un fan fic y suelen ser así, ¿no?). Aún así, quise publicar este capítulo antes de que comenzara la temporada 7...por si acaso.  
> Y, ¿por qué no? Esta es una, o dos, realidades diferentes, así que como tal, merece su propio flashback Pre-kerberos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, kudos y visitas. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo y compartiendo con ustedes. No dejen de hacerlo, ¡me encantan! Si quieren hacer peguntas, o llenar el feed de emojis y corazoncitos ¡adelante!
> 
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Kizaten)


	5. Chapter 1

Una explosión. Una nave hecha añicos. Un cuerpo pequeño en comparación con el fuego y la intensidad de la batalla. Había considerado la velocidad necesaria, la energía que produciría el impacto y la extensión de un choque tan intenso. Sabía que les daría la apertura que necesitaban.

En ningún momento había pensado sobrevivir a algo así.

Contra todo pronóstico, abrió los ojos.

Casi como despertar después de un reconfortante ciclo nocturno, en cama, rodeado de una luz tan sutil que casi podría llamarse oscuridad. Estaba en el Castillo, desde que dejó el equipo había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de la nave pero era fácil adivinar esto con tan solo mirar alrededor. También era sencillo confirmar que este no era su cuarto. Sino otro que conocía igual de bien.

Era de Shiro.

Keith echó a un lado el par de cobertores que tenía encima y bajó los pies de la cama, sentándose en el borde del colchón. No llevaba el traje ajustado que siempre usaba debajo de la armadura sino un juego de la holgada y suave ropa alteana. Era un alivio, tal vez nunca volvería a ver esa armadura, de seguro no quedó nada de ella en la explosión. Aunque, si la nave y la armadura fueron destruidas, ¿cómo fue que él…?

Suspiró, era más como una queja.

Al ponerse de pie le dolieron las piernas y comenzó a marearse, no era posible que de verdad hubiera esperado otra cosa. Keith se convenció de ignorar la incomodidad y caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta. Logró avanzar un par de metros lejos de la habitación antes de tener que recargarse en el muro y parar. Cerró los ojos un momento, tenía que hacer esto tarde o temprano, la lucha no se detendría por él.

Keith trató de incorporarse una vez más y recorrer otro tramo, pero en cuanto despegó el cuerpo de la pared, las piernas volvieron a temblarle. Antes de poder siquiera quejarse, escuchó el sonido de una de las puertas abriéndose y pasos rápidos.

— ¡Keith, por dios! —Lance se quejó, apresurándose a sostenerlo y a ayudarlo a encontrar apoyo en la pared—. Basta, hombre, necesitas regresar a la cama. Te ayudo—acomodó sus brazos para poder detenerlo y hacerlo dar la vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo al cuarto que acababa de dejar—. Duerme un poco más, no hay prisa, en serio.

—Pero-

—Llamaré a Shiro. Le digo que despertaste pero no salgas.

—Kolivan, tenemos que-

—Allura puede hacerse cargo—la puerta del cuarto de Shiro volvió a abrirse, Lance fue rápido y cuidadoso al mismo tiempo y en un segundo consiguió hacerlo sentarse al borde de la cama—. Shiro también está ayudando, tiene práctica, ¿sabes? Descansa. Te ves terrible.

—Shiro está ocupado. Puedo contactar a Kolivan yo mismo, tenía un comunicador conmigo en algún sitio.

—No había tanto que hacer mientras estabas fuera, tranquilízate. Mejor olvídalo, solo duerme.

—Pero-

Keith no pudo decir nada más antes de que Lance lo dejara en la habitación. No debía ser un impedimento, en realidad podría volver a salir si quisiera, pero no quería arriesgarse a marearse así de nuevo y no encontrar ayuda. Si Lance de verdad se iba a buscar a Shiro no tendría más remedio que quedarse tirado a mitad del pasillo si algo salía mal y eso no podría ser bueno para él. No podría ser bueno que Shiro lo viera así.

De seguro el comunicador también se perdió en la explosión. En realidad ni siquiera sabía qué podría haberle dicho a Kolivan en caso de hablar en privado. No sabía qué le diría a nadie. No estaba preparado para eso.

¿Estarían molestos? De alguna forma consiguió salir bien librado y estaba entero, pero aun así los nervios seguían azotándolo en pequeñas y constantes oleadas. ¿Cómo se suponía que los enfrentara? No sabía qué decir, no tenía a quién recurrir para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Cualquier consulta llevaría a una confrontación y no podía hacer eso. Pero su mente no le daba nada. Ni una razón, ninguna herramienta para reducir cualquier acusación… Nada.

Keith cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí mismo, dobló las piernas más cerca y las rodeó en sus brazos. Tenía miedo de ver a Shiro pero también lo aterraba no hacerlo. De verdad necesitaba que fuera él quien viniera a verlo.  Estaba agradecido por la ayuda de Lance, pero Shiro era lo que más le importaba. Siempre había sido así.

El zumbido de la puerta fue breve. Los pasos que se acercaron a él tenían prisa, subió a la cama, se hundió bajo el peso de la otra persona. Antes de poder siquiera levantar la cara, había brazos rodeándolo y un suspiro de  alivio.

—Keith—Shiro acariciaba su espalda y cabeza de una forma difícil de ignorar—. Gracias al cielo, estás despierto. Estás bien.

Incluso cuando era fácil dejarse llevar, ceder al contacto que había extrañado por tanto tiempo y aceptarlo para borrar sus temores, algo no cuadraba. Keith se quedó quieto, escuchaba el sonido de la tela moviéndose bajo las manos del Shiro y su respiración, tratando de encontrar cualquier pista. ¿Realmente estaba despierto?

Quería calmarse, los brazos de Shiro siempre habían sido el lugar más seguro pero su mente se mantenía despierta. Alerta. Casi listo para saltar, como en medio de una batalla.

Shiro se apartó un poco, suficiente para seguir sentado frente a él. Lo miraba de arriba abajo mientras Keith recuperaba el aliento. Shiro no tardó mucho antes de volver a tocarlo, tomando sus manos y acariciándolas con cuidado. Keith no pudo quitar su atención de ese gesto tan sencillo.

Siempre había dejado que Shiro se acercara a él, el contacto era casi constante y una parte importante en su relación. Era el reflejo de la confianza que tenía uno en el otro. Íntimo en cierto grado. Aun así, la forma en la que lo hacía justo en ese momento rayaba con todo aquello que Keith solo había podido desear.

—No debiste levantarte tan rápido—murmuró Shiro—. Descansa un poco más, no hay problema.

—Me siento bien.

—Estuviste a punto de caer cuando dejaste el cuarto. Y te estás tambaleando ahora, Keith.

—Tú fuiste quien dijo que ya estoy bien.

—Bien como en “fuera de peligro”, Keith—Shiro sonrió, dándole vuelta a sus manos para ver sus palmas—. ¿Por qué nunca aceptas que necesitas parar?

—No quiero que te preocupes—admitió Keith.

—Deja que yo decida si lo haré o no.

Keith se quedó callado. Trataba de alcanzar los dedos de Shiro con los suyos, aunque se movía con algo de timidez. Hacía cosquillas, como algo nuevo y agradable. Shiro volvió a atraparlo.

— ¿De verdad te sientes bien? —Shiro usó un tono muy parecido al característico de su papel como líder, pero la preocupación en su voz la hacía suave y honesta.

—Un poco mareado.

—No te muevas rápido y pasará. ¿Te duele algo?

Keith negó con la cabeza. Shiro exhaló con pesadez y examinó los brazos de Keith, aunque no pareciera que lograra encontrar algo en esa oscuridad. Antes de poder notar cómo pasó, Shiro estaba más cerca de él.

—Creo que no puedo ver bien—murmuró Keith, sorprendido por su propia apertura repentina—. Tal vez por la luz.

— ¿Quieres que la encienda?

—No.

— ¿Algo más?

—Tengo frío—admitió con una risa ligera.

—Puede arreglarse.

Shiro alcanzó los cobertores y envolvió a Keith en ellos otra vez. No conforme con eso, lo acomodó más cerca del muro hasta casi acostarlo y se quedó junto a él, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros y asegurándose de dejar las sábanas en su lugar para que no siguiera enfriándose.

Funcionaba, Keith ya no tenía nada de frío. Se quedó quieto, estático, incluso parecía disimular su respiración. Estaba confundido.

Shiro se rió en voz baja, casi como si fuera parte de su respiración. Lo atrajo un poco más, dejando que su cabeza descansara en su hombro. Estaba siendo muy atento. Keith miró al frente, sus piernas estiradas junto a las de Shiro que, por alguna razón, se veían igual de largas. Movió sus pies y empujó los de Shiro un par de veces, recibiendo un ligero golpe de este en respuesta. Solo un juego, podía sentir sus labios sonreír.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que pudieron estar así de tranquilos? Después del incidente con el León Negro en la batalla contra Zarkon, Keith y Shiro habían compartido el calor de la habitación de forma similar, aunque el ambiente había sido mucho más pesado. Había miedo, cansancio. Incluso cuando el alivio del reencuentro los había acompañado hasta la puerta, la angustia de todo el tiempo entre la desaparición y el resultado de la búsqueda exhaustiva parecía mucho más sólida. Los sofocaba y mantuvo el silencio con una densidad inamovible.

Esto era mucho mejor. Justo lo que Keith necesitaba después de tanto. _Tanto_.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró aliviado.

—Keith.

Shiro lo llamó en voz baja, tan delicada que Keith no estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado en realidad, tal vez solo lo había imaginado. Shiro lo estrujó un poco, sus manos temblaban.

—De verdad me asustaste—la voz de Shiro era muy baja, sonaba pesada y atiborrada de algo más. Shiro jamás titubeaba ni abandonaba su confianza pero ahora… sonaba demasiado vulnerable—. Keith, la explosión. Creía que no…

La tensión se apoderó de Keith en un segundo, apretó los ojos y se mordió los labios. Estaba rígido, el corazón le tropezaba y podía sentir la sangre congelándose dentro de su cuerpo. Sabía que lo confrontaría, como un aliado, pero esto… No podía con la sensación de haber herido a Shiro de esta forma.

—Tenía que hacerlo—Keith contestó con la misma discreción. Asustado por el recuerdo, asustado por Shiro.

—Habríamos buscado la forma-

—No había tiempo. No teníamos opción.

—Keith—Shiro lo estrujó más. Se hundió en el espacio sobre el hombro de Keith.

—Era lo único que podía hacer. Sería suficientemente fuerte para atravesarlo.

—Pudiste haber-

— ¿Qué importa? ¡Ustedes lo habrían logrado!

— ¡Demonios, Keith! —Shiro se rompía— ¿Crees que habríamos estado bien sin ti?

—Voltron es lo único que importa, es como podemos ganar esta guerra.

—El equipo no estaría completo.

— ¡Shiro, por favor! —Keith también comenzaba a temblar. No quería hablar de esto, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. De nuevo, no tenía opción—. El equipo está funcionando, te necesitan a ti y lo sabes. Han avanzado mucho, y yo-

— ¡Tú eres más importante que cualquier misión!

— ¡Es el Universo, Shiro! —Keith se quitó a Shiro de encima, enfrentándolo—. No había forma de que pusiera en riesgo la única arma que puede enfrentarse a Zarkon, a los Galra. La Espada y los rebeldes también hicieron todo a su alcance pero entiende que lo único que los mantiene unidos es Voltron. ¡Voltron es lo más importante! ¡Ustedes tenían que salir de ahí!

— ¡Keith! —Shiro lo tomó de los hombros, con fuerza. Su rostro reflejaba demasiado dolor, furia. Keith seguía peleando para zafarse—. ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo?

— ¡Claro que sí! Mientras ustedes- Si Tú-

— ¡Keith, estaba seguro que morirías!

— ¡Mi vida no es nada comparada con lo que habríamos perdido!

— ¡Keith-!

— ¡Lo haría de nuevo si así consiguiera salvarlos! ¡Las veces que fuera necesario!

— ¡Keith, yo no quiero vivir sin ti!

Silencio. Keith estaba más que sorprendido por el giro de la conversación. Había pasado todo este tiempo tratando de concentrarse y actuar por la causa, de convertirse en una parte de todo lo que podía lograr un cambio. Por supuesto era imposible ignorar todo lo que había arrastrado consigo desde antes de dejar la Tierra, pero había hecho de todo para posponerlo. Y justo en ese momento, Shiro trataba la discusión de forma personal.

No como “el equipo” o “la misión”. Sino como “tú” y “yo”.

_Tú y yo._

—No podría. No sabiendo que hiciste algo así. No quiero sobrevivir si es a costa tuya.

El cuarto parecía enfriarse con cada respiro. Keith no podía entender cómo era que seguía sentado cuando sin duda toda la fuerza había escapado de su cuerpo, estaba indefenso. Las palabras de Shiro habían hecho que todo en él se detuviera, su respiración, sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro que él reflejaría la misma angustia si Shiro hubiera estado en su posición, usaría los mismos argumentos e incluso el mismo tono.

—Quiero ganar esta guerra, arreglar lo que los Galra han hecho, es cierto, pero quiero que estés ahí conmigo cuando todo termine. Eres todo lo que tengo. No quiero volver a perderte.

Eran sus miedos, sus mismos deseos, ¿cómo era que Shiro los decía antes que él? ¿Desde hacía cuánto había pensado cosas así?

¿En qué momento se volvió tan importante?

—Keith, eres mucho más de lo que piensas. Eres valioso, más que cualquier misión, lo digo en serio. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar que puedes sacrificarte así, no podríamos seguir sin ti.  Te necesitamos.  Te necesito.

La fuerza con la que lo había sostenido al inicio de la discusión se había disuelto por completo, Shiro lo abrazó con cuidado, guiando su cabeza para que se acomodara sobre su hombro. Keith no sabía qué hacer y se dejó llevar. No podía corresponder el abrazo como siempre lo hacía, este no era un abrazo como siempre solían ser. Shiro acariciaba su cabello otra vez y Keith lo sentía temblar, lloraba.

Había visto a Shiro llorar en contadas ocasiones. Ninguna desde que habían dejado la Tierra.

—Shiro—Keith titubeó, quería calmarlo como él trataba de hacer con el contacto, pero sus brazos apenas respondían, pesados por los nervios—. Shiro, no. Shiro, lo siento. Yo no tenía idea, de verdad lo siento. Por favor, no llores. Estoy bien, Shiro.

Shiro se apartó de él, sosteniendo su cara en sus manos y haciendo que lo mirara de frente. Las lágrimas eran lentas pero incluso en la oscuridad podía ver cuán pesadas eran rodando por encima de los pómulos de Shiro, junto a su nariz, bajando hacia sus labios. No se detenían. Keith sintió los ojos arder, Shiro respiraba entre sollozos.

— ¿No tenías idea? —repitió las palabras de Keith, su voz también temblaba pero reflejaba duda. De pronto volvió a acercarse a él, dejándole un beso en la frente—.Keith, te necesito—Shiro le dejó otro beso más cerca de la sien—, no puedo hacer esto sin ti—uno más del otro lado—, no quiero perderte—en la mejilla, Shiro nunca había hecho esto con él—. Keith, jamás voy a darte la espalda—uno más abajo—. No pienso dejar que te pongas en riesgo de nuevo. No voy a dejarte nunca.

Estaba poniendo nervioso a Keith, trató de llamarlo y hacerlo detenerse, pero incluso cuando su voz era mucho más débil que la de Shiro, se perdía en sus palabras. Shiro estaba desarmándolo, no podía hacer que su pulso dejara de tropezarse, que su mente sostuviera la postura que lo había llevado a enfilar su nave a la barrera, que sus convicciones se quedaran firmes. Keith no quería ceder, pero cada fibra dentro de él le pedía que dejara de pelear. Lo obligaban a frenar, a esperar. Algo parecía correr por su cuerpo a toda velocidad, era familiar pero no podía reconocerlo por completo aún.

—Keith, tú eres todo para mí.

Shiro besó sus labios. Las grandes manos que lo mantenían quieto no temblaban más, los labios de Shiro no se agitaban, estaban plantados en los suyos con firmeza. Como un desesperado. Y era una clase de desesperación que Keith conocía muy bien.

_Amor._

Estaba de vuelta, fuerte, sometiéndolo y haciendo que se hundiera en la sensación de haber visto cumplirse sus deseos. Shiro lo besaba, Keith no podía resistirse, tan solo se dejaba guiar por él en un trance momentáneo mientras Amor sometía su consciencia y se apoderaba de él. Lo ataba, lo silenciaba, los hacía llenarse de esto con una fuerza abrumadora. Era aterrador.  El corazón aceleraba, e incluso cuando pensaba que habría alcanzado su mayor ritmo, apretaba el paso. Cada latido era Shiro, cada respiro era Shiro, cada sollozo era Shiro. Incluso las breves pausas entre sus besos llevaban su nombre.

 Amor gritaba, daba giros, reía y celebraba tener lo que siempre había querido. Una voz bastante queda en su mente insistía que no era posible, pero nada podía competir con la fuerza del deseo de saciar todo lo que siempre quiso.

Nada hizo que Amor se detuviera. Nada hizo que se resistiera a que Shiro lo recostara, o que dejara de abrazarlo, o que se mantuviera callado cuando comenzó a acariciarlo. Hizo que Keith se enfocara solo en lo que podía sentir, en la voz de Shiro haciéndolo estremecerse, sus manos erizándole la piel con todas sus atenciones, en la necesidad de sentir su pulso compitiendo directamente sobre su pecho. Quería creerlo, quería todo lo que Amor estaba consiguiendo para él.

—Te amo—Shiro murmuró, dejando que sus palabras rodaran a los hambrientos labios de Keith—. Te amo.

Shiro lo besaba como Keith siempre había querido ser besado. Lo abrazaba como siempre había deseado que lo hiciera. Shiro estaba atendiéndolo como si siempre lo hubiera deseado también, y esa era una de sus fantasías más grandes. Que Shiro lo considerara así, que hubiera pensado en él en momentos como este, que se llenara de él como a Keith le pasaba. Que lo amara.

Y lo hacía.

Keith nunca había sido bueno para dejar una pelea, no era la clase de persona que evitaba los enfrentamientos y estaba convencido de luchar hasta el final. Nunca abandonaba. Se mantenía firme. De haber sabido que esto era lo que habría obtenido cediendo, lo habría hecho mucho antes.

Este era el mejor momento para rendirse.

*

Keith tenía la vista fija en Shiro, acostado junto a él y respirando con tranquilidad. Se veía relajado, llevaba alrededor de 30 minutos dormido con toda comodidad. Incluso cuando estaba agotado, Keith no había podido dormir. Sintió sus ojos cerrarse por unos minutos pero no pudo desconectarse lo suficiente para evitar abrirlos de nuevo. Fue más un parpadeo demasiado largo que una siesta.

Después de un minuto más, Shiro abrió los ojos, y se enfocaron de inmediato en los de Keith. Con cuidado, su mano acarició la cara de Keith.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Shiro casi como un bostezo.

—Bien.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Keith asintió. Se acercó un poco más y besó a Shiro como si no estuviera siendo consumido por los nervios.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando—murmuró detrás de una sonrisa que aunque tratara no podía disimular—. No debí tardarme tanto.

—Bueno, creía que necesitabas un poco de espacio—contestó Shiro, abrazándolo de nuevo. Keith se hundió complacido entre sus brazos.

—Quise decírtelo por años.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Esto. Que quería esto, todo esto. Que te amo—las palabras salieron de su boca con precaución, como si probaran el espacio y la forma perfecta para convertirse en sonido. Pronunciarlo era agradable, sonaba mucho mejor que en su mente y parecía ser una frase fabricada a la medida para Shiro.

— Yo a ti.

—Siempre quise escuchar eso—admitió mientras una suerte de risa se disfrazaba en su respiración. Se sentía estúpido. Feliz.

—Siempre te lo digo.

— ¿Entonces cómo es que no lo había oído antes?

Shiro se alejó un poco, haciendo que Keith levantara la vista para encontrarse con la suya. Se veía confundido, incrédulo. A pesar de eso, seguía sonriendo.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Te lo he dicho a diario desde hace muchísimo! ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?

— ¡Shiro! ¡Nunca olvidaría algo así! Apenas lo dijiste hace rato, ¡Fue la primera!

—Keith, ya basta—Shiro se echó encima de él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados y a besar su cara en puntos al azar—. ¡Muy gracioso!

Keith no podía dejar de reír, tratando de hacer que Shiro dejara de jugar así. Pero estaba encima de él, estaba tocándolo y no hacía más que contribuir a su felicidad. La risa tal vez no era solo responsabilidad de las cosquillas, Shiro de verdad estaba llenándolo de una alegría que no sabía cómo controlar.

—Shiro, fue perfecto. No voy a olvidarlo nunca—una vez que Shiro dejó de torturarlo, aseguró con la respiración entrecortada de tanto reír.

La expresión de Shiro no pudo ocultar más la perplejidad. Su sonrisa se borró y sus manos movieron el cabello de la frente de Keith como un gesto de absoluta precaución. Se veía preocupado, tal vez un poco asustado. Keith no entendía.

—Keith, ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

Keith asintió. ¿Debería preocuparse él también? Shiro se levantó de la cama y soltó un suspiro. Cuando regresó la vista a Keith había una sonrisa en su rostro otra vez. Falsa, pero igualmente tierna. Keith sentía el corazón por fuera, sin importar lo fácil que había sido encontrar la máscara en esa sonrisa, no podía hacer nada, caía en su farsa y le creía por completo. Si Shiro quería tranquilizarlo con esa sonrisa, entonces él no podría hacer más que dejarse llevar por ella.

—Iré a ver si necesitan algo en el Puente—se excusó Shiro, Keith asintió de nuevo, una sonrisa se deslizaba a su cara sin que pudiera evitarlo—. Trata de descansar un poco más.

—Voy contigo.

—No es necesario. Duerme, Keith. En seguida regreso.

Keith estaba convencido de que algo no andaba bien. Shiro acarició su cabello una vez más antes de alejarse de la cama. Estiró la espalda y movió los brazos mientras caminaba a la puerta, recogió su ropa y se acomodó el cabello como pudo. En cuanto llegó a la puerta, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Keith desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Por cierto, Keith—Keith reaccionó de inmediato, atento—. Te amo.

Keith sintió como los huesos se le fundían de nuevo y su pulso se desfiguraba y mezclaba con demás torceduras internas. Toda preocupación quedó disuelta en esas palabras

*

Al cabo de una hora, Shiro regresó al cuarto con expresión seria. Le pidió que hablaran, cosa que no era novedad, pero en cuanto Keith comenzó a resumir su experiencia con Voltron, la reacción de Shiro lo dejó sorprendido.

_Amnesia._

No podían explicar cómo era que Keith había olvidado tantas cosas, cómo era que su mente cambiaba la historia que Shiro aseguraba conocer y le ofrecía una visión tan diferente. Keith sabía que la amnesia no podía cubrir todo lo que estaba pasando, pero a falta de una explicación más sólida y con una experiencia tan fuerte como la explosión detrás de ellos, era la única opción en la que podían pensar. El shock y el trauma se mezclaron en eso.

Keith no estaba conforme y a medida que más detalles aparecían y torcían la imagen que tenía de la realidad, se llenaba de un temor que nada podía borrar. Ni siquiera la reciente felicidad de encontrar a Shiro correspondiéndole podía tranquilizarlo.

Los demás trataban de mostrarle empatía. Coran insistía que tal vez regresaría a la normalidad después de descansar, Hunk era amable como de costumbre e incluso Lance se veía preocupado por hacerlo calmarse. No podía hacerlo. No entendía nada. No tenía idea de cuál era la normalidad a la que debía volver: la que ellos describían o la que veía nítida en su mente. Sentía que no podía ni siquiera confiar en su propia memoria.

Miedo.

En su intento por hacer que la memoria de Keith trabajara comenzaron a guiarlo a través de sus relatos. Le mostraron rincones de la nave que no recordaba, marcas en los Leones de batallas mucho más fieras que las que había enfrentado. Lo llevaron a los hangares, al puente… Los espacios eran los mismos, pero lo que decían de ellos no podía ser posible.

El cambio más grande fue la armería, donde le señalaron la armadura negra como la suya.

Pánico.

El deseo de preservación lo impulsó a buscar alejarse, la imagen que le presentaban era demasiado para que pudiera aceptarla, lo quebraba y aterraba. Su mejor alternativa era negarla, defensa básica. Al mismo tiempo, temía perder a Shiro si dejaba el enfrentamiento. Todo era confuso, necesitaba aire, que se detuvieran, pero no conseguía hacer que dejaran de tratar de explicarle. Tampoco podía conseguir que su mente hiciera caso de lo que decían.

Por supuesto, Shiro lo notó. Trató de acercarse y averiguar qué pasaba con él pero Keith no pudo contestar. Los ojos de Shiro veían a través de él, siempre había sabido que no podía ocultar mucho de ellos pero justo en ese momento parecían conectar con algo que era por completo ajeno y que Keith no podía siquiera identificar. Como si Shiro y Keith le ocultaran algo, un secreto que no podía entender. Era irreal, tanto que Keith no pudo soportarlo más.

Escapó.

¿De verdad había olvidado tantas cosas? Había escuchado a Shiro hablar de su memoria antes, de lo difícil que era ordenar o confiar en lo que veía pero la idea que los demás trataban de formar para él no se comparaba a lo que estaba pasando. La amnesia no debería ser así. Pensaba que se encontraría huecos, vacíos que correspondieran a los recuerdos perdidos, no un cúmulo de diferencias que solo él parecía percibir. ¿Cómo había pasado?

Corría por el Castillo, no le importaba si lo seguían o no incluso estando cansado sabía que no podrían alcanzarlo. Sus pasos eran firmes, sus piernas respondían mejor que cuando recién había despertado, pero incluso con todo eso una especie de mareo lo ponía bastante inquieto. Algo no estaba bien.

Terminó en la misma habitación a la que llegaba en sus noches de insomnio. Esta vez estaba solo y nadie lo esperaba ahí.

Estaba cansado, una sensación que no conseguía identificar se deslizaba por debajo de su piel, inundando su sistema y desestabilizándolo. Duda. Temor. Algo más, ¿qué sería?  Se sentó junto a la ventana, acogido por la oscuridad y contemplando el sutil brillo del mapa recorriendo la habitación. Keith trataba de calmarse, cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar, en identificar cada uno de sus latidos y cómo su pecho se expandía cada que inhalaba. Se sentía normal, y la vez diferente.

Estaba respirando dentro del Castillo después de una explosión devastadora. ¿Cómo era posible?

_¿Cómo era posible?_

Unos diez minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió con el usual zumbido, cerrándose con la misma velocidad. Shiro se sentó junto a él sin decir nada. Keith se sintió aliviado con la familiaridad de algo como eso. Podía recordarlo, muchas otras veces en el cuartel Shiro había terminado por encontrarlo después de haber tenido una pelea o haber escapado de la confrontación que le seguía. Shiro se acercaba solamente después de haberle dado suficiente espacio para calmarse. Se tomaba su tiempo para aparecer pero nunca era porque hubiera tenido dificultades para encontrarlo, sino porque sabía que Keith necesitaba conseguir calmarse por sí mismo.

El recuerdo era nítido y podía verlo reflejado en su conducta, ¿por qué no pasaba lo mismo con la forma en la que sus ojos lo miraban?

—No lo entiendo—murmuró Keith, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

—Tal vez solo haya que esperar—contestó Shiro, tomando su mano sin siquiera un momento de duda. Si quería reconfortarlo, estaba consiguiéndolo—. Me alegra que tus heridas hayan sanado pero si necesitas más tiempo para recuperarte lo tendrás, sabes que vamos a esperar.

Keith volvió a mirar al frente, sacudió la cabeza y después dejó su atención en la mano de Shiro acogiendo la suya. Lo puso un poco nervioso al mismo tiempo que lo cubrió de una suave felicidad que siempre había querido aceptar. Shiro soltó su mano para poder hacer que se acercara, ayudándolo a descansar en él mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de Keith con el brazo, acariciando su hombro una vez que se hubo acomodado. Keith podía sentir el pecho de Shiro subiendo y bajando con su respiración, así como el calmado latido de su corazón. Cerca de él. Real.

—Creí que estabas bromeando, hace rato—Shiro murmuró, apoyando la mejilla en la cabeza de Keith y despeinándolo un poco—. Lo siento.

Keith no supo qué decir. No había bromeado, en realidad no podía recordar que Shiro hubiera dicho eso antes, no con esas palabras exactas. Sabía que había cierta clase de cariño entre ellos debido a sus acciones y la conexión que sostuvieron por años, pero que Shiro sintiera lo mismo que él era una completa novedad. Agradable, más que grata y por supuesto, rayando en el terreno de lo imposible.

No podía imaginarlo. Ni siquiera tenía la clase de incomodidad en la nuca que tratar de recordar algo provocaba, no había ningún recuerdo ahí que pudiera alcanzar. Nada sobre ser el Paladín negro desde el principio, ninguna de las batallas que le habían relatado, mucho menos una confesión. No había forma de que hubiera pasado.

— ¿Cómo fue? —Preguntó Keith, dejando que su atención se perdiera entre los planetas frente a ellos.

Shiro se puso tenso por un segundo, después tomó un respiro profundo y estrujó con poco a Keith contra él, haciendo que se acercara un poco más. Después regresó a su postura anterior, acariciando a Keith y relajándose poco a poco. Keith entendía lo doloroso que debía ser tener que explicarle algo así, pero esperaba que con confirmar que podía sentir lo mismo aunque no recordara mucho bastaría para que Shiro se sintiera tranquilo.

—Aún estábamos en el Cuartel—comenzó Shiro, su voz era suave—. Tenía mucho que hacer con todo el asunto de la preparación para Kerberos. Estaba emocionado y bastante ansioso desde que confirmaron el proyecto y comenzaron a lanzar las convocatorias, tú lo sabías.

—Te preocupabas demasiado, era obvio que te seleccionarían.

Shiro rio un poco, al parecer el hecho de que Keith pudiera sumar un poco a la historia que estaba por relatar le causaba gracia. Tal vez alivio, Keith sentía lo mismo. Era reconfortante poder encontrar un punto en común con sus recuerdos después de que todo pareciera tan torcido.

—El caso es que siempre terminaba trabajando de más para poder avanzar. Y tú siempre estabas ahí para recordarme que debía parar o qué hora era, que cerrarían la biblioteca, que ya había terminado algo que quería volver a corregir. Hacías muchas cosas que yo había hecho por ti antes, estoy seguro que si hubieras podido, habrías sido tú quien me sacara del simulador a mitad de la noche para llevarme a dormir.

Shiro volvió a reírse, Keith comenzaba a sonreír también. Recordaba todo eso. Muchas veces se burló de él por cómo los papeles parecían haberse invertido o cómo Matt debía ser quien cuidara de ambos cuando se encontraban enfrascados en sus avances. Keith escuchó a Shiro suspirar, aunque parecía una forma bastante nueva para él.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa—su voz era suave, como el movimiento de su mano sobre el hombro de Keith—. Aunque, viéndolo en retrospectiva, creo que debí esperármelo. Siempre fuiste tan directo, dando todo en el primer intento.

— ¿Quieres decir que yo te lo dije?

—Sí… y no. Me besaste. Estábamos en la biblioteca.

Keith se incorporó con rapidez, tanto que por un segundo Shiro pareció estar abrazando el aire antes de llevar su mano a enlazarse con la otra. Shiro ladeó la cabeza a un lado, después al otro, un gesto de vergüenza y confusión con cierto toque de ternura. Keith estaba sorprendido. Se llevó las manos a la boca, desviando la mirada del rostro de Shiro.

—No podía hacer mucho, estaba pensando en muchas otras cosas y…—la voz de Shiro cambió el tono enternecido por uno un tanto serio, casi arrepentido—. Te dije que no podíamos hacer eso. Insististe, querías saber por qué no. Te dije que solo no podíamos. No te di ninguna razón y eso te molestó. Dejaste la biblioteca.

Keith palideció al escuchar eso. Había una razón por la que no se había atrevido a hablar o a hacer nada para hacer que Shiro notara cómo se sentía. Sabía que iba a acabar mal.

—Me arrepentí de todo en cuanto te fuiste—admitió Shiro, atrayendo a Keith de nuevo. Sostuvo en sus manos el rostro de Keith y lo hizo mirarlo, con esa luz y la expresión de absoluta sinceridad era difícil pensar en hacer otra cosa—. Tenías razón en todo, estaba demasiado preocupado por llegar a Kerberos que no pensé jamás en lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor en ese momento. Te lastimé, y ni siquiera pude darme cuenta que también me había herido a mí mismo al rechazarte así.

»No sabía si querrías hablar conmigo después de eso. Mi única opción fue esperar que aparecieras en la fiesta que organizó Medina y por suerte así fue. Para mi mala suerte, tuve razón en eso de que no quisieras hablar conmigo, tuve que perseguirte por un rato. Te dije que dejaras las cervezas y que me escucharas. Por supuesto tú no querías hacer eso.

»Cuando por fin pude alcanzarte no tuve más remedio que usar tu propio método. Entonces te devolví el beso.

—De verdad me gustaría recordar eso—Keith interrumpió en voz baja.

—Hizo que te detuvieras y que te quedaras callado, creí que tendría tiempo para poder explicarte todo pero tú estabas… ¿ansioso? —esta vez Keith fue quien se sintió avergonzado, Shiro lo hacía sonar como si se hubiera colgado de él—. Te dije que debíamos ser discretos, dijiste que sí pero en menos de un segundo ya estabas besándome otra vez, y de una forma nada discreta.

—Vaya…

—No, está bien. Estuvo muy bien en realidad. Siempre me ha gustado cómo das todo de ti, era obvio que lo aplicaras también a los besos.

—No puedo creer que lo haya hecho.

— ¿Puedes recordar algo de eso? —pregunto Shiro, su voz estaba impregnada con precaución.

Keith se quedó en silencio. Bastó una mirada a los ojos de Shiro para que todo en su mente volviera a revolverse. Había conocido a Shiro por años y a lo largo de ellos pudo hacer un mapa caleidoscópico de todas las vistas que sus emociones podían adoptar. La que tenía frente a él era con toda seguridad una novedad.

Había esperanza, temor, alegría, timidez, precaución y nerviosismo mezclándose con el impactante amor que Keith apenas había descubierto hacía unas horas. Toda la delicadeza en sus ojos se sumaba al roce de sus dedos acariciándole el cabello, Shiro movía algunos de los mechones que cubrían la frente de Keith sin importarle que regresaran a su sitio apenas los hubiera apartado.

Si acaso podía recordar lo que Shiro sugería, ¿podría conservar esa mirada en él?

—Un poco—susurró al mismo tiempo que asentía con movimientos lentos.

Shiro se acercó a abrazarlo de nuevo. Alivio. Keith dejó que sus brazos respondieran el abrazo. Podía imaginarlo, así que no debía ser del todo una mentira. Cerró los ojos y se decidió a intentar. Iba a tratar de asimilar su entorno como ahora. Tal vez lo hacía por Shiro, para poder ofrecerle tranquilidad y dejar de hacerlo pasar más dificultades. Tal vez lo hacía por sí mismo, permitiéndose recibir todo aquello que siempre había deseado y no se atrevió nunca a tomar.

Lo único cierto era recordatorio interno: esta debía ser la mejor opción.

*

Tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Sumándose a la duda constante en su memoria, lo asaltaba un entumecimiento y una nausea duradera.

El resto del día lo pasó acompañando a Shiro en las actividades que tenía que realizar y que, según los demás, le correspondían a Keith como líder. Fue muy extraño para él ver a Kolivan en una de las transmisiones y que no preguntara nada sobre su regreso ni pareciera tener ningún interés particular por nada que no fuera la misión que se discutía. Dejando de lado sus ideas personales, era sencillo notar que Shiro hacía un gran trabajo, como era de esperarse.

Keith no podía evitar mirar. Shiro en lo único que lo hacía querer seguir intentando, lo único que podía hacerlo sentirse seguro desde que dejó la habitación y tuvo que enfrentarse a la condición que ahora lo mantenía a raya.

Amnesia.

¿Amnesia, de verdad?

Una parte de él quería creer que podría recordar todo, pero la otra no dejaba de cuestionar el diagnóstico. Trataba de reordenar sus recuerdos, de pensar en todo lo que había pasado y tratar de hacer que las cosas que le habían dicho encajaran en lo que conocía pero era difícil. En cuanto su mente llegaba al momento de la explosión todos sus esfuerzos se arruinaban.

Era el punto en el que las cosas se tornaron inimaginables. Empezando por el hecho de estar pensando en eso después de haber estado ahí.

Sabía que las cápsulas del ala médica del Castillo hacían un trabajo impresionante sanando heridas, pero una explosión como esa no debió dejar ningún rastro. Ni la nave, ni la armadura, ni el comunicador lograron salir de ahí, ¿por qué él podría?

Keith miraba sus manos, incapaz de encontrar marcas en ellas. En realidad, uno de los aspectos más extraños de su pausa para observar era la acción en sí. En ocasiones sus ojos parecían no responder, fallaba al tratar de reconocer los bordes de las cosas y parecían nublarse sin ningún motivo. Su percepción se perdía, lo dejaba con una sensación de incomodidad. Era ajeno. Como versea uno mismo dentro de un sueño. Y la vista no era lo único fallando.

A veces el sonido parecía retrasarse o se extendía como un eco dentro de él mismo. Otras se escuchaba vacío o los ruidos estaban demasiado cerca. Sus manos tampoco respondían como quería, incluso cuando tocaba su rostro o cualquier otra parte no parecía conectar como debía. Era como si tocara a alguien más.

La incomodidad duraba un segundo y después todo encajaba de golpe. Vacilaba, lo confundía.

Cuando el ciclo volvió a cambiar a tiempo nocturno, Shiro lo llevó consigo a la habitación donde había despertado. Lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama y volvió a besarlo, se quedó dormido abrazado a él. Respiraba con tranquilidad y su corazón se apoderaba de todo en el cuarto.

Keith sonrió, Shiro merecía relajarse más que nadie. Cerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más al calor de Shiro, tal vez el descanso de verdad podría hacer una diferencia. Dormir parecía un buen remedio.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, haciendo todo lo posible por no agitarse. En ese momento, acostado junto a Shiro y a salvo en sus brazos, pudo reconocer la sensación que estuvo hostigándolo desde el comienzo del día. La falta de dominio sobre sí mismo, el ir y venir de sus sentidos, la incoherencia en sus recuerdos y la debatible posibilidad de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Vívido, pero no lo suficiente.

—Esto no es real—murmuró para sí mismo lleno de tensión—.No puede ser real. Es un sueño.

Quieto, acogido por Shiro y rodeado de la oscuridad, Keith pasó la noche evitando dormir. Estaba tan asustado que no fue tan complicado, la incertidumbre sobre las consecuencias de dormir dentro de un sueño no lo dejaban ceder ante el cansancio, y estaba tan nervioso que su cuerpo no le permitía cerrar los ojos más que un parpadeo.

Era vívido, era lo que siempre había querido. No había forma de que fuera real.

*

Un día sin dormir no era gran problema, en especial no cuando todo el equipo insistía en darle espacio y que se tomara las cosas con calma. El segundo día resultó un poco más complicado, pero había suficiente tensión para quitarle el sueño. Lotor contactó con ellos ofreciendo información y se abría la posibilidad de conseguir una alianza. Allura estaba furiosa, deseaba tomarlo como prisionero justo como los Galra habían hecho con ella alguna vez. Aun así, los demás coincidían en que debían esperar a Keith antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Keith, el líder.

Aun con la poca confianza que tenía en sus recuerdos se sentía bastante seguro al considerar la posibilidad de tomar la palabra de Lotor. Coincidía con la opinión de Allura en cuanto a qué tanta libertad podían ofrecerle, no estaba dispuesto a otorgarle una alianza con tanta facilidad pero en cuanto pudiera marcar una diferencia en la batalla valía la pena usar todo lo que pudieran conseguir.

Desde el principio, Lotor había actuado por una línea distinta a la que Zarkon había representado en el Imperio, y aunque no estaba preparado para creer por completo en él como había hecho con los miembros de la Espada de Marmora, esa clase de conducta podía ser significativa.

Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado para pensar bien.

Durante la cena todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar el elefante en la habitación. Keith hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse despierto. Escuchaba a los otros charlar, las risas elevarse y llenar el ambiente. Veía a Shiro junto a él, sonriendo con naturalidad y participando en la plática de vez en cuando.

A veces sentía que una calidez estremecedora lo rodeaba, subía por sus pies y se extendía hasta llegar a su pecho. Hacía muy difícil mantener los ojos abiertos y lo incitaba a ceder. La comodidad que el sueño ofrecía, aunque era diferente del cansancio habitual, se las arreglaba para distraerlo y pausar su sistema. Al mismo tiempo que lo tentaba una parte de él le repetía que debía luchar y mantenerse despierto.

Incluso cuando parecía estar ya dentro de un sueño, la debilidad y pesadez lo hacían pensar que apenas comenzaba a quedarse dormido. En todo caso, parecía ser un sueño muy agradable. Y también muy largo.

¿Bajó qué circunstancias podría tener tanto tiempo para soñar así? Había escuchado que los sueños en realidad comenzaban tan solo unos minutos antes de despertar, pero este estaba tomando demasiado. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en despertar? No recordaba cuánto tiempo tomaba una cápsula en terminar el tratamiento, tampoco si era posible soñar estando en esa clase de estado, pero el tiempo se sentía bastante preciso de cualquier forma. Aunque no suficientemente real.

Escuchó la risa Shiro, Lance había dicho algo que tenía a todos los paladines riendo y el sonido trajo a Keith de regreso a la mesa en un parpadeo. Shiro le regresó la mirada, conservando la sonrisa en su rostro y un poco de color extra cortesía de la carcajada. Se acercó un poco y le acomodó el cabello, Keith no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

La plática seguía fluyendo sin que ninguno de los dos formara parte de ella. La mano de Shiro dejó su cabello y le acarició el rostro con cuidado, antes de viajar hasta tomar la mano de Keith sobre la mesa. Nadie dijo nada, no parecieron siquiera darle importancia. Era normal. Shiro y él seguro hacían esta clase de cosas con cierta regularidad y no molestaba a nadie. Shiro lo disfrutaba y se sentía cómodo demostrándolo. Lo quería después de todo.

Se sentía ligero, casi como el paraíso.

Cada evento parecía solucionarse. Incluso el asunto con Lotor parecía tener una solución a corto plazo. Shiro y todos los demás estaban dispuestos a esperarlo, y si bien no estaba cómodo con la posición que ya había negado según recordaba, no hacían las cosas tan difíciles como habían sido en un principio. Era una mezcla de todo lo que siempre quiso y lo que sabía.

_Paraíso._

Keith sintió la sangre caer hasta sus pies y se puso tenso en un segundo.

La explosión era el recuerdo más reciente y la más grande de sus dudas. Seguía cuestionándolo debido a la aparente evasión al resultado más probable que ahora lo tenía tan confundido. Pero si era inevitable, era inevitable.

No había forma de haber salido vivo de eso.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shiro, no sonaba tan preocupado como la noche anterior, pero seguía conservando un poco de cautela en su tono. Su mano apretó un poco la de Keith, tratando de obtener una respuesta por cualquier canal que eligiera.

Keith asintió. Se arrepintió justo después de hacerlo, con solo ver el rostro de Shiro supo que él también había notado la mentira.

—Te ves cansado, ¿quieres ir a dormir?

Volvió a asentir. Shiro se levantó de la mesa y ayudó a Keith aponerse de pie. Era un alivio, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo por sí mismo.

—Gracias por la cena, Hunk—Shiro agradeció y se despidió por ambos, anunciando su salida—. Descansen.

Keith ignoró las despedidas y se concentró en mantener el equilibrio hasta la habitación de Shiro. No era una tarea sencilla, las paredes parecían curvarse y hacerse más largas, además de que sus piernas no respondían a los impulsos de su mente apresurándolo. Estaba débil, no sabía si era a causa del cansancio o si eso sería todo lo que quedaba de él.

Shiro lo ayudó a llegar a la puerta, guiándolo con cuidado y ofreciéndole apoyo cuando lo necesitaba. Parecía tomarlo con calma, aunque no podía ocultar la preocupación del todo. Una vez en el cuarto, lo ayudó a cambiarse a tomar su lugar en la cama. Apagó las luces y se acostó a su lado, pasando un brazo por encima de la cintura de Keith, manteniendo el contacto y la cercanía que tanto parecía disfrutar.

Keith estaba asustado. Cada vez era más difícil mantenerse despierto, la imagen de la explosión comenzaba a reconstruirse en su mente, trayendo fragmentos que había tratado de evitar y haciéndolos quemar en lo profundo de su cabeza. Sabía que incluso si mantenía los ojos abiertos, el sonido así como el miedo que se apoderó de él en la cabina de la nave seguirían siendo tan nítidos como ahora.

Luces rojas, el sonido del radar y los cursores vigilando su trayectoria, la voz de Matt, la fuerza que lo mantuvo en el asiento hasta el final, la presión de haber contenido el aliento en cuanto vio la nave a punto de tocar la barrera, el temor a abrir los ojos, todo se mezclaba y le robaba la tranquilidad.

La mano de Shiro acariciaba uno de sus muslos, trayéndolo de vuelta a la calma de los últimos dos días. La calma que sabía no podía conservar más tiempo. No podía aguantar, estaba cansado y algo le decía que si se quedaba dormido en ese momento no podría despertar, que no era el sueño, era algo más y jamás lo dejaría ir. Tenía miedo. Pero estaba feliz.

_Una pausa antes de morir definitivamente. La oportunidad de relajarse y marcharse con tranquilidad. Un último sueño…_

— ¿Keith? —Shiro susurró casi en su oído—. ¿Qué tienes?

 _Paraíso._ Tener a Shiro tan cerca era justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse tranquilo. Era la imagen perfecta para crear su propio paraíso.

—Te amo, Shiro—las palabras seguían sintiéndose grandes en su lengua.

No estaba acostumbrado a dejarlas salir pero no había forma de poder evitar decirlas cuando sentía el pulso de Shiro acompañando al suyo. Había pensado que podrían ser una bienvenida apropiada pero ahora tenían un sabor a despedida que le estrujaba la garganta.

—Y yo a ti, Keith.

Keith se dio la vuelta y se refugió en el pecho del otro, aceptando el contacto de sus brazos resguardándolo apenas hundió la nariz en su camisa. Keith también lo rodeó en un abrazo, acomodando sus manos en la espalda de Shiro, incapaz de encontrar una razón para dejarlo ir.

—Siempre quise decírtelo—Keith repitió sus palabras, la honestidad dolía un poco cuando el miedo la clavaba de esa forma—. Dices que lo hice, y justo como quería decírtelo. Debí hacerlo, así esto podría ser real.

Shiro lo estrujó con más fuerza, mientras dejaba un beso en la corona de su cabeza.

—Keith, es real—Su voz trataba de tranquilizarlo, incluso cuando se notaba llena de paciencia, era inevitable percibir el dolor en su tono. Era claro que lastimaba a Shiro con todas sus dudas—. Todo es real, solo necesitas dormir. Sé cómo te sientes.

—No quiero dormir, no quiero perderte nunca más.

Sin poder pelear contra ellas, las lágrimas comenzaron a soltarse, rodando por sus mejillas hasta el colchón. Keith temblaba y se aferraba a Shiro con un notorio deseo de sentirlo cerca, pegado a él.

—Quiero que estés a salvo y nunca nada te pase. Haría y he hecho todo porque así sea.

—Estoy a salvo, y tú también, Keith. Mañana todo seguirá igual.

Shiro mantenía el calor en él, pero incluso así de cerca estaba seguro que comenzaba a temblar. Se sentía frío, débil, como si toda la fuerza de su cuerpo se escapara con mayor rapidez que sus lágrimas. Estaba aterrado, nervioso. Shiro hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlo en su sitio, luchando contra su cuerpo desmoronándose.

—No quiero estar solo.

—Estoy aquí—Shiro volvió a besar su cabeza—. No voy a dejarte, me quedaré aquí contigo. Tranquilo.

—Tengo miedo.

—Vamos a encontrar una solución, por ahora duerme. Todo está bien, Keith.

—Esto es un sueño.

—Estás cansado, es todo.

—Shiro—su voz era más débil cada vez, los párpados no le respondían y sus manos perdían la fuerza, aunque el deseo de mantenerse cerca de Shiro seguía ahí. No lo soltó. Cerró los ojos.

—Eso es, duerme.

—Shiro…

—Mañana puedes seguir viviendo tu sueño.

Keith estaba quieto, podía sentir las manos de Shiro acariciándolo y su pulso arrullándolo. Sentía su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza, rara vez se sentía tan sólido, y al mismo tiempo parecía estar haciéndose más lento. Su cuerpo era pesado, como un cascarón vacío que estorbaba entre ellos y al mismo tiempo, era la única herramienta para sentir la cercanía del cuerpo junto a él. La sensación de extrañeza no dejaba su mente, colándose entre la comodidad  de estar inmóvil y el ritmo de su pulso y respiración.

¿Qué pasaría si no podía regresar al mismo sueño? ¿Qué pasaría cuando debiera despertar?

No podía contestar. Tampoco podía pensar, su cuerpo y mente se esfumaban a tiempo que todo alrededor se volvía pequeño, tal vez partículas colapsando en el aire, tal vez algo líquido. No era nada que pudiera controlar y tampoco lo deseaba más. Entonces se sintió tranquilo.

Su consciencia se apagó.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr me dijo que el 21 de Agosto es el día de apreciación al escritor de Fanfic así que decidí hacer una actualización como autofestejo :D  
> Espero que sigan disfrutando la historia. Sepan que yo disfruto sus comentarios así que no duden en dejar algo por aquí.


	6. Chapter 4

Lotor entregó su nave sin dar batalla, no opuso resistencia al ser esposado ni intentó desviarse de la ruta por la que lo escoltaban hasta la celda de confinamiento del Castillo. El silencio era letal.

Shiro seguía impresionado por la forma en que Allura mantenía la compostura. Podía notar cómo la furia en ella le tensaba cada músculo y cuán pronunciado era su ceño fruncido, pero estaba en suficiente control para no atacarlo. Era muy diferente de sus encuentros con Galras menos hostiles, como Ulaz y Kolivan en su momento. Shiro no pudo ignorar la incomodidad que la sonrisa de Lotor provocaba en general.

 

—Vendremos a hablar contigo más tarde—apuntó Shiro con firmeza, haciendo a Lotor entrar a la celda.

— ¿No se supone que enfrentar al Imperio es la prioridad de Voltron?

—Y es lo que hacemos.

—Entonces tienen que escucharme, tengo información muy valiosa que-

—Nosotros decidiremos cuándo escuchar tu valiosa información—Shiro interrumpió con autoridad y fuerza, aunque no consiguió borrar la sonrisa del rostro de Lotor—. No eres tú quien decide nuestras prioridades. Así que espera.

 

La celda quedó sellada, Lotor tenía la vista clavada en Allura y ella parecía sostenerla con incluso mayor fuerza. Sin decir nada más a su nuevo prisionero, los Paladines dejaron el cuarto y regresaron al puente.

 

Una vez ahí volvieron a respirar.

 

— ¡Dios, no lo puedo creer! —Lance se dejó caer en el asiento y soltó un largo suspiro.

— ¿Será una buena idea? ¿De verdad debimos dejarlo solo?

—Podemos monitorearlo desde aquí, Hunk.

—Es cierto, Keith y yo estuvimos observando todo el tiempo—Coran se unió para tratar de calmar la tensión, aunque era obvio que mantenía cierta cautela no exenta del miedo.

 

Keith aún estaba atento a la transmisión, vigilando de brazos cruzados e ignorando la conversación. Shiro se acercó con la esperanza de poder leer la irritación en él pero no había nada de eso. Cuando habían discutido respecto a la aparición de Lotor, Keith había admitido que tomaría la oferta si la decisión estaba en él, y en ese momento reflejaba la determinación pura tan característica en él como si la elección estuviera a punto de tomarse y en efecto dependiera de su palabra.

 

—Al menos atrapado no puede causar problemas—Keith murmuró sin moverse de su lugar.

—No te preocupes por eso, resolveremos una cosa a la vez.

 

Keith asintió y se apartó de la pantalla, avanzando con paso dudoso al asiento que muchas veces había ocupado como Paladín Rojo.

 

Shiro suspiró y regresó su atención al equipo en el puente.

 

—Coran, fija nuestro curso a Olkarion.

 

*

 

El alivio en la expresión de Ryner era notorio, equivalente a la molestia de todos los tripulantes del Castillo al momento de aterrizar. Necesitaban ayuda del experto para poder solucionar el intercambio que había puesto a Keith en esta realidad y para ello necesitarían tenerlo a su alcance, incluso cuando no querían hacerlo.

 

—Tengo que admitir que ha hecho bastantes avances por nosotros pero es insoportable cuando algo cruza con sus fijaciones—admitió Ryner después de recibirlos.

—Y todo se cruza con sus fijaciones.

 

Shiro seguía sus pasos al mismo ritmo que Allura mientras el resto se tomaba un tiempo y, de seguro, trataban de evitar llegar a donde Slav estaba esperando. Sabía que no tenía más opción que ser el primero, como buen líder debía tomar la cabeza en esta misión también. Keith era el único que mantenía un ritmo constante detrás de ambos.

 

— ¿Acaso están planeando otro golpe con un dispositivo especial? —Ryner trató de indagar mientras los guiaba—. Es la segunda vez que vienen a consultarlo en menos de una semana, entiendo que es brillante pero…

—Algo parecido, aunque no es un ataque.

 

A diferencia que la vez anterior, Ryner los acompañó hasta la sala donde Slav esperaba con bastantes artículos que había asegurado le servirían para cualquier cosa. Shiro solo podía esperar que Slav supiera a qué se estaba enfrentando, tal vez había avanzado un poco desde su primera visita y por eso insistiera tanto en llevar algo consigo.

 

—Se alteró mucho cuando le pedí que me mostrara qué quería llevarse—comentó Ryner con una irritación que no parecía que fuera a borrarse pronto.

—Slav está alterado todo el tiempo—apuntó Keith haciendo gala de confianza—, no deberías preocuparte por eso.

—He tratado de ignorarlo pero siempre consigue meterse en la calma de cualquiera.

 

Siguieron caminando hasta que un suspiro de Ryner les indicó que habían llegado. En un segundo la tensión subió y se apoderó de todos. Shiro podía escuchar algunos ruidos al otro lado de la puerta y tan solo con eso bastaba para revivir toda la irritación de la primera vez que tuvo que lidiar con Slav. Si tenía que pasar por algo así de nuevo…

La puerta se abrió, todos se pusieron rígidos al instante. En el interior de la habitación había un par de contenedores alineados, un sillón y la vista de la creciente ciudad de Olkarion a través de la ventana. El único rastro de Slav era el aura de histeria que la quietud y la anticipación echaba en el aire.

 

Esperaron. Shiro fue el primero en entrar.

 

— ¿Slav?

— ¡Shiro! —Slav asomó la cabeza por detrás de uno de los contenedores al centro de la sala. Soltó un par de chillidos y caminó con su nervioso tambaleo usual hasta la puerta—. ¡Y el resto de los Paladines! ¡Oh no! Si han venido todos hay un 0.3% de realidades en las que dejamos el planeta en medio de una emboscada.

—No hay ninguna emboscada. Trajimos el Castillo para acomodarte lo antes posible, por eso estamos todos aquí.

—Slav, por favor—Ryner hablaba con un cansancio que reflejaba todas las ocasiones en las que habría repetido esas palabras—, solo trata de cooperar. Los Paladines y la Princesa no habrían venido hasta aquí si no necesitaran tu ayuda.

 

Slav estaba contestando. Shiro no podía entender nada de lo que decía, su mente solo captaba el sonido y se saturaba de irritación incluso peor que antes, era casi como si la cantidad de palabras que pudiera escuchar de él tuviera un límite antes de convertirse en nada más que ruido. Apenas había cruzado la puerta y ya tenía suficiente de él. Slav con sus miedos irracionales, Slav y sus excusas estúpidas, Slav y sus incesantes lloriqueos, Slav y sus respuestas ignorantes de la pragmática. Slav diciendo que Keith había muerto.

 

Estaba harto.

 

Pudo notar cómo el ruido se transformaba en una discusión, todo el mundo hablaba, todo se confundía y borraba a su alrededor. Shiro ni siquiera tenía la concentración para tratar de restablecer el orden. Entonces el caos se cortó de tajo.

 

— ¡Deja de dar excusas! —Keith se adelantó y superó las voces con su fuerza característica. Estaba acorralando a Slav y parecía haberlo tomado por sorpresa—. No nos hagas perder el tiempo así, sabes bien por qué vinimos.

Slav se quedó en silencio, uno bastante inusual en él, dejó la mirada fija en Keith, después buscó la de Shiro y regresó su atención al Paladín que lo acorralaba.

— ¡Oh no! —Slav volvió a lloriquear, sacudiendo la cabeza desesperado— ¡No, no! ¡No puedo arreglar su anomalía!

— ¡Vinimos hasta aquí solo por tu ayuda! —Pidge se adelantó a quejarse.

 

El ruido volvió a crecer. Allura pidió a Hunk y Lance que llevaran los contenedores al Castillo mientras Pidge y Keith discutían con Slav en un intento por convencerlo. Shiro estaba preparándose mentalmente para cargar a Slav por la fuerza otra vez y luchando contra un dolor de cabeza que no parecía querer esfumarse.

 

—No hay realidad en la que pueda revertirse a voluntad. No puedo hacerlo.

—No tienes que hacer nada, solo te consultaremos. Nos ayudarás a que en esta realidad sea posible.

— ¡No!

—Slav—Keith consiguió atrapar un par de brazos del otro y pudo detenerlo—Hay un 3%, no, un 4% de realidades en las que tú me salvas la vida. ¿Qué tal si esta es una de ellas? 4% es muy sólido, ¿sabes?

La sala se quedó en silencio, incluso Lance y Hunk se quedaron quietos a mitad de la salida aun con los contenedores.

—El cálculo está mal, pero se acerca bastante—contestó Slav con relativa calma.

—Tú mismo me lo dijiste.

—Hay algunas realidades en las que soy flojo, es una vergüenza. Está bien, ¡vamos!

 

Slav se incorporó y se adelantó a dejar la sala, asegurando que seguiría a Lance y Hunk con sus cosas. Coran y Allura se apresuraron a aclarar las dudas que pudiera tener Ryner y, de seguro, aprovecharían para sacar algo de tensión con merecidas quejas.

 

Keith y Shiro terminaron siendo los únicos en la habitación.

 

—Eso pudo haber salido peor—suspiró Keith plantándose junto a él.

— ¿Cómo sabías qué hacer para que aceptara?

—Te lo dije, hablo con Slav regularmente. ¿Estás bien?

 

Shiro asintió. Después negó con la cabeza, derrotado.

 

—No lo soporto.

Keith rio con disimulo, se puso frente a él y lo abrazó por encima de los hombros. Se impulsó hacia arriba y lo besó con rapidez.

—Tranquilo, apenas comenzaremos a trabajar con él.

Shiro rodó los ojos y se quejó con mayor apertura. Escuchó a Keith reírse con más confianza que antes, Shiro se encontró abrazándolo sin dejar de quejarse.

— ¡No, suéltame! —Keith peleó tratando zafarse, no dejaba de reír—. Tenemos que irnos.

 

Shiro lo dejó ir y estiró la espalda antes de ponerse en marcha. Por lo menos ese era su plan, pero Keith lo detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso. De nuevo, sin advertencia, Keith se apoderó de su atención y lo besó. Con mucha más paciencia que antes y sin reflejar la prisa que antes había tratado de mantener. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, se alejó con naturalidad en la misma dirección que el resto del equipo había seguido.

 

Todavía era extraño para él que Keith lo besara. Extraño, pero agradable de cualquier forma.

 

*

 

Estar dentro del Castillo se volvió un poco sofocante. Tal vez se trataba a lo desgastante del día, toda la confusión que tratar de asimilar cómo interactuar con Keith provocaba, o una suma de todo lo que había estado posponiendo al tratar de enfocarse en la tarea que tenía al frente como Paladín de Voltron. Shiro estaba a un toque de quebrarse.

Estuvo una buena parte del ciclo encerrado a solas en la plataforma de entrenamiento del nivel superior, mirando por la ventana como lo habría hecho en el área con el mapa que tanto frecuentaba, pero la posibilidad de que Keith pudiera encontrarlo en ese lugar lo ponía un poco nervioso. Era mejor buscar la calma por sí mismo. No significaba que quisiera alejarse de Keith, para nada. Solo quería un momento para poder ordenar todo por sí mismo sin interrupciones ni distracciones.

 

Keith era una enorme distracción.

 

Después de haber confesado, Shiro tenía muchas dificultades para hacer muchas de las cosas que antes no tenía ni siquiera que pensar. No notaba que tuviera que tener tanto cuidado con sus acciones como pasaba ahora, tal vez solo era consciente de conductas que siempre habían estado ahí, cubiertas por la comodidad de la negación.

Era imposible que sus ojos no buscaran a Keith en cuanto entraba a cualquier habitación, incluso tenía dudas al momento de preguntar por él. No entendía cómo se suponía que las cosas debían ir a partir de ese momento. Había hablado, sí. Había admitido estar enamorado de Keith, incluso había reconocido y actuado en favor de la atracción que sentía y Keith había estado de acuerdo, pero ¿qué se suponía que pasara después? Se preguntaba qué pensarían los otros Paladines si lo vieran tan cerca de Keith, o si escucharan sus conversaciones, o se preguntaran por qué de pronto Keith se veía tan alegre cuando había estado devastado por la noticia de su situación.

Incluso cuando no era inusual que su mano acabara en el hombro de Keith para llamar su atención, o que se permitieran un abrazo o dos para reconfortarse mutuamente, ahora el contacto se sentía diferente. Tenía la impresión de que gestos así no serían suficiente para ellos pero de alguna forma serían demasiado para los demás.

 

¿Cómo afectaría todo eso al equipo una vez que recuperaran al Keith de esta realidad?

 

No habían hecho preguntas antes, si comenzaran ahora no sabría qué contestar. Keith era cercano, la persona más importante para él e ese momento, pero sabía a la perfección que _Keith_ no tenía idea de esto.

 

Aun así, Keith seguía compartiendo su habitación, acurrucándose junto a él, acariciando su cabello y besando sus labios. Keith suspiraba su nombre y rogaba su cercanía, consciente a su vez de la verdad que trataban de negar en la oscuridad. En momentos como ese era difícil equilibrar el deseo contenido y la oportunidad de satisfacerlo. Shiro sabía que cruzar otra línea los condenaría, pero a medida que las noches avanzaban terminaba más y más cerca de ella, quemándose con la proximidad del peligro.

 

—Entiendo—jadeaba Keith, luchando contra su naturaleza volátil—, pero no podemos quedarnos así.

—No, pero no hay opción.

—Shiro, podríamos-

 —No.

— ¿De verdad  no quieres? No puedes mentir, Shiro, mírate.

 

Que Keith le hubiera dado la oportunidad de afrontar lo que sentía había sido tanto una dicha como una maldición. Era demasiado insistente y sabía que podía persuadirlo si se concentraba en ello. Shiro estaba menos seguro de poder contenerse a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos.

Tenía años relacionándose con Keith y durante la construcción de su vínculo habían adquirido mucha información uno del otro, aun así, le extrañaba cómo el tono en su relación hacía un gran cambio en lo que Keith sabía y que ni siquiera él había tenido tiempo de admitir por sí mismo. Sabía cómo hacer que Shiro no pudiera quitarse la grata sensación de adormecimiento que lo invitaba a quedarse en cama unos minutos más. Sabía que podía borrar el estrés de cualquier charla con Slav con una sonrisa y un beso. Sabía dónde poner sus manos para darle confianza y también cómo usarlas para hacerlo temblar y desear arrastrarlo a la habitación.

 

Shiro sabía que no debía ir más profundo. Cerró los ojos. Cuando regresó a la habitación Keith ya estaba dormido y fue una suerte. Pudo pasar una noche sin caer otro peldaño.

 

*

 

La explicación de Slav fue bastante tediosa aunque detallada. Como Shiro había supuesto, Slav tenía más información que proporcionar ahora que había tenido tiempo para analizar la situación que le había presentado cuando hablaron con él.

Las preguntas que el resto del grupo hacía durante la reunión contribuían a la construcción de la línea temporal de la realidad de Keith. Slav trataba de rastrear el punto de divergencia entre la historia de ambos Keith para así encontrar la forma de calcular la distancia que debía cubrir de una realidad a la otra.

Sonaba como un proceso demasiado largo y, a juzgar por la expresión de Keith, parecía bastante invasivo. Aunque hubiera dicho que hablaba con Slav a menudo, detallar con tanta precisión eventos de su vida no parecía agradarle tanto. Además, no sonaba muy exacto.

 

—Hice algunas lecturas sobre la energía de Keith cuando trataba de comprobar su historia—comentó Pidge en una de las tantas pausas que hizo Slav para lloriquear—. Había algo que definitivamente no encajaba con nuestra realidad.

—Podríamos usar la huella energética de la anomalía para rastrear la realidad que coincida con ella. Entonces se reduciría la cantidad de realidades posibles en las que Keith pudo haber cruzado.

—Tal vez incluso podríamos tratar de rastrear a Keith en otra realidad siguiendo el mismo concepto—Propuso Hunk.

—En teoría facilitaría dirigir la explosión necesaria para crear la grieta. Aun así, estaríamos tratando de recrear un evento posible en un 0.003% tan solo en esta realidad—Slav volvió a hablar con nerviosismo, saboteando la idea con su usual manía—. Necesitaríamos considerar las probabilidades en la realidad objetivo también.

 

La planeación avanzaba con mucha más fluidez de lo que Shiro podía entender ahora que Pidge, Coran y Hunk podían cuestionar y proponer mucho de lo que Slav decía. La primera vez tan solo había explicado algo que había pasado, ahora trataban de construir un evento fuera de precedentes.

Keith estaba junto a él, recargado en su hombro y parecía estar siguiendo todo a duras penas. Aun así, cada vez que Slav decía la palabra “anomalía” Keith se ponía más y más tenso. Después de un rato, Shiro pudo notar por qué. Cada vez que Slav se refería al Keith de su misma realidad lo hacía por su nombre, refiriéndose a él, el Keith escuchando en ese momento, como “la anomalía”.

 

Era bastante frío.

 

La conclusión fue concentrarse en rastrear la realidad de la que Keith había llegado y buscar, en palabras de Slav: “que se hubiera producido una anomalía similar”. Con suerte tendrían un resultado a la mañana siguiente.

 

— ¿Estás bien? —Shiro preguntó en cuanto los demás comenzaron a distraerse. Keith asintió.

—Solo estoy cansado.

Shiro entendía, la discusión había sido desgastante y más larga de lo que esperado. Le sugirió que regresara a la habitación y tratara de descansar, Keith aceptó. Se levantaron de sus lugares y se enfilaron hacia la puerta.

 

Slav llegó tambaleándose hasta ellos y los hizo detenerse.

 

—No puedes llevártelo. Tenemos que hacer una lectura más precisa. Te lo devolveremos en dos vargas máximo.

— ¿Justo ahora? Está cansado.

— ¡Oh, parece que nadie piensa en la probabilidad de éxito de esta tarea! Hacer la lectura ahora aumentara nuestras probabilidades de “una posible pérdida de tiempo” a “un avance mínimo”.

— ¿Por qué no usas los datos que consiguió Pidge?

—No son suficientemente exactos. Además los obtuvo en una situación abierta y con un número impar de sensores.

— ¿Eso de verdad influye en la lectura? —la irritación comenzaba a hacerle hervir la sangre.

— ¡Y es necesario un escáner! No te preocupes, después del análisis seguirá cansado. Hay probabilidades de que lo esté incluso más que ahora.

 

Antes de que Shiro pudiera explotar y arrojar a Slav al otro lado de la habitación, Keith se había adelantado a ponerse en medio de los dos.

 

—Está bien, Shiro—trató de tranquilizarlo—. Si Slav cree que es mejor conseguir otra lectura, entonces hay que hacerla.

 

Shiro dudó un poco antes de por fin dejarlos. Una parte de él trataba de tranquilizarlo diciendo que Keith sabía lidiar con Slav, que de seguro sería un avance mucho más significativo de lo que Slav lo había hecho sonar y que debía tan solo asimilarlo. La otra no quería confiar en la parte de cuánto agotaría a Keith hacer esos análisis, ¿qué se suponía que harían?

 

—Seguro tienes mucho que hacer como para perder el tiempo cuidándome—se burló Keith, después le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda con ánimo juguetón.

 

Shiro estaba de verdad tentado a cargar a Keith y llevarlo consigo a donde quiera que tuviera que ir después de la reunión, pero tenía razón. Tenían que avanzar. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Justo como si hubiera escuchado las palabras de Keith, Allura llamó a Shiro desde el otro lado de la habitación.

 

—Anda, ve a cumplir tus deberes, Paladín Negro.

 

Incluso cuando quería apreciar la broma, lo que había dicho Keith era muy real. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el asunto del intercambio de realidades representaba una complicación que tenía potencial de convertirse en un retraso. Tenían casi una semana sin contactar con la Espada de Marmora ni atender a llamadas de auxilio debido a su propia crisis inicial, pero ahora debían compensar y retomar todos sus deberes.

 

Además tenían que encontrar la forma aprovechar la presencia de Lotor en el Castillo mientras no fuera una amenaza.

 

Shiro asintió, y sin saber qué decir, se dirigió a dónde Allura seguía charlando con Coran. Después de dejar que su consejero se uniera al trabajo con Slav, Allura y Shiro dejaron la sala arrastrando la tensión con pesadez. A la mitad del camino al área donde Lotor estaba confinado, fueron capaces de intercambiar algunas palabras y poco a poco quitarse la incomodidad de encima.

No era que Allura quisiera ignorar la situación, era claro que comprendía la seriedad de lo que enfrentaban pero tenía otras preocupaciones, Shiro también debía entender eso.

Zarkon estaba de regreso al mando y si no conseguían una estrategia por su propia cuenta terminarían obligados a seguir cualquiera que fuera el plan que Lotor tratara de ofrecerles. En realidad, el último enfrentamiento les había costado tanto y los había dejado tan dispersos que no parecían tener opción.

  
En cuanto llegaron al ascensor que los llevaría a la celda de Lotor, una clase diferente de tensión volvió a pegarse a ellos. En el centro de la celda estaba Lotor esperándolos, con la misma sonrisa con la que los había visto desde el principio y el orgullo tan alto que parecía por completo ajeno a su condición de prisionero. Se veía cómodo, mucho más que ellos.

 

—Empezaba a temer que se hubieran olvidado de nuestra conversación pendiente—los recibió sentándose con la espalda recta.

 

Shiro cruzó los brazos, Allura mantenía una postura recta y no trataba de esconder su ceño fruncido. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a comenzar una negociación, incluso cuando los tres sabían que de eso se trataba esta segunda visita.

 

Dejarlo hablar. Analizar lo que tiene que ofrecer. Establecer una alianza solo si se comporta. Si no lo hace…

 

—Zarkon está cazándote en todos los cuadrantes—la voz de Allura era firme, incapaz de borrar por completo el desdén que la visión del príncipe Galra despertaba en ella—, incluso parece haberse olvidado de Voltron. Estoy segura que no se trata tan solo de un padre buscando a su hijo. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste y por qué pensaste en esconderte aquí?

 

Lotor se puso de pie, jamás perdió la firmeza de su postura, seguía demostrando su linaje incluso cuando estaba preso en una celda en el Castillo de los enemigos de su Imperio.

 

—El Impero actúa siguiendo los intereses de uno solo, y esa mente fue corrompida hace miles de años. Ahora Zarkon no es nada más que una marioneta de su bruja. Cuando acepté el poder traté de resolver los problemas que mi padre ha ignorado por años, tienen que entender que eso incluía la amenaza de Voltron.

—Son los Galra quienes son una amenaza para el Universo.

—Entiendo que pienses así, Princesa, pero debes considerar que cualquier oposición a la mayoría sería tomada como un acto de rebeldía. No podía hacer mucho antes de que algo como esto pasara. Los Galra son por completo leales a su emperador y no han tenido más opción que seguir con los métodos que él ha ordenado. En su desesperación por mantener el poder ha extendido una guerra más de diez mil años y no ha traído más que avance militar. Sabes que no siempre fue así y es lo que busco probar. El Imperio Galra podría sostenerse sin destruir otros mundos, estoy seguro, pero la guerra debe terminar primero. Sé que solo Voltron puede lograrlo.

—Voltron no será una herramienta a tu disposición—apuntó Shiro.

—Es mucho más que una herramienta. Se han convertido en un símbolo y un ideal que ha impulsado la liberación de varios mundos. Entiendo que quieran liberar los planetas oprimidos pero la libertad sin consciencia solo terminará en la ruina. Es justo lo que pasa al Imperio, necesita consciencia ahora que Zarkon carece de una.

 

Shiro había pensado en esto como una de las posibles motivaciones de Lotor: una guerra interna, apuntar al cambio en el poder. Ahora que escuchaba sus motivos parecía haber acertado al suponer eso. Al menos la idea que trataba de venderles.

 

Ascender al trono habiendo sido alguna vez un traidor era algo común en las revoluciones.

 

—Los Galra no dejarán de atacar.

—Tampoco nosotros. Liberaremos tantos planetas como podamos—Allura insistió.

— ¡Y esta guerra se prolongará como una lucha ciega por diez mil años más!

—Dinos lo que sabes.

 

El silencio regresó a la sala. Allura y Lotor miraban a Shiro con diferentes rangos de la misma sorpresa.

 

—Dinos cómo debilitar a los Galra.

—Es un Imperio demasiado grande, no se trata de algo que pueda hacerse en un solo golpe.

—Entonces será mejor que no nos hagas perder el tiempo. Es justo a lo que has venido, ¿no es cierto?

 

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lotor cambió, pareció pronunciarse. Shiro sabía que había encontrado las intenciones de Lotor pero aún quedaba la duda sobre qué tanto de lo que demostraba era real y cuánto formaba parte de una estrategia. Shiro sostuvo su mirada, firme en todo momento.

 

—Deben atacar sus recursos en lugar deliberar sus conquistas. Las armerías, bases, sus naves.

—Danos un blanco.

—Hay una base en la que se fabrican cazas Galra en el planeta Xichiil, en el cinturón Dalterion.

— ¿Qué hay de la seguridad?

—Solo hay un comandante al mando. La mayoría en la base son drones.

—Pero es una planta de naves, una flota podría atacar.

—Son cazas, no son una amenaza para Voltron. Si consiguen desmantelarla desde dentro no los detectarían y no habrá necesidad de extender la lucha que se vea influida por los números.

— ¿Cómo accedemos? —Preguntó Allura, tratando de disimular el disgusto. Era obvio que no le agradaba para nada la posibilidad de tener a Lotor como guía para una operación.

—Tengo los planos de la base en los registros de mi nave.

 

La nave de Lotor podría ser una trampa. Sería mejor consultar con La Espada, tenían planos de muchas otras bases. Incluso podrían obtener una imagen por si mismos con ayuda de Pidge si era necesario.

 

Shiro no dijo nada. Con la misma compostura con la que se había plantado frente a la celda dejó la habitación. Allura lo alcanzó apenas le dio la espalda al prisionero.

 

De vuelta en el puente confirmaron la ubicación que Lotor les había dado. La base estaba ahí y no se detectaba ningún crucero cerca de su órbita.

Contactaron con La Espada y explicaron la situación, también pudieron comprobar que se trataba de un blanco que habían buscado mucho tiempo sin tener mucho éxito. No tenían más información que pudiera servirles pero era clara la importancia que tenía en el abastecimiento del ejercito Galra.

Los demás Paladines fueron convocados al puente y trazaron un plan de acción bastante detallado gracias a toda la información obtenida.

 

En menos de una hora los Leones se habían puesto en marcha.

 

Una base por completo operacional fue reducida a escombros sin muchas complicaciones. Después de un par de horas estaban de regreso en el Castillo, sorprendidos, aunque no por eso menos alarmados.

 

Lotor había dicho la verdad.

 

*

 

Todo el día había sido un martirio. Shiro estaba agotado y el dolor insistía en clavarse en su espalda con una intensidad que solo el dolor aplastando su cabeza podía comprender. Había acumulado demasiada presión, e incluso cuando las cosas se mantuvieron bajo control, el estado constante de alerta lo desgastó terriblemente.

 

Para terminar, tenía que cerrar el día con una última visita a Slav.

 

La habitación en la que trabajaba era un desastre. El temor a las probabilidades lo hacía actuar de forma errática y a acomodar todo su equipo con la misma arbitrariedad.

Era mejor ignorar eso y concentrarse en el motivo de su visita.

 

— ¡Shiro! —Slav lo saludó con un entusiasmo nervioso, justo como había hecho otras ocasiones—. Me alegra que llegaras. Hay una infinidad de riesgos causados por tener una anomalía cuántica en un área de trabajo, pero también hay realidades en las que sufría un accidente si trataba de llevarlo a otra habitación por mí mismo. Necesito que te lo lleves cuanto antes, no he podido avanzar nada más después de que se quedara inconsciente.

 

Shiro trataba de ignorar el sonido de la voz de Slav mientras sus ojos buscaban a Keith en la habitación. Fue entonces que las últimas palabras lo hicieron regresar su atención a Slav con toda violencia.

 

— ¡Inconsciente! ¿Qué le hiciste? —Shiro se apresuró a llegar a donde estaba Slav. Lo tomó de los brazos y lo obligó a encararlo—. ¿Dónde está?

 

Slav se retorcía en su lugar, presa de un terror que en cualquier otra situación parecería exagerado, pero el agobio de Shiro de verdad le daba una mirada letal. Slav apuntó con dos manos derechas por encima del hombro de Shiro. En esa dirección estaba Keith, sentado en el suelo y recargado en algo que parecía un panel de control. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía pálido. Demasiado.

 

— ¡Está bien! ¡Te dije que estaría incluso más cansado!

— ¡Keith! —Shiro soltó a Slav y se apresuró a llegar a él, ignorando cualquier ridiculez que Slav pudiera estar diciendo.

 

Lo que faltaba, justo lo que faltaba.

 

Trató de hacer que Keith reaccionara, pero por más que lo llamara y moviera no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

 

—Necesito encender eso pero no quiero usarlo si tiene una anomalía cuántica encima, vas a llevártelo, ¿verdad?

—Deja de llamarlo así, es Keith—Shiro lo reprendió, acomodando a Keith para poder levantarlo.

 

Estaba helado, ¿qué había estado haciendo con él?

 

— ¿Cuánto lleva sin responder?

—Unos diez doboshes, pero todo está en orden, estoy monitoreando las funciones de su cuerpo aquí, ¿ves? Es solo cansancio. Tal vez falta de sangre.

— ¡Slav, qué demonios! ¿Por qué no lo llevaste al ala médica?

— ¡Oh! ¿Y dónde crees que conseguí las muestras? Estábamos ahí, se quedó inconsciente cuando me acompañó de regreso.

— ¿Y no lo llevaste de vuelta ni pediste ayuda? ¡Qué pasa contigo!

 

Shiro no escuchó las excusas de Slav y se apresuró a llevar a Keith a la sala con las cápsulas. Llamó a Coran y le explicó lo que pasaba para que fuera a ayudarlos. Coran sabía de las muestras que Slav había tomado, pero no habían considerado cómo afectaría a Keith la cantidad que habían sacado. Shiro no quiso siquiera preguntar.

 

Una vez acomodado y después de un nuevo monitoreo, la cápsula comenzó a hacer el balance necesario para devolverle la fuerza y que recuperara la consciencia. Cinco minutos después Keith salió tambaleándose de la cápsula. Shiro lo sostuvo, esta vez consiguió una suave queja como respuesta y pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Parecía que Keith podría moverse por sí mismo, pero Shiro no quiso arriesgarse a que volviera a caer por ahí y optó por cargarlo.

 

—El Slav que conozco sí es más flojo—musitó Keith con voz débil y acomodándose más cerca de Shiro mientras lo cargaba.

—No hables, mucho menos de Slav—Shiro no quería que su tono fuera tan seco pero estaba tan harto que no podía ocultarlo. Keith no pareció molestarse, en lugar de eso exhaló una suerte de risa corta.

—Vaya, lo odias. ¡De verdad odias a alguien! Es incluso más sorprendente que eso de que estés enamorado.

 

Esta vez Shiro se encontró riendo.

 

— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Me habría esperado que te gustara alguien. Pero que despreciaras tanto a una persona, criatura, lo que sea, jamás.

—Yo no puedo creer que digas que te llevas bien con él.

—Suenas como Shiro.

—Keith, yo soy Shiro.

— ¡Sabes de qué hablo!

 

La risa de Keith comenzó a tomar más fuerza a medida que las bromas de Shiro eran peores. Para cuando llegaron al cuarto, Keith se veía mucho mejor aunque era notorio que seguía cansado. Se acomodó en la cama con un suspiro relajado y se quedó mirando a Shiro junto a él. Sonreía.

 

— ¿Cómo piensas decirle a Keith? —preguntó en medio de la oscuridad.

— ¿Crees que debería hacer algo grande?

—Bueno, seguro ha estado esperando escuchar eso por años, tal vez algo especial estaría bien. Tal vez sea mejor que solo… solo decirle.

 

Shiro se quedó callado por un rato, pensando. Podía escuchar a Keith jugando con los pliegues de la sábana, sin insistir pero a la espera de su respuesta. Todo era muy nuevo para él, en realidad no había pensado en una confesión que pudiera planearse como Keith sugería.

 

— ¿Shiro cómo te lo dijo a ti? —Terminó por preguntar, recibiendo una sonrisa burlona como respuesta.

—Qué audaz suponer que fue él quien dio el primer paso.

— ¡Fuiste tú! —Shiro sonrió. Keith volvió a reírse con una vergüenza bastante nueva—. ¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

—Bueno… Le robé un beso.

—Muy a tu estilo. ¿Crees que funcione si hago algo así?

—Busca tu propio método—Keith le dio un golpe en el pecho.

—Pero está comprobado que ese da resultados.

—En un 99% de realidades.

—Agh. No quiero dormir con Slav—Shiro se dio la vuelta con falso enfado, consiguiendo más risas del lado de Keith—. Adiós.

 

Estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Keith se aferró a él repitiendo que era broma. Cuando consiguió llegar a su rostro, Keith lo tomó en sus manos y lo besó. Shiro cedió, Keith lo jaló de nuevo a la cama, echándose sobre la espalda y jalando a Shiro sin temer que lo aplastara. No dejó de besarlo, al contrario, se esforzó mucho más en ello.

 

—Practica conmigo—susurró aun tocando sus labios. No había ni rastro de burla en su voz.

 

Shiro asintió. Keith volvió a besarlo, acomodando sus manos en la espalda del cuerpo sobre él. Siguió besándolo, y cada roce parecía conseguir que estuvieran más y más cerca, incluso cuando no había espacio alguno entre ellos.

 

Con cada beso, Shiro caía más profundo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡De vuelta al rumbo original!   
> De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer, sus comentarios y kudos.   
> Por cierto, este fic está inscrito en un par de concursos en Wattpad, por si quieren pasar a dejar un voto (no se califica así pero también son bienvenidos)


	7. Chapter 5

El rastreador que Slav había propuesto estuvo listo tan solo dos días después de que hubieran discutido el plan. La espera y el agobio de tratar con Slav habían servido para confirmar que, en efecto, los dos Keith habían intercambiado realidades y, en general, todo lo que ya había sugerido antes.

Aunque esta vez se encontraba en registros palpables y no solo como un cálculo en su cabeza.

Aun así, había una cifra que todavía representaba un enorme desafío a las probabilidades.

 

*

 

Incluso cuando cada uno de los blancos señalados lo llenaba de tensión, Shiro debía admitir que cada vez que conseguían librar sus objetivos podía sentirse satisfecho. Una alianza con Lotor parecía más cercana y pensar en ello hacía que el cansancio y la presión valieran la pena. Aun así, era difícil reunir la fuerza para poner una buena cara frente al equipo al regresar.

Una parte de él parecía impedirle compartir el agotamiento con los otros Paladines, forzando su compostura y firmeza hasta estar solo.

Como ya se había convertido en costumbre, Shiro se encaminó a la plataforma de entrenamiento en cuanto dejó su León. Keith no estaba ahí, y contrario a la costumbre, tampoco en la habitación. Ni en el comedor, la sala del mapa, el área común de descanso ni el Puente.

 

— ¿Has visto a Keith? —Terminó por preguntarle a Coran al verlo solo tras el panel de control del Puente.

— ¡Oh, Shiro! —Coran saludó al encontrarse con él—. Vino con Slav hace como 2 vargas, tenían mucha prisa y no son pacientes. Keith ya se veía mucho mejor, con mucha energía. Tal vez un poco ansioso.

 

Shiro se quedó en silencio, confundido con lo que Coran acababa de decir. Aunque le daba gusto que Keith se notara mejor y dejara de aislarse, el carácter ansioso no podía ser buena señal.

 

—Shiro, ¿tienes idea de qué estarán haciendo? Vinieron a pedir ayuda pero parecían solo prestar atención al otro. Insistían en tener todo listo antes de que algo hiciera efecto, contaban los minutos y completaban las ideas del otro. Muy pero muy raro para alguien trabajando con Slav.

«Trasladamos el panel de control de una de las cápsulas del ala médica a una sala de observación del segundo nivel. En cuanto quedó instalado me echaron sin decir qué tenían pensado. Debo admitir que me agrada que hubieran tomado precauciones esta vez pero sigo sin entender para qué era todo eso.

 

Coran no se veía tan preocupado, pero después del incidente con las muestras de sangre, Shiro sentía el doble de alarmas activándose en su cabeza al estar frente a situaciones que involucraran a Slav y a Keith. Lo único que podía hacer era confirmar cuanto antes que todo estuviera bien.

Pidió a Coran le dijera en qué sala exactamente habían instalado todo y se puso en marcha. Tratándose de Slav no tenía ni idea de qué encontraría, y esa misma duda lo hizo acelerar el paso de manera inconsciente.

 

En el interior de la sala estaba Slav, atento al panel de control frente a él y a todas las pantallas desplegadas a su alcance. El área de observación propiamente dicha estaba por completo oscura. No había señal de Keith.

 

— ¡Shiro! —Slav saludó como de costumbre, parecía haberse olvidado de su última discusión—. Me alegra que estés de regreso.

— ¿Keith no está contigo?

— ¿Acaso lo ves aquí? No, está allá adentro.

— ¿Por qué está oscuro? —Shiro decidió esforzarse por ignorar el comentario y seguir con lo que de verdad quería saber.

 

Slav presionó uno de los comandos del panel frente a él sin hacer caso a Shiro y se aclaró la garganta.

 

—Shiro está aquí—anunció y regresó su atención a Shiro en un parpadeo—. La anomalía me pidió que apagara las luces porque eran—se detuvo. Regresó su atención al panel de nuevo— ¿qué palabra usaste para la luz?

 

—Pastosa—Keith contestó desde el otro lado del cristal, su voz estaba llena de la ligera estática y distancia propias de una transmisión— ¡Shiro! ¿Cómo resultó todo?

—Todo en orden, igual que las últimas veces—contestó Shiro.

 

Entonces notó algo extraño en Keith. No fue que lo interrumpiera ni que fuera agresivo, no se trató de palabras en primer lugar. Tan pronto como Shiro comenzó a hablar pudo escuchar a Keith soltar un lánguido sonido típico de alguien bastante complacido, satisfecho. Era casi un gemido. Shiro se quedó paralizado. La respiración de Keith se convirtió en una risa con el mismo aire.

 

— ¡Ah, Shiro! Tu voz es increíble—Keith volvió a hablar

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué le hiciste? —Shiro no ocultó ni un poco la molestia que toda la confusión conseguía poner en él.

—Es un experimento.

—Keith, voy a entrar.

 

Shiro dejó a Slav en el panel de control y se dirigió al espacio de observación. Aún lo impresionaba la profundidad de la oscuridad interior. Fue una suerte no tener que pedirle a Slav que abriera la puerta para que lo hiciera, y de inmediato Shiro pudo entrar a buscar a Keith. No sería sencillo con una oscuridad tan sólida como esa.

 

— ¿Keith? ¿Keith, dónde estás?

 

Shiro podía escuchar con toda claridad la temblorosa y agitada voz de Keith, aunque era notorio que no se trataba de ningún esfuerzo por guiarlo. A falta de una mejor opción, Shiro optó por usar la linterna de la armadura, apuntando la luz alrededor para conseguir formarse una idea de qué se suponía que había en la habitación y poder guiarse.

 

Encontró a Keith sentado en el suelo y recargado en la base de algo que seguro funcionaba como una cama. Al momento en que la luz se detuvo sobre él, Keith se estremeció y se abrazó a sí mismo haciéndose más pequeño en su sitio, y aunque no trataba de escapar de la luz, era notorio que quería esconderse.

 

—Está fría, apágala.

—Solo déjame confirmar que estés bien—Shiro se acercó con lentitud, tratando de hacer que la luz no apuntara a Keith directamente pero sin que pudiera perderlo de vista—. ¿Te duele algo?

 

Keith no contestó y volvió a estremecerse. Shiro llegó hacia él y bajó a  su nivel. Era difícil tratar de descubrir si Keith estaba bien sin que lo molestara la luz y el hecho de que esta viniera de una de las muñequeras de la armadura hacía que fuera mucho más complicado examinarlo con suficiente atención.

Keith evitaba que la luz llegara a su rostro, apretaba los párpados con fuerza pero se mostró dócil al contacto de las manos de Shiro mientras revisaba sus piernas, torso y brazos. No parecía estar herido y estaba consciente, lo cual era una mejora en comparación con el experimento anterior. Las únicas novedades que podían sugerir la prueba en curso eran el traje blanco y ajustado que siempre se usaba junto con las cápsulas y un artefacto que Keith tenía en la cabeza. El comportamiento de Keith era una señal de preocupación pero tratándose de un escenario maquinado por Slav, Shiro podía relacionarlo al experimento. Eso no hacía que su preocupación fuera menor.

 

— Keith, ¿qué están tratando de hacer?

—Apaga la luz.

 

Shiro se rindió e hizo lo que Keith pedía. El cuarto estaba por completo oscuro, era difícil de creer que lo único separándolos de Slav era un cristal por el cual no podía filtrarse la luz del área de trabajo.

 

— ¿Lo encontraste, Shiro? —la voz de Slav preguntó con su tono de alarma habitual, manchado por el cruce a través del canal de comunicación del panel de control.

—La voz de Slav escurre por las paredes—murmuró Keith aferrándose al brazo de Shiro—. Pero la tuya sube muy rápido desde el suelo, como hormigas encendidas.

 

 _¿Qué rayos…?_ ¿De qué estaba hablando?

 

Shiro se limitó a confirmar su respuesta en voz alta para Slav, y al igual que cuando recién había llegado y habló para Keith, él se encontró exhalando su satisfacción sin reserva alguna y aferrándose a Shiro con fuerza.

 

No podía entender nada.

 

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Shiro, recargándose como un acto reflejo en el cuerpo junto a él.

—En cualquier momento Keith aparecerá aquí y yo le diré lo que tiene que hacer. Solo esperamos.

—Él no puede venir, Keith.

—Entonces yo voy. Atravieso la realidad y voy.

 

La voz de Keith sonaba cada vez más difusa, no era la forma en la que siempre hablaba y además, su elección de palabras era demasiado extraña. La luz pastosa o fría, la voz de Slav escurriendo, la de Shiro hormigueando. Y eso de que Keith llegara hasta ellos.

 

Estaba preocupándose.

 

—Mi mente puede alcanzarlo—Keith volvió a hablar—. Mi consciencia. Slav me dio algo que me serviría para hacerlo, necesitaba ayuda para llegar a Keith.

 

 _Algo_. Shiro se soltó del agarre de Keith y trató de ponerse frente a él, adivinando su posición en la oscuridad. Keith no se opuso, aunque sus manos seguían buscando a Shiro.

 

—Keith, déjame comprobar algo, ¿de acuerdo? —Shiro quiso advertirle—Tengo que encender la luz, pero solo será un momento. Aguanta.

—Bien.

 

Shiro volvió a utilizar la linterna de su armadura, fijándose en el rostro de Keith con ayuda de la luz y una vez que consiguió acostumbrarse al brillo en medio de la oscuridad, la imagen lo dejó helado. La expresión de Keith parecía perdida, pero sin duda lo más alarmante eran sus ojos. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas de una forma exagerada y para nada natural, incluso con la linterna apuntando a sus ojos, el tamaño se mantenía tan descomunal que parecía absorber el color que debía enmarcarlas.

 

Sin molestarse en una excusa, en apagar la linterna y sin dudar qué camino seguir en la oscuridad, Shiro dejó el área de observación donde estaba Keith. En cuanto localizó a Slav pudo verlo ponerse por completo nervioso. Slav levantó sus manos en un gesto defensivo y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones en busca de un escape.

 

— ¡Qué demonios le haces ahora!

— ¡Oh no! ¡Odio tener razón! —Slav comenzó a correr en cuanto Shiro estuvo más cerca.

 

Shiro consiguió alcanzarlo y lo dejó arrinconado contra uno de los muros. Slav temblaba, Shiro hacía todo lo posible por no atacarlo, pero se hacía más difícil a medida que los chillidos del otro se repetían.

 

— ¡Primero lo dejas inconsciente y ahora lo drogas! ¡Qué pasa contigo!

— ¡No le hará daño, pasará en unas 3 vargas!

— ¡Qué le diste!

— ¿Shiro?

 

La voz de Keith consiguió llegar a ellos gracias al volumen del audio en el panel de control, interrumpiendo su pelea. Después, un agudo bip comenzó a repetirse en una secuencia pausada, Slav se revolvió en el sitio donde estaba, tratando de hacer que Shiro lo dejara pasar.

 

—Tengo que ver qué pasa, hemos esperado un cambio por casi 5 vargas—pidió con una prisa que se mezclaba con el miedo que antes había demostrado.

 

El enojo se le atascó en la garganta, dejándolo en silencio y sin poder arrancarse la tensión de encima. Shiro seguía alarmado, su pulso conservaba la aceleración y fuerza de la adrenalina que lo había hecho dejar a Keith y enfrentar a Slav pero su cuerpo no respondía a ella. Se acumulaba, lo presionaba pero él no podía hacer nada contra ella. Slav se había escabullido y ahora no tenía más opción que seguirlo.

Shiro se acercó al panel de control y trató de encontrar de dónde venía la alarma. Slav hacía toda clase de ruidos mientras repasaba las pantallas frente a él una a una.

 

— ¿Está bien? —Preguntó Shiro, sorprendido por el cansancio en su propia voz.

—Mira sus vitales—Slav señaló uno de los paneles a su derecha, donde se mostraban varias escalas móviles, respondiendo a su pulso, respiración y otros datos que Shiro no podía leer—. Todo está estable, lo que me interesa es esto.

 

Slav señaló el gráfico en la esquina superior derecha del mismo panel. Constaba de una línea central en horizontal y otra fija entre esa y el borde superior. La lectura móvil era una serie irregular de cumbres apuntando hacia arriba, desde la base del cuadro hasta casi llegar a la línea horizontal por encima del centro. Se acercaba más y más con cada segundo.

 

—El estado de consciencia. Si logra mantenerse por encima de esta línea entonces habrá hecho el salto.

—Ya no lo escucho.

 

Sin decir nada más, Slav encendió la luz de la cámara de observación. En cuanto la oscuridad desapareció la vista de Shiro se dirigió a la otra sala. Keith aún estaba  sentado en el piso, de la misma forma que estaría una marioneta con los hilos cortados.

 

—Súbelo a la cama—Slav murmuró sin voltear a verlo, a ninguno de ellos.

 

Shiro no contestó y se apresuró a entrar con Keith. Con cuidado levantó a Keith del suelo, tratando de ignorar la mirada perdida en su rostro o cómo la docilidad y falta de resistencia le recordaban haberlo cargado después de la explosión que inició todo. Lo acomodó en la cama y aprovechó para verificar por sí mismo que su pulso y respiración estuvieran bien.

Se quedó con Keith hasta que la curiosidad y confusión fueron más fuertes que su preocupación y regresó a donde Slav seguía vigilando las pantallas. Necesitaba saber qué pasaba y por más que detestara escuchar a Slav, no tenía muchas opciones.

 

— ¿Qué le diste? —Shiro se plantó detrás de Slav vigilándolo con una seriedad que su voz no conseguía reflejar—No omitas nada ni le des vueltas, Slav, quiero una explicación clara. Ahora.

 

Slav soltó una queja un tanto cansada y su cuerpo se encorvó derrotado. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a Shiro, no estaba aterrado como cuando había estado persiguiéndolo pero conservaba algo de ese temor diferente del que hacía gala usualmente.

 

— ¿Recuerdas cuando habíamos estado hablando de la explosión y el intercambio y les mencioné lo poco probable que sería repetir en evento con tan solo 0.003% de probabilidades de pasar? ¿Y recuerdas también que les dije que no había realidad en la que pudiera ayudarlos a repetir algo así a voluntad cuando fueron por mí a Olkarion?

—Lo recuerdo—Shiro trató de tragarse la desesperación y dejar que Slav llegara al punto. De verdad esperaba que llegara al punto.

—No podemos repetirlo a ciegas, así que la mejor opción sería coordinar las explosiones directamente, entonces las probabilidades de provocar un intercambio subirían.

—Para eso tendría que ser posible comunicarse con Keith y es por eso que necesitamos las explosiones, ¿no es cierto?

Slav sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso es para un intercambio. Hacer contacto es diferente.

 

La alarma se repitió y Slav regresó su atención por un momento al panel de inmediato. Esperó por un rato y de nuevo se enfocó en Shiro.

 

—Existe una teoría que contempla la posibilidad de acceder a información de otras realidades a través de ciertos niveles de consciencia, incluso consultar con los yoes posibles de distintas realidades directamente. Es una condición temporal pero hay probabilidades de tener tiempo suficiente para informarle a Keith qué debe hacer.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste en las reuniones?

— ¡Oh! No hay realidades en las que no quisieran atacarme después de escuchar el asunto del Salto cuántico.

 

 _Salto cuántico_ , era eso lo que querían hacer.

 

—No te habría atacado si te explicaras en lugar de entrar en pánico—observó Shiro con cansancio.

Slav se quedó mirándolo, incluso parecía haber incredulidad en su rostro. Tal vez era cierto que lo atacaría de cualquier forma.

—No es sencillo controlar la consciencia—Slav retomó la explicación con la vista fija en el mismo gráfico de antes—. Como no hay mucho tiempo no hay otra opción más que alterarla y forzarla.

—Con drogas.

—Esa sustancia puede alterar los sentidos, hace que se crucen y la percepción cambia de formas no muy fáciles de predecir. Si puede cruzar algo así existe la posibilidad de que cruzara la consciencia al plano que necesitábamos.

 

Una droga que pudiera provocar el desfase de sus sentidos, que le permitiera conservar suficiente dominio de sí mismo para hablar y tratar de comunicar un mensaje en específico. Que lo hiciera verse tan perdido. No tenía que preguntar mucho, había algo así en la Tierra.

 

—Casi atraviesa a un plano diferente, ¿ves?

— ¿Cómo se llama lo que le diste?

—Es un derivado de ruxterleu. Más potente vía intravenosa, ¿por qué?

—En la Tierra lo llaman LSD.

—Nombre terrible.

 

Slav siguió hablando, sobre cómo había reaccionado Keith cuando se presentó con la idea, o cómo no había sido una sorpresa que se hubiera arriesgado más el propio Slav al ser descubierto que Keith al aceptar. Shiro pretendía escuchar pero su mente se desviaba pensando en la sustancia que Slav había usado. Su atención regresaba solo cuando la alarma volvía a sonar o Keith se movía en la cama en la otra habitación.

Según la lectura, Keith estuvo a punto de cruzar 3 veces. No lo logró ninguna. Justo como dijo Slav, después de 3 vargas su consciencia llegó a un estado de sueño normal y los efectos de la droga comenzaron a desaparecer. Keith tuvo que soportar todo el proceso por un total de 8 horas.

Sin despegar la atención de los paneles frente a él, Slav pidió que se llevara la anomalía con la misma frialdad de antes, y aunque la forma sinvergüenza en la que trataba a Keith como un objeto sacaba a Shiro de sus casillas, estaba demasiado agotado como para pelear de nuevo. Hizo lo que le pidió, pensando en su propio deseo de llevar a Keith a un lugar más seguro que a la petición de Slav. Quería que estuviera fuera de ese ambiente de laboratorio.

 

No más sensores, drogas ni vigilancia. Keith merecía descanso.

 

Incluso cuando había pasado horas escuchando a Slav y sus cálculos, Shiro sentía que de verdad merecía un explicación más decente de todo esto.

 

*

 

Todo era rápido, incluso cundo nada se movía en la oscuridad, podía sentir el transcurrir de las cosas alrededor suyo. Lo envolvían, lo hacían tambalearse con la velocidad tan cerca de él, pero sabía que no se movía. No iría a ningún lado.

Había sonido donde debía ver algo, visiones cuando solo debía escuchar, sensaciones ante cosas que no podrían afectar su piel y era agobiante. Estaba saturado de estímulos, paralizado en la quietud en medio de tanta rapidez que nunca podría alcanzar. Y de pronto, nada.

 

Keith despertó dejando la nada del sueño y viéndose envuelto en una nada mucho más real.

 

Mareado, igual que la primera vez que despertó fuera de su realidad. Pero esta vez no había nadie para tranquilizarlo.

 

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y esperó a que la sensación de desfase desapareciera, después de un par de minutos se decidió a dejar la cama.

Apenas había salido de la habitación cuando algo al final del pasillo llamó su atención. Una sombra se movía, tratando de esconderse pero al mismo tiempo observando. Cuando volvió a asomarse del otro lado del muro, Keith pudo reconocer a Slav. En cuanto el otro se dio cuenta de la atención que Keith puso en él, se acercó con una seguridad que solo había visto en el Slav de su propia realidad.

 

— Slav, ¿estabas escondiéndote?

—Sí—contestó campante y sin darle importancia a la cobardía que proyectaba la acción en sí misma—. Vamos a probar un segundo experimento, ven conmigo.

 

Keith se quedó impresionado por la rapidez con la que Slav llegaba al grano cuando quería. Dudó un poco pero al final se apresuró a seguirlo a través de los pasillos. Incluso cuando Slav había actuado con cierta discreción al principio ahora caminaba sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor. ¿Qué cosa lo había asustado antes que no lo afectara ahora?

 

— ¿Cómo terminó el experimento? —Preguntó Keith en una de tantas vueltas por los corredores—. No recuerdo mucho después de que Shiro llegó, ¿funcionó?

—No. Aunque estuvo cerca. Tengo una idea mejor, tiene mayor porcentaje de probabilidades de funcionar porque se parece bastante a cómo se produjo el cambio, solo que en menor escala.

— ¡Y por qué no intentamos este primero!

—La letalidad de un ataque durante la experimentación es mucho mayor. En realidad no quiero morir.

—Si tienes otra opción podemos intentar-

—No, no hay probabilidades de que el porcentaje de efectividad ayude a promediar el de mi supervivencia. Aunque hay realidades en las que hacer esto podría ser mi último experimento.

 

Incluso cuando el Slav que conocía también solía mostrarse nervioso todo el tiempo, que este no dejara  las constantes menciones al riesgo que corría su vida esta vez lo hacía parecer mucho más serio. Transmitía tanto temor que era sencillo creerle y sentirse contagiado.

 

Keith no pudo evitar imaginar a Slav tomando alguna clase de riesgo alocado para este experimento. En realidad quería saber más sobre la idea que tenía en mente, pero una parte de él mantenía la misma confianza ciega que lo había llevado a acceder a que Slav le inyectara algo que no conocía.

Slav era un genio, las realidades diferentes eran su área de especialidad así que no debía haber motivos para cuestionarlo.

Entraron a la misma sala que habían adaptado para el experimento anterior y pudo notar que Slav había hecho algunos cambios más. La cápsula que habían tomado del ala médica estaba ensamblada de nuevo y tenía muchas conexiones nuevas alrededor, además de que esta vez se asemejaba más a una mesa de operaciones gracias a su orientación horizontal.

Esta vez Slav no explicó lo que pensaba hacer para conseguir la ligera imitación del fenómeno que causó el intercambio y se concentró en otra clase de detalles mientras Keith peleaba por entrar en el ajustado traje blanco de la vez anterior. Cuando estuvo listo, Slav se acercó y colocó un par de sensores en su pecho y uno más en su muñeca.

 

—Es necesario que te relajes y trates de visualizar tu propia realidad—Slav habló con él mientras hacía revisiones a los múltiples hologramas de la habitación—. Tienes que reconocer a Keith para poder contactar.

—No pude verlo antes, ¿qué va a ser diferente?

—Todo. Solo concéntrate—la voz de Slav le daba instrucciones después de hacer que se recostara en el interior de la cápsula—. Recuerda en todo momento qué es lo que debes hacer. Tenlo en mente sin importar qué pase.

 

Keith asintió. La ambigüedad y la prisa de Slav lo ponían nervioso, algo faltaba, estaba seguro, pero no tuvo tiempo para consultar antes de que la cápsula se cerrara con él adentro.

El sonido se hizo distante, el bip de los monitores en la habitación chocaba contra el cristal y eran más débiles. Esta sensación era similar a la de tener los oídos tapados, el único sonido que era por completo nítido era su propia respiración.

 

Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en lo que Slav había pedido. Pensó en su realidad, en su León, en Shiro, incluso en el propio Slav. Después comenzó la difícil tarea de enfocarse en Keith. Era extraño, oscilando entre el reconocimiento de un Keith que era él mismo y otro al que no conocía, al que no podía alcanzar. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo hiciera?

 

Era mejor no distraerse.

 

Debía concentrarse, pensar en su propia realidad y encontrar a Keith. Encontrar a Keith y hablarle del intercambio y la solución. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya? ¿Estaría buscando cómo regresar igual que ellos?

 

¿Shiro lo habría notado tan rápido como lo hizo en esta realidad?

 

Antes de poder pensar en una respuesta, el bip del exterior cambió su ritmo y se detuvo. El silencio duro un par de segundos y después la calma abandonó a Keith. Una corriente de energía comenzó a recorrerlo a gran velocidad y con tanta intensidad que Keith sentía su piel y huesos desprendiéndose. Ardía, pulsaba, lo sacudía. No sabía si gritaba, se sentía seco, si lo hacía de seguro su voz también estaría seca. Todo estallaba dentro de él, su pulso saltaba con irregularidad y se perdía en el movimiento de todo y no podía respirar ¡no podía respirar! Subió y subió y dolía. No escuchaba nada pero había tanto ruido, y los colores se mezclaban y duplicaban hasta que al final no quedó nada.

 

No había nada.

 

*

 

A primera hora del día, Shiro tuvo que dejar su habitación y reunirse con Allura para elegir un objetivo entre la información que habían conseguido. Tan rápido como confirmaron que todo estuviera en orden, los Paladines dejaron el Castillo para ponerse en acción.

Shiro sabía que tenían que volver a su ritmo, que no podían posponer sus deberes mucho más tiempo. Pero tener que regresar a pasar tanto lejos del Castillo justo cuando Slav había decidido hacerle daño a Keith y él no quería hacer más que asegurarse que estaba mejor era un muy mal escenario. El solo hecho de pensar en ello lo llenaba de mucho más tensión que hablar con Lotor.

Sumado a eso y al estrés natural por la batalla, tenían otra conferencia con Kolivan y por supuesto esperaba hablar sobre lo que sucedía con Keith.

 

—Estamos trabajando con Slav para recuperarlo, hemos tenido algunos avances desde que Slav llegó al Castillo pero aún tenemos complicaciones.

—Espero que atender eso no se convierta en una distracción más tiempo—señaló Kolivan. Shiro esperaba que esa fuera la forma en la que demostraba su preocupación.

—No lo será. ¿Han tenido dificultades con los blancos que les hemos enviado?

—Ninguna. Tampoco hemos tenido bajas.

—De cualquier forma verifiquen toda la información antes de entrar en marcha—añadió Allura, aún incapaz de abandonar sus preocupaciones.

 

Shiro solo pudo recordarle a Kolivan que todos trabajaban con información de primera mano y que aunque estaba de acuerdo con mantener las precauciones, tal vez era exagerado desconfiar tanto. Había funcionado la mayoría de las veces, incluso el comportamiento de su fuente parecía ser de fiar. Aun así, entendía que los métodos y decisiones de la Espada fueran diferentes.

Kolivan cortó el tema con la misma velocidad de siempre.

 

—Avísame sobre cualquier avance en el asunto de Keith.

 

Shiro aceptó y la llamada terminó, dejándolo sepultado en una tensión el doble de pesada. Se sentó en el lugar que siempre ocupaba, exhaló lleno de cansancio llevándose una mano a la cabeza y empujándose el cabello con afán de ocuparse en algo que lo distrajera al menos unos segundos.

 

—Coran, ¿sabes algo de Slav? — Preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

—Supongo que está en su laboratorio.

— ¿Y Keith?

—No lo sé—admitió Coran—, tal vez esté con él.

 

Shiro volvió a suspirar y se levantó. El estómago le daba vueltas de solo pensar en el último experimento al que Slav había sometido a Keith. No quería ni imaginar que estuvieran intentando hacer su dichoso “salto cuántico” otra vez.

 

—Voy a buscarlo.

—No, Shiro, espera—Allura lo detuvo del brazo—. Deja que Slav haga lo que tiene que hacer. Debemos hablar con Lotor otra vez.

—Necesito saber si-

—Necesitas dejarlo. Shiro, has estado pendiente de Keith todo el tiempo, ahora tienes que dejar que encuentre la solución con Slav.

—No tienes idea de lo que le está haciendo, de cómo lo trata.

—Slav es una peste, lo admito, pero ahora está haciendo lo que se necesita. Por lo que lo trajimos en primer lugar. Sea como sea. Y nosotros debemos hacer esto.

 

Shiro se quedó en silencio, sabía que Allura no disfrutaba tener que hablar con Lotor y que si insistía era porque estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su comodidad por su deber. Él tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Acabó por resignarse, aunque no sin antes pedirle a Coran que le avisara en cuanto supiera algo de cualquiera de los dos. Con algo de suerte, Lotor no les quitaría mucho tiempo y él podría asegurarse por sí mismo tan pronto como terminaran.

 

Era obvio que no tendría suerte.

 

Lotor les dio una pista que habían estado buscando desde que todo esto había iniciado, y cómo debían tratar esa información fue otra discusión que tomó bastante tiempo hasta que decidieron por fin hacérselo saber a los Holt.

En realidad, Shiro deseaba acompañarlos y finalmente encontrarse con el Mayor Holt, pero Pidge y Matt partieron tan rápido como les fue posible, negándose a esperar su apoyo y dejándolos con una anticipación enorme.

Samuel Holt había sido una de sus preocupaciones constantes, en especial por la falta de toda pista respecto a su paradero. Ahora Lotos les ofrecía una ubicación concreta, seguramente sabiendo la importancia que tenía para ellos.

 

— ¿De verdad lo encontraron? — Lance alcanzó a Shiro y Allura en el pasillo después de que dejaron el Puente.

 

Otra interrupción. Shiro decidió dejarla pasar y se puso en marcha rumbo al laboratorio de Slav, Allura iba detrás de él y ahora Lance se sumaba también.

 

—Lotor nos dijo dónde buscar pero deben confirmar si realmente está ahí.

— ¡Oh dios! ¡Pidge estará tan feliz! Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Con Slav—contestó Shiro, acelerando el paso.

— ¿Slav? ¿Por qué? Es insoportable, pensé que usabas mejor tu tiempo libre, Shiro.

—Es por Keith—Allura contestó por él. Shiro no tuvo tiempo de ponerse nervioso por la velocidad con la que lo supo—, necesitamos saber si ha avanzado en el asunto de cómo solucionar esto.

—Todo esto es una locura, si alguien puede encontrar cómo arreglarlo es él. Es un genio. No tienes que ir, Shiro, sé que te vuelve loco.

—Él está loco, es lo que me preocupa.

—Como sea, yo paso—Lance desechó el tema con un gesto relajado cuando se acercaban a la puerta de Slav—. Voy a la plataforma de entrenamiento, ¿quieres venir, princesa?

 

Incluso cuando Allura acertó al señalar uno de los motivos para supervisar a Slav, había mucho más que no había podido entender correctamente. No era que no supiera cómo solucionar esto, Slav ya les había expuesto toda la información que tenía y que reproducir una explosión similar sería la única forma de recuperar a Keith. Era todo lo que necesitaba para preparar esa explosión lo que tenía tan alterado a Shiro. Su frialdad, lo cruel que era. ¿Qué no podían darse cuenta?

Slav solo estaba interesado en los números, había sometido a Keith a pruebas y experimentos sin tener en cuenta cómo lo afectarían. Keith había dejado de acompañarlos desde que empezó a pasar tiempo con Slav, había estado en recuperándose en cápsulas o en cama más de un día a causa de todo lo que hacía. La pérdida de sangre, la droga… Shiro no quería pensar en qué pasaría si Slav tenía más tiempo a solas con Keith.

 

Shiro no se quedó a escuchar el final de la conversación, en cuanto alcanzó la puerta entró al lugar lleno de nerviosismo y una molestia bastante adelantada. Antes de que la puerta cerrara detrás de él, todo eso se convirtió en furia.

 

Le tomó menos de un segundo encontrar la cápsula e identificar a Keith dentro de ella. En menos de un segundo reconoció el sonido de sus gritos de dolor sofocados dentro de la cápsula, el zumbido y la energía propios de una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Un segundo más y ya había atravesado el cuarto, gritándole a Slav como la vez anterior. Slav escapaba, corriendo en círculos alrededor del panel de control y la cápsula, por completo insensible al dolor de Keith pero consciente del enojo de Shiro que lo perseguía. Una vuelta más y Slav comenzó a gritar por ayuda. Una vuelta más y alcanzó a presionar algo en el panel de control, la descarga eléctrica se detuvo. Una pausa muy corta y Shiro lo derribó al suelo. Un respiro y el aire se llenó de un sonido agudo y continuo, extendiéndose son variación como una línea recta. Shiro no podría dar un respiro más.

 

No hay pulso y el sonido se extiende. Vaya cliché horrible. No hay pulso. _No hay pulso…_

 

El corazón de Keith se detuvo.

 

Slav seguía gritando por ayuda cuando la furia consumió a Shiro sin reserva alguna. Él también gritaba, aturdido por el sonido que Slav parecía ignorar pero que él no podía sacar de su cabeza. Shiro no lo pensó dos veces, no lo pensó ni siquiera una antes de presionar a Slav con toda la fuerza que tenía, antes de levantar su mano y dejar que el calor que irradiaba lo llenara y empatara la intensidad de su ira. Ni siquiera en el Coliseo Galra había deseado atacar con tanta fuerza, entonces no quería hacer daño pero no tenía alternativa, ahora no le interesaba si había o no más opciones.

Shiro apuntó al cuello, como siempre, no se preocupaba por mantener defensas o evitar aperturas, Slav no tenía oportunidad y lo sabía a la perfección, lo único que le importaba era que el ataque acabara con él.

No habían pasado ni diez segundos desde que él había entrado cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Shiro no prestó atención, tenía la vista fija en Slav llena de esa sed de sangre ajena a él. No fue suficientemente rápido para terminarlo y aunque su brazo se movió no alcanzó nada, salvo el aire cuando fue arrancado de encima de Slav.

Slav escapó de inmediato al otro lado de la habitación.

No pasó mucho entre el momento en que su espalda tocó el suelo y en el que Lance y Hunk se lanzaron sobre él para detenerlo. Shiro seguía gritando pero parecía que no entendían. Slav era quien estaba mal, Slav era quien había hecho esto. Fue Slav quien había matado, no él.

Shiro no se podía mover, no podía detener su voz y no podía ignorar el sonido que seguía extendiéndose. No podía ver, todo se ponía borroso y le ardían los ojos. Llanto. ¿Desde hace cuánto?

Cuando su mano dejó de ser una amenaza, Lance y Hunk le permitieron sentarse, aunque no lo dejaron ir. Allura negociaba con Slav y el sonido seguía ahí, frío y crudo. Keith seguía muerto.

Lance y Hunk por fin comprendieron y se sumaron a las suplicas. Shiro sentía cómo temblaban las manos que lo detenían, o tal vez era él quien temblaba. Slav aseguraba que podía solucionarlo pero seguía plantado frente a los monitores sin hacer nada. _Keith seguía muerto_ y Slav no hacía nada.

 

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a dejarlo así?

 

Habían pasado minutos, ¿o eran segundos? Shiro ya no comprendía el tiempo. Todo había sido rápido pero sentía que tenía una eternidad tan solo mirando a Slav haciéndose el difícil. Al final, Slav accedió y regresó al panel de control, presionó un botón y una rápida descarga volvió a hacer que el cuerpo de Keith saltara un poco dentro de la cápsula. Su pulso regresó un par de golpes y volvió a congelarse.

 

Shiro volvió a acusar a Slav, tentado a quitarse a Lance y Hunk de encima, romper la cápsula y empezar con RCP él mismo si seguía con sus tonterías.

 

La distancia y que estuvieran reteniéndolo pareció darle valor a Slav y contestó con autoridad, después se acercó a él con lo que Shiro podía reconocer a la perfección como una jeringa y, sin ceremonia alguna, la clavó en su cuello. Un sedante, no había dudas.

 

Shiro volvió a gritar, sacudiéndose lleno de miedo. No era justo. ¡No era justo! No quería quedarse inconsciente sin saber si habían logrado reanimar a Keith o no. No quería dormir solo para escuchar la peor de las noticias al despertar. No era justo.

 

Ya se sentía débil cuando Slav regresó al panel de control. Los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele, el zumbido del desfibrilador era difuso, incluso su propia voz se hacía más floja.

 

 

Escuchó el pulso, era lento, la segunda repetición tardó mucho en llegar.

 

 

No pudo escuchar si hubo o no un tercer pulso.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vísperas de la siguiente y última temporada. No estoy lista.  
> Por cierto, hice una página en FB, pueden pasar a dejar su like :D


	8. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un giro otra vez.

Los leones volaban en una formación impenetrable. Nada podía hacer que detuvieran su avance, que fueran menos certeros. Atacaban y erradicaban naves alrededor sin ninguna dificultad mientras el León Negro se dirigía a la imponente base en el centro de todo. La construcción se destacaba en la órbita del planeta invadido, sustrayendo recursos y aprovechando a  sus habitantes como mano de obra tal como los Galra habían hecho por milenios para subsistir.

El León Negro era veloz, aún sabiendo esto, era como si experimentara por primera vez todo de lo que era capaz. Sin ayuda de los demás, un solo León cortó todas las conexiones entre la base y el planeta, sacando la estructura de órbita en el acto.

Los leones se reunieron, indiferentes a los ataques de los cazas y cruceros alrededor. Formaron a Voltron y en un solo movimiento continuo eliminaron el despojo de la base y las naves, extendiendo una cadena que alcanzó el resto de los cazas. En menos de 10 minutos habían terminado.

 

Habían cortado otro de los puntos de  suministro del Imperio.

 

Keith estaba impresionado por la letalidad que una operación con suficiente información detrás podía lograr.

 

*

 

En cuanto los leones regresaron al Castillo, Keith se sintió sobrepasado por la adrenalina. Claro que había estado nervioso allá afuera, como en cualquier pelea, en especial después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin pilotear ninguno de los Leones, pero el estado de alerta se había convertido en una extraña euforia que lo hacía pensar en la batalla de forma diferente. Se sentía fuerte, mucho más que antes, satisfecho con el trabajo que el equipo había hecho siguiendo sus órdenes, impactado por todo lo que pudo hacer con el León Negro.

 

Shiro lo recibió al salir de su León, esperando tan solo a que Keith se quitara el casco antes de abrazarlo y levantarlo del suelo.

 

— ¿Todo bien? —Shiro preguntó levantando la mirada hacia él con auténtica preocupación en el rostro. Keith asintió. — ¿No te mareaste?

—Estoy bien, Shiro.

—Quería estar seguro.

 

Keith se acercó y besó sus labios, su pulso seguía acelerándose y estaba tan atiborrado de adrenalina que lo único que pudo pensar fue eso, lo único que quería hacer. Estaba feliz de volver a ser útil, de por fin dejar la habitación y enfocarse en contribuir con lo que le correspondía. Hacer lo que debía en lugar de dejarse hundir por sus recuerdos mezclados. Aun así, que Shiro siguiera preocupándose por él le daba una clase distinta de satisfacción, una muy parecida a la que conseguía cuando lo besaba como entonces.

Keith seguía aferrado a él, abrazando a Shiro por encima de sus hombros  sosteniendo su rostro con una mano mientras extendía el beso disfrutando del otro. Cada vez menos tímido, poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tomar lo que quisiera de Shiro, con la absoluta seguridad de que él lo querría también. En ese momento, tan solo con sentir la forma en la que los brazos de Shiro se negaban a apartarlo ni a dejarlo ir, esa seguridad se mantenía en su mente.

En realidad, sus preocupaciones no tenían por qué hacer una diferencia, las cosas en las que se debía enfocar seguían ahí: Voltron, los Galra, Shiro… podía entender todo eso y lo mejor sería avanzar conforme a lo más necesario.

 

— ¿Tienes algo qué hacer? —Preguntó Shiro lamiéndose los labios. Keith deseaba que lamiera los suyos.

—No creo, ¿vamos al cuarto?

— ¿No tienes hambre?

— ¿Por qué crees que quiero ir?

— ¡Keith! —Shiro pareció sonrojarse un poco y con una sonrisa apartó la vista de él—. Hablo en serio, aún estás recuperándote.

—Creí que había quedado claro que estoy bien. Podemos retrasar la cena un poco, una hora, tal vez dos.

—No. A comer, ahora—Shiro recuperó la compostura y comenzó a caminar, todavía llevando cargado a Keith.

— ¡Shiro, no! ¡Bájame! ¡Hay que cenar después!

 

Keith siguió quejándose y tratando de hacer que Shiro lo soltara o cambiara de dirección pero era inútil. Shiro lo cargaba como si no pesara más que una almohada e ignoraba todo lo que Keith le decía. Incluso había cambiado la forma en la que lo llevaba cargado para que fuera más fácil moverse. Keith no tuvo más opción que resignarse.

 

— ¿Qué tal si solo esperas un poco y después de cenar hacemos lo que tú quieras?

—Tú tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

 

Shiro asintió y siguió caminando.

En cuanto llegaron al comedor, Keith se había olvidado de su molestia y se concentró en disfrutar la comodidad que su posición en brazos de Shiro le ofrecía. Fue mucho más sencillo dejarse envolver por esa atmósfera de familiaridad y posponer sus planes con Shiro por un rato, después de todo, seguía teniéndolo cerca. Se permitiría reintegrarse a una dinámica de la que antes formaba parte, era natural que quisiera volver a disfrutar de ella.

Las risas de Hunk y Pidge mientras Lance hacía tonterías, los comentarios casi incomprensibles de Coran, el humor tan peculiar de Shiro y la familiaridad con la que la princesa trataba de entenderlos, había extrañado eso. Todo eso.

Shiro se sentó a su lado como de costumbre, hablaba por los dos con naturalidad y en ocasiones decía cosas demasiado dulces estando cerca de Keith, cosas ante las que él no sabía cómo reaccionar. No era que no le gustaran, pero esperaba que los otros tuvieran una reacción mucho más negativa al respecto. Parecía no importarles, al menos no de forma que pudiera incomodarlos y era confuso. Siempre había creído que sería raro para ellos que Shiro y él estuvieran juntos. Aunque tal vez ese pensamiento formaba parte de un “siempre” más corto y separado del verdadero “siempre”. Manchado por cuán ambiguo parecía todo en su memoria.

_Siempre has sido el Paladín Negro. Siempre has estado con nosotros. Siempre digo que te amo._

 

En algún punto de la cena, Lance preguntó si había logrado recuperar alguno de sus recuerdos, Keith tuvo que negarlo.

 

—Ni siquiera se siente como si hubiera olvidado algo—comentó revolviendo la comida en su plato—, es más como si la información se hubiera revuelto. Por ejemplo, sé que puedo volar el León Negro, entiendo cómo se hace y justo acabo de hacerlo hoy, pero también recuerdo haber piloteado el Rojo.

—Parece más como que tienes recuerdos nuevos en lugar de que hayas olvidado cosas.

—Lo peor es que no están del todo desconectados—comentó Allura—. En realidad, sí creí que podrías pilotear el León Rojo la primera vez que te vi. Entonces no sabía que eras… A veces sigue siendo difícil de creer pero me alegra que estés de nuestro lado.

— ¿Antes de saber que yo era qué cosa? —preguntó Keith, confundido.

—Galra.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

— ¿No recuerdas? —Preguntó Lance acercándose un poco—. Tal vez si estás olvidando cosas después de todo.

—Keith—Shiro puso su mano encima de la de Keith, como si deseara calmarlo—. El León Negro solo puede ser piloteado por alguien con sangre Galra.

—Mi padre cometió un error—añadió Allura, su voz estaba llena del tono de una disculpa—. Confiaba tanto en Zarkon que terminó por limitar el liderazgo de un arma tan poderosa como Voltron a su raza. Si hubiera sabido que Zarkon lo traicionaría sé que habría decidido algo muy diferente. No teníamos idea hasta que el propio Zarkon lo confirmó cuando te enfrentaste por primera vez a él.

—Allura nos dijo quién pilotearía cuál León—continuó Shiro—, pero cuando los reunimos todos, el León Negro no reaccionó a mí. Solo se activó cuando tú te acercaste. Entonces estábamos tan cortos de tiempo que no le dimos muchas vueltas. Bastaba con que todos los Leones estuvieran activos.

—Pensaba que solo había juzgado mal. La relación que Shiro y tú tenían era estupenda para estar al frente, sin importar quién fuera el Paladín Negro después de todo. La guerra dio un giro, no necesitábamos saber más.

—Aunque ese pequeño detalle sobre quién podía pilotear el León Negro sí nos costó mucho después de pelear con Zarkon—terminó Lance con una expresión de fastidio.

 

Después de ese enfrentamiento el Paladín Negro se había esfumado, dejando el bayard y el León inactivos.

 

Él estuvo buscando a Shiro… No. ¿Él fue quien se perdió? Pero, si él no estaba, si ninguno era Galra, ¿cómo siguieron adelante? ¿Qué pasó con Voltron?

 

Keith no había notado lo tenso que estaba hasta que Shiro comenzó a acariciar el revés de su mano para tratar de calmarlo. No dijo nada, esperando a que Keith recuperara el control de sí mismo, que regresara al momento que vivía y decidiera si valía la pena seguir preguntando.

Incluso cuando había compartido con Shiro su decisión acerca el asunto de su memoria, optando por no revolver demasiado su pasado y enfocarse en avanzar, él no presionaba para hacerlo parar cuando la curiosidad era demasiado fuerte. Shiro hacía todo lo posible por ayudarlo, ignorar la amnesia por un momento si quería o a aclarar sus dudas cuando lo necesitaba. Era comprensivo y tan paciente como siempre había sido.

 

En ese momento, actuaba justo de esa manera, apoyando a Keith con silencioso afecto.

 

Keith giró su mano, acogiendo la de Shiro y dándole un leve apretón sin lastimarlo. Asintió asimilando la información y siguió comiendo en silencio mientras los demás seguían hablando con naturalidad. Keith no trató de hacer que cambiaran de tema, pero prefirió no involucrarse más.

 

No necesitaba nada de eso para saber quién era.

 

*

 

Dejaron el comedor y Keith se apresuró a recordarle el trato que habían hecho antes, que podrían hacer lo que Keith quisiera después de cenar.

 

— ¿Eso fue lo que dije? —Preguntó Shiro con un gesto de incredulidad demasiado falso, y ante el repetitivo asentimiento de Keith se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, supongo que lo haremos a tu manera entonces.

 

Shiro avanzó hacia él hasta acorralarlo contra uno de los muros del pasillo. Keith notó como el pulso se aceleró en su pecho de inmediato y tomó un enorme esfuerzo no colgarse de él en ese momento. Shiro se veía tan fuerte, tan imponente, siempre lo había sido pero algo en esa súbita seriedad le daba un aire por completo distinto, lo mantenía a raya pero detonaba por uno a uno sus deseos. Era difícil de explicar, pero a medida que Shiro se acercaba más y más, Keith estaba seguro de que sus piernas colapsarían.

  
—Shiro—Keith exhaló su nombre, apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos en anticipación.

—Haré lo que tú quieras, Keith—la voz de Shiro era más baja y profunda de lo normal, tanto que Keith podía sentirla resonando y apretándole la garganta.

Estaba tan cerca que la respiración de Shiro chocaba en sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo lo consumía. Keith estaba deshaciéndose.

—Solo tienes que alcanzarme—terminó Shiro, echándose a correr.

— ¡Shiro! —Keith se quejó, le tomó un poco espabilar pero no dudó en ir tras él.

 

Era rápido, siempre lo había sido, Keith tardó un rato en siquiera verlo y no guiarse por el sonido de sus pasos y su risa. Keith era mucho más ligero y sabía que Shiro había creado su ventaja al ser quien estaba al frente decidiendo la ruta, pero en cuanto dejó de distraerlo con vueltas por los pasillos, Keith comenzó a cortar la distancia con mayor velocidad.

Shiro soltó una maldición en cuanto Keith llegó a pisarle los talones, y aceleró más. Estaba esforzándose mucho y era notorio por el cambio de su respiración. Se encaminó al ascensor, presionó el botón con insistencia y subió.

— ¡Tramposo! —Keith gritó después de acelerar, cruzando las puertas justo antes de que cerraran.

 

Adentro, los dos jadeaban agitados. Shiro caminaba de un extremo al otro cerca de la pared contraria a donde Keith estaba recargado en la puerta cerrada.

 

—Listo, te atrapé.

—No, aún no—Shiro negó con un movimiento de su mano—. No estoy atrapado.

 

Keith se quejó una vez más y se impulsó hacia él. Si quería que lo atrapara, podía hacerlo. Shiro lo esquivó con facilidad, incluso cuando el espacio tan cerrado parecía una ventaja, Shiro era muy hábil, evitando cada intento, deteniendo las manos de Keith y hasta sometiéndolo contra los muros. Keith solo se ponía más y más ansioso.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, Shiro dio un último empujón a Keith y salió del pasillo tan rápido como pudo. Keith lo siguió en cuanto se recuperó. La ventaja que Shiro tenía sobre él era mínima.

Shiro abrió una de las puertas del pasillo al mismo tiempo que Keith por fin consiguió alcanzarlo, y los dos terminaron en el suelo dentro de una de tantas salas del Castillo.

 

—Muy bien—Shiro jadeó debajo de él—. Muy bien, me tienes. Tú ganas.

 

Keith no se movió, echado sobre el pecho del otro y recuperando el aliento. Menos de un minuto después, la luz de la habitación se atenuó y cambió a un brillo verdoso que Keith reconoció en el acto. Se quedó quieto hasta que su respiración y pulso regresaron a la normalidad, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que los de Shiro.

La competitividad de antes quedó olvidada, Shiro lo acogió en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su espalda sin tratar de disimular la afectividad en un gesto así. Keith estaba complacido. Calmado. Solo estaban ellos dos, no necesitaba que hablaran para saber que Shiro sentía lo mismo que él. Cerró los ojos y dejó que todo lo que pudiera percibir fuera Shiro fundiéndose en una seguridad que de verdad necesitaba. Solo entonces, se rodó para quedar junto a él en el suelo.

 

_Ojalá todos los días fueran como ese…_

 

—Creo que este es mi cuarto favorito—murmuró Keith, dejando sus manos descansar sobre su pecho.

 

Giró la cabeza y encontró a Shiro mirándolo fijamente.

 

—También el mío.

 

Keith se quedó callado, siendo observado y aprovechando para mirar también. Shiro tenía una sonrisa natural en los labios, y Keith no podía arrancar la vista de ellos, al menos no hasta que remplazó la insistencia de sus ojos por la de sus labios. Shiro lo aceptó al instante, respondiendo con la misma atención aunque se empeñaba en persuadirlo de bajar el ritmo, alargando sus besos con una paciencia que hacía que Keith ardiera.

Pronto Shiro se acomodó encima, tomando todo lo que Keith le entregaba y buscando más. El universo holográfico en la habitación se disolvía y mezclaba hasta formar parte de Shiro, y Keith no podía procesar nada que no viniera de él. El aire que conseguía respirar venía de él. El escalofrío que las manos de Shiro enviaban por su piel traían a su mente la consciencia sobre su propio cuerpo, entendía su posición en función de cómo se adaptaba para acoger y enredarse con Shiro. El cuarto se reducía cada vez más hasta convertirse en el mínimo espacio que conseguían sus labios para respirar, desapareciendo de nuevo en un encierro del que Keith no quería escapar.

 

Aun así, no le bastaba.

 

—Vamos al cuarto—pidió Keith, su voz estaba desgastada pero llena de deseo.

—Claro—Shiro contestó con un último y rápido beso, asintiendo antes de apartarse de él—. Vamos.

 

Lo ayudó a levantarse, guiándolo hasta el ascensor y el recorrido hasta su habitación sin soltar su mano, aprovechando algunas pausas para poder acariciarlo o conseguir un par de besos.

 

Una vez adentro, Keith no perdió el tiempo antes de volver a lo que hacían. Shiro se encargó de llevarlo a la cama, acercándose como habían estado antes en la sala del mapa. Aunque mantenían el mismo ritmo lento, Keith podía notar a la perfección el hambre que compartían. Cada beso era más profundo, cada movimiento más firme, el aire más pesado y el pulso en su pecho más rápido.

Seguía sin poder creerlo. Shiro estaba abrazándolo, sobre él, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y también deseaba que las de Keith lo tocaran. Lo deseaba. Keith jadeaba y Shiro atrapaba su aliento, devolviéndole la estabilidad antes de hacerlo estremecerse con sus atenciones otra vez. Llenaba su boca, sus oídos, su pecho… Shiro estaba en todo lugar y Keith no quería que fuera de otra forma.

Shiro lo guiaba, sus manos tomaban a Keith y podía ponerlo donde quería, atraerlo hacia él manteniéndolo donde facilitaba el contacto para ambos.

Keith temblaba sobre el regazo de Shiro, repitiendo su nombre mientras sus manos se ocupaban de bajar cierres y levantar prensad para quitarlas de en medio. Shiro correspondió su avidez, ayudando a quitar la ropa del camino y haciéndolo temblar aún más cuando el metal de su mano comenzó a recorrerle el torso directamente.

Su voz no se detenía, agitada y atropellada entre besos e intentos por respirar. La de Shiro era todo en lo que podía pensar, lo llamaba, o tal vez no, decía cosas que Keith no podía procesar más allá de la sensación que el sonido mismo provocaba en su piel e incluso debajo de ella. Resonaba con la misma intensidad que los latidos dentro de su pecho y lo mantenían igual de vivo. Era gentil pero no ocultaba sus deseos, mezclándose en algo cálido y por completo irresistible.

 

—Shiro, Shiro…

—Keith, amor, ese no es mi nombre.

 

El pulso, la respiración y las revoluciones de su mente se tropezaron sin cuidado en su interior. Shiro estaba acabando con él.

 

—Yo…—Keith tragó en un intento por recuperarse.

 Shiro seguía mirándolo, acariciándolo y acercando sus besos a su cara poco a poco, no podía pensar así.

—Puedes hacerlo, siempre lo haces—murmuró justo junto a su oído.

—Taka…—Keith se interrumpió con una nueva timidez y la sensación de las grandes manos de Shiro recorriendo su espalda.

 

Shiro volvió a dejar a Keith acostado sobre el colchón, manteniendo la vista y las manos en él hasta debilitarlo, y no tomaría demasiado. Pronto se concentró en cubrir el cuerpo de Keith con besos ligeros, transformando cada uno de sus intentos por lograr llamarlo en respiraciones cortadas mientras avanzaba desde su cuello hacia abajo por su torso.

 

—Takashi—Keith exhaló por fin y sintió la lengua quemársele con soltar el nombre—. Takashi. Takashi.

—Sí—Shiro seguía besándolo, marcando su piel.

— ¡Takashi!

 

Shiro levantó la mirada sin dejar de besarlo, debajo de su abdomen, pasando el ombligo. Keith arqueó la espalda y un sonido largo atravesó su garganta, seguido por un flujo imparable de ese nombre. No dejaría de decirlo nunca, ni siquiera si se quedaba sin voz. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que sentía su piel. El calor, el choque de la respiración de Shiro en las zonas más sensibles, la humedad de sus besos siguiendo el mismo camino, la fuerza de sus manos, el contraste de temperatura entre ellas… Keith seguía arqueándose hacia él, deseoso de sentirlo e incapaz de saciarse.

 

—Takashi, Takashi.

 

Un beso lo tomó por sorpresa, retrasando su verdadera codicia por un momento. Keith aceptó de inmediato, aferrándose a él como si fuera lo último que conseguiría. Después pudo notar cómo Shiro comenzaba a moverse, a hacer que la cama se hundiera de formas distintas y cómo sus piernas hicieron espacio para Shiro.

 

—Keith—Shiro murmuró contra sus labios, y Keith no pudo ignorar la mano viajando a su cadera por un costado—, dime qué quieres.

—Takashi, por favor…

—Dímelo, Keith.

 

Keith volvió a besarlo, imitando el ritmo de antes y dejando que el movimiento de su cuerpo hiciera sencillo entender qué tan ansioso lo había dejado.

 

—Quiero sentirte—contestó por fin, antes de morderle los labios.

 

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un sonido gutural y que esas fuertes manos apretaran su piel. Shiro convirtió la mordida en un beso tan placentero como los demás y Keith se sorprendió por lo fácil que podía cautivarlo con algo así.

 

—Te amo.

—Yo a ti.

—Por favor, Takashi…

 

Shiro asintió, volvió a besarlo y a asentir una segunda vez antes de sentarse entre sus piernas. Keith seguía agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras él hacía un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos registrando todo. Estaba vulnerable, expuesto, pero no se sentía mal. Podía encontrar en Shiro la misma entrega y jamás cambiaría esa vista por nada.

No le importaba si todos sus recuerdos eran mentira, si nunca podía recordar quién era o incluso si olvidaba su propio nombre; mientras pudiera conservar a Shiro mirándolo así, no necesitaba nada más.

Lo tenía fascinado, Sus manos hacían a Keith temblar mientras se encargaban de todo, su voz conseguía mantener su deseo encendido, llenándolo de calor con cada respiro. Keith estrujaba las sábanas y torcía el cuerpo a merced de Shiro. Él trataba de calmarlo con su voz aunque sus manos no hacían más que acelerar su pulso y deseos. Ponto volvió a enfocarse en besarlo, mientras el cuerpo de Keith lo acogía. Arrancó de sus labios tantos besos como su respiración entrecortada le permitía.

Keith no lo dejó ir, sus manos se aferraban a su espalda mientras el calor y pulso de Shiro se extendían a cada rincón dentro de él. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y su voz había perdido la coherencia, pero no la necesitaba. Shiro le daba sentido a todos los estímulos.

 

Keith sentía todo lo que Shiro le daba.

 

*

 

Líquido. No solo el agua que bajaba por su espalda y se acumulaba en los puntos donde su cuerpo tocaba el de Shiro, también sus piernas estaban mucho menos firmes que de costumbre. No podía sostenerse en pie por sí mismo todavía, era una suerte que Shiro no estuviera dispuesto a dejar que se alejara de él.

Keith mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras el agua los lavaba a ambos y las manos de Shiro la guiaban para limpiar su cuerpo. Tenía la cara hundida en el pecho del otro, acariciando su cuello con la punta de la nariz. Sus brazos se anclaban por encima de los hombros de Shiro y eran un gran soporte estando tan débil, aunque sabía que no podría caer si estaba entre sus brazos.

Cansancio. Dejaba que el agua relajara cada musculo y que las manos recorriéndolo le recordaran cómo se había cansado tanto.

Abrió los ojos y dejó que su atención se perdiera en los finos trazos de agua que recorrían el pecho de Shiro. Keith se apartó un poco para poder levantar la mirada hacia su rostro. Las gotas de la ducha caían en su cara pero podía ignorarlas. Estiró el cuello y consiguió besar la línea que dibujaba la quijada de Shiro.

La respiración de Shiro cambió, soltó un suspiro y lo abrazó, obligando los labios de Keith a cambiar su objetivo, optando por su hombro y cuello. Shiro también estaba relajado, lo merecía.

 

—Tienes muchas cicatrices que no había visto—murmuró Keith, trazandolas con sus labios.

 

Shiro soltó un “sí” oculto en un suspiro lleno de resignación que se convirtió en eco en las paredes del baño.

 

—Eres hermoso—siguió Keith, sus manos subieron a revolver el cabello de Shiro—. Siempre lo has sido. Las cicatrices son parte de ti ahora, así que hay algo de hermoso en ellas también.

 

Shiro pareció tratar de ocultar la risa, pero Keith podía sentirla vibrar en su pecho a la perfección.

 

—Estás exagerando.

—Tal vez, no puedo pensar bien ahora.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Shiro con los labios pegados al cuello de Keith. Esta vez él empezó a reír.

— ¿Por qué será? Creo que es tu culpa—Shiro lo mordió sin mucha fuerza—. ¡Tu culpa!

—Bien, mi culpa, mi culpa. ¿Sabes? Lo haría de nuevo.

 

Keith no contestó, la apertura de Shiro hizo que una sonrisa se quedara en su rostro.

Después de quedarse en silencio por un rato, Shiro lo apartó un poco, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y se acercó a besarlo en puntos bastante azarosos.

 

—Las tuyas también son hermosas—murmuró Shiro, su voz era apenas audible—, has sobrevivido a mucho y ahora que estás conmigo puedo verlas. Sobreviviste y es todo lo que necesito saber.

 

Keith pensaba lo mismo. Lo había perdido demasiadas veces como para dejar que las marcas en su piel lo hicieran dudar. Shiro estaba vivo, nada más importaba.

 

La charla sobre cicatrices y experiencias lo hizo pensar, llevando la vista a la marca profunda del evento que más había impactado su vida desde que habían dejado la Tierra. Había significado un descubrimiento, sobre su sangre, sus propias habilidades, límites y miedos. Estaba sorprendido de que Shiro aún no hubiera llevado sus besos a ese punto, y cuando inclinó su cabeza un poco para poder ver la gruesa y nítida marca sobre su hombro, no encontró nada.

 

 

Tenía otras cicatrices pequeñas pero esa, _la_ cicatriz que de ninguna forma podía haber desaparecido, no estaba ahí. No había nada.

 

 

El pulso se congeló dentro de sus venas, ni siquiera las dulces atenciones de Shiro podían arreglarlo. Tampoco pudo evitar que lo empujara y quitara de encima antes de salir de la ducha por completo aterrado.

Era difícil respirar, sus manos temblaban mientras se secaba y vestía con torpeza, ignorando las preguntas de Shiro. No podía contestar a su preocupación, ni siquiera mirarlo, tenía que salir de ahí.

Ese día, esa prueba, ese corte, todo le había causado pesadillas. El dolor fue tan vívido como el miedo y la confusión después de que hubiera pasado y no lo olvidaría jamás. ¿Cómo había desaparecido de repente?

 

Estaba mal. Terriblemente mal.

 

Keith no sabía qué hacer, lo único que tenía en mente era escapar. No sabía de qué, ni a dónde, pero no podía solo quedarse ahí mientras el pánico lo consumía.

 

— ¡Keith! —Shiro iba detrás de él, a pocos pasos de alcanzarlo.

— ¡No! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Está mal!

 

Caminar no era como siempre, sus pasos se sentían vacíos y ajenos a sí mismo. Sabía que tocaba el suelo, que avanzaba, pero no era como si fueran sus propios movimientos. No era él. Igual que cuando había despertado después de la explosión.

 

_No es real, no es real…_

 

Shiro lo alcanzó antes de que saliera de la habitación, lo hizo enfrentarlo  y detenía a Keith en su sitio. Estaba perdido. Keith no podía mantener el control de sus propias acciones por más tiempo. La imagen se movía demasiado frente a él, después terminó por notar que era él quien no enfocaba como de costumbre, que estaba respirando muy rápido, que temblaba…

 

—Keith, levanta la cara, respira.

—No es real. Este no soy yo, te lo dije y no hiciste nada-

—No, Keith. Así se siente, lo sé, pero no es cierto, es tu memoria.

— ¡Mi memoria! —Keith estaba gritando, agitado—. ¡No es mi memoria! ¡No tengo amnesia! ¡Sé lo que pasó, sé dónde estaba! ¡Es esto lo que no es real!

— ¡Keith!

— ¡Suéltame! —Keith lo empujó, después sus manos fueron a su propio cuello, rasguñando la base y cerca de sus hombros en busca de quitar todo lo que estorbara y le arrebataba el aire, de quitar las marcas que no le pertenecían y hacer que apareciera la real—. ¡Este no soy yo! ¡No es mi cuerpo, no es mío!

—Keith, claro que lo es-

— ¡No! ¡Dónde está! ¡Dónde! Ellos me- aquí, un corte aquí, ¡no pude haber imaginado eso! La prueba, la espada. ¡La espada!

—Keith, déjame ayudarte-

— ¡Tú no puedes ayudarme! ¡Me engañaste! ¡No quieres que encuentre la respuesta, que piense en esto!

—No es cierto, Keith, quiero ayudar.

—Entonces escúchame—esta vez Keith volvía a aferrarse a Shiro—. Escúchame, créeme.

—Estoy escuchando, todo el tiempo, y quiero entender pero es como si hubieras vivido algo por completo diferente a lo que conozco.

 

Ya no podía más, los sonidos se alejaban y mezclaban con el sólido latido en su pecho. Era arrítmico, un pulso tan desconocido como todo alrededor de él.  Sin que pudiera controlarlo, o siquiera identificar cuándo pasó, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir, espesas, haciendo arder su piel.

 

—Es justo así como se siente para mí—admitió Keith con la voz debilitada por la adrenalina.

Si era eso lo que ambos podían percibir, tenía muchas más posibilidades de tratarse de la situación real, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podía tener una vida diferente y saber tanto de la que Shiro insistía en hacerlo recordar?

 

Shiro se acercó sin que Keith pudiera notarlo, lo rodeó en un abrazo y comenzó a mecerlo un poco, buscando que se calmara.

 

—No entiendo—Keith murmuró aferrándose a la camisa de Shiro—. No entiendo nada. Creí que mientras te tuviera conmigo todo estaría bien pero no, no puedo ignorar esto. Es demasiado, hay tantas cosas que no son reales para mí. Nada parece ser real desde la explosión.

 

Shiro se quedó callado, no detuvo el movimiento ni sus manos acariciándole el cabello. Aun así, era notorio que algo había cambiado en él. Lo sintió tragar y cambiar su respiración como si tratara de concentrarse.

 

—Keith—lo llamó, en calma—, dime cómo fue la explosión.

 

Incluso cuando habían concluido que sus recuerdos estaban mezclados, jamás habían hablado de la explosión que los había llevado a esto. Era más importante saber qué pasaría, o las cosas que había olvidado y tenían relación con su posición de líder. Keith tenía bastante de no pensar en la explosión, Shiro le había dicho lo asustado que lo había sentirse, él mismo estaba aterrado con eso. Era mejor concentrarse en redescubrir su relación son Shiro.

 

No podía evitarlo más.

 

Tomó un respiro.

 

—Estaban atacando la flota de Zarkon—comenzó Keith, revolver su memoria para llegar a esto no era agradable—. Voltron estaba en Naxela y el planeta iba a explotar. Era necesario detener a la bruja, pero no podíamos alcanzarla detrás de sus escudos—sus manos se aferraron a la camisa de Shiro, estrujándola sin importar que le dolieran los dedos. Tenía miedo, el mismo miedo que había sentido entonces, sumado al terror que confesar le provocaba—. No podíamos, ningún disparo hacía nada y no había opción. Necesitábamos algo mucho más fuerte.

 

Keith se quedó callado, podía sentir el pulso de Shiro acelerar cerca de él, sus brazos también estaban tensos y había dejado de moverse. Solo lo mantenía ahí, cerca, con la misma tensión que Keith sentía en las manos.

 

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó Shiro, su voz era baja, teñida de dolor.

 

—La nave en la que estaba—Keith murmuró, comenzaba a temblar—. Yo… No lo pensé mucho. Sabía que tendría más impacto que cualquiera de nuestras armas. Aceleré, la dirigí a la barrera.

 

 

_Cerré los ojos. Pensé en la coalición, en los rebeldes, en lo que significaría para la batalla, en Voltron. Pensé en ti. Pensé que no lo sabrías al momento, pensé en qué te dirían. Pensé que lo superarías._

 

 

—Después desperté en tu habitación.

—No puede ser—Shiro sollozó. Su voz se rompía y estrujó a Keith más cerca.

 

 

Keith no podía dejar de llorar, Shiro estaba igual. Cerró los ojos y trató de enviar ese recuerdo muy lejos, de vuelta a donde había estado los últimos días, pero era difícil.

Shiro dejó de abrazarlo, aunque no se apartó de él. Llevó las manos a sostener el rostro de Keith en ellas y lo hizo levantar la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos conservaban su paciencia, la intensidad del amor y todo lo que era él, pero la capa de dolor era demasiado grande, llenaba todo en él. Sus labios temblaban, tratando de no llorar más y decir algo. Cuando  por fin escuchó su voz, Keith se quedó sin aliento.

 

—Tú no eres…—Shiro se interrumpió, su respiración cortó su voz con un tropiezo causado por el llanto— ¿Dónde está Keith?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ha sido un poco terapéutico, quería tomar una pausa y dejar de pensar en las lágrimas que estos dos (bueno, 4) derraman capítulo a capítulo. Siento que al final les fallé. En fin así es esto.  
> Pueden pasar a saludar en Wattpad o FB  
> Gritenme en tumblr


	9. Chapter 3

 Había sonado como una locura, pero todo a su alrededor también lo era. Si algo que nunca hubiera imaginado era la conclusión más probable, cualquier cosa podía ser posible.

 

Una realidad diferente.

 

No tuvieron que hacer nada exhaustivo para comprobarlo, Keith fue consciente de que no se trataba de su propio cuerpo en cuanto lo analizó a detalle, y Slav pudo confirmarlo después con tan solo toparse con él en el pasillo apenas unas horas más tarde. A decir verdad, gracias a Slav los demás pudieron dejar de lado la idea de que Keith en realidad había enloquecido y comenzó la difícil tarea de creer algo tan difícil de anticipar.

Cualquiera esperaría que al estar en una situación de gran impacto saliera con lesiones que terminaran en amnesia, pero que la mente se desprendiera por completo y atravesara incontables planos de realidad no era tan fácil de asimilar.

Otra complicación fue trazar una línea para sus futuros planes de acción. Keith apenas había conseguido estabilidad suficiente para “regresar” a sus deberes de líder, pero con el panorama revelado tenían que pensar cómo sería mejor seguir. Las misiones de las que Keith estuvo al frente no habían tenido dificultades y todos en el equipo tenían suficiente confianza en él como para permitirle seguir, a pesar de que no se trataba del Keith “real”.

Incluso cuando había extrañado volar al mando de uno de los Leones, Keith no estaba muy seguro de lograr lo que debían. Aun así, era consciente de la posición en la que los dejaría. Necesitaban quién piloteara el León Negro, y a diferencia de lo ocurrido en su propia realidad, aquí no tenían opciones. También debían decidir si este detalle saldría del Castillo, si avisarían a sus aliados en la Espada de Marmora y el resto de la Coalición sobre el asunto que debían resolver o manejarlo con hermetismo y tratar de mantenerles la cabeza fría.

 

—Pusimos mucho en riesgo cuando Keith desapareció y nuestros aliados se enteraron—comentó Allura—, decirles podría ponerlos tan nerviosos como entonces.

—En cualquier caso no deberían preocuparse por Keith en un nivel personal y conformarse con que Voltron siga activo—añadió Keith, recordaba bien la forma en la que se ordenaron las prioridades en la coalición cuando Shiro desapareció.

—Eso debería bastarles.

— ¿Qué hacemos con Lotor?

—Ha estado cooperando, no puede enterarse de esto bajo ningún concepto, podría comenzar a resistirse.

—Deberíamos decirle a los de la Espada—comentó Keith.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que puedan ayudar? —Preguntó Lance.

 

No era por eso, y parecía no ser importante en realidad. Este no era el lugar en el que Kolivan y el resto lo habían acogido y en buena medida tomado interés por él. Ellos no necesitaban saber que se había perdido porque no volvería para trabajar para ellos porque no lo hacía en primer lugar. Pensar así consiguió hacer que su ánimo bajara un poco, no le agradaba darse cuenta de cuánto se había apegado a ellos cuando era imposible que lo supieran. Aun así, no era el asunto principal a tratar.

La situación en la que estaba era mucho más delicada. Era incluso más complicada de lo que había sido para su equipo la desaparición de Shiro.

 

—Nadie fuera del Castillo puede saberlo—concluyó Allura—. Esperemos que no haya necesidad de recurrir a nadie externo.

—Además de Slav—añadió Shiro con un suspiro. No había dicho nada en toda la reunión y después de ese único comentario no parecía cambiar de postura.

 

Shiro estaba sentado junto a Keith como ya era costumbre, se había mantenido en su sitio durante toda la discusión y no había intervenido aunque parecía poner atención. Keith entendía, él no habría querido hablar de esto pero no tenía más opción, debía explicar lo que había descubierto y confirmado con Slav.

Lo incomodaba un poco que Shiro pusiera tanta distancia entre ellos, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Sería mejor esperar y darle espacio.

 

—Además de Slav—repitieron todos con clara molestia.

—Si es tan molesto, ¿por qué sigue en el Castillo? —Preguntó Keith tratando de no pensar en su propia irritación.

—Pues es un genio, un brillante ingeniero, se queda encerrado sin molestar la mayoría del tiempo—Hunk iba contando con los dedos. Soltó un suspiro y terminó su cuenta—, y es amigo de Keith.

— ¿Qué? ¡No es cierto!

—Lo es—apuntó Pidge—, y muy cercanos. Solo vemos a Slav fuera de su laboratorio cuando está paseando con Keith, o comiendo con Keith, o fastidiando a Shiro, con Keith.

— ¿Cómo pasó eso?

—Keith, Pidge y yo fuimos a rescatarlo de prisión—Lance comenzó su relato dejándose caer en el respaldo de su silla. La seriedad de la reunión se había esfumado por completo—.  Él lo sacó de su celda y enfrentamos al guardia y demás cosas predecibles. Pero cuando íbamos de regreso en mi León, Keith iba hablando con Slav de lo más tranquilo. Pidge no me dejará mentir, casi nos quedamos calvos por la desesperación pero el desgraciado seguía y seguía.

—Tal vez planeaba escapar a una realidad alterna y por eso hablaban tanto.

— ¡Ah no! Si esta mierda fue planeada, cuando regrese voy  matarlo.

—No creo que hubiera sido intencional, Lance—intervino Hunk encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no ha regresado entonces?

— ¡Porque no es tan fácil como subirse a una nave!

 

Lance soltó un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos con un exagerado gesto de infantil molestia que los hizo reír. A pesar de todo, ahora se reían.

 

—Bueno, a propósito de eso—Allura suspiró con el rastro de una sonrisa en el rostro—. Deberías ir con Slav.

 

Keith asintió y empujó su silla para levantarse de su lugar.

 

—Y tenemos que ir con Lotor cuando te hayas desocupado.

—Claro—Keith se levantó y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla de Shiro—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

 

Shiro levantó la vista, se notaba cansado pero se las arregló para conseguir que una sonrisa se pintara en su rostro. A diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, Keith fue capaz de identificar lo falsa que era sin caer en su juego. Tal vez también se debía a que Shiro se esforzaba menos.

 

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Pues, Slav no es del todo mi persona favorita.

—Tampoco la mía—Shiro se rió un poco, y su risa era tan de floja como su intento por sonreír—. Lo siento, Keith, no creo poder aguantarlo justo ahora.

—Bien. Te veré luego.

—Suerte—Shiro alcanzó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón antes de dejarlo ir.

 

Keith salió de la habitación. Una incomodidad muy pesada se aferró a su espalda, incluso en su insistencia, Keith quería ignorarla. Quería que el silencio no lo afectara, pero no era tan sencillo como había pensado.

 

*

 

La habitación que habían reservado para Slav y sus pasatiempos era muy diferente de las demás, era parecida al ala médica, pero estaba tan llena de máquinas y monitores desplegados por doquier que no se veía tan amplia como en realidad era. Todas las cosas que Slav conservaba ahí la hacían un desastre.

Slav lo hizo pasar apenas llamó a la puerta y lo guió hasta un área despejada, donde había preparado una especie de camilla para él. Le pidió que se sentara y comenzó rápidamente a conectar sensores en el cuerpo de Keith. Cada conexión hacía que un nuevo panel holográfico se activara alrededor de ellos. Pronto fue difícil ver a Slav detrás del brillo de todas las secciones.

 

— ¿Cómo ha sido desde que despertaste en esta realidad? —Preguntó Slav asomando la cabeza detrás de uno de tantos monitores.

—Confuso, primero la amnesia y ahora esto.

— ¿Y físicamente?

— ¿Físico?

— ¿Has tenido malestares? ¿Dolor? Físico.

—Me sentí mareado los primeros días—Keith contestó recordando cuanto podía—. Y cansado, pero creo que eso era por otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estaba forzándome a mantenerme despierto. No dormí por dos días enteros.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tenía miedo.

— ¿Por qué?

 

Las preguntas de Slav le recordaban las evaluaciones físicas que hacían en Garrison, médicas y mentales. Lo irritaban, más al ver que solo repetía la pregunta sin despegar la vista de los registros que manipulaba con sus 8 manos simultáneamente.

 

—Pensaba que estaba dentro de un sueño o algo así.

 

 

_Si Slav volvía a preguntar por qué…_

 

 

— ¿Qué te dio esa idea?

—Las diferencias. Las sensaciones que tenía.

— ¿Aún las tienes?

—A veces. Trato de ignorarlo.

— ¿Cómo son?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

—Quiero comprender el estado de la anomalía, necesito todos los datos. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

 

Keith decidió que sería mejor dejar de reservarse las cosas, si Slav preguntaba debería tener una razón. Ser irritante debía ser solo una desafortunada consecuencia.

 

—Como si flotara dentro de mi cuerpo—habló confundido con sus propias palabras—. Como si algo faltara y no pudiera sentir como debe sentirse… Tal vez porque no es mi cuerpo real.

—Sí, Keith también es perceptivo pero no es eso.

— ¿Entonces?

 

Slav se quedó del otro lado de los monitores otra vez, emitiendo un constante zumbido sin pretender contestar. Observó y modificó la información frente a él una y otra vez, y después de algunos minutos salió para plantarse frente a Keith como había hecho al recibirlo.

 

—Todo esto comenzó por un par de explosiones: una en tu realidad y otra en esta realidad—Slav comenzó a explicarle, no sonaba directamente como un regaño pero era fácil suponer que el final no le gustaría—. Al mismo tiempo y con la energía suficiente para crear una grieta en la realidad.

 

Keith asintió, esa parte la habían dejado clara la primera vez que Slav explicó la situación en la que estaba.

 

—Suficiente energía coordinada—recalcó Slav con 4 índices derechos levantados—, pero no idéntica en cantidad.

 

Slav hizo que uno de los paneles diera la vuelta y quedara frente a Keith, a la derecha de Slav. En el holograma se mostraba una gráfica con dos barras cruzando un eje central. Una pasaba por encima abarcando casi el doble que la otra.

 

—Esta es la cantidad necesaria para conseguir una ruptura y una transferencia—Slav señaló el eje central con un dedo, mirando a Keith por encima de su hombro—. A mayor energía involucrada mayor fijación de la anomalía—Slav señaló la barra más grande. Después movió su dedo a la otra barra—. Esta es la aproximación de la cantidad de energía resultante de la explosión en esta realidad. Se consiguió una ruptura y una transferencia, pero la fijación… no es tan sólida.

 

Keith tomó un respiro, se llenó de tensión.

 

—Lo que sentías es un desfase. Tu esencia no está adherida por completo a esta realidad pero no es suficientemente débil para desprenderse y cruzar hacia otra.

—Creí que las explosiones debían ser iguales o no sería posible.

—Tiene que ser iguales hasta aquí, y lo son. Lo que sucede después de este punto afecta otras posibilidades.

—Entonces el desfase… ¿Se puede corregir?

—Sí.

 

Slav se quedó en silencio mirando a Keith por casi un minuto, después regresó a su lugar detrás de los monitores sin decir nada más. Keith quería gritarle, en buena medida lo hizo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gruñó lleno de molestia.

 

— ¡Vamos a corregirlo!

—No.

— ¿Qué? — Keith lo miró, la respuesta directa de Slav lo dejó helado.

 

Slav seguía revisando la información que había conseguido, trasladando su atención de un monitor a otro en completo silencio. Ni siquiera parecía notar que Keith siguiera ahí, estaba por completo concentrado.

 

— ¿Por qué no?

—La mejor opción es no hacerlo—contestó Slav—. Tu esencia no se irá a ningún lado, y si quisiéramos hacer algo para adherirla más corremos el riesgo de enviarte a otra realidad o matar el cuerpo de Keith con la cantidad de energía que necesitaríamos usar. Sería como recrear la explosión que hizo el cambio. Esto no es grave, podemos incluso sacar ventaja de ello.

 

¿Sacar ventaja? La mayoría de las veces no podía entender lo que Slav quería decir, pero ahora de verdad era imposible encontrar una ventaja en algo así. En realisad, sonaba aterrador. Slav dijo que su esencia no iría a otra realidad pero no necesitaba que eso pasara para sentir que todo podría cambiar. La sensación que había estado acosándolo lo había puesto tan nervioso y asustado que incluso pensó que estaba muriendo, sino era que ya lo estaba.

 

— ¿De qué podría servir? — Preguntó Keith mirando sus manos.

—Si tu energía se desprende lo suficiente podría llegar a un plano de observación, una sección diferente entre ambas realidades. Tal vez hacer un salto cuántico.

 

Keith lo miraba sin ocultar lo confundido que estaba. Slav hablaba con términos que no se molestaba en explicar, y a pesar de estar contestando las preguntas de Keith, no parecía tener interés en que entendiera.

 

—Si consigues hacer un salto cuántico existe la posibilidad, hablamos de más o menos un 6% de probabilidad de contactar con Keith en tu realidad. Eso podría ser provechoso para decidir qué hacer para regresar a cada uno a su propia realidad.

 

Contactar a Keith en la otra realidad serviría demasiado. Slav tenía razón, era provechoso, la única cosa clara en días. Podría consultar tantas cosas, como qué hacer para encajar mientras encontraban la forma de regresar o hablar sobre la realidad que había dejado.

 

— ¿Crees que pase pronto? — Preguntó Keith entusiasmado de repente por la posibilidad que Slav había presentado.

—Tal vez, el desfase tiene que ser más potente para poder lograr que tu energía pase al plano de observación que, digamos, sería como el punto de unión entre ambas realidades.

— ¿Hay forma de hacerlo más rápido? Como… ¿Ahora?

—Sí—Slav hizo una pausa pero al ver la expresión de Keith decidió seguir—, pero es mejor no forzarlo. Es una condición delicada, alterarlo con algo externo podría hacer que tu esencia se desprenda por completo, se perdería entre infinitas realidades y el cuerpo que dejaras moriría de forma definitiva.

 

Keith se quedó en silencio, no parecían tener más opción que esperar, y no era tan bueno para eso. No era nada bueno esperando.

 

—El lado positivo de todo esto es—siguió Slav, regresando a donde podía leer todos sus monitores— que los desfases no son tan constantes ni predecibles. Pronto habrá algún cambio que nos deje saber qué tan cerca del plano de observación estás llegando.

 

Keith asintió lentamente. Su vista fue directo al suelo, tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, como una suerte de nausea que lo hacía consciente de su respiración y hacía que la garganta se sintiera atiborrada. No sabía si se sentía enfermo por la cantidad de información, la sugestión o si eran síntomas reales. De verdad parecían solo nervios.

La idea de comunicarse con su realidad a través de Keith era algo que no habría imaginado, pero no dejaba de pensar que había algo más ahí que Slav no estaba diciéndole. Debía haber un riesgo, como en todo, no podían solo esperar a que esto les solucionara el problema.

 

—Slav, si acaso hiciera el… eso que dijiste, ¿cómo regresaría?

—Ese es un problema diferente—Slav contestó desviando la mirada con nerviosismo—. Pero no te preocupes, hay un 4% de probabilidad de que salve tu vida. Bueno, la vida de Keith, podría aplicar a una anomalía “Keith”, este evento podría estar en ese rango, y si ese 4% no es suficiente, la cifra de probabilidades de que cualquier otro miembro de tu equipo lo haga es aún mayor. Debería bastar para relajarte.

— ¿Cuánto mayor?

—No te interesan los números.

— ¿Todas son menos de 10%?

 

Slav suspiró.

 

—Sí. No importa, son números sólidos.

 

Keith decidió no preguntar más y dejó la sala. No tenía caso seguir preocupándose con algo que ni siquiera iba a explicarle de forma adecuada. Slav no quería decirle y una parte de él comenzaba a cuestionar que en realidad tuviera una relación cercana con Keith. Claro que tal vez influía el hecho de no ser la persona correcta, no era el Keith con quien tenía una relación con tanta confianza como le había dicho los demás...

No era el Keith correcto.

 

*

 

Antes había pensado que las cosas serían mucho más sencillas en cuanto supiera qué estaba pasando, el problema era que incluso cuando tenía la información era difícil entender. Saber que había llegado de otra realidad resolvía el asunto sobre su memoria y hacía mucho más sencillo tratar de confiar en sí mismo otra vez pero nada podía devolverle la tranquilidad. No era por la guerra, no era por las decisiones que debía tomar o las audiencias con líderes y su importante prisionero, no podía entender a qué se debía pero no podía regresar al estado de calma que usualmente mantenía siendo consciente de la circunstancia en la que estaba.

Parecía algo interno. La sensación de no encajar en sus propias manos había regresado y después de hablar con Slav se hacía imposible pasarla por alto. No dejaba de preguntarse si Keith estaría haciendo lo mismo, si el equipo estaría avanzando como ellos, si habrían tomado las mismas decisiones, incluso se preguntaba cómo estarían Kolivan y el resto.

 

Cómo habría reaccionado Shiro.

 

Darle vueltas a esto lo hacía marearse. Incluso frente a Lotor, discutiendo la información del siguiente blanco que les ofrecía, Keith no dejaba de pensar en esas incógnitas.

Lotor había enfocado toda su atención en él, fingiendo preocupación y tratando de conectar con él apelando a su raza. Keith no era familiar con la clase de Galra que era Lotor. Gracias a Kolivan y a los demás, estaba mejor informado que antes y poco a poco consiguió vencer los temores que su propia sangre despertaban. Sabía que había muchas cosas que aún se escapaban de su conocimiento, pero tenía muy claro que no necesitaba discutirlas con un prisionero que buscaba manipularlos.

Después de confirmar el blanco, el equipo se puso en marcha. El ataque fue tan coordinado como las ocasiones anteriores, incluso cuando tuvieron dificultades por la fuerza de la flota que custodiaba su objetivo. Los resultados fueron los que querían, pero la pelea no fue como las anteriores.

La desconexión seguía ahí. Shiro estaba en silencio, incluso cuando funcionaba como su brazo derecho, se había mantenido distante todo el tiempo. Acataba los comandos y respondía a la situación con la habilidad que Keith siempre había reconocido en él, pero había una brecha en su comunicación.

 

Cuando regresaron al Castillo, Keith se adelantó sin esperar a nadie.

 

Keith solo se confundía más a medida que el día avanzaba. Primero la visita a la sala de Slav, después en la celda de Lotor, la forma en la que ambos habían tratado con él no hacía más que hacer que se preguntara cómo sería para Keith estar viviendo esto. No entendía. No podía evitar el impulso de poner distancia entre él y la realidad de Keith. Era complicado dejar de pensar en cómo estaba interviniendo en cosas que no debería, en qué le hacía falta a Keith y si él estaba alejando las oportunidades de conseguirlo con sus decisiones o si estaba arruinando lo que ya había construido.

¿Estaría negándole la oportunidad de conocer más sobre la raza con la que estaba conectado? ¿Estaría arruinando la relación que había construido con sus compañeros, o sus aliados? ¿Con Shiro?

Necesitaba estar solo por un rato, poner su mente en tiempo fuera. Agotarse para conseguir desconectarla de tanto agobio., pero sin importar lo que hiciera era demasiado consciente de sí mismo.

 

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de intrusión en una vida que no era la suya.

 

*

 

Después de pasar el resto del día corriendo y peleando en la sala de entrenamiento, asimilando la información que había obtenido y lo que recordaba, Keith estaba agotado. En cuanto llegó a su habitación y se echó en cama, se quedó dormido.

Solo despertó cuando escuchó las puertas cerrándose con su rápido zumbido y el clic que hacían al juntarse una vez que la habitación quedaba cerrada.

Keith se quejó un poco, se talló la cara con las anos y revolvió su propio cabello antes de levantarse con los brazos. La cama se hundió con el peso de alguien más.

 

—No te muevas, descansa— Shiro hablaba con él, sonriendo desde la orilla de la cama donde se había sentado.

 

Keith no pudo decir nada pero ignoró lo que Shiro había dicho, sentándose de cualquier forma.

 

—Disculpa, no pensé que-

—Está bien, Keith. Duerme.

—No, puedo buscar otro cuarto y-

—Keith—Shiro se acercó más. Keith no pudo evitar pensar en las otras ocasiones que habían estado así en la cama los últimos días, se avergonzó de pronto y desvió la mirada—. ¿De verdad pensabas irte?

 

Keith se quedó en silencio, mirando las sábanas o sus manos o cualquier cosa menos a Shiro. No se había puesto tan nervioso con él antes, ni siquiera cuando era más joven. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable, expuesto frente a un Shiro que parecía conocerlo mucho mejor que él mismo.

 

—No quiero incomodarte—contestó Keith, sus ojos subieron al rostro de Shiro, pero no pudieron ir más allá de sus labios. No podía evitarlo.

—No lo haces.

—Estuviste actuando diferente todo el día, pensé que te molestaba.

— ¿Y ahora vas a evitarme tú a mí?

 

Keith pasó un trago, nervioso. Por fin levantó la mirada a los ojos de Shiro y todo en su interior dio vuelta.

 

—Estás incómodo, ¿verdad? —Shiro puso su mano más cerca de la de Keith, algo le impedía tomarla.

—Tal vez un poco—admitió Keith con un suspiro, sus dedos se acercaron otro poco a los de Shiro hasta atreverse a tocar las puntas de los suyos.

—Yo igual.

—Dijiste que no te incomodaba.

—Me refería a lo suficiente como para buscar otro cuarto—aclaró Shiro, su mano por fin tomó la de Keith—. No quiero que te vayas.

 

Keith asintió y se quedó callado otra vez, mirando los dedos de la mano de Shiro enlazados con los suyos. Eran fríos, lisos, su mano muy firme, pero Keith no tenía ninguna razón para temerle a esa mano, no cuando Shiro también demostraba confianza en suarla. Lo hacía sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

 

— ¿Quieres volver a dormir?

 

 

De nuevo, Keith asintió. Shiro le dio a su mano un ligero apretón antes de soltarlo y levantarse a apagar la luz. Keith volvió a acomodarse en cama, dejando suficiente espacio para Shiro, que tardó un poco antes de acostarse también. A diferencia de las noches anteriores, Shiro no lo abrazaba.

 

 

No podía dormir. Trataba de no pensar en el nuevo cambio entre ellos, en la incomodidad o en Shiro en general, pero inevitablemente sus pensamientos regresaban a él, o al Shiro que conocía, a lo que él había hecho, y así seguía en un ciclo interminable que estrujaba más y más cada parte en su interior. Era el mismo tormento que había sufrido cuando estas imágenes eran resultado del deseo y la imaginación de un Keith mucho más joven. El hecho de que esta vez fueran recuerdos y parte de la memoria sensorial solo lo hacían peor.

 

Culpa. Vergüenza.

 

Había estado tan inmerso disfrutando de todo lo que siempre quiso que olvidó por qué eran solo deseos en primero lugar, por qué había pensado que estaba soñando cuando todo esto comenzó a suceder.

 

— ¿Keith? — La voz de Shiro lo hizo saltar un poco, después una mano algo pesada se colocó sobre su cintura—. Estás muy tenso, ¿pasa algo?

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

—No, tampoco puedo dormir.

 

Keith soltó un suspiro y trató de relajarse. No lo consiguió.

 

—Todo esto de la otra realidad—Shiro habló en voz baja acariciándolo con cuidado—. Es difícil de creer, ¿verdad?

—No sé cómo no me di cuenta—Keith se encogió más en sí mismo—. Debí saberlo en cuanto me besaste, él jamás se habría acercado así a mí.

— ¿Qué?

—Nos habríamos ahorrado mucho y esto no sería tan incómodo.

— ¿Ustedes no…?

—Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mal que está esto. Tengo la sensación de haberlo forzado cuando es obvio que él no se siente igual que yo. ¡Y ni siquiera estuve con él en primer lugar!

—Keith…

— ¿Cómo voy a verlo después de esto?

—Keith…

—Y tú… Yo no soy el Keith que tú quieres, esto es-

—Keith, escucha—de pronto Shiro lo tenía abrazado, con el pecho pegado a su espalda y tomando las temblorosas manos de Keith en las suyas—. Respira…

 

Keith estaba agitado y ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que la ansiedad se adueñó de él. Era difícil tratar de calmarse cuando no dejaba de pensar en la clase de persona horrible en la que se había convertido. Pero Shiro no lo repudiaba y seguía ahí, tan paciente como siempre.

Justo como Shiro habría hecho.

Podía notar que Shiro no estaba por completo tranquilo, lo abrazaba con una fuerza que reflejaba algo de su propio nerviosismo y el silencio hacía evidente un ligero tropiezo en su respiración. Incluso así hacía el esfuerzo por devolverle a Keith una calma que no dominaba. Tan atento como seguramente debía ser una naturaleza compartida con esta versión de sí mismo. Hacía tan fácil como siempre enamorarse de él.

 

—También he estado pensando en esto—Shiro habló en voz baja, solo para él—. Creo que no podemos juzgarlo con lo que sabemos ahora porque ni siquiera lo habríamos imaginado. Era difícil que hubiera tratado de racionalizar lo feliz y aliviado que estaba de que hubieras despertado después de esa explosión.

 

Shiro movió su mano por el brazo de Keith, apretándolo un poco.

 

—Keith, mírame—su voz sonaba casi como una súplica.

Keith se resistía debido a su propia vergüenza, se ahogaba con la fuerza con la que se cerraba su garganta, pero no podía quedarse así, terminó por ceder y dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo en la oscuridad. Shiro dejó su mano en la cintura de Keith, manteniendo el contacto aunque no trataba de acercarse más.

— ¿Yo te forcé en algún momento? —Preguntó. Keith negó con la cabeza, sentía sus ojos arder—. Tú tampoco me forzaste a nada. Los dos actuamos según nuestros propios deseos y tomamos decisiones por nuestra voluntad. Sé que los dos actuamos así teniendo presente el amor que sentimos.

—Pero tú tienes una relación con alguien más.

—Entonces fui yo quien actuó mal—Shiro tomó el rostro de Keith en sus manos—. Tú no hiciste nada malo, estabas haciendo algo que querías hacer pensando en alguien a quien amas, convencido de estar con él. Tu corazón estaba en el lugar correcto. Eres tú quien merece todas las explicaciones, todas las disculpas y todo el espacio que quieras. Si alguno de los dos forzó al otro y se aprovechó de él, fui yo.

—No, Shiro, no—Keith negó moviéndose en las manos de Shiro, no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Shiro no podía culparse por esto. Se acercó a él, abrazándolo—. No me obligaste, hicimos lo mismo, creías que yo era él y yo quería lo que hicimos. Yo quería… Había querido por tanto tiempo.

 

Shiro lo rodeó en sus brazos y se agachó hasta apoyarse en la cabeza de Keith, donde dejó un beso.

 

Keith cerró los ojos y se concentró en el latido del corazón de Shiro. No dejaba de temblar mientras el llanto se deslizaba silencioso por su rostro. Se disculpó, no tenía claro por qué pero tan solo cruzó sus labios, incapaz de aguantar el silencio estando tan vulnerable. Shiro contestó su disculpa con una igual. Keith se aferró a él hasta que consiguió calmarse un poco más, entonces levantó el rostro para encontrar a Shiro otra vez.

 

—Estábamos confundidos…—murmuró Keith, sus dedos trataban de seguir las líneas del cuello de Shiro en medio de la oscuridad.

 

Shiro asintió, acariciando el costado de Keith con un ritmo relajante. Su mano era fría como siempre, sólida, pero sumamente cuidadosa. Keith cerró los ojos y se acercó más, reaccionando al contacto. Estaba mucho más tranquilo en ese pequeño espacio en sus brazos.

 

—Habría sido muy difícil adivinar todo esto entonces—Shiro se acomodó mejor, su voz era casi un susurro pero estaban tan cerca que no importaba.

—Fue solo la oportunidad—Keith hacía subir sus dedos y pronto se enfrascaron en trazar la quijada de Shiro con atención—.Era un sueño.

—No tiene que repetirse.

—Cierto…

 

Podía escuchar el pulso de Shiro y podía sentir su pecho acercarse a él con su respiración. Cada vez podía ver más claro, el cuerpo de Shiro tan cerca, su rostro relajado y a un respiro de él. Sus dedos siguieron trazando su cara, con la atención que sus ojos siempre prestaban. Era el mismo de siempre, fuerte, con planos y líneas definidas. Hermoso. Keith se mordía los labios sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Pronto sintió los ojos de Shiro clavados en él, llamando los de Keith a responder.

La mano en su cintura presionó un poco, persuadiéndolo de acercarse hasta que sentir el calor de Shiro directamente en él, apenas separado por la ropa.

 

Inhaló.

 

Parpadeó. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Shiro una vez más.

 

Exhaló. La mano de Shiro bajó un poco por su espalda.

 

 

Inhaló.

 

 

Se lanzó a besar a Shiro, quien lo recibió a medio camino de la misma acción. Keith se aferraba de su cuello, presionando su pecho por completo en él, besándolo con un hambre desesperada, sólida, consciente. Shiro rodó con Keith colgado de él, terminando de espaldas en el colchón con él encima, besándolo sin intenciones de parar. Si las palabras no habían bastado para dejar claro que ambos habían querido eso, la seguridad de sus acciones lo dejaría más que sellado.

 

No había dudas, incluso el miedo había desaparecido. Tan solo la completa aceptación del deseo que indudablemente los hacía llegar al otro.

 

 

Era solo una oportunidad.

 

 

Era solo un sueño.

 

 

¿Por qué no repetirlo?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden gritarme en [Tumblr ](https://kizaten.tumblr.com) o en [ Wattpad. ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Kizaten)


	10. Chapter 4

La guerra es terrible y la peor de las cosas que podían existir. Trae destrucción y conflicto constante, dolor y pérdidas. No hay descanso, no hay tranquilidad y se está siempre alerta. La guerra es una sentencia. Lo único sensato es evitar la guerra, pero una vez que se está inmerso en ella y a punto de ahogarse, no hay más opción que pelear.

Keith llevaba poco más de un año siendo parte de una lucha intensa, había tenido que crecer rápidamente en aspectos que no había pensado antes, incluso cuando había tenido una temprana independencia obligándolo a fortalecerse mucho antes de llegar a esta posición, el ritmo de la pelea era mucho más severo. Estar al frente, luchando en primera línea contra el enemigo, liderar un equipo, tomar decisiones difíciles pero cruciales en pos de un objetivo, hacer sacrificios… En todo este año, no había sentido tan de cerca la destrucción como hacía en los últimos días. No había tenido que luchar fuera de su León tantas veces como ahora, ni con tanta fuerza.

Recordaba el cansancio de sus misiones con los miembros de la Espada, el esfuerzo físico que representaba pero durante su tiempo en Voltron las cosas habían sido diferentes. En este equipo, no había hecho más que enfrentar los daños que debían hacerse.

No tenían tantos aliados, la información que Lotor les daba poco a poco se centraba en blancos concretos, en generales y no sus naves. La lucha parecía cambiar de neutralizar flotas enteras a cortar las cabezas al mando de ellas. En ocasiones, de manera mucho más literal de la que le gustaría admitir.

Lo enfermaba. Pensar que esa era la solución, que cualquier miembro en el equipo pensaría como primera respuesta tirar a puntos vitales lo llenaba de una sensación que apretaba la garganta desde la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Era increíble que incluso pudiera sentir el olor a sangre cuando dejaban una flota sin su comandante, era como si fuera impensable encontrar cruceros llenos de droides como en su propia realidad. Todo lo que enfrentaban estaba vivo. Para cuando el ataque hubiera terminado, seguramente dejaría de estarlo.

Lo peor era ser el único que se mareara con eso al estar recuperando la información de la nave que acababan de dejar sin tripulación.  Shiro aseguraba que también lo sentía y se acercaba a buscar que se tranquilizara, pero Keith sabía que no era cierto. Nadie había visto más de esta violencia que Shiro. Tal vez ni siquiera percibía el olor, el impacto del color, el sonido de las espadas perforando la carne, los disparos quemando tejidos y derribando los cuerpos.

Estaba débil. No podía acertar en si era a causa de la masacre o de los desfases de su esencia en el cuerpo de Keith, pero cada día estaba más asqueado. Más lejos del ritmo de esta lucha. Cada vez el equipo aseguraba ser más fuerte. Cada vez Allura confiaba más en Lotor, parecían comprender esa clase de “paz” que aparecía pisando charcos de sangre.

*

Cansancio. No solo su cuerpo, también la mente se sentía llena de desgaste. Cosas sencillas tomaban mucha de su concentración y era tedioso tomar ese tiempo. Incluso en su condición actual, Keith tenía problemas para ser paciente. En ocasiones se cansaba caminando en el Castillo, la armadura se sentía pesada, las cosas caían de sus manos en el comedor o en la sala de entrenamiento, incluso en batalla. Quería escudarse en el cansancio, en el sueño o el estrés, pero todos entendían que no era lo único que lo afectaba.

Durante una de las batallas a bordo de una nave señalada por Lotor, enfrentándose al general directamente y esperando que el apoyo llegara, Keith estaba mareándose. Mantenía la postura, su bayard y escudo hacían su parte en tiempo y con precisión, seguía dudando para hacer los cortes sobre el Galra que enfrentaba, incluso después de haber derribado a sus guardias pero no dejaba la pelea. No podía hacerlo.

Era el único que estaba ahí, la puerta estaba bloqueada y no dejaba de escuchar en las comunicaciones al equipo preocupado y agitado, discutiendo cómo entrar al Puente de la nave para darle apoyo. Mientras no pudieran entrar, esta era su pelea. Había tenido la oportunidad, el general de la nave dejaba muchas aperturas, era descuidado al enfocarse tan solo en atacarlo, pero Keith seguía buscando una forma de tan solo neutralizarlo. Sabía que no podría salir de ahí sin que alguno de los dos saliera herido, sabía que el general no quisiera ser quien se llevara los daños, él tampoco en realidad.

Usaba lo que tenía, el espacio libre, el panel de control para tratar de empujarlo y hacer que soltara el arma, el movimiento para evadir sus golpes. Su fuerza, la del enemigo, ambas manos… Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en no herirlo de gravedad que olvidó sus propias debilidades. Era sencillo olvidarlo cuando no podía formar parte de su control.

El general era rápido, incluso con un cuerpo más grande y pesado que el de Keith no tenía problemas en seguirlo. Gruñía mientras lo perseguía, en un momento consiguió acorralarlo y conectó un golpe tan fuerte que le sacó el casco. Al menos el agobio de las voces presionando a Keith se había terminado y podía concentrarse en inmovilizar al general. Ese era el plan, pero concentrarse era imposible, no podía ni siquiera enfocar, estaba aturdido, tambaleándose en el puente. La vista comenzaba a apagársele, llenándose de espacios negros y eliminando contornos de las cosas frente a él, el sonido hacía lo mismo hasta consumirse y ser tan solo el soplo de su respiración invadiendo sus oídos.

Por supuesto que el general aprovechó la apertura, haciendo imposible que Keith se recuperara. Como si no tuviera suficiente con eso, sus manos no respondían, dejando caer el bayard a sus pies. Nada obedecía, estaba atrapado en su propio cuerpo, incapaz de hacer a sus piernas o sus brazos responder, y así como el movimiento ignoraba sus comandos, la vista también se le escapó por un momento. Un parpadeo, una pequeña pausa, y en cuanto regresó todo a él, se inundó de dolor y miedo. Fue solo un momento, pero fue suficiente para terminar en el suelo con un disparo en la sección del torso que la armadura dejaba expuesta, apenas arriba de la cadera.

Sangre. Y era tan crudo que no solo podía sentirla escapando, incluso podía escucharla. Un sonido igual de metálico, no sabía si era su pulso o los pasos del general o más disparos contra la estructura. O la sangre. _Sangre, sangre…_

Quería levantarse pero al tratar de moverse salía más, estaba seguro que incluso salpicaba al caer, los brazos le temblaban y también las piernas. El olor era horrible, el dolor, el sonido, Keith se perdía, estaba hundiéndose en ese punto, en sangre…

— ¡Keith!

Shiro entró al puente, avanzando con fuerza y sin titubear hasta el general. Esquivó los disparos, cerró cada uno de sus intentos por cubrirse y con la misma decisión llevó la mano al cuello del Galra. No se detuvo, no ofreció alternativas ni exigió que se rindiera, presionó con el metal encendido de sus dedos en ese punto y acabó con él. Tan rápido como había entrado todo había terminado.

—Estoy en el puente—Shiro hablaba con los demás paladines a través de los comunicadores mientras avanzaba hacia Keith—, ya está despejado.

Shiro llegó a él, se inclinó a su lado y puso la mano encima de la de Keith, presionando sobre la herida. Keith se quejó, Shiro trató de calmarlo.

—Coran, prepara una cápsula en el ala médica—Shiro hablaba como el líder que Keith conocía. Después de confirmar que Coran y el resto habían escuchado lo que debía hacer, su rostro y tono volvieron a suavizarse—. Te tengo, vas a estar bien.

—Shiro…

—Ven, tenemos que salir de aquí. Los demás terminarán esto. Sigue presionando, voy a levantarte, será solo un poco, Keith, solo hasta el Castillo…

—No podía moverme, no sé qué pasó.

—Tranquilo, respira y presiona, no te preocupes por nada más. Te tengo.

Shiro lo llevó en brazos fuera del puente, se encontraron con Pidge en la entrada pero Shiro ignoró sus preguntas y siguió avanzando. La nave estaba desierta, habían eliminado a toda la tripulación, droides y Galra por igual. Había cuerpos por todos lados, manchas en el suelo y en todo lugar. Era una suerte que no caminaran o de seguro resbalarían con algún charco.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo fácil que había sido para Shiro matar, en el tiempo que él se había tomado y cómo había acabado al haber tratado de evitar tomar una vida.

—Pude haberlo hecho…—Se quejó en cuanto Shiro entró con él cargado al León Rojo.

—Será la próxima. No hables, sigues presionando, ¿verdad?—Shiro no esperó una respuesta, en cuanto se sentó con Keith en su regazo presionó él mismo sobre sus manos como antes—. Falta poco, resiste, por favor, resiste.

—Creí que había otra forma.

—Ya acabó. Quédate quieto, no hables, Keith.

El trayecto hacia el Castillo no tomó mucho, pronto Shiro volvía a levantarlo para llevarlo fuera de la cabina. En cuanto salieron de la boca del León Rojo hacia el hangar, Coran ya los esperaba. También Slav. Shiro avanzaba tan rápido como podía cargando a Keith, y aunque Keith no pudiera confirmarlo por sí mismo, estaba seguro que dejaban un rastro de sangre a su paso.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Coran adelantándose a configurar la cápsula en cuanto llegaron al ala médica.

—Un disparo. Le dio en la cintura.

Slav desplegó otro panel diferente, mientras tanto, Shiro acomodaba a Keith en el interior de la cápsula.

Keith se sentía ligero, sus piernas no podían sostenerlo y era una suerte que no tuviera que hacerlo en cuanto la cápsula lo sujetó. Podía ver a Shiro frente a él, agitado y tan fuerte como siempre, portaba una armadura con mucho más rojo del que debería. Todo a causa de Keith…

La cápsula se cerró, el sonido se hizo difuso y cayó dormido.

*

Los momentos en los que la visión lo dejaba o el cuerpo se ponía caprichoso poco a poco se anunciaban como constantes. A mitad de las charlas, del entrenamiento, de las consultas o reuniones… Podía pasar en cualquier momento. Keith estaba convencido que era solo un parpadeo cada que ocurría, tal vez no había notado lo agotado que estaba como ya había pasado cuando recién comenzaba a buscar integrarse a las actividades, antes de saber en qué situación estaba en realidad, era solo un accidente causado por el agotamiento, pero Slav siempre tenía la misma respuesta cuando lo encontraba para hablar. Estaba exagerando, Keith estaba seguro.

—La pérdida de equilibrio debería ser la menor de tus preocupaciones. Cuando el desfase sea más fuerte perderías otras cosas. Después del incidente de hace unos días es claro que comienza a ponerse peor.

Si bien las heridas a raíz de una breve interrupción en su coordinación lo dejaron fuera de combate tan solo unas cuantas horas, la preocupación que eso había desatado los había afectado a todos incluso más de lo que había hecho con Keith. Estaba consciente del peligro en el que había estado, no podía descifrar si lo que lo había traído de regreso de esa cortísima pausa había sido el dolor o alguna otra cosa mucho más lejos de su control, pero Slav no hacía más derribar toda tranquilidad que Keith quisiera construir. Esos espasmos serían impredecibles, tanto que podrían volver a repetirse en el peor de los escenarios, como había pasado.

—Aun así, no puedo alejarme de la pelea—Keith discutía mientras Slav revisaba todos los monitores—. No podemos darnos ese lujo, es necesario formar a Voltron y usar todos los Leones.

—Ya lo sé, por eso necesitamos que sobrevivas. Si sigues desmayándote por ahí las probabilidades de que lo consigas son de verdad bajas. Y por supuesto, se elimina la de formar a Voltron casi por completo.

— ¿Casi?

—Ya no eres el único tripulante Galra en la nave—aclaró Slav con fingida indiferencia, desviando la mirada—. No es una opción que me guste mucho pero está ahí, cambia el paradigma.

Era una posibilidad que no había contemplado. Sabía que la lucha no se detendría y que avanzaba en buena medida por la tenacidad que habían demostrado como estandarte de la coalición y la rapidez de cada una de sus respuestas ante la necesidad de los planetas y sistemas aún oprimidos. Ahora, con la ayuda de la información de Lotor tenían un acceso mucho más preciso a la organización misma del Imperio Galra.

Estaban cortando desde dentro, abriéndose camino eliminando las fortalezas del ejército, justo como en una guerra. Limitaban sus recursos, acorralaban sus naves y agotaban sus opciones. Lotor los había hecho dar un paso adelante y mantenerse ahí.

No sería difícil pensar que esa astucia podría sumarse al frente como un aliado, en especial si volvía a hacerse necesario conseguir un Paladín para el León Negro. Lo habían tenido difícil cuando Keith desapareció, ahora Lotor parecía haber ganado suficiente de su confianza como para figurar en las posibilidades.

Slav trataba de dejarle claro que en algún punto esto lo dejaría por completo fuera de combate, hablaba de inconsciencia por un periodo indefinido. Keith no podía ocultar del todo su preocupación, tampoco los demás. Hasta ese momento habían sido solo pausas, parpadeos muy largos o momentos en los que parecía estar aturdido, hablar de inconsciencia lo hacía sonar demasiado serio. ¿Qué harían entonces? ¿Era eso lo que Slav esperaba que pasara, el “salto cuántico” del que había hablado?

¿Cómo sabían que podría regresar?

*

La primera ocasión en la que se quedó sin reaccionar por un minuto entero los desconcertó por completo. Todas sus preparaciones y supuestas medidas preventivas no sirvieron de nada cuando Keith perdió el conocimiento a mitad de una reunión con La Espada de Marmora. Habían decidido no comentar nada respecto a la verdadera situación así que dejaron que su preocupación natural ante el asunto cubriera los verdaderos motivos. No era grave, solo debía dormir mejor y delegar actividades, era una suerte que contaran con ellos como aliados.

Shiro se encargó de llevar a Keith fuera de la sala mientras Allura terminaba de explicar su estrategia a Kolivan. Cuando llegó al laboratorio de Slav, Keith comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Tras un rápido escaneo confirmaron lo que podían adivinar de cualquier otra forma.

Después de una misión de escolta a algunas naves rebeldes, Keith volvió a caer al suelo apenas bajó del León Negro, esta vez tomó cerca de cinco minutos que regresara en sí. Estaba pálido, helado, era justo como un desmayo ordinario en apariencia.

Era difícil precisar cuánto tardaba cada vez, justo como Slav había anticipado, no había una escala que pudiera seguirse, si Keith había perdido la noción de las cosas por medio minuto el día anterior y cinco más tarde, no significaba que su siguiente pausa fuera a sobrepasar eso, ni que fuera por fuerza menos tiempo. No lo sabían. En ocasiones era repentino, en otras Keith conseguía avisar sobre su estado o al menos sentarse antes de que su cuerpo cediera por completo, era demasiado irregular.

Ocurrió dos veces mientras estaba en el León Negro, por suerte el León tenía suficiente consciencia para llevarlo de vuelta al Castillo por sí mismo. Estaba convirtiéndose en una amenaza para el equipo mismo. No intentaban formar a Voltron por temor a que se separara a mitad de una batalla si Keith no respondía. Llegaba una complicación tras otra

Pronto las pausas fueron más alarmantes, no solo por el hecho de que Keith perdiera la consciencia o pudiera hacerse daño con las cosas alrededor, sino que además sus signos vitales se debilitaban. Keith solo se enteró de esto cuando despertó a mitad del ciclo nocturno en el suelo de la habitación, con Shiro presionando su pecho y luchando por regresarle el pulso. Cuando los demás llegaron al cuarto había pasado el peligro, la única crisis era el llanto de Shiro que parecía no parar jamás.

Volvía a sentirse como al inicio. Tenía miedo de no despertar cuando fuera a dormirse, solo que esta vez no se trataba de algo que pudiera mantener en silencio dentro de su cabeza. No cuando sabía que Shiro tenía el mismo temor.

Shiro lo abrazaba más fuerte, buscaba moverlo durante la noche para asegurarse de que solo estuviera dormido, trataba de despertarse para ver que siguiera bien. Sabía que se preocupaba, pero no ayudaría que ambos perdieran el sueño y afectaran su rendimiento.

Slav lo seguía a todas partes, no podían dejarlo solo pero era preferible que los Paladines se concentraran en sus misiones en lugar de seguir cuidando de él. Keith entendía, no podían dejar ir ninguna ventaja y él solo los retrasaba. Incluso cuando aseguraban que sabían cómo lidiar con la ausencia del León Negro no podía dejar de pensar en la opción de la que Slav había hablado.

Cuidaba de él, mantenía su atención despierta y hacía que concentrarse en el presente fuera más sencillo. A decir verdad, era atento, lo había sido desde el principio. Hacía esfuerzos por hacer que se calmara y también explicaba las preguntas que hacía, de la mejor forma en que su conducta directa le permitía. Incluso con todo el tacto con el que buscaba conducirse cada vez que trataba con él, en cuanto ocurría alguno de esos desfases la curiosidad científica regresaba y lo recibía con un sinfín de preguntas que no podía comprender del todo en ese momento.

Todo fue diferente al cabo de una semana.

Keith se quedó inconsciente a mitad de una caminata y por primera vez pudo sentir lo que sucedía. Al menos había pensado eso al inicio. Sintió la caída y el golpe al encontrarse con el suelo, pero en cuanto se levantó notó que no se trataba del pasillo donde había estado charlando con Shiro y Slav. Estaba solo, el sitio estaba vacío y de no ser por su posición sería difícil distinguir arriba de abajo. No había ningún límite, ni muro ni desnivel, nada. Tan solo un espacio negro que se extendía en todas direcciones.

Se sentó y comenzó a llamar por ayuda, pero era claro que no había nadie más ahí. No sabía qué sería mejor, si avanzar o quedarse, y después de un poco más dudándolo, optó por ponerse de pie y caminar, tal vez encontraría el final de eso. El lugar era tan interminable como parecía, Keith caminaba en línea recta, aunque no podía confirmarlo realmente. Era confuso.

Podía ver sus propias manos así que era claro que el negro no se trataba de oscuridad, si saltaba podía escuchar su peso cayendo de nuevo, o si juntaba sus manos, si hablaba… El sonido lo rodeaba, parecía estar atrapado o como si tuviera los oídos tapados, pero mantenía alerta sus sentidos.  Lo único que no podía percibir era temperatura, ni aire, ni nada en realidad. No sabía si era a causa del espacio o si tenía limitado el sentido del tacto. No podía consultarlo de cualquier forma.

—Esto es una locura…

¿Estaría muerto? ¿Esta vez sería la definitiva? No se parecía a lo que había pensado que sería la muerte, ni a la primera vez que se dirigió a ella ni a sus temores al experimentar el desfase de su cuerpo y su esencia.

_El desfase._

— ¡Shiro! ¡Slav!— Llamó al aire, comenzó a correr.

Siguió avanzando, llamando a ambos sin cansarse. Era una locura. Todo seguía igual, miraba en todas direcciones pero solo había negro, negro, negro… Nada más. Siguió así por lo que le pareció demasiado, pero la constancia de todo su entorno modificaba su idea del tiempo. No tenía ninguna en realidad, tan solo podía medirlo con su paciencia, y era muy corta.

Una vez que empezó a moverse fue muy difícil pensar en quedarse quieto. Incluso cuando no tenía idea de si realmente avanzaba o no, no quería parar. Era mucho mejor tratar de encontrar otro estímulo en su entorno usando su energía que tan solo esperando. Seguía corriendo, mirando alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera servir, cualquier cambio, una luz, un borde, un ligero cambio en el profundo negro de todo lo que lo rodeaba, pero no había nada.

Siguió avanzando hasta que uno de sus pasos pareció atravesar algo, hundirse, acabó tragado por la nada. Ya no podía sentir nada, ni su propio movimiento ni algo alrededor, nada lo apretaba ni lo hacía avanzar con la velocidad que esperaría de una caída. Seguía escuchando sus pensamientos, al menos la sensación de ellos. No comprendía ni siquiera su propia mente. Después todo llegó a él de golpe, casi como si diera un giro y todo en su interior se llenara de vértigo. Abrió los ojos, sintió el aire atravesar su garganta hasta llenar su cuerpo y la solidez de algo sosteniéndolo.

Luz, sonido, frío, su propio pulso, movimiento, color…

—Estás aquí, te tengo, tranquilo…—Shiro estaba frente a él, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos y mirándolo con los ojos algo enrojecidos. Se veía pálido y al parecer trataba de calmar su respiración.

 Keith también se sentía agitado. Miró alrededor y pudo confirmar que estaban en el ala médica, o en algún sitio muy parecido. La cantidad de cosas tiradas por aquí y por allá, además del sonido de varios hologramas activos señalaban el lugar con mucha más claridad. Cuando Slav se acercó a ellos no tuvo ninguna duda, estaban en su laboratorio.

Slav se colgó de Shiro, apareciendo frente a Keith justo a la altura de su rostro, apartando a la fuerza a Shiro de la imagen.

— ¿Estabas consciente ahí? ¿Pudiste ver algo? ¿Qué había? —Slav no esperó ni un segundo después de que los ojos de Keith se enfocaran en él y comenzó a soltar sus preguntas.

Todo se movía, no estaba seguro de si se trataba de mareo o si Slav realmente se había subido a Shiro y estaban perdiendo el equilibrio. A juzgar por la forma en la que Shiro enfureció y comenzó a pelear con Slav sin soltar a Keith podía confirmar la segunda opción como el escenario en el que estaba. Slav se movía alrededor y sobre ellos como un animal, colgándose de los hombros de Shiro y a veces moviendo su largo cuerpo por debajo de Keith. Shiro se movió, avanzando con Keith en brazos hasta hacer que Slav por fin bajara de encima. Llevó a Keith a sentarse en algo muy parecido a un sillón y se quedó cerca.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Keith pasándose una mano por la cabeza, había sido demasiada tensión en un periodo muy corto.

Slav regresó al otro lado de la habitación y parecía demasiado ocupado con los registros frente a él como para escuchar su pregunta. Shiro miraba al suelo antes de por fin enfocarse en él, se notaba cansado y había tanta tensión en él que Keith no podía esperar nada bueno de su respuesta.

—Te desmayaste en el pasillo y… Estuviste inconsciente cerca de media hora—contestó. Keith podía notar que no era fácil para él decirle algo así.

¿Media hora? Se había sentido como algo mucho más corto, tal vez un par de minutos…

—No tenías pulso y estabas poniéndote muy frío—siguió Shiro, acercándose un poco más hasta tomar su mano—. Te trajimos a la cápsula tan rápido como pudimos.

—Fue el desfase—Slav se acercó y desplegó todos sus registros frente a ellos. Keith podía reconocer las dos gráficas de la última vez pero todo lo demás era nuevo para él—. Un salto muy pequeño, entonces, ¿qué había ahí?

—Slav, déjalo, acaba de despertar.

—Mejo que conteste antes de que vuelva a irse, la información está fresca todavía. ¿Entonces?

—Nada—suspiró—. Todo era negro y no había nada más.

— ¿Estabas solo?

—Bueno, sí, ¿no se suponía que lo estuviera?

—Supongo que habrá otras oportunidades, cuando el desfase sea más fuerte podría ser que-

— ¿Más fuerte aún que esto? —Shiro interrumpió a Slav, estaba alarmado, más de lo que Keith había visto antes—. ¡Estuvo así por media hora!

— ¡Eso no  grave! ¿Tengo que recordarte que ya está muerto?

—Slav, debemos parar esto, debe haber una forma de-

—No vamos a arriesgarnos a perder la oportunidad de un salto cuántico, podemos ponerlo en la cápsula una semana entera si hace falta.

— ¡Esto podría durar una semana!

— ¡No lo sé! ¡El salto es solo una teoría! Además sería estúpido no tratar de reanimarlo, ¡necesitamos la información que consiga de Keith!

— ¡Estás dejando que se haga daño por una teoría!

— ¡Qué otra opción hay! Está pasándole de cualquier forma, es mejor aprovecharlo.

La discusión subía más y más, Slav estaba molesto, no lo había visto así de irritado antes, ni siquiera cuando se ponía a parlotear sobre los peligros a los que podría enfrentarse en otras realidades. Shiro tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder, su voz era cada vez más firme, fuerte, a medida que seguían hacían que Keith se sintiera pequeño sentado donde estaba y cubierto por las sombras de ambos de pie. Hacían que se asustara, ¿realmente era tan grave?

—Tiene que parar, tú sabes cómo-

— ¡No! ¡Este desfase es la anomalía más grande que se ha registrado en esta realidad, vamos a enfocarla!

— ¡Slav, tenemos que detenerlo!

— ¡Es la única forma de-!

— ¡No a costa de él!

— ¡Solo di que no quieres a Keith de vuelta! —Slav terminó por gritar a la cara de Shiro.

Estaba de pie, estirado, se veía incluso más alto que Shiro y tenía la cara desfigurada en una furia que Keith jamás había visto en él.  En cuanto soltó la frase el cuarto se quedó en silencio, solo el sonido de los monitores y la cápsula llenaban el vacío.

Shiro se mantuvo serio, con el ceño fruncido de forma profunda. Sostuvo la mirada de Slav por un momento y después la desvió al suelo. Se tragó sus quejas y se apartó de Slav. Sin decir nada más, dejó la habitación.

Slav lo siguió con la mirada y después de que la puerta se cerrara, tomó aire y lo soltó con un gesto exagerado, pareció encogerse y regresó a ser la misma criatura extraña de siempre en un segundo. Se sentó en el suelo frente a Keith, parecía ignorar lo agitado que estaba tan solo con presenciar eso.

—Bien, fue un desfase de media hora y no pudiste ver nada, pero definitivamente estuviste en un plano distinto a este—resumió Slav como si nada hubiera pasado mientras hacía nuevos registros en uno de tantos hologramas—. Con suerte estarás en un plano de observación alguna otra vez.

—Slav…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿De verdad es tan peligroso? —Preguntó Keith, sorprendido por la vulnerabilidad en su propia voz.

Slav levantó la vista mientras sus manos seguían tecleando y cambiando cosas que parecían al azar. Miró los registros y de nuevo a Keith, era como si buscara las palabras.

—No todavía, el único riesgo es que tu consciencia no regrese al cuerpo—Slav habló con cierto tono de empatía—. Pero no hay forma de que no intentemos hacerlo. No queremos que el cuerpo muera, ninguno de nosotros.

— ¿Y si no puedo? Slav, no había nada ahí, nada parecía responder a mí… No creo que mi voluntad importe mucho.

Slav se quedó en silencio. Sus dedos se detuvieron y llevó sus manos a descansar frente a él, solo un par tocaba sus rodillas. Keith lo miró a los ojos, era difícil leerlo pero sabía que Slav podía entenderlo con facilidad.

Estaba asustado.

—4% es muy sólido, Keith.

—Slav…

—No podemos hacer nada más—Slav puso una de sus regordetas manos sobre la de Keith. Buscaba reconfortarlo, ese gesto lo ponía mucho más nervioso. Solo podía ser una mala señal—. El desfase seguirá ahí y cualquier intento de cambiarlo tiene mayor probabilidad de empeorar las cosas que de solucionarlo. Una comunicación directa con Keith es la única opción. Tienes que saber que todos nosotros vamos a buscar la forma de mantener el cuerpo vivo, mientras eso sea constante tú podrás volver. Créeme, hay un porcentaje favorable en eso.

— ¿Cuatro por ciento?

—Entre 4 y 7 por ciento. Es muchísimo en este tipo de cálculos.

Keith se quedó en silencio, a veces parecía que Slav hablaba de números para evitar otra clase de confrontaciones más profundas, pero verlo reaccionar de esa forma con Shiro no le daba la impresión de haberse tratado de algo motivado por la ciencia al cien por ciento. De verdad parecía afligido, angustiado. Keith era su amigo después de todo…

Él mismo estaba nervioso por todo este asunto del desprendimiento de su esencia del cuerpo de Keith.

Slav registró todo lo que Keith pudo decirle, lo hizo repetir su breve experiencia una y otra vez para poder conservar todos los detalles y comenzar a proyectar las posibilidades que eso desataba. A decir de Slav, el terreno de los saltos cuánticos respondía a diferentes probabilidades hasta ahora muy poco analizadas. También aseguraba que buscaría la forma más segura de tomar esto como una ventaja, de predecir el desfase y, si era posible, calcular el momento en el que podría coincidir con Keith en el llamado plano de observación.

Antes de dejarlo ir, Slav le recordó qué era lo que debía consultar con Keith, solo en caso de encontrarlo. Después le entregó un pequeño dispositivo que rodeaba su muñeca como un brazalete y serviría para alertar a los demás si perdía los signos vitales, tan solo para asegurarse de tener una respuesta rápida en caso de emergencia. Le repitió las cifras, se permitió un abrazo y entonces lo dejó ir.

Pensó en buscar a Shiro, pero tal vez sería mejor darle espacio después de su discusión con Slav, de que hubiera tenido que pasar por una situación tan estresante como esa. En lugar de eso, terminó buscando una forma de relajarse en la sala del mapa. Después de un par de horas, Shiro lo  encontró en esa misma habitación.

*

Todos estaban advertidos, alerta en caso de que algo así volviera a repetirse. Incluso en momentos en los que Keith tan solo estaba cansado y buscaba un espacio para respirar, podía notar cómo los demás parecían vigilar y prácticamente esperaban que sencillamente se desplomara en el suelo. Lo ponían algo nervioso.

En su afán de vigilarlo y tratar de cerciorarse de que siguiera consciente hablaban con él todo el tiempo, de cualquier cosa, aunque era claro que su tema favorito era la realidad de la que venía. Era entretenido, preguntaban toda clase de cosas y Keith pasaba un buen rato recordando las cosas que había vivido. Cuando preguntaron por Shiro, el de su realidad, Keith tuvo que aclararles que no había nada entre ellos. Fue algo doloroso, había tenido que hacer esa aclaración para sí mismo por mucho tiempo, convencerse de estar satisfecho cuando no había forma de que lo estuviera; pero decirlo frente a ellos, tomando la mano de Shiro y escuchando que ellos no podían imaginar cómo serían las cosas si no tuvieran esa relación era muy difícil.

Después de haber vivido esto, ¿sería difícil para él adaptarse a guardar las apariencias cuando regresara a su propia realidad?

Podía tener todas esas experiencias con Shiro gracias a lo que Keith había hecho en esta realidad, Keith había decidido tomar el riesgo y dejar de ocultar las cosas. Había confesado, había logrado llegar a algo y Shiro lo recibía a partir de entonces. Keith podía experimentar un poco de la relación que ellos tenían y, de ser sincero, era claro que deseaba algo así para sí mismo. Estaba agradecido de la apertura de Shiro, de haber reconocido el punto donde estaban parados cuando se encontraron y la responsabilidad que juntos asumieron en las decisiones siguientes.

Se trataba del mismo Shiro al que siempre había admirado y estimado, tan solo que se encontraba en una confianza mucho más profunda.

—Es mejor decirle—Shiro sugirió abrazándolo una noche como ya era costumbre.

— ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? No creo que Shiro esté interesado.

—Keith—Shiro lo apretó un poco y después lo hizo girar para verlo a la cara—. No hay forma de que no lo esté.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo.

—Claro, estoy muy enamorado—Shiro admitió con una sonrisa suave, incluso algo tímida.

Keith sintió algo de esa timidez invadirlo también, quiso agachar la cabeza y esconderse pero Shiro no se lo permitió, moviéndose con él hasta encontrar su rostro y hacer que se mostrara persuadiéndolo con besos ligeros. Keith acabó aún más avergonzado pero terminó por ceder.

—Pero tú no eres Shiro…

— ¿No es eso exactamente lo que sucede?

— ¡Sabes a qué me refiero! Él no tiene la misma historia, las mismas ideas—Keith estaba cortándose el aire él mismo con sus palabras—. No creo que se sienta igual. Nosotros nunca… Yo nunca me atreví a decirle. No me atrevería.

Shiro soltó un suspiro y se acercó de nuevo, haciendo que Keith lo mirara sin excusas. Acariciaba su rostro con cuidado, consciente de la temperatura de su mano.

—Alguna vez le dije a Keith que iba a amarlo en cualquier realidad—Shiro murmuró mirándolo a los ojos, era difícil verlo en la oscuridad pero era claro que podía sentirlo.

—Eso es inexacto, ¿cierto?

—Hay realidades en las que no sucede, lo entiendo bien, incluso cuando no me gusta pensar en eso, sé que existen.  En muchas de ellas se trata de algo que está en mí, en él, pero no llega a ningún lado. El amor está ahí, la acción es la que no se concreta. Creo que podría fácilmente ser el caso de tu realidad.

—No lo sé.

—Keith, nuestras realidades son de las más cercanas.

—Excepto por esa diferencia. Keith actuó y pudo hacerlo, yo nunca pude decirle nada a Shiro. Es la línea en la que nuestras realidades se dividen.

Shiro se quedó callado por un momento, su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad y tardó un poco en regresar a Keith. Cuando lo hizo, no había cambiado ni un poco.

—No se concretaría nada entre nosotros si siguiera en silencio.

—Decir eso no es fácil—Keith admitió en voz baja, no habría podido decirle a Shiro en esta realidad si él no hubiera comenzado.

 Shiro, el Shiro que conocía, lo ponía demasiado nervioso en ese aspecto. Había pasado mucho tiempo confiando en que lo mejor era no actuar en favor a eso, que debía mantenerse callado, incluso en ese momento pensaba que no era algo que pudiera lograr. Lo deseaba, lo había querido por años, pero no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo, independientemente de que consiguiera regresar a su realidad o no.

Keith cerró los ojos, Amor estaba igual de confundido que él por primera vez en su vida.

—Podrías mostrarle—murmuró Shiro acercándose más a él, abrazándolo con el afecto de siempre. Sería reconfortante poder recuperar eso cuando regresara a su propia realidad—. Tus acciones siempre han hablado más que tus palabras.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Le robo un beso?

—Funciona muy bien y es muy claro, ¿no te parece?

Keith rodó los ojos y sin importarle que Shiro estuviera abrazándolo se dio la vuelta. Shiro se quejó y trató de hacerlo girar de nuevo, quiso traer el tema de regreso pero Keith se negó a contestar o a ceder. No tenía otra cosa qué decir, tenía que pensarlo, tener a Shiro tan cerca hacía las cosas muy difíciles. Una parte de él no quería dejarlo.

Shiro lo había puesto frente a una relación que no quería perder e incluso cuando le aseguraba que podía obtenerla en su propia realidad, no quería olvidar esto ni fingir que no había pasado. Estaba siendo muy real para él, a pesar de lo mucho que se parecía a un sueño. Incluso se preguntaba si podía haber una distinción entre lo que sentía por Shiro años atrás y lo que había conseguido reflejar en este tiempo, ¿realmente era lo mismo?

Shiro había actuado distante desde que había regresado tras el fiasco en la batalla con Zarkon. La única oportunidad que tuvo de estar solos y sentir que seguían siendo cercanos había sido durante el tiempo te tomó para recuperarse, pero sabía que se debía al temor de Shiro y no a algo entre ellos. Shiro lo había cuestionado, se había escudado en los rangos y rara vez buscaba comunicarse con él.

El Shiro que dormía con él en ese momento era muy diferente, al menos lo parecía. Era consciente del origen de esa conducta, actuaba de forma mucho más afectuosa que el Shiro de su realidad por la relación que tenía con Keith, pero su voz ademanes y muchas de sus ideas seguían conectando con el Shiro que conocía. Él mismo había logrado pasar por Keith durante mucho tiempo. Tal vez Shiro tenía razón y el vínculo entre ellos era natural, algo ya registrado en alguna parte profunda de la realidad misma. Keith seguía siendo Keith después de todo.

No debería haber cambiado, se trataba de la misma persona, él seguía siendo el mismo, tan solo estaba inmerso en una realidad diferente a la suya.

Estaba tenso, apretó los ojos y trató de forzarse a dormir. Sabía que no conseguiría nada pero estaba desesperado por dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Shiro pareció notarlo y sin decir nada más comenzó a acariciarlo hasta que Keith consiguió relajarse. Shiro no volvió a presionar, tan solo se mantuvo cerca, atendiéndolo y buscando ofrecerle esa liberación de todas las tensiones que tenía encima. Le deseó que descansara y se acomodó abrazándolo como todas las noches anteriores.

Keith se quedó dormido sin dificultades.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sufrí una pequeña crisis post temporada final como supongo muchos experimentaron. No quiero hablar a profundidad de ella porque no la había notado hasta que me senté a tratar de escribir el capítulo y pasaba días y días sin lograr lo que quería.
> 
> Este fue un capítulo difícil, no por lo que hay en él sino por el acto mismo de escribirlo. Estuve mitigando la incomodidad con otras actualizaciones, fuera de Wattpad aunque dentro del mismo fandom, y creo que conseguí sacarle jugo con un buen capítulo para un Fic Hanahaki que tengo aquí en esta bonita cuenta (Está en inglés pero adelante, vayan a leer!).
> 
> Superé un mal hábito con él y espero que esta actualización me haga subir otro escalón para alejarme de ese sabor tan amargo que ni siquiera había percibido...
> 
> Espero que esa sensación se vaya para el siguiente. 
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por sus kudos y comentarios!!! Por favor nunca dejen de hacerlo, háganlo mucho más, ataquen cada párrafo que les llame la atención! Adoro leer comentarios.


	11. Chapter 6

Nada. La nada se extendía, atrapaba sus recuerdos más inmediatos y los convertía en nada. No era oscuridad en sí, tampoco era frío, tan solo era nada. Indefinible. Solo la nada. ¿Sería vacío? ¿Una pausa? Era difícil saberlo, en realidad no había ninguna respuesta, tampoco esas preguntas estaban en su mente. Tan solo la nada.

Hasta que se hizo a un lado, dejando que el sonido llegara, también el tacto mientras sentía los brazos siendo pinchados por miles de pequeñísimas agujas, después frío, después la aceleración en su pecho y el sonido regresando con sutileza. Después los recuerdos.

 

Al final la furia.

 

La energía regresó a él con casi la misma intensidad que cuando lo habían puesto a dormir. Estaba alterado, agitado y aunque deseaba regresar a donde estaba Slav y arrancarle los brazos estaba suficientemente desorientado como para estar en dificultades. Sumado a eso, cuando trató de levantarse le fue imposible.

 

Por enésima vez desde que había salido rumbo a la misión de Kerberos despertaba atado a una mesa.

 

Intentó levantar los brazos, las piernas, jalar las ataduras sin lograr nada más que hacer que la furia creciera. Siguió luchando, quejándose.

 

— ¡Shiro, no! ¡Alto, alto, Shiro! —La voz de Lance se acercó con rapidez a donde estaba y pronto pudo verlo junto a él buscando tranquilizarlo.

 

No funcionaría, no después de lo que había visto.

El choque eléctrico. El monitor estático. La indiferencia. La muerte.

_Muerte._

 

— ¡Slav! —Shiro seguía moviéndose, buscando deshacer sus ataduras— ¡Lance, desátame, necesito-! ¡Slav! ¡SLAV!

 

Lance puso las manos sobre los hombros de Shiro y presionó tratando de evitar que siguiera moviéndose. Decía algo, Shiro no podía adivinar qué, tan solo que Lance quería que se calmara, que trataba de persuadirlo junto con la presión de sus manos pero no lo conseguiría en ese momento. Shiro no hacía caso, no hasta que la impotencia y la desesperación se atascaron en su garganta y lo hicieron parar. Estaba agitado, aterrado.

Keith. ¿¡Qué había pasado con Keith!?

 

—Shiro, por favor no hagas esto, me pidieron que no lo hiciera hasta que Slav dijera que estaba bien.

—Lance, tienes que escucharme, sabes qué era lo que estaba haciéndole. ¡Tú lo sabes! Déjame ir. Lance, déjame ir, tengo que verlo.

 

Lance miraba en todas direcciones, incapaz de encontrar una solución tan fácil como lo haría parecer al tener a Shiro atado. Debía dejarlo ir, Keith era su compañero y seguro estaba preocupado. Tenían que alejarlo de Slav. A medida que la respuesta se retrasaba y Lance se ponía más y más nervioso, Shiro comenzaba a asustarse.

 

—Lance, dime qué pasó—pidió casi como una súplica—. ¿Lance?

 

Lance parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no romperse.

 

_No. No, por favor, no. ¡NO!_

 

Shiro volvió a moverse, a tratar de zafarse, aún más desesperado que antes mientras repetía a Lance que hablara con él. El silencio crecía, Shiro se rompía. Volvió a perder la batalla, quedando tan inmóvil como debía estar y respirando como si hubiera logrado correr lejos de ese punto. Se cerraba su garganta y ardían los ojos.

 

—Le avisaré a Allura que despertaste, ella vendrá y…—Lance también parecía estar a punto de las lágrimas, su voz temblaba y seguro también sus manos, Shiro no podía comprobarlo—. Yo no puedo, Shiro, lo siento. No puedo.

 

Lance dejó la habitación y le dejó un deseo de arrancarse las ataduras y llegar a la puerta antes que él. Sabía que era imposible y apenas terminó de entender eso la puerta se selló recordándole su encierro. Quería llorar, quería gritar, ¿cómo era posible que lo dejaran sin decirle lo único que importaba?

 

 

_¿Él vive o no?_

 

Cerró los ojos y buscó concentrarse en llevar su mente a cualquier sitio menos a esa pregunta, y por supuesto, terminaba por caer en ella con una estrepitosa velocidad que le partía el alma.

 

 

_¿Él vive o no?_

 

 

Cada segundo que pasaba esperando la respuesta sentía que su propia vida se acababa. Shiro sabía bien cómo era estar frente a la muerte, pero nada lo había preparado para estar suspendido en ese terrorífico escenario de posibilidades en torno a la vida de alguien más.

La puerta tardó demasiado en volver a abrirse, al menos así le pareció. Allura tomó su mano y el gesto fue tan sencillo que consiguió ponerlo intranquilo, aun así, no volvió a sacudirse. Las dudas y el miedo lo habían dejado cansado.

 

—Shiro—lo llamó con voz suave, pero no hacía que se sintiera mejor—, voy a quitarte esto pero necesito saber que me escucharás antes de salir de este cuarto.

Shiro tomó un respiro, se tragó las preguntas y asintió haciendo un esfuerzo por ser paciente.

Allura presionó un botón y las pesadas correas se retrajeron, dejando de presionar a Shiro. Él esperó un poco antes de incorporarse y sentarse ahí mismo. Se sentía pesado, agotado, incluso cuando había estado quieto en el mismo lugar.

Miró a Allura, incapaz de pronunciar la pregunta que tenía pintada en el rostro. Ella desvió la mirada y exhaló.

 

No le gustó eso.

 

—Slav consiguió reanimarlo pero sigue inconsciente—contestó, todavía tensa—, dice que no tardará mucho en reaccionar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

—Alrededor de 20 doboshes.

Shiro asintió lentamente, bajando la vista a sus propias manos.

—Te traeré algo de agua.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

—Es mejor que esperes a que Slav nos diga…

—Allura…—Shiro seguía preguntándose cómo era que todo el mundo estaba tan calmado después de haber visto lo que Slav hacía con él—. ¿De verdad está bien?

Allura regresó a él con uno de los paquetes con agua que le ofreció y acercó a su mano. Shiro tardó un poco en reaccionar y aceptarlo.

—Estará bien—no sonaba muy segura de ello, podía notar que se esforzaba por mantenerlo tranquilo.

 

Pero no estaba tranquilo.

 

— ¿Dónde está?

—Shiro, por favor, solo espera.

—Ya estoy tranquilo, no pasará nada si solo me lo dices. Por favor.

 

Allura volvió a negarse. Se quedó con él por al menos diez minutos más antes de que recibiera una mensaje de Slav. Shiro quería ir en cuanto ella confirmó de quién era, insistió de nuevo y después de que ella le suplicara que mantuviera la calma consiguió que le dijera dónde podía encontrarlo.

 

Shiro dejó la habitación y se puso en marcha sin siquiera dudarlo. Pasó de largo la sala que Slav había hecho su laboratorio y llegó a otra habitación en ese mismo corredor. En cuanto la puerta se abrió pudo escuchar un chillido de Slav y el miedo en su mirada, era el mismo Slav de siempre. Juntó sus manos en un ademán ansioso y pareció algo tímido mirando hacia otro lado.

 

— ¿Viniste a matarme? —Preguntó, y fue muy parecido a su primer encuentro con él.

 

Ahora sabía lo irritante que era y estaba tentado a contestar afirmativamente, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo si esperaba tener alguna respuesta. Tan solo le dejó la mirada encima y sacudió la cabeza. Quería que supiera que seguía molesto pero que dejara de estar tan asustado.

Slav soltó algunos chillidos y se sacudió en su sitio, revisó algunos monitores como siempre y después comenzó a caminar.

 

—La anomalía fue un problema después de que interrumpieras—comentó con la frialdad de siempre mientras caminaba hacía otra puerta más angosta en uno de los muros—. Fue mucho más difícil hacer que se estabilizara y quiero que sepas que con esos 2 o 3 ticks que me quitaste con la horrible persecución se dispararon las probabilidades de que no lograra sacarlo del choque de un 0.000007% a un 0.000008%. Que suerte que dimos un número de vueltas par y usé la aguja del sedante con mi mano izquierda.

 

Culpa, Slav estaba tratando de hacer que él se dejara aplastar por la culpa cuando había sido el propio Slav quien electrocutó a Keith en primer lugar. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba funcionando. Si la recuperación de Keith dependía enteramente de lo que hubiera hecho en ese momento y no lo conseguía no sería capaz de seguir adelante. Tan solo de pensarlo comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

 

—Incluso cuando fue desgastante recuperar el pulso del cuerpo tengo que admitir que esos ticks nos ayudaron en otras probabilidades mucho mejores para el salto cuántico. Tuvimos registros mucho más positivos está vez, espero poder completar la información con lo que pueda decir cuando haya recuperado el sentido.

 

En cuanto entraron al segundo cuarto, lo primero que llamó su atención fue volver a encontrar a Keith en una cápsula orientada horizontalmente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y aunque el color del cristal que lo resguardaba modificaba en buena medida su rostro, era claro que no tenía un aspecto muy alentador. Tenía algunas marcas en las muñecas y cerca del pecho que de seguro eran las lesiones que la cápsula no había terminado de tratar aún. Quemaduras a causa de la electricidad.

Se veía sumamente delgado y muy pequeño encerrado ahí, ¿cómo era que Shiro no había podido notarlo antes? Sabía que su cintura era estrecha por todas las noches que llevaban durmiendo juntos, o los momentos en los que se permitía tocarlo tan solo por el deseo de hacerlo, pero ahora se notaba mucho más alarmante. Entendía que su estancia con la Espada de Marmora no había sido sencilla, pero no esperaba que estuviera tan lejos de recuperarse incluso cuando había pasado tanto tiempo en el Castillo otra vez.

Había muchas otras máquinas alrededor de la cápsula, registrando datos que ni siquiera podía entender pero que de seguro tenían una razón para serle útiles a Slav. Era muy parecido al área de observación de un Hospital, aunque el hecho de que hubiera menos tubos y aparatos directamente perforando la piel de Keith o atravesándole la garganta lo hacían mucho más soportable.

 

—Dejé la cápsula así porque es probable que no despierte cuando termine de tratarlo—explicó Slav a una distancia prudente—. No necesito que se caiga o algo por el estilo.

—Qué considerado.

—Sí.

 

_Sí, claro._

 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tome? —Preguntó Shiro apoyando la mano sobre el cristal, había otro panel de registro justo debajo de donde había acomodado la mano, Shiro podía leer sus vitales ahí.

—Tiene que terminar de buscar lesiones, descartar daño cerebral, mantenerlo lejos de un segundo desplome en su frecuencia cardíaca y evitar el riesgo de infección de las quemaduras, además de evitar complicaciones durante el proceso. Hasta el momento el proceso ha ido bien, todo se soluciona como debe.

— ¿Y qué esperas que te diga cuando despierte?

—Lo que sea que haya pasado, mira—Slav se acercó a él, mostrándole la misma gráfica en la que registraba su estado de consciencia y que había visto antes. Una serie de violentas líneas se disparaban de forma irregular sobre los ejes que Slav había señalado esa misma vez—. Pudo cruzar y mantenerse ahí por más tiempo.

 

Shiro pudo ver la gráfica por poco más de un segundo pero no podía sacar de su mente esas líneas. Como una transcripción de las huellas de la voz de alguien, o las lecturas de un terremoto, casi cualquier cosa que indicara movimiento. Tan alejadas de la estática y odiosa línea que lo había hecho perder el control no más de media hora antes.

 

Probablemente era eso lo que no podía ignorar en realidad.

 

 

_Pero él vive..._

 

 

Incluso ahí, junto a Keith y escuchando el monitor con su pulso activo seguía pensando en eso. Todavía dolía. No podría olvidar haberlo perdido una vez y era insoportable.

Slav se concentró en sus asuntos otra vez, notoriamente emocionado con solo ver esas líneas en sus registros y muchas otras cosas que debían apuntar a la misma cosa.

 

Un salto cuántico.

 

¿Así era cómo sería? Keith sometiéndose a eso, gritando sin poder soportar el dolor de una descarga que literalmente lo había matado, apostando para poder reanimarlo y hacerlo pasar por una lenta recuperación y un interrogatorio, ¿tan solo por unos segundos en otro plano?

 

¿De verdad había valido la pena?

*

Quería pasar todo el tiempo vigilando, esperando a que Keith despertara, estaba seguro que sería mejor que Keith fuera recibido por alguien que se interesara más que Slav y tuviera más tacto. Estaba por completo en contra de dejarlos solos otra vez, lo estaba desde el principio pero ahora sus motivos eran mucho más sólidos. Con lo que había pasado no había forma de que los otros lo cuestionaran tan fácilmente como antes.

 

Todo se fue al traste cuando regresó el León verde.

 

Shiro y los demás Paladines acudieron al puente de inmediato, los Holt estaban muy mal. Pidge estaba destrozada, en un estado de dolor y furia que Shiro entendía mucho mejor que nunca. Sabía que Matt trataba de mantener la compostura pero eso no significaba que estuviera menos herido que su hermana.

Habían seguido la pista correcta pero no encontraron lo que buscaban. Pidge estaba tan furiosa que los maldijo a todos, a la guerra, a Lotor, a Garrison y a Shiro. Era él quien pudo haber hecho algo, si su padre seguía desaparecido era todo por culpa suya.

No tenía sentido, una parte de él era capaz de entender eso pero la otra cargaba con demasiado como para dejarlo pasar. Shiro no trató de confrontarla, al menos no era su intención, pero ambos hablaban con tanta agresividad que su intento por hacerla mantener las esperanzas sonaba demasiado hostil. Estaba harto, todos le permitían a Pidge actuar así, adoptar esa actitud caprichosa y querer tirar por la borda toda clase de precaución para seguir la pista de su padre pero cuando él trataba de tomar tan solo unos minutos para ir a ver a Keith todos querían regresarlo a trabajar a como diera lugar.

Por supuesto que lo angustiaba, Samuel Holt había creído en él, lo había apoyado y de verdad sentía que era cercano y alguien importante para él, pero no podía ponerlo al mismo nivel que Keith. Jamás.

 

Cuando la transmisión de Zarkon llegó a la frecuencia del Castillo y puso la oferta sobre la mesa, Shiro estuvo tentado a negarse, a soltar un “no es el momento ahora, estamos trabajando” como siempre lo hacían con él y cortar la llamada. No lo hizo. Jamás haría eso.

Acumulaba más y más tensión a medida que se discutía la propuesta que habían recibido. Pidge se permitió el impulso irracional de dejar el Puente y bajar a toda velocidad a gritarle a Lotor como si fuera solo un objeto al que podía intercambiar y no una pieza clave de todo el avance que habían conseguido. Lotor no tomó nada de eso y dirigió su mirada a Allura, después a Shiro, casi exigiendo que controlaran el arrebato de la pequeña niña que golpeaba el cristal como si él tuviera a su padre escondido bajo la manga.

 

No lo soportó más.

 

Explotó. Cortó la discusión de golpe y con la misma firmeza impuso el orden, tomando la responsabilidad de la decisión en sus manos y apelando al liderazgo que tantas veces le habían exigido.

Jamás había hecho eso, no había tenido la necesidad, por lo general trabajaban como un equipo con suficiente criterio como para asumir y participar en la toma de decisiones pero esta vez no dejaría que pusieran en riesgo algo más importante. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho desde el principio habrían tenido menos accidentes.

 

Si hubiera sido más firme tal vez Keith jamás habría salido herido.

*

—No debe tardar, las lecturas son mucho más estables ahora, ni siquiera necesita apoyo para respirar.

 

Shiro asintió, estaban sentados en el área de observación de la sala donde Slav había llevado a Keith para que se recuperara. Keith había dejado la cápsula y ahora estaba en una cama, lo cual ofrecía una imagen mucho menos angustiante que la de antes. Todavía conservaba los sensores en la muñeca, cabeza y pecho además de un par de líneas conectadas a su mano derecha administrándole líquidos y sangre.

Los dos observaban sin moverse, como si con solo parpadear fueran a perderse lo que esperaban.

Era una sorpresa pero después de pasar tanto tiempo en silencio, con la vista fija en un solo punto sin nada que pudiera distraerlo de eso, comenzaba a calmarse de la frustración del asunto con los Holt. Esperaba pronto poder verlo con la objetividad que merecía, pero aún era pronto para eso.

 

Estaba más tranquilo, en definitiva, pero el enojo se mantenía cerca y podría volver, estaba seguro.

 

Keith comenzó a reaccionar, era un movimiento muy corto y lento, su cabeza se acomodaba de forma diferente sobre la almohada y alertó a los dos espectadores que tenía. Slav fue el primero en levantarse, poniendo sus manos frente a Shiro e impidiéndole que se acercara, lo hacía esperar otro poco. Shiro tuvo que aguantar y quedarse en su sitio mientras Slav se acercaba a Keith para confirmar que realmente estuviera despertando. Parecía cuidadoso, pero Shiro seguía desconfiando un poco.

Keith abrió los ojos mientras Slav hablaba con él, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo que Shiro no pudo entender, después volvió a cerrar los ojos y a quedarse quieto. Slav desplegó más monitores, Shiro no quiso esperar más y se acercó a la cama.

 

— ¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó, era claro que estaba preocupado.

—Sí, solo está desorientado y no quiere levantarse—contestó Slav sin mirar a ninguno de los dos—. Pero ahora no es necesario que se levante, así que no sé qué está esperando para hablar.

—Slav, acaba de despertar.

—Exacto, mantiene la información un 2.00002% más fresca.

 

Shiro solo pudo rodar los ojos y tomar la mano de Keith. Él no tenía problema con esperarlo. Los dedos de Keith se amoldaron a la mano de Shiro aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados. Algo así de sencillo lo dejó un poco más tranquilo y se quedó en silencio mientras Slav se desesperaba. Después de un par de minutos Shiro pudo notar que Keith había despertado y tenía la vista en él. Sonrió aliviado.

 

—Te queda bien el negro—Keith murmuró con cansancio, también sonreía.

— ¡Despertó! —Slav prácticamente se subió a Shiro, enrollándose en su torso y mirando a Keith desde un punto más alto encima de la cabeza de Shiro.

—Slav también te queda bien—Keith se rio con la misma languidez.

— ¿Oh? Es verdad, y yo me siento cómodo lejos del suelo—Apuntó Slav mirando a Shiro, él solo podía refunfuñar enrollado en Slav—. Pero no me siento cómodo arriesgando mi vida a un alto porcentaje de ser asesinado.

 

Shiro logró que Slav se quitara de encima, le costó mucho forcejeo, varios jalones y un dolor en los hombros que esperaba se mitigara al final del día. Sabía que no era todo a causa de haber cargado a Slav contra su voluntad sino el resto de cosas que tenía encima. La angustia, la molestia… La sensación de la paciencia terminándose.

Keith trató de sentarse, Shiro lo ayudó teniendo cuidado con los sensores que tenía y aprovechando para buscar algún rastro de las cicatrices que había visto cuando seguía dentro de la cápsula. Al parecer, no había ninguna. Lo tomó de la mano y se mantuvo junto a su cama. 

 

— ¿Entonces?

—Esta vez pude verlo—fue lo primero que dijo Keith, su voz seguía bastante apagada pero parecía estar en la misma frecuencia que Slav.

En cuanto confirmó eso pudo notar el interés crecer en la mirada de Slav y en la forma ansiosa en la que se tocaba las manos.

 

Shiro no podía dejar de pensar en “esta vez”.

 

—Él no me vio, no pudo escucharme pero estaba ahí. Traté de acercarme pero no parecía darse cuenta.

Slav anotaba en un panel diferente cada cosa que Keith decía. Peguntó por el lugar, por lo que vio, las sensaciones, por cómo se veía Keith, lo que le dijo, lo que hizo para llamar su atención, todo lo que podía pensar respecto a la situación que había estado esperando.

 

_Esta vez._

 

Se quedó paralizado, sosteniendo la mano de Keith y mirando a un punto fijo frente a él que ni siquiera le importaba. No podía pensar en nada más que en eso, el sonido se iba, se mezclaba y dejaba de importar. Se le secó la garganta, era consciente de su respiración y parecía no ser capaz de mantenerlo por mucho más tiempo.

 

 

_Esta vez…_

 

 

Keith y Slav seguían hablando, Shiro ya ni siquiera podía poner atención. Estaba tenso, mucho más de lo que había notado. Pronto Keith estaba soltándolo y sacando las líneas que tenía conectadas en el brazo, bajó los pies de la cama y se sentó al borde mientras seguía hablando con Slav.

 

— ¿Me dejaste ahí más tiempo? ¿Qué pasó?

—Una intervención que aunque era probable no podía evitar en esta realidad.

—Bueno… Tal vez era lo único que necesitaba, quizás hasta tendría la oportunidad de hablarle. Debemos intentar la próxima vez.

— ¿Qué? —Shiro interrumpió mirando a los dos.

 

Su voz había sido mucho más firme de lo que había planeado, el eco de la habitación vacía y el estrés que había tratado en vano de quitarse de encima también habían tenido mucho que ver en el asunto. Se sentía demasiado rígido, pesado, todo lo que había cargado a lo largo del día tenía ahora lo que escuchó coronando la pila de problemas que debía enfrentar.

Slav y Keith se quedaron quietos por un momento, mirándolo con cierta reserva. En realidad era difícil que le dejaran la mirada encima. Al final, fue Slav quien pudo hablar con él.

 

—Que vamos a considerar el tiempo de espera la próxima vez—Slav regresó su atención a Keith—. Ya tengo todo listo para seguir, en unos 15 doboshes regresa al laboratorio.

— ¡Suficiente! —Shiro se puso entre ambos, tomó a Keith del brazo y comenzó a quitarle los sensores ante la sorpresa de los dos—. No van a hacer otra prueba. ¡No más de esto!

 

Shiro se acercó a Slav, empujó los aparatos que había quitado de Keith al cuerpo del otro, haciéndolo tambalear y sin siquiera disimular el enojo en el gesto. Tal vez no estaba corriendo para atraparlo, no tenía ningún arma activa y no gritaba, pero su silencio era justo tan amenazante como lo había sido todo eso. Slav sabía lo que podía hacerle y Shiro no tenía ningún inconveniente en recordárselo con el peso de su silencio. Lo miró a la cara, de cerca y con la furia marcada en el rostro. Tal vez Keith había exagerado cuando lo había señalado la primera vez, pero después de esto no había forma de que se tratara de otra cosa.

 

_Odio._

 

—Busca otra forma. Si es igual o más riesgosa, créeme, no va a haber realidad en la que te escapes de mí.

Sin mediar otra palabra con Slav, se llevó a Keith de ese lugar. Caminó llevando a Keith consigo sin decir nada, incluso cuando Keith insistía en regresar o en cómo estaba haciendo que su única oportunidad se perdiera, Shiro no disminuía el paso ni dejaba que se soltara.

 

¿Cómo era posible que el propio Keith quisiera seguir con eso?

 

Llegaron a la habitación y Shiro cerró la puerta. Sentía el pulso tapándole los oídos, todo el cuerpo tenso y el aire apenas entraba filtrado entre toda la irritación que lo hacía apretar los dientes y tenía el pecho cerrado. Estaba harto, de verdad harto de toda esta situación.

 

—Shiro, hazte a un lado, tengo que ver a Slav—Keith trató de acercarse a la puerta, consiguiendo que Shiro lo cargara y echara en cama.

— ¿Estás loco? Claro que no, vas a quedarte aquí a descansar.

—Estoy bien, tenemos que seguir—Keith volvió a sentarse, trató de dejar la cama y Shiro lo empujó de nuevo sin ninguna dificultad.

—Dije que vas a quedarte aquí.

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

 

Keith se levantó y se las arregló para caminar lejos de la cama. Shiro alcanzó su brazo y lo hizo regresar, deteniéndolo por ambos brazos. A medida que Keith se desesperaba y trataba de dejar la habitación, Shiro iba poniéndose más y más molesto. Discutían, Keith insistía en salir, Shiro en detenerlo, se interrumpían, elevaban la voz, aplicaban más fuerza en hacer ceder al otro sin conseguir nada más que irritarse más y seguir tensando la situación.

Shiro no tenía pensado dejarlo, ¿qué necesitaba una persona para regresar y poner su vida en la línea en un experimento que causaba tanto dolor? ¿Por qué nadie se detenía a pensar en las consecuencias, en lo que podría pasar, en lo que se arriesgaba? Los Holt, ahora Keith, todo regresaba y se mezclaba en la misma desesperación de antes, la furia y frustración de encontrarse frente a decisiones importantes tomadas a la ligera.

 

— ¡Qué demonios es lo que piensas! —Shiro estaba perdiendo el control igual que había pasado en la celda de Lotor o justo antes de llegar a la habitación—. Keith, ¿cómo puedes dejar que te haga esas cosas? No vas a regresar allá, punto.

— ¡Tú no entiendes, Shiro! —Keith trataba de zafarse, jalando sus brazos y buscando avanzar incluso cuando Shiro lo mantenía en su sitio. Terco, como siempre—. Tenemos que seguir, hemos intentado todo el día y casi pude contactar con él, lo vi, ¡estaba justo ahí!

— ¡Y yo estaba ahí viendo lo que Slav hacía contigo!

 

Keith consiguió liberarse, pero las palabras de Shiro lo hicieron titubear y no tomó la oportunidad de dejar la habitación. Eso no significaba que su interés ni su fuerza hubieran desaparecido. Shiro lo conocía, incluso con las ligeras diferencias era muy similar a Keith. Y si bien Keith no llegaba directamente a pelear con él, no dejaba las discusiones una vez que habían llegado a ese cauce, peleaba hasta el final.

 

—La ciencia no ocurre al gusto de uno.

— ¡Keith, estabas muerto!

—Pues si es lo que debemos hacer para llegar a Keith-

— ¡Es demasiado riesgo! ¿Tienes idea del daño que te estás haciendo repitiendo eso una y otra vez? ¡No van a repetir eso y es una decisión tomada! —Shiro volvió a sentenciar, firme, mirándolo a los ojos y sin intenciones de negociarlo.

— ¡No puedes impedirme que trate de regresar a mi mundo! —Keith se levantó más, era igual de fuerte, lleno de una determinación que Shiro reconocía tratando de enmascarar una pesada desesperación. Keith jamás se rendía, ni siquiera con ideas tan arriesgadas—. Tengo que volver, Shiro y haré todo lo necesario para lograrlo.

—No a costa de-

— ¿De qué? ¿De mí? ¡Por favor, Shiro! ¡Voy a hacer todo lo necesario para regresar! Estoy seguro que Keith haría exactamente la misma cosa. Deja de preocuparte por mí, deja de pensar en mí, yo voy a volver y, por si lo habías olvidado, cuando lo haga traeré a Keith de vuelta —Keith se acercó a él, parecía suplicarle que entendiera pero era Shiro quien necesitaba que Keith pensara mejor—. Tienes que dejarme ir.

—Keith eso no-

— ¿Crees que no lo noto? La forma en la que me miras, todos los besos, todo lo que ha pasado sabes que no es tuyo. Yo no sé si tú no quieres traerlo de vuelta pero yo extraño a Shiro y quiero volver con él, lo amo a él.

— ¿Crees que eres tú lo que me importa? —Shiro lo detuvo de los hombros, presionándolo con fuerza y levantándolo del suelo un poco—. Quiero verlo a él, hablar con él, tenerlo a él. ¡Quiero a Keith de regreso desde el momento en el que supe que tú no eras él! Lo único que me importa es él, quiero que él vuelva y Keith no tendrá a dónde regresar si tú destruyes su cuerpo. ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de arriesgarlo así y no voy a dejar que me lo arrebates!

— ¿Arrebatartelo? Keith no es tuyo, y este cuerpo está mucho más cerca de pertenecerme a mí que a ti. Tú no has hecho más que rechazarlo, le has negado saber qué piensas de él, lo alejaste de ti, lo dejaste ir, que se quedara lejos y se volara en pedazos. ¡Keith nunca ha sido tuyo y jamás va a serlo porque eres un maldito cobarde!

 

_Cobarde._

 

Shiro se había visto en situaciones en las que tenía que recurrir a extremos para seguir adelante, enfrentar escenarios crudos y devastadores para poder continuar y cómo muchas veces había tenido que superar un miedo natural que se las arreglaba para regresar en sus recuerdos. Keith representaba mucho de eso también. Ahora regresaba en un argumento tan directo como las demás amenazas que rondaban su memoria.

 

Shiro se quedó quieto. Seguía agitado por toda la fuerza usada en pelear pero no podía más. Lo soltó.

Keith retrocedió respirando con la misma dificultad, levantó la vista a él. Su gesto de agresividad se disolvió en preocupación, llegando hasta la culpa en un segundo.

 

 

_Cobarde._

 

 

—Shiro, yo…—La voz de Keith era más débil—Lo siento, no sabía-

—Lo sabías, Keith, por eso lo dijiste.

 

La voz de Shiro conservaba la fuerza, pero toda la explosividad de antes había desaparecido dejando paso al dolor. Keith pareció hacerse pequeño, dudando cómo acercarse. En cuanto intentó hacerlo, Shiro retrocedió un paso y se dio la vuelta camino a la puerta.

Había confiado en él para hablar de eso, había compartido su angustia y ahora usaba esas dudas como arma en su contra. Se mostró vulnerable y confió en él, y Keith había apuntado justo a donde sabía que conseguiría doblegarlo. Era claro que lo habría herido.

 

—Descansa, Keith.

—Pero, Shiro... ¿Vas a regresar?

—Descansa—su tono fue seco, no se molestó en verlo de nuevo y dejó el cuarto.  


	12. Chapter 7

El ciclo nocturno parecía mucho más frío esa noche, la oscuridad más densa, los silencios más pesados. La cama se sentía amplia, podía rodar en todas direcciones y tenía la impresión de que no acabaría en ningún punto. Se sentía expuesto, vulnerable y aunque estaba siendo aplastado por un cansancio tremendo no podía mantener los ojos cerrados más que un parpadeo.

Había pensado que Shiro regresaría en algún momento, pero no sucedió y el cuarto le era tan ajeno como había sido en su primera noche consciente. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, salió de la cama, cruzó la puerta y el pasillo dispuesto a disculparse y suplicar las veces que fueran necesarias solo para poder recuperar los brazos de Shiro a su alrededor y sus latidos que lo resguardaban mientras dormía. Pero en cuanto entró a la otra habitación no encontró nada.

 

Shiro no estaba ahí.

 

Keith buscó, no había muchos lugares para ocultarse y era estúpido pensar que lo haría, pero no podía estar tranquilo sin hacer algo para encontrarlo. Dejó el cuarto y recorrió el pasillo, todavía alerta y pendiente de cada sombra que encontraba en su camino, buscando a Shiro en cada una de ellas e incapaz de encontrar un solo rastro de él.

 

No estaba en el hangar. No estaba en el Puente.

 

Recurrió a su memoria y sintió una seguridad muy firme al cambiar la dirección de sus pasos hacia el ascensor e imaginando con claridad en su cabeza la luz verde en el rostro de Shiro de esa forma que le era tan familiar y la calma del sitio donde siempre tomaba su tiempo para despejarse.

 

 

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

 

Ese sería el lugar al que él iría si quisiera espacio. Estaba convencido de que lo vería ahí, podría abrazarlo y arreglar las cosas, habría tenido tiempo suficiente para permitirse escuchar. Shiro tenía que estar ahí, era el lugar donde Keith siempre iría a buscarlo.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa sutil que se apagó en cuanto se topó de frente con la oscuridad de la habitación.

 

—Shiro…

 

Perdió el aliento, asimilando cómo la imagen frente a él no era lo que había esperado, cómo había ignorado por completo que había posibilidades que no respondían a lo que conocía. Recorrió el Castillo por completo, buscando y tratando de pensar en lo que Shiro habría hecho pero esto no lo había podido imaginar antes.

 

Tal vez Shiro no quería que lo encontrara.

*

 

Hubo una reunión en el puente antes de que el equipo se pusiera en marcha, incluso cuando resultaba tedioso asistir a juntas sobre planes en los que tenía poca participación, era tanta su urgencia por ver a Shiro que no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Shiro se veía cansado, no solo porque fuera notorio que hubiera pasado una mala noche, sino que era claro que estaba harto. Por primera vez lo escuchó hablar de un plan de acción que no dejaba lugar a ninguna clase de aporte, Shiro daba órdenes. La expresión en su rostro tenía la misma firmeza cerrada y Keith tenía la impresión de que esa actitud no se debía solo a las complicaciones a raíz de aceptar el intercambio que Zarkon había propuesto. ¿Cómo era que no había podido notar todo lo que Shiro había estado aguantando?

 

La reunión terminó casi tan rápido como había comenzado.

 

Keith se levantó de su lugar para seguir a Shiro en cuanto terminaron el repaso de su estrategia, Slav se acercó a él y casi le cierra el camino.

 

—Ya tengo un nuevo plan para el salto cuántico.

—Sí, sí, luego me cuentas—Keith lo hizo a un lado y se apresuró, alcanzando a Shiro en el pasillo.

 

Hizo que se diera vuelta y se encontró de frente con esa severidad que lo desarmó casi de inmediato. Incluso cuando estaba ahí, frente a él, cuando podía tocarlo si tan solo estiraba sus dedos, Shiro estaba lejos de él.

 

—Fui a buscarte ayer, quería hablar contigo después de eso… De verdad lo siento, Shiro.

—Déjalo, ya no importa—Shiro sonaba cansado aún pero había suavizado su tono. Keith quería pensar que no podía estar molesto con él mucho tiempo.

 

Aún con todo, seguía sintiéndose responsable.

 

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Tenía que resolver algo, así que fui con Lotor.

— ¿Lotor?

—Es el único que podía pensar claramente en qué podría pasar con Zarkon. Tenemos un plan pero es cierto que encontrar la mentira será lo más difícil. Podría ser una emboscada, un intercambio falso…

—Eres inteligente, sé que lo resolverás.

 

Shiro sonrió y agachó la mirada un poco. Keith se acercó otro poco, buscando su mano con cuidado, rozando apenas sus dedos contra él. Esperaba que no se apartara.

 

—Lo siento mucho. Sé que no debí decir eso.

—También lo siento, Keith—Shiro admitió y aunque no retiró su mano no hizo nada para tomar la de Keith—. Estaba estresado por todo esto y lo descargué en ti… De cualquier forma no es una excusa.

— ¡Shiro! —Llamó Pidge impaciente desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—Tengo que ir por Lotor—Shiro se soltó de su mano y se alejó sin decir nada más.

 

Keith se quedó ahí mismo, pensando en todo lo que no pudo decir y debió intentar, en la falta que le había hecho el contacto y cómo incluso cuando consiguió un poco no le dejaba la misma sensación agradable de antes.

 

Regresó al puente solo cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos en el pasillo y fue muy claro que no lo vería más. Al momento en que cruzó la puerta Slav llegó corriendo a él y lo arrastró fuera de la sala sin preguntar nada, Keith solo se dejó llevar. Seguía distraído, sabía que Slav de seguro estaba tratando de explicarle el nuevo plan que tenía pero no podía concentrarse.

Llegaron al laboratorio y Slav lo llevó a la sala donde había despertado la última vez, lo hizo sentarse en la cama y conectó los sensores para hacer las mismas lecturas que hacía antes de cada intento. Cuando terminó, Slav se sentó junto a él, muy quieto, de una forma inusual en él.

 

Era sorprendente que no comenzara a hablar de inmediato.

 

— ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste? —Preguntó cansado de esperar.

 

Slav dio un pequeño salto y después giró hacia él tocando sus propias manos con ese gesto nervioso suyo tan característico.

 

—Considerando el momento en el que estamos es cierto que no hay suficientes probabilidades de sobrevivir si Shiro vuelve a enfadarse conmigo. Tú tampoco podrías salir vivo. Lo que hemos estado intentando nos abriría las posibilidades para otra clase de experimento en caso de que los otros no funcionaran o fueran interrumpidos y claramente pasaría, había muy pocas realidades en las que pudiéramos terminar la experimentación en la misma línea después de que Shiro me atacara así.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es posible avanzar ahora, es mucho más probable lograrlo…

—Slav, ¿por qué seguías retrasando los experimentos que tenían mejores probabilidades de éxito? —Keith le reclamó rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

—Porque odio el agua, ugh.

 

Keith recordó el enfado de Shiro cada vez que se encontraban con Slav y comenzaba a comprenderlo. Este Slav tenía más problemas para dar a entender lo que pensaba, era difícil acostumbrarse a él y hacía que Keith extrañara aún más su propia realidad. No había forma de que pudiera alcanzar los pensamientos de Slav, y parecía que tampoco sería sencillo hacer que hablara.

 

—Y, ¿qué tiene que ver el agua? —Preguntó Keith acercándose un poco más y haciendo que Slav diera otro pequeño salto.

— ¡Las probabilidades de ahogarse son excesivas haciendo esta clase de experimentos, y hay realidades en las que después de tanto trabajar juntos la anomalía se coordinaría conmigo y si comenzaba a ahogarse yo también moriría! ¡Casi un 0.00006% de realidades en las que iba a morir ahogado sin tocar el agua!

— ¡Slav! —Keith lo detuvo tomándolo del par de brazos más cercano a su cabeza, tratando de hacer que dejara ese estado de histeria—. ¿Y en esta realidad?

— ¡Sigo sin recordar si aprendí a nadar en esta realidad o no!

— ¡Eso no! ¿Te coordinaste con la anomalía en esta realidad?

 

Slav se quedó callado de golpe, aunque no dejó su postura dramática hasta casi un minuto después. Entrecerró los ojos y lo miró a la cara con una expresión un tanto más calmada. Con eso debía bastar por el momento.

 

—No, es muy poco probable que lo haya hecho o esté por suceder…

—Entonces todo estará bien.

—No todo…

 

Keith se quedó en silencio esta vez, mirándolo a la expectativa de que enlistara los peligros como de costumbre. Slav miró hacia otro lado y se encogió de hombros.

 

—Será aburrido.

 

Sin duda le habría parecido más aburrido que volver a poner en riesgo la vida de Keith o incluso su propia vida al exponerse a la furia de Shiro. Al plantear las cosas por ese lado era claro que sonaran más calmadas, aunque en realidad no le parecía mal. Prefería alejarse de la línea de cosas que hicieran a Shiro volver a pelear con él como había sucedido la noche anterior.

Acompañó a Slav de regreso a la sala mientras él le explicaba todo lo que quería hacer. Y de acuerdo con todo lo que les espera no sonaba tan sencillo como había tratado de plantearlo, o como le había sugerido con el “aburrido”. Keith estaba tratando de poner atención, escuchando lo que Slav decía mientras revisaba incontables gráficas que lo distraían de lo que trataban de acordar en ese momento.

*

 

Todos en la nave estaban pendientes de cómo iba el intercambio, no se habían movido ni un centímetro de sus posiciones en el Puente y habían ignorado a Slav con una maestría de quien tiene experiencia. Incluso habían llegado al grado de cerrar la puerta por dentro y asegurarse ahí para no ser interrumpidos. Slav y Keith debían trabajar solos en su siguiente plan igual que habían hecho para los anteriores.

Recordó la molestia de Shiro sobre esto, cómo era que nadie había puesto atención y solo él se había preocupado por los experimentos de Slav. Shiro no estaba, y estaba seguro que el intercambio no sería sencillo ni rápido. Comenzaba a preocuparle lo que sucedería, Slav no decía nada más que ordenes, pidiéndole piezas y que buscara cosas lejos de él, que contara líneas, que diera vuelta a las cosas o contestara preguntas mientras ensamblaban el aparato que necesitaban. No tenía idea de a qué se estaba exponiendo esta vez, quería creer en la palabra de Slav y confiar en que _aburrido_ significaría seguro.

 

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Shiro.

 

Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Ese cuerpo no era suyo…

 

Slav lo hizo detenerse y dejar el laboratorio mientras él terminaba de ajustar detalles. Fue directo a la habitación y se recostó en la cama, rodando en la sábana y buscando que el aroma lo reconfortara, pero parecía haberse borrado tras solo una noche en la que Shiro no había dormido ahí. Keith no solía ser así, no se sentía tan necesitado ni tan solo, ni siquiera cuando había comenzado a adaptarse a esa realidad, o cuando dudaba sobre decirle a Shiro o no lo que sentía por él. Ahora estaba asustado, de verdad aterrado. No solo se trataba del experimento, no había tenido detalles de los anteriores y no le había importado mucho, pero hacerlo sabiendo que Shiro estaba en contra, que estaba lejos de él… Tenía miedo de no conseguirlo.

No llegar a su realidad y tener que vivir en esta sabiendo que había una brecha entre ellos. Entre quién era y quién se suponía que debía ser.

Sabiendo que Shiro había tenido que conformarse, que él no podría regresar a su posición como Paladín Negro, que jamás volvería a trabajar con su equipo, a liberar el mundo que conocía, que no podía ayudar en su realidad y que estaban varados a la espera de un Paladín para el León Negro otra vez. 

 

Jamás habría pensado que haber provocado una explosión terminaría de esta forma.

 

La operación de intercambio en el planeta que sobrevolaban se había convertido en una batalla tan rápido como pudieron comprobar que Zarkon había intentado engañarlos, tal como Lotor había previsto, Los Leones salieron a despejar el espacio y evitar que los ataques de la flota alcanzaran la superficie del planeta donde Shiro y los otros seguían luchando por liberar al prisionero. Coran estaba igual de ocupado dándoles apoyo desde el Castillo, no le dio importancia a Keith cuando llegó al Puente y tampoco lo hizo al momento de dejarlo y comenzar el experimento. Keith cumplió con lo que había dicho y avisó que comenzarían a trabajar, Coran tenía otras prioridades y también el resto del equipo. Dejó un registro en el lugar del Paladín Negro y bajó a encontrarse con Slav. Con suerte, cuando los demás regresaran al Castillo, podrían leer las indicaciones y encontrar todo en orden. Con suerte se encontrarían con un avance significativo.

Con suerte todo saldría bien.

*

 

Cerró los ojos.

 

En cuanto llegó con Slav y lo ayudó a acomodarse en el tanque que había adaptado para su experimento nuevo cerró los ojos y siguió el ritmo marcado por Slav para respirar. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, haciendo un esfuerzo mientras Slav se acercaba y ponía algo sobre ellos para hacer que se quedara así incluso cuando no pudiera controlarlo. Escuchó sus instrucciones mientras lo ataba de las muñecas y lo dejaba fijo a algo, no lo entendía y no podía verlo. Pero no era importante.

 

Lo importante era mantener los ojos cerrados.

 

Había agua, alrededor de él y manteniéndolo a flote, sabía que había un fondo pero no podía tocarlo, sabía que había paredes a su alrededor y tampoco podía alcanzarlas. Estaba inmóvil, atado, con los ojos cerrados. Respirando y cediendo a la quietud y el silencio.

Slav repitió algo, Keith trató de asentir pero el agua en sus oídos lo hizo cambiar de idea. Tampoco contestó. Se quedó quieto, esperando.

Cuando la sensación de presión en las muñecas no estuviera ahí, cuando sus ojos dejaran de estar cerrados a la fuerza y cuando el sonido y la sensación del agua se borraran de su mente, entonces podría abrir los ojos.

 

Solo debía esperar. Mantener los ojos cerrados…

 

Su respiración volvió a ser inconsciente, los ojos no ardían bajo sus parpados y su cuerpo se sentía ligero.

 

 

Keith abrió los ojos.

 

 

Estaba en un sitio interminablemente negro que ya había visto antes. El día anterior había visto eso varias veces después de que lo consumiera el dolor, había tratado de levantarse y encontrar lo que buscaba, pero solo una vez consiguió ver a alguien más en ese lugar. Keith no quiso esperar más, sus experiencias anteriores habían sido demasiado breves y ese instinto diciendo que tendría poco tiempo lo hizo incorporarse de inmediato.

Se sentía mucho más estable que antes, sus piernas respondían bien, también sus brazos. Miró alrededor, tan solo veía el espacio negro extendiéndose e todas direcciones. Arriba, abajo, era todo igual. Se aventuró y dio algunos pasos, pronto se sintió más confiado y caminó con naturalidad aunque conservaba su cautela.

Alerta. No había nada más que el sonido de sus propios pasos y el ligero soplo de su respiración. Siguió caminando en línea recta, o al menos esa impresión tenía con cada paso, era difícil determinar las direcciones en un sitio sin límites como ese.

Una sensación extraña lo hizo darse la vuelta. Se llenó de una inexplicable sensación incómoda que le aceleraba la respiración sin aviso, miró alrededor, buscando de qué se trataba. Y entonces lo encontró. Parado dándole la espalda, usando la armadura del Paladín Negro. Su armadura.

 

— ¡Keith! —Keith lo llamó y avanzó hacia él igual que había intentado antes—. ¡Keith!

 

Igual que antes parecía no escuchar. Corrió más rápido, tanto como podía, pero la distancia apenas se reducía. Siguió llamándolo, una y otra vez, empeñado en conseguir su atención sin dejar de avanzar.

 

Esta vez se suponía que fuera diferente de antes.

 

— ¡Keith!

 

Consiguió llegar a él, seguía tratando de llamar su atención, incluso cuando había corrido y no había parado de usar su voz, no se sentía cansado. Keith estaba justo frente a él, plantado como un objeto que no percibía nada a su alrededor. Que no escuchaba cómo lo llamaba sin parar.

Fue hasta que sus manos lo alcanzaron que Keith pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. 

En cuanto Keith dio la vuelta y encontró la imagen de sí mismo frente a él, su rostro se llenó de terror, en un segundo se llenó de agitación y la imagen comenzó a romperse. Parpadeaba, fallando como haría cualquier circuito de luces, se quebraba y desaparecía por momentos. Y después de llamarlo tratar de tocarlo como él había hecho antes, se borró por completo.

 

Keith esperó por un rato, sintiéndose agitado también, pero no regresó.

 

—No. No, no, no, ¡no! ¡Keith!

 

Comenzó a dar vueltas, buscando a Keith en algún otro lugar sin poder encontrarlo. Se alejó de ese punto y regresó varias veces, esperando que volviera, tratando de verlo como había hecho antes. Estaba desesperándose, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía y saber que se había perdido la oportunidad al verlo lo tenía irritado.

Tenía mucho tiempo caminando tan solo por el deseo de no quedarse quieto cuando sintió el toque de una mano en su hombro y escuchó su propia voz llamando su nombre. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Keith.

Olvidó por completo la extrañeza, saltó la incomodidad de encontrarse con su imagen exacta justo frente a sus ojos y dejó que el alivio actuara sobre él. Lo rodeó en sus brazos como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer otra vez.

 

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó el otro Keith siendo estrechado por él— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 

Keith tan solo asintió, mirando al otro de arriba abajo. Era incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo diferente que era de mirarse a un espejo, habría pensado que era lo mismo pero no se parecía para nada. Keith lo miraba, sus ojos se  movían aunque los suyos no lo hicieran, y sus gestos y reacciones no correspondían a las suyas. Su mente estaba preparada para ver un reflejo absoluto y al toparse con movimientos distintos, ajenos a los suyos se llenaba de una sensación similar al mareo. Aun así, estaba seguro de que no podía sentir nada en realidad en ese sitio.

 

—Esto es extraño…

 

Keith se alejó de él, soltándose y asintiendo. Al menos era extraño para ambos.

 

Tan extraño que se quedaron en silencio.

 

Keith sabía a la perfección que habían estado intentando día tras día la forma de llegar a ese punto, que tenía un objetivo muy claro para haber aceptado cada uno de los experimentos pero justo en ese momento, teniendo a Keith frente a él  era imposible alcanzar la idea de qué debía hacer. ¿Cómo debía empezar?

Había algo en lo que debía concentrarse y lo había practicado mucho tiempo, pero no podía precisarlo. Pensaba en Keith pilotando el León Rojo, en Keith dejando su equipo para ir con la Espada de Marmora. En Keith aguantando el silencio y tragándose todos sus deseos. En cómo no tenía ni idea de lo que Shiro pensaba sobre él…

 

— ¿Cómo está Shiro? —El otro Keith preguntó después de que el silencio se prolongara demasiado.

 

Era natural que preguntara eso, él mismo estaba a punto de hacer la misma pregunta.

 

—Bien. Bueno, preocupado y… Estresado. Está tratando de ocuparse de todo lo que sucede, esta realidad es muy complicada. Creo que Shiro es un buen líder, ha llevado bien a todo el equipo a través de la situación.

 

Keith asintió escuchando la respuesta, una sonrisa discreta le devolvió la vida a su rostro. Era extraño ver una sonrisa así en su propia cara… Lo llenaba de vergüenza. Con tan solo mirarlo podría confirmarle a Shiro que Keith, el de su realidad, de verdad lo quería y que no tendría que hacer nada descabellado para decirle lo que sentía. Se pondría feliz en cuanto regresara.

 

 

En cuanto Keith regresara…

 

 

—Keith—su expresión se tornó seria, miraba a Keith a la cara y se sostuvo de sus hombros, haciendo que lo mirara también—. Tenemos que pensar en cómo regresar, ¿has hablado con Slav sobre esto? ¿Tienes idea de cómo es que terminaste en mi realidad?

 

El otro Keith asintió.

Keith comenzaba a sentirse mareado otra vez, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener el enfoque. Parpadeó varias veces y sin ser consciente de ello, sus manos apretaron al otro, aferrándose a él.

 

—Fue la explosión, mi nave contra la barrera—contestó el otro, su voz sonaba extraña… Debía ignorarlo.

—Y la mía en la nave. Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo, justo como antes y al mismo tiempo.

—Keith—el otro Keith lo interrumpió, parecía mucho más lúcido que antes y había cierta urgencia en su rostro, al menos cuando no lo veía borroso—, tiene que ser una explosión más fuerte, una como la que yo hice, o no funcionará...

 

Keith trató de decir algo más, pero lo aplastó una debilidad inesperada. Su vista se oscurecía y el sonido se distorsionaba. Se sentía atrapado, pesado, su respiración se sentía más sólida, consciente, le tapaba los oídos y tenía una sensación de ardor en la garganta. Escuchó al otro Keith llamándolo, se hacía más alto mientras él se debilitaba.

 

Keith caía.

 

La imagen frente a él se desvaneció y quedó sumido en una oscuridad cerrada.

 

Lo único que escuchaba era el agua.

*

 

La razón por la que esta había sido de las últimas opciones que Slav había querido proponer no solo se debía al agua, sino al tiempo que consumía. Después de que Keith despertara, tratando de moverse y no hundirse al mismo tiempo que provocaba que su cuerpo bajara en el agua y tuviera esa sensación de ahogo en el pecho, fue prácticamente imposible lograr que Keith hiciera el salto de nuevo.

Antes de volver a intentar, Slav lo sacó de ahí, lo interrogó como había hecho durante los experimentos anteriores y celebraron haber logrado con éxito el hecho de que cruzara al plano de observación y coincidiera con Keith para poder hablar. Era justo el resultado que esperaba.

 

Pero no podía repetirse.

 

Las condiciones eran las mismas, Keith dejaba que lo inmovilizara en el tanque, que le cubriera los ojos y esperaba tanto como le era posible antes de dejar que la desesperación lo tomara y tuviera que interrumpir el experimento. Era imposible, su mente se negaba a cruzar una segunda vez.

 

Si a eso se refería Slav cuando describió el experimento como “aburrido” se había equivocado. “Tedioso” era mucho más acertado.

 

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habían desperdiciado tan solo intentando pero al final tuvieron que rendirse por el día. Tal vez después de distanciarse más de todo lo que se requería y de la idea en sí sería más sencillo. Podrían intentar de nuevo el siguiente día, además, debían discutir qué era lo que debía decirle a Keith la próxima vez. Un plan mucho más concreto ahora que era posible.

Dejaron el laboratorio rumbo al Puente, todavía hablando de los pormenores del lugar donde Keith había estado. Al llegar ahí, encontraron a Allura y Coran, quienes confirmaron que los otros Paladines ya habían regresado junto con Samuel. El intercambio había sido un éxito a pesar de las trampas que lo habían abierto. Keith debía admitir que le alegraba que Pidge y Matt pudieran encontrarse con su padre en esta realidad, esperaba poder lograr un avance así cuando regresara, o que lo recibieran con una noticia así una vez que estuviera en su propio mundo…Pero incluso con el tamaño de esa noticia era difícil de ignorar el tiempo que había tardado en llegar a ellos.

 

Nadie fue a decirles qué pasaba. Ni siquiera un mensaje a través de los comunicadores.

 

 

Shiro no había ido a revisar qué era lo que estaban haciendo.

 

No dijo nada. Ni de la misión ni de lo que habían estado haciendo mientras nadie los vigilaba.

 

No apareció.

 

Slav lo dejó solo cuando decidió ir a buscar al comedor, argumentando que quería detallar toda la información para poder presentar el avance antes de que el tiempo tiñera todo con probabilidades negativas. Keith se despidió de él, le recordó que descansara y apretó el paso hacia la cocina.

Solo Hunk y Lance estaban ahí.

Keith había tenido el presentimiento de que, igual que en la mañana, Shiro sería elusivo y no lograría verlo en su primer intento. Confirmarlo de esa forma no fue agradable, pero al menos podía preguntar dónde lo habían visto por última vez.

 

—Tal vez en el ala médica—sugirió Hunk—. Creo que Pidge y su hermano iban a llevar a su padre a una de las cápsulas, tal vez esté con ellos.

—O tal vez en el hangar—Lance se recargó en una de las barras, picando lo que Hunk había separado en uno de muchos tazones.

 

Keith agradeció y fue directo al hangar, descartando el ala médica. Shiro era cercano a los Holt, pero después de todo el problema que había sido planear ese intercambio no podía imaginar que quisiera pasar más tiempo con ellos del estrictamente necesario.

 

 

¿Y con él?

 

 

No solía preocuparse por esas cosas, pero desde que había tenido que relacionarse con toda esa gente diferente no paraba de hacerlo. Shiro era alguien diferente, incluso cuando entendería que el Shiro al que conocía y adoraba quisiera espacio, no sabía cómo acercarse al que estaba en alguna parte de esta realidad. Había peleado con Shiro antes, pero esto no encajaba para nada, no tenía idea de cómo arreglarlo. No tenía idea de cómo cortar esa distancia que queda después de una pelea. No había estado seguro al hacerlo en la reunión y no lo estaba entonces, ¿en realidad debía hacerlo?

Había logrado encontrar a Keith. Había confirmado que se preocupaba por Shiro probablemente como su prioridad número uno y estaban a un nuevo salto de planear su regreso…

 

Tal vez no hacía falta.

 

Antes de darse cuenta llegó al hangar. Lo único que lo sacó de sus pensamientos fue el eco de la voz de Shiro y otra un tanto difícil de reconocer. Avanzó siguiendo su voz y cuando dobló por el frente de la nave alteana se encontró a Shiro recargado en el costado de la nave, hablaba de forma natural con Lotor que estaba recargado junto a él, con rasguños en la armadura y visiblemente agotado. Lotor empuñaba el bayard Negro.

Eso no lo esperaba para nada.

 

¿Qué rayos había sucedido en ese planeta?

 

Hablaban sobre el bayard, sobre cómo había sido usarlo y algo sobre la sorpresa de Zarkon. Los dos miraban el bayard en la mano de Lotor mientras él lo giraba en medio de ellos, después lo acercó más a Shiro, ofreciéndoselo de vuelta y agradeciendo que confiara en él. Shiro lo tomó, lo guardó y solo después notó que ya no estaban solos.

 

—Keith.

 

Keith se quedó quieto, en silencio, Shiro tenía la mirada en él y los dos parecían tratar de encontrar la mejor forma de hablar frente a Lotor. No se suponía que él supiera que había un miembro en su equipo que no era de la misma realidad.

Lotor miraba a Keith, se alejó de la nave y rodeó con un par de pasos lentos a Shiro, quedándose cerca de él pero sin ocultar su interés en Keith.

Shiro estaba alerta de un momento a otro.

 

—Fuiste tú—dijo Lotor observándolo sin reservas, sonreía—. Eres el piloto que derribó la barrera de la nave de la bruja.

 

Era curioso que Lotor señalara justo ese evento como su memoria más reciente sobre él.

 

—No te había visto hasta ahora, creí que habías muerto en la explosión—no era el único—. Fue de verdad impresionante. Lo vi todo desde mi nave, trataba de preparar el tiro pero fuiste mucho más rápido.

—Keith estaba recuperándose, no había necesidad de que se presentara frente a ti—Shiro sonaba cansado, muy diferente de la charla que alcanzó a escuchar mientras se acercaba a la nave.

Con solo ver su rostro pudo notar que el cambio no estaba solo en su voz. Parecía que seguía siendo difícil para él escuchar algo relacionado a la explosión.

Keith solo asintió y extendió la mano hacia él.

—Ya estoy mejor. Gracias por cooperar con la coalición.

Lotor aceptó el gesto, apretando su brazo justo como hacía Kolivan y él mismo en cualquier reunión. Un gesto por completo Galra.

—Lotor, también deberías descansar—sugirió Shiro cuando el saludo se terminó—. Me apena no poder ofrecerte un lugar distinto de la celda pero de cualquier forma pienso llevarte a una de las cápsulas, fue una batalla muy dura.

Lotor suspiró mientras asentía.

— ¿Tú estás bien? —Keith preguntó sin ser capaz de controlar su preocupación.

Shiro solo lo miró con una sonrisa algo débil y asintió.

—Vamos a adelantarnos, Keith. Ve a descansar.

 

Lotor se disculpó y caminó guiado por Shiro con rumbo al interior del Castillo. Keith se quedó quieto ahí mismo, después de un par de segundos se dio la vuelta y se acercó a seguirlos. Entró con ellos y recorrió los pasillos un par de pasos atrás. Quería hablar con Shiro, preguntar sobre el intercambio y contarle sobre cómo había sido el salto, no quería forzarlo a enfrentar la pesadez personal que había entre los dos, pero esperaba poder seguir compartiendo cosas que les incumbían. No quería darle la oportunidad de esconderse otra vez.

Llegaron al ala médica y prepararon todo para que Lotor pudiera recibir tratamiento. Después de que la cápsula se cerrara, Keith sintió que perdía la capacidad de respirar.

 

—Shiro…

—Ve a descansar, Keith—Shiro no despegaba la vista de la cápsula, ignorando a Keith junto a él.

 

Keith buscó su mano con la suya, y apenas sus dedos alcanzaron a rozarlo, Shiro cruzó los brazos.

 

—Shiro, no-

—No, Keith. No. Vete a dormir.

— ¡Qué te pasa! —Era claro que se molestara, habían hablado antes, aceptado sus errores y las cosas parecían haberse solucionado, ¡y ahora esto! — ¿Estás descargando tu estrés en mí otra vez?

—No. Eres tú el que no ha parado de hacer eso. Por lo general lo soporto, es muy lindo todo este juego de animarnos y relajarnos pero justo ahora no puedo con eso.

— ¿Juego? ¡Shiro, por dios! Esto no-

—Solo vete de aquí, ¿quieres? —Shiro lo interrumpió con un tono más severo, mirándolo con seriedad como si realmente le estorbara que estuviera ahí.

 

Keith no pudo soportarlo.

 

Estaba harto de esa actitud de Shiro, tan rígido. No hacía más que mantenerlo fuera, no le permitía acercarse e incluso le daba la impresión de que lo menospreciaba. Era incluso más frío que Slav, y él lo trataba solo como un objeto de estudio. Shiro lo estaba tratando como si fuera mucho menos que eso.

Lo lastimaba y llenaba de ira, de una irritación que lo impulsaba a hacer lo mismo. Sabía hacerlo, había demostrado que conocía lo suficiente de Shiro como para herirlo y estaba tan molesto que dejó de dudarlo. No iba a recibir heridas sin pelear.

 

 

No soportaba quedarse así.

 

 

—Hoy por fin logré hacer un salto cuántico. No puedo esperar para largarme de aquí.

—No se nota. Ya vete, Keith.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que más voy a disfrutar?

—Keith, si vas a irte hazlo de una vez—Shiro lo miró desesperado.

— ¿Fue lo que le dijiste cuando él dejó el equipo?

 

Shiro tampoco aguantó más. Tomó a Keith del brazo, apretando con fuerza y claramente buscando lastimarlo. Lo arrastró al otro lado de la sala. Keith seguía hablando, no podía ni siquiera recordar qué era lo que decía, pero con cada frase Shiro apretaba más y más la carne de Keith en su mano, aceleraba el paso y lo obligaba a hacer lo mismo para evitar tropezarse. Sentía su propia voz ardiendo en su garganta, su sonrisa extendiéndose como un gesto agresivo, animal, tan solo mostrando los dientes mientras soltaba sus ataques.

Cuando Shiro lo empujó fuera sin ninguna clase de delicadeza, Keith seguía invadido por la ira. Al darse la vuelta, todavía soltando estupideces, pudo ver la expresión de Shiro al cerrar la puerta.

 

Jamás lo había visto así.

 

Cada vez que peleaban, Shiro se defendía. Era fuerte, hábil, tomaba sus ataques y los revertía, haciendo que Keith terminara en el suelo víctima de su propio ímpetu.

 

 

El Shiro que vio tras la puerta no había peleado. Keith había acertado cada vez y lo había dañado de forma muy grave.

 

 

Keith estaba agitado, consciente de lo que había hecho apenas se supo solo en el pasillo. La misma furia le impidió tratar de buscar acercarse otra vez, a diferencia de la noche anterior, no perdió el tiempo haciendo que sus disculpas fueran escuchadas del otro lado. Caminó hasta la habitación del mapa, lo encendió y se tiró en el suelo a ver las constelaciones y sistemas pasar por encima de él. No iba a regresar a la habitación, no podía. No después de haber sido tan persistente en quebrar las cosas por completo.

Una parte de él esperaba que realmente fuera tan rápido como Slav le había hecho creer, que en cuanto pudiera volver a contactar con Keith dejaran resuelto el itinerario para las explosiones y esto se terminara. Él regresaría con Shiro, y el Shiro que se quedara aquí podría decidir la mejor forma de lidiar con Keith sin pensar en el que acabara de irse…

 

Tal vez era la peor parte. No quería que Shiro dejara de pensar en él. Pero no quería que Shiro solo pensara en él si iba a odiarlo.

 

Y estaba seguro que acababa de lograr que así fuera.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero decirles que probablemente esté a 3 capítulos para el final, como máximo...


	13. Chapter 8

El silencio ha seguido por días. Después de que cada uno de sus intentos por arreglar las cosas terminaran en nuevos conflictos y heridas directas, Keith decidió apelar a la distancia y esperar a que la cortesía le diera alguna oportunidad fugaz de cruzar palabras otra vez. No era sencillo, pero debía estar convencido que era la mejor opción.

No había pasado tanto tiempo en realidad, pero los días transcurrían tan lento que era como vivir tres días diferentes en las mismas horas. El hecho de someterse a la suspensión de sentidos tampoco ayudaba mucho para que percibiera el tiempo como en realidad transcurría. Lo único que tenía seguro era la forma en la que se le estrujaba el corazón al encontrarse con Shiro en el pasillo cuando por fin entraba el ciclo nocturno, verlo frente a otra puerta, agotado y desapareciendo en un cuarto diferente sin siquiera poder atreverse a desearle un buen descanso.

Tenía problemas para dormir, justo como pasaba en el laboratorio con Slav, se despertaba y dejaba de intentarlo. Podía intentar dormir durante la experimentación de cualquier forma  tratar de descansar el tiempo necesario acumulando todos los momentos en los que podía pegar el ojo.

Más de una vez dejó la habitación y se encontró parado frente a la puerta de Shiro, incapaz de llamar o abrirla por sí mismo, entonces terminaba en la sala de observación. No dejaba de pensar que tan vez Shiro tampoco podría dormir e iría a ese mismo lugar. Se encontrarían y podrían hablar con más calma. Tampoco podía sacar de su cabeza que tal vez, al poder entender que él pensaría de esa forma, Shiro no volvería a esa sala jamás.

Quería pensar en otra cosa, que esa sensación en su cabeza y aplastándole el cuerpo no duraría para siempre, que a medida que pasara el tiempo mejoraría, ya fuera porque estaría cerca de dejar esa realidad o porque dejaría de importarle.

 

No era así.

 

Cada vez que escuchaba a alguno de los otros cuestionando a Shiro quería defenderlo. Cuando Shiro regresaba al Castillo notoriamente agobiado quería darle consuelo, lo mismo cuando la frustración llegaba con demasiada fuerza a su semblante. Lo afectaba más de lo que habría podido imaginar pero no se atrevía a hacer nada aún.

La distancia entre ellos no había sido tan grande después que se había atrevido a mostrarle lo que sentía. Desde que se había atrevido con el Shiro que conocía…

 

Era difícil, rendirse no era algo que hiciera a menudo y ahora parecía su única opción.

 

*

 

Después de algunas negociaciones se llegó a un plan de acción más preciso para conseguir coordinar las explosiones que revertirían el intercambio.

Keith ni siquiera tuvo que hablar durante la reunión, Slav se encargó de presentar toda la información que “había obtenido de la anomalía”, y lo único que él hizo fue confirmar una o dos cosas cuando alguno de los otros presentaba sus dudas.

 

—Con tanta confusión tras la muerte de Zarkon de seguro podremos encontrar una flota para volver a atacar como lo hizo Keith—apuntó Allura.

—Primero debemos conseguir uno de sus cazas, y en buen estado para que Keith pueda volarlo—intervino Lance.

—Tenemos cápsulas alteanas, que use una de esas—terminó Pidge con escepticismo.

Slav subió a la mesa y se plantó a menos de 5 centímetros de la cara de Pidge en cuanto escuchó eso.

— ¡Tiene que ser exactamente la misma clase de nave o no funcionará! ¡Es de vital importancia conseguir un caza Galra en las mismas condiciones que el del evento que vamos a replicar!

—Trataré de confirmar con Lotor qué clase de nave tiene la mejor barrera—Shiro habló alejando a Slav de Pidge—. Se necesita una tan resistente como la de la última vez. Podríamos hacerlo mientras atacamos un blanco que él nos dé.

—Es una buena idea…—Admitió Allura, parecía menos en contra de seguir las instrucciones de Lotor que antes.

—Pero solo si el blanco reúne todas las características que se necesitan—apuntó Slav—. Y es mejor hacerlo a mitad del movimiento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Mismas condiciones que la explosión anterior. El ataque a Naxela se llevó a cabo cerca de 5 quintantes antes de que fueran a buscarme, considerando el cambio de ciclos en Olkarion y las posibles discontinuidades en otros sistemas. Fue el primer quintante del movimiento cuando me presentaron a la anomalía, entonces será mejor hacerlo entre el tercer y cuarto quintantes del movimiento, pero no muy cerca del quinto, sería un completo desastre.

— ¡Mierda! Ha pasado tanto que no  sé ni en qué día vivo, ¿cómo puede recordar eso? —Lance se quejó.

—Iniciaré un cronómetro para no errar el momento preciso con esa clase de confusiones.

—Entonces, ¿eso es lo que debo decirle a Keith?

 

La voz de Keith los tomó por sorpresa, estaba quieto, mirando a Slav o un punto cualquiera muy cercano a él. Slav fue el primero en reaccionar.

 

—Sí. Entre el tercer y cuarto quintante del siguiente movimiento.

— ¿Algo más?

—Debes saber la fecha en la que él está y decirle que confirmaremos el momento exacto para el impacto con una anticipación de dos vargas exactas.

Keith bajó la mirada y asintió.

—Dile que no podemos esperar para verlo—murmuró Hunk con algo de timidez—, bueno, si está permitido algo más personal. ¿Él te ha dicho algo así sobre este lado? Ya sabes ¿sobre nosotros?

—Dile que esté tranquilo, solucionaremos todo y lo traeremos de vuelta.

—También dile que Lance lo extraña mucho y le hará una fiesta.

— ¡Pidge! —Lance se quejó, azotando las manos en la mesa con un gesto exagerado—. No le digas eso, son mentiras.

— ¿Mentiras? ¿Quién quería pedirle a Kolivan que dejara a Keith aquí más tiempo cuando despertó después de Naxela?

— ¡A-Allura! ¿Tú también?

 

Pronto sus voces se convirtieron tan solo en un zumbido a medida que seguían hablando sobre sobre eso. Había pasado mucho desde que los había visto charlar así, sonreír de forma tan abierta y tan solo… hablar. Se veía tan simple y aun así hacían que el estómago se le torciera y se apagara su voz. Era como interrumpir en algo privado.

Sentía frío y de un momento a otro se llenó de cansancio. Pesado, sentía las piernas colgar y que sus hombros y brazos también cedían, dejándolo acomodado en su asiento igual que un muñeco. Llevó la vista al lugar que ocupaba Shiro, arrastrando la mirada con tanto trabajo que incluso le causaba una molestia que en poco sería dolor.

 

Shiro lo miraba con la misma expresión.

 

Keith lo resistió, fue el primero en desviar la mirada y optó por quedarse quieto en su sitio. Apretaba los labios, tratando de mantenerse en silencio. Era muy duro pero debía entenderlo. Estaba en una situación muy poco favorable para él, sintiéndose solo y con una clara muestra de lo ajeno que era a ese espacio justo frente a él. Si ese breve momento siendo observado por Shiro sería el único tiempo que tendrían juntos ahora, debía aceptarlo. Así eran las cosas y no tenían por qué cambiar pronto.

 

No cuando el verdadero Keith estaba tan cerca de regresar.

 

Cuando volvió a atreverse a mirar, Shiro se levantaba de su sitio siendo el primero en dejar la sala, por completo distante de la conversación de los otros.

Había pensado que sería el primero en entusiasmarse con la proximidad de su reencuentro pero se veía demasiado lejano a ello, como si no pudiera permitirse hablar del regreso de Keith con los otros. Y tal vez no podía.

 

Al poco rato, casi al instante después de que Shiro hubiera dejado la habitación, Slav se acercó de nuevo a Keith para comenzar a trabajar de inmediato.

 

Keith seguía apagado, perdido en secciones de su pensamiento que no llegaba a entender por completo. No hizo escándalo ni cuestionó la decisión de Slav, tan solo lo siguió fuera. No habían llegado a al laboratorio ni discutido nada al respecto pero era como si sus sentidos ya estuvieran suspendidos.

 

*

 

Keith tenía problemas para recordar toda la información al momento en el que se encontraba frente al otro durante el salto cuántico. Para llegar ahí  debía desconectarse por completo y tan solo enfocarse en encontrarlo, era sencillo que mucho de las otras cosas tan solo desaparecieran de su mente.

Hacía un esfuerzo, buscando la oportunidad de resumir lo que quisiera decir o preguntar de forma que pudiera recordarlo y tener acceso a todo eso con solo una palabra o una frase sencilla.

 

Esta vez era demasiado.

 

Solo podía recordar “fecha y hora”, pero no entendía del todo…

 

—Te ves cansado, ¿pasa algo? —Preguntó el otro Keith sentado frente a él en ese espacio tan vasto donde siempre se encontraban.

—No.

— ¿Puedes dormir bien? Según recuerdo era muy cómodo dormir en el Castillo. Usas mi cuarto, ¿no?

—Sí, es cómodo, tienes razón.

— ¿Y entonces?

 

El Keith frente a él parecía mucho más en control que él mismo, hablando de sus recuerdos y con una postura mucho más relajada. Siempre se veía así, ¿cómo quera que podía hacerlo?

 

—Tenía que decirte algo pero no consigo recordarlo.

Keith estaba frustrándose, odiaba tener que estar así sin cumplir lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, en especial porque no dependía de nadie más que él para conseguirlo. Y no podía llegar a nada.

 

¿Qué era? ¿Qué era? ¿Fecha y hora de qué?

 

— ¿Cómo es tener una relación con Shiro? —El otro Keith preguntó sin ninguna advertencia.

 

Keith se quedó callado, olvidándose por completo del pensamiento que trataba de alcanzar y dejándose llenar por una calidez muy agradable que había extrañado por días. Se concentró en ella. Cada vez que estaba ahí todo parecía más crudo, inmediato. Tomaba mucho tiempo estabilizar su cabeza y llegar a las ideas que quería de forma voluntaria, pero las imágenes y los recuerdos se adueñaban de él sin ninguna dificultad.

 

Recordar su relación con Shiro era siempre agradable, al menos solía serlo.

 

—Es lo mejor del mundo. Siempre he querido que sea feliz, así puedo tratar de ayudarlo a encontrar eso con más facilidad. Le doy el apoyo que siempre le he dado pero es reconfortante que él sepa que no solo viene de la simpatía o mi admiración por él. Es amor.

— ¿Cómo sabes si él lo disfruta? Sé que es algo que quieres hacer, yo también… quisiera, pero ¿cómo sabes que él se siente igual?

—Él me lo dice. Yo le creo.

— ¿Cómo consigues eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Eso. Hablar de eso tan…

—Bueno, es confianza. Una vez que tocas un tema es mucho más fácil regresar a él y seguir hablando. No podría hablar con soltura de algo sin que estuviéramos en un punto en común.

 

El otro Keith se quedó en silencio por un momento.

 

—Shiro de verdad te quiere mucho—murmuró sin levantar la mirada.

 

Escuchar eso hizo que Keith se sintiera más tranquilo. Había pasado mucho con tanta distancia entre él y el Shiro que podía ver que comenzaba a afectar la forma en la que percibía su propia relación pausada a la fuerza. Era agradable oírlo, pero también lo llenaba de melancolía. Aún no podía regresar al lado de Shiro, el Shiro que lo quería con él.

 

Regresar a él.

 

 

_Regresar._

 

 

— ¡Keith! Vamos a cambiar pronto, la próxima semana.

—La próxima semana.

—Tienes que decirles que preparen todo, busquen una nave para ti y una para la explosión.

— ¿Qué día es hoy?

—De mi lado es… Es el inicio de la semana.

 

El otro Keith asintió, mirando al suelo como si pensara. A decir verdad se veía perdido.

 

— ¿No puedes recordar? —Preguntó Keith, el otro negó con la cabeza—. Bueno… Podrías confirmarlo cuando despiertes y decírmelo la próxima vez.

 

El otro Keith levantó la vista y la expresión en su rostro fue nueva para él, difícil de interpretar. Cuando estaban ahí no parecía necesitar interpretar mucho pero… no era algo que pudiera entender con tan solo mirarlo.

Sonrió, al menos la mitad de su boca lo hizo por menos de un segundo.

 

—Claro—contestó.

—Sé que había algo más pero también te lo diré la próxima.

 

El otro asintió.

 

Seguía pensando en lo que había preguntado de forma tan repentina y la mirada que tenía al momento de seguir hablando sobre lo que debían confirmar antes de encontrarse una próxima vez. Comenzaba a sentirse débil, al parecer pronto despertaría y debían dejar la charla ahí por el momento.

Su respiración se sentía más lenta pero mucho más sólida, consciente. Comenzaba a tener frío y a tener esa sensación incómoda de agua chocando contra sus oídos.

Miró a Keith frente a él, pronto dejaría de verlo.

 

—Shiro se animará, de verdad quiere verte—consiguió decir, retomando el tema y buscando animar al otro.

 

Lo que recibió fue una sonrisa triste en su totalidad.

 

—Yo también quiero verlo.

 

Después no pudo ver nada.

 

*

 

El último encuentro con Keith era difícil de sacar de su cabeza. Daba vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido una y otra vez, sus expresiones, el tono de su voz, la distancia entre ellos… Había sido fuera de lo común y no lograba encontrar una razón a su comportamiento, ninguna clase de pista.

¿De verdad sería la primera vez que eso  pasaba o tan solo la primera que ponía atención a eso? Además de que el hecho de encontrarse frente a otra versión de sí mismo era extraño en principio, no recordaba haber tenido la sensación que lo había acompañado en esa última ocasión. No había tenido tantos problemas para concentrarse tampoco, ni había sido tan consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo ni de su proceso de pensamiento en esa situación. Tal vez estaba avanzando.

 

O tal vez estaba frente a algo realmente fuera de lo esperado.

 

Slav estaba revolviendo el agua de la cápsula, limpiando los sensores y las ataduras y despejando el interior para poder vaciarla. Keith estaba sentado cerca, envuelto en una toalla y tan solo observando. Aún no habían hablado de esto, más allá del reclamo por no haber sido capaz de transmitir lo que debía cuando había estado frente a él.

No lograba comprender por qué si era un problema tan grande que no hubiera dicho lo que se suponía que dijera Slav no estaba tratando de sumergirlo ahí otra vez.

 

— ¿Realmente vas a vaciarlo? —Preguntó pasándose la toalla por la cara.

 

Slav se giró mientras sus manos, dos pares de ellas, seguían con su tarea. Tenía esa expresión de molestia de cada vez que consideraba inútil responder o encontrarse frente a una pregunta estúpida. Keith no tenía que esforzarse mucho para que lo que fuera que preguntara sonara estúpido para él, pero seguía siendo algo molesto.

 

—Es lo mejor, así la próxima vez que intentemos la cápsula estará tan limpia como tu concentración.

—No la habías limpiado antes.

—Lo hago cuando terminamos por el día—contestó regresando su atención a la cápsula.

—Entonces, ¿ya no vamos a intentar otra vez?

—No. Aunque probemos todo el día el promedio indica que solo puedes hacerlo una vez. No tiene caso. Desperdiciaste la oportunidad hasta mañana.

—Oye, sabe lo suficiente—contestó Keith con enfado.

—Excepto la parte de la sincronización, que era el único motivo por el que necesitamos que realices el salto.

—Entonces no la vacíes y hay que volver a intentar.

— ¡No tiene caso! —Slav dejó caer los cepillos dentro de la cápsula, haciendo que salpicaran y después comenzó a soltar manotazos en el agua haciendo que el desorden fuera mucho mayor—. ¡Tan solo desperdiciamos el tiempo varga tras varga mientras te quedas ahí sin llegar a ningún lado! ¡Hay muy pocas probabilidades de que lo logres cada vez y cuando lo consigues tiras el esfuerzo a la basura en lugar de llegar al punto importante!

— ¡Oye, tú no tienes ni idea de cómo es estar ahí! ¡No es fácil!

— ¡Ahora tenemos que esperar un quintate más y no hay un buen índice de que esta vez lo consigas! ¡Vas a tirar todo el movimiento en decirle que debemos planearlo durante ese movimiento!

 

Keith se levantó de donde estaba y llegó a la cápsula, jalaba los brazos de Slav para hacer que se alejara del agua pero no era nada sencillo. Seguía luchando, tan solo descargando su rabieta y soltando toda clase de insultos y números que no tenían el menor sentido para Keith. Sobre cómo estaba apostando sus oportunidades, sobre cómo se enfrentaría a no poder comunicarse de nuevo, a hacer el salto y no encontrar nada, sobre lo difícil y aburrido que era…

Jalaban y empujaban al otro, hasta que Slav acabó por empujar a Keith dentro de la cápsula, él lo jaló y terminaron rodando hasta hacerla volcarse, derramando el agua por todo el lugar.

 

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Tienes idea del porcentaje de realidades en las que me hubiera ahogado?! —Slav se sacudía y gritaba dando vueltas y tratando de alejarse del gran charco donde habían terminado—. ¡Eres una amenaza! ¡Si dañaste la cápsula habrías eliminado nuestras posibilidades y condenado al Universo a una discontinuidad de realidades devastadora!

— ¡Aaagh! ¡No hay forma de que esto se condenara! ¡No te ahogarás y vamos a resolver esto! ¡Solo vuelve a llenar esa maldita porquería y conéctame para llegar a Keith!

— ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Quién dice que podrías encontrarlo justo ahora!

— ¡Pues él siempre está ahí! ¡Esto nos toma vargas y muchísimo esfuerzo pero él siempre está ahí! ¡Seguro ni siquiera le cuesta trabajo hacer saltos cuánticos a placer porque al parecer es capaz de hacer todo absolutamente bien todo el maldito tiempo!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Buen piloto! ¡Bueno para impresionar a Lotor! ¡Bueno con sus compañeros! ¡Buen miembro de la Espada y de Voltron! ¡Bueno para pensar en ese maldito vacío!

— ¿Qué? Alto, alto, alto…

— ¡Bueno para Shiro! ¡Seguro también para MI Shiro!

— ¡Basta! —Slav lo detuvo de los brazos, lo miraba con una expresión de completa alarma—. ¿Cómo es en el plano de observación?

 

Keith seguía agitado, gruñendo y tenso en el agarre de las manos de Slav. Quieto sin tener otra opción y mirándolo a la cara.

 

—No se observa nada, solo está él—contestó aún molesto. Slav lo apretó un poco y no le quitó la mirada de encima—. Y siempre está ahí. Al menos estas últimas veces. Quien tiene problemas para llegar ahí soy yo, tú lo dijiste.

—Pero él siempre…

 

Keith asintió. Comenzaba a recuperar el aliento y a calmarse. Slav parecía ir por la dirección por completo contraria. Abrió los ojos incluso más de lo usual, alargó la cara, lo soltó y se revolvió la cabeza antes de seguir jalándose la cara mientras soltaba chillidos.

 

— ¡Oh quiznak! —Chilló y corrió al otro cuarto de su laboratorio, donde estaban todas las máquinas y monitores.

 

Keith lo siguió y lo encontró detrás de una gran placa formada por varios paneles de control. Movía los dedos sobre los comandos con una velocidad increíble y mantenía la misma expresión en la cara. Soltaba ruidos y desplegaba más y más paneles a su alrededor.

 

Tal vez era el momento de dejarlo.

 

Con cuanta discreción consiguió, Keith caminó por la habitación en busca de una nueva toalla, su ropa y después se encaminó a la puerta.

Antes de llegar a ella, Slav lo había alcanzado, lo jalaba del brazo deteniéndolo.

 

—No puedes irte aún. Necesito que me digas todo lo que ha pasado ahí.

 

*

 

Era imposible dormir. Habían pasado casi 3 horas desde que el ciclo nocturno había iniciado y todos habían ido a sus habitaciones. Mismas 3 horas que había pasado en cama, rodando o tan solo forzándose a mirar el techo mientras esperaba que por algún giro inesperado terminara por dormirse, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos o trataba de mantenerse quieto lo suficiente para atraer el descanso, regresaba de golpe horrorizado y alarmado por la sesión del día.

Estaba cansado, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para dar una vuelta más y tenía un nudo inmenso atándole la garganta y el estómago. Respirar era pesado, cada minuto encerrado ahí y atrapado en una cama para él solo le aplastaba el ánimo.

 

El laboratorio había drenado todo de él.

 

Suspiró, se talló los ojos y empujó los cobertores lejos de sus piernas. Se sentó en el borde del colchón y apretó sus brazos antes de obligarse a ponerse de pie. Caminó a la puerta con la misma intención de otras veces y con la misma seguridad de que regresaría sin haberlo logrado, justo como ocurría cada vez. Con pereza accionó el comando de la puerta y soltó otro suspiro al plantarse frente al espacio abriéndose para él.

No estaba ansioso por volver a plantarse frente a la puerta de Shiro, esperando a que respondiera un llamado que ni siquiera se atrevía a hacer.

 

En cuanto se abrió la puerta y levantó la vista del suelo se encontró con Shiro parado ahí como si estuviera a punto de tocar.

 

Shiro.

 

Después de tanto silencio aparecía ahí, frente a su puerta.

 

Los dos se quedaron quietos. Keith lo miraba con cierta reserva pero incapaz de ocultar cuánta falta le había hecho tan solo tenerlo así de cerca. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Tragó saliva mientras su cabeza buscaba lo que había querido decirle cada vez que había salido a buscarlo, pero era inútil. Justo cuando debía recordarlo se había quedado en blanco.

 

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —Preguntó Shiro en voz baja, se sentía muy parecido a cuando lo hacía justo detrás de él en la misma cama.

Keith negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, no podía dormir.

—Oh… Qué bien. No, no está bien, te veías cansado ojalá que pudieras descansar…

—Shiro…—La forma en la que hablaba lo hacía sonreír un poco. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar lo nervioso que debía estar tan solo con algo así.

—Lo siento—Shiro suspiró y se movió un poco sin alejarse demasiado—. Yo… En realidad quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —Preguntó haciéndose a un lado e inclinando un poco la mirada.

— ¿No prefieres caminar un poco?

 

Keith lo pensó muy poco y después se encogió de hombros. Regresó a la habitación para ponerse las pantuflas y después salió con Shiro al pasillo. Recorrieron el camino lejos del área de las habitaciones manteniendo la voz baja y los temas igual de flojos, sobre la habitación, o los últimos sistemas donde se habían detenido, cosas sencillas que no involucraran en lo que estaban envueltos en ese momento.

Era más sencillo hablar de la Guerra que seguía encendida afuera que de lo que ocurría en el espacio entre sus habitaciones.

Keith pudo notar que no estaban caminando a ningún lugar que conociera, en realidad le sorprendía que no se hubieran dirigido a la sala del mapa como había sido costumbre antes, incluso cuando una parte de él comprendía que muchos de sus hábitos habían acabado destruidos en medio de sus peleas. No le interesaba que regresaran, lo único que necesitaba era que Shiro lo hiciera.

 

Terminaron en una habitación que, a pesar de ser nueva para él, conservaba mucho de la sala que tanto frecuentaban. La sutileza de la luz, la increíble vista al exterior y el silencio.

 

— ¿Es tu nueva habitación favorita? —Preguntó Keith caminando alrededor.

—Algo así. Aquí no hay un mapa que me distraiga de las estrellas y planetas de allá afuera.

 

Shiro se quedó junto a él, tan solo mirando por la ventana que formaba toda la pared.

 

Estaba tenso, las palabras y las ideas no se ponían de acuerdo y su mente tan solo le repetía una y otra vez que hablara, incluso cuando no era capaz de hacerle llegar una primera frase para al menos llamar su atención. Pensaba que si hablaba Shiro lo haría al mismo tiempo y terminarían en silencio otra vez o tal vez que Shiro esperaba que él dijera algo primero, incluso cuando había sido el propio Shiro quien tuvo la iniciativa para esto.

 

—Todo este asunto con Lotor trajo muchas divisiones entre los paladines—comenzó Shiro, no era lo que esperaba—. Creí que se resolvería cuando encontramos al Mayor Holt, ha mejorado un poco pero…—Shiro tomó un respiro y se movió un poco, seguía mirando hacia afuera—. Yo no… No me siento mejor. Creí que tenía que ver con eso, que era el estrés pero al parecer no solo es eso. Todo me irrita, los demás me molestan y después Slav…

—Sabíamos desde el principio que Slav es de verdad insoportable.

—No es…—Shiro cerró los ojos por un momento, se talló la cara y después de soltar el aire con un suspiro cansado pudo encarar a Keith—. Tenías razón, sí estaba descargándome en ti y no fue justo.

 

Keith se quedó callado por un rato, después se recargó en el cristal, mirando a Shiro junto a él.

 

—Y yo hacía lo mismo, aunque… no era estrés lo que ponía en ti.

—Lo siento, Keith.

—No, fui yo quien dijo cosas horribles una y otra vez. No tenías culpa de eso, confiaste en mí y yo tan solo…  La verdad es que entiendo que no quisieras volver a hablar conmigo.

—Quería volver a hablar contigo, pero creía que tú no. Pensé que estabas cansado de todo esto. Tú lo dijiste, no soy la persona a la que tú quieres. Y tú tampoco. Sé que Keith y yo somos amigos, y pensé podría tratar de relacionarme así contigo pero desde que me di cuenta de lo que de verdad quiero de él es más difícil. Más aún cuando estabas dispuesto a recibirme así.

—Estuvo mal que te ofreciera eso y después te lo arrebatara.

—No debimos hacer nada de eso en primer lugar—Shiro miraba al suelo—. No mientras no tuviera las cosas por completo claras.

— ¿Y lo están ahora?

—Sí—Shiro exhaló y levantó la vista a él—. Pero las aclaré contigo. Recibí el afecto y la cercanía que quería, pero saber que no eran para mí tan solo me dejó peor. Sé lo que quiero porque lo he probado contigo, pero no sé si podré obtenerlo de él. Si él quiere lo mismo que tú, que yo…

—Créeme, él quiere lo mismo que yo.

— ¿Tú has hablado con él?

—No de esto… No concretamente—admitió Keith—. Pero creo que si no lo hemos hecho es porque no necesitamos hacerlo. Creo que los dos entendemos que eso es una constante entre nosotros.

— ¿Incluso cuando se trata de realidades diferentes?

—Creo que tal vez Shiro se equivocó un poco—Keith sonrió y agachó la mirada—, quien realmente estaría locamente enamorado siempre sería yo.

—Vaya, ¿piensas que no lo estoy?

—En definitiva te falta para llegar a “locamente”

—Oye—Shiro le dio un ligero empujón que lo hizo reírse un poco más. Bromeaban. Se sentía mucho mejor.

—Y Shiro tampoco está tan loco.

 

Shiro seguí riendo con cierta discreción aunque la sonrisa en su rostro no se ocultaba para nada. Sacudiendo la cabeza se acomodó junto a Keith. Suspiró y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Esta vez era mucho menos tenso.

 

—A veces siento que he cometido locuras—Shiro continuó después de un rato, daba la impresión de hablar de algo difícil de admitir—. Lo de Slav. Darle mi bayard a Lotor. He ido a su celda las últimas tres noches, estaba tan solo que de verdad pensaba que era mi única opción. Incluso lo llevé a la cocina una vez.

—Sí que confías en él.

— ¿Y no te parece una locura? Yo lo pensé después de haber hecho todo eso. En realidad… Me parecía extraño, casi como si lo pensara otra persona.

—Pero eres tú.

—Pero soy yo—Shiro repitió, miraba al frente, al cuarto vacío extendiéndose frente a ellos—. Recuerdo todo, tan solo me parece ajeno. Como si fueran recuerdos menos míos que los que realmente son míos.

Keith lo miró en silencio. Shiro encontró su mirada, esperando.

—Tal vez tú sí estás loco después de todo.

Shiro comenzó a reírse, con más soltura que antes. Se agachó un poco, mantenía los brazos cruzados pero incluso así parecía soltarse mucho más que antes.

— ¿Ya puedo estar locamente enamorado?

—De verdad espero que no…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te asusta?

—No—Keith dejó de sonreír y volvió a mirar al suelo, sus pies junto a los de Shiro.

 

Shiro se movió para mirarlo de frente, acercó sus manos a las suyas aunque no se atrevió a tocarlo. Era claro que no podía ocultar lo que había hecho que su ánimo decayera, no para él.

 

—Hay algo que debo decirte, pero no sé cómo…—Murmuró Keith después de un poco más—. Es algo difícil.

 

Shiro se inclinó más cerca, sostuvo el rostro de Keith, acariciando su mejilla para hacerlo levantar la cara hacia él. También era un claro intento por animarlo, realmente agradecía el gesto.

 

—Será más difícil si no lo sé, ¿cierto?

 

Keith conservaba la vista hacia arriba, enfocado en la expresión de Shiro y cuánto había extrañado sentir esos ojos sobre él. No le gustaba que se angustiara, pero era cierto. Si no lo supiera sería peor. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, Keith se puso de pie y rodeó a Shiro en sus brazos de inmediato, rodeándolo de la cintura y apoyando el rostro a la altura de su cuello. Tardó un poco, un momento de duda fugaz y después Shiro estaba envolviéndolo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Shiro los movía a ambos con cuidado, meciéndolos y buscando que Keith se calmara. Recargó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Keith y siguió así por un rato.

Keith lo apretó un poco más, Shiro comenzó a acariciar su cabello. El pulso lo golpeaba como un loco, con demasiada fuerza y hacía que las palabras se atascaran en su garganta, hacían imposible respirar y de solo imaginar lo que ocurriría después de decirlo se llenaba de terror. 

 

Shiro ya había tenido suficiente, ¿no podía evitarle más dolor por al menos una vez?

 

—Sabes que durante todo este tiempo Slav y yo estuvimos intentando contactar con Keith—comenzó sin apartarse de donde estaba—. Con este último experimento he podido hablar con Keith cada vez que consigo hacer el salto… Él dijo que debíamos hacer todo exactamente igual a la explosión que él había hecho. Le conté nuestro plan, cómo debemos organizar todo y cuándo lo haríamos.

— ¿Pero? —Preguntó Shiro después de un silencio largo. Incluso cuando había sido una sola palabra sonaba como si hubiera tardado todo ese tiempo en tomar el valor para decirla.

 

Keith entendía. Tal vez Shiro también.

 

—Mi explosión no fue tan fuerte. Y Keith…—Keith se aferró a él con más fuerza, tal vez incluso lo estaba lastimando—. Hay una probabilidad muy alta de que Keith este atrapado ahí.

 

Sintió a Shiro tragar y cómo su respiración cambió de pronto. Controlada, pensada, consciente por completo de ella. Estaba tan nervioso como él.

 

—Si él no consigue salir y hablar con mi equipo el tiempo suficiente no podremos coordinar el intercambio…

 

Shiro lo apretó esta vez. Detuvo su mano en la cabeza de Keith. Temblaba.

 

Keith cerró los ojos exprimiendo la fuerza necesaria para seguir hablando. Sabía que con cada frase lo asustaba más, que lo lastimaba, que también él se sentía así, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que seguir.

 

Shiro tenía que saber.

 

—Slav piensa que Keith está muriendo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien quiere Fluff? 
> 
> Después de terminar este capítulo de verdad siento que me vendría bien mirar un poco en dirección al Fluff. 
> 
> Un poco más cerca del final. 
> 
> Por cierto, tengo un pequeño concurso en Wattpad. Chéquenlo y participen, podrían ganar un drabble+dibujo ♥


End file.
